LOVE AS COLD AS SNOW
by Cho Ocean
Summary: CHAP END! Repost ulang karena sempet dihapus admin ffn,mian... lupa Summary yang kemaren...jadi langsung baca aja ne... Pair KYUMIN... Tolong Reviewnya ne
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 1

PRAAAAAANG BRUUUUUKKKK PRAAAAAAAAAANG

" Kumohon hentikan, aku akan membayar hutangku tapi jangan hancurkan rumahku " Seorang namja paruh baya berlutut didepan namja paruh baya lainnya yang terlihat jelas garis wajah penuh dengan keangkuhannya.

" Cih, kau ingin membayar hutangmu dengan apa ? Kau tak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang, sudah kau berikan saja putrimu yang manis itu padaku " Namja paruh baya yang memiliki wajah angkuh ini mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang yeoja yang meringkuk dalam pelukan sang Eomma disudut ruangan sambil menatap namja paruh baya itu takut-takut.

" Eomma, Minnie takut " Sungmin terus saja memeluk Eommanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang Eomma seakan-akan minta perlindungan.

" Tenang saja Minnie, Appa akan melindungi kita " Sang Eomma Lee teuk memeluk anak gadisnya dengan erat, mencoba mengurangi rasa takut yang dirasakan putrinya meskipun dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" Jangan sentuh putriku dan keluargaku, aku berjanji akan melunasi hutangku " Kangin suami dari Leeteuk yang sedari tadi diam berlutut kembali membuka suaranya.

" Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu tiga hari, jika kau tak dapat melunasinya kau harus merelakan putrimu jadi milikku " Setelah itu namja paruh baya tadi pergi meninggalkan kediaman Lee Kangin.

Setelah namja paruh baya dan pengikutnya pergi Leeteuk menghampiri suaminya yang terkulai lemas memikirkan uang yang harus dicarinya dalam waktu tiga hari.

" Yeobo, kita harus bagaimana? Bahkan kita sudah tak punya uang lagi, untuk makan saja kita tidak punya uang, bagaimana bisa kita membayar hutang itu ? " Leeteuk menatap sendu kearah suaminya yang tidak berniat sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaannya, Kangin pun sama bingungnya dengan Leeteuk. Sedangkan Sungmin yang melihat kedua orang tuanya seperti itu pun tak hentinya m enitikan air mata.

TOK TOK TOK

" Apa mereka datang lagi yeobo ? " Leeteuk mendadak menegang mendengar ketukan pintu rumahnya takut-takut mereka kembali lagi.

" Biar aku lihat dulu " Kangin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

CKLEK

" Annyeong Kangin " Kangin terkejut ternyata yang datang adalah sahabat lamanya.

" Hangeng.. Chullie " Seketika itu juga Kangin memeluk kedua sahabatnya, Leeteuk yang penasaran dengan tamu yang datang menyusul suaminya dan begitu melihat Hangeng dan Heechul yang datang seketika itu juga iaa ikut memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

" Hiks..Chullie, Hangeng hikss " Melihat nada tangis yang begitu pilu membuat Hangeng dan istrinya Heechul mengerutkan kening mereka dan saling berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain. Dari pandangan mereka dapat disimpulkan bahwa keadaan keluarga sahabatnya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja ditambah melihat sekeliling ruang tamu yang begitu berantakan. Banyak barang-barang pecah dan berserakan kesana kemari.

" Ada apa sebenarnya ini Kangin ? " Hangeng bertanya pada Kangin sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya ini dan menggiring menuju sofa ruang tamu sedangan Heechul yang masih memeluk Leeteuk pun mengikuti suaminya menggiring Leeteuk menuju sofa.

" Aku terlilit hutang pada renternir, perusahaanku 3 tahun belakangan ini mengalami penurunan dan setahun kemarin perusahaanku bangkrut, yang tersisa hanya rumah ini. Tadi renternir itu dan anak buahnya datang menagih hutang namun kami tak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Aku berencana menjual rumah ini namun belum ada yang membeli dengan harga yang sesuai dengan uang yang aku butuhkan. Mereka mengancam kalau dalam tiga hari aku belum melunasinya maka dia akan mengambil Minnie untuk dijadikan istri " Kangin menunduk lemas dan Leeteuk semakin menangis dengan keras.

" OMO " Heechul membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya ini iba.

" Kau tenang saja Kangin, aku akan membantu keluargamu. Tapi bisakah kami juga meminta bantuan kalian ? " Kangin dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya itu lagi.

" Apa yang bisa kami bantu? " Tanya Kangin.

" Kau tahu putraku Cho Kyuhyun kan? Dia baru saja kehilangan istrinya lima bulan yang lalu, bukan karena istrinya meninggal namun saat sehabis melahirkan putri mereka, dia pergi begitu saja dengan pria lain. Itu membuat Kyuhyun terpuruk, Aku dan Chullie sudah kembali ke Korea lima bulan yang lalu karena putri Kyuhyun tak ada yang merawat sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Namun kami baru bisa menemui kalian sekarang ini dan tujuan kami sebelumnya kesini juga ingin meminta bantuan kalian " Selama ini Hangeng dan Heechul tinggal di China karena Hangeng memiliki perusahaan disana sedangkan Kyuhyun setelah menikah dua tahun lalu kembali ke Korea bersama istrinya.

" Jadi kalian ingin kami membantu apa? " kali ini Leeteuk yang membuka suara.

` " Teukkie, bisakah kau memberikan Minnie pada kami untuk dijadikan menantu ? " Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk sambil menatap dengan tatapan memohon sedangkan Leeteuk cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Heechul. Melihat keterkejutan sahabatnya itu membuat Heechul buru-buru menjelaskan.

" Kau jangan salah paham dulu Teukkie, aku dan Hannie kemari karena memang memerlukan bantuan kalian dan kebetulan kalian juga memelukan bantuan kami, jadi tak ada salahnya sebagai sahabat kita saling membantu. Dan aku tahu pernikahan bukanlah hal main-main, namun semenjak ditinggal pergi istrinya itu Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang dingin, dia hanya hangat pada putrinya. Sudah berkali-kali Aku dan Hannie mencoba memperkenalkannya dengan wanita lain namun ia menolaknya. Namun saat aku singgung soal Minnie dia diam dan tak ada bantahan jadi kupikir dia mau kalau calonnya Minnie, mengingat saat kecil mereka begitu dekat. Bagaimana pun cucuku memerlukan figur seorang ibu juga. Aku tahu Minnie baru lulus SMA namun kurasa tak ada salahnya jika Minnie menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan kalian tenang saja meskipun Minnie dan Kyuhyun menikah nanti namun aku akan menjamin kalau Minnie akan tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya, bagaimana ? " Lee Teuk memandang Kangin seolah menanyakan pendapatnya, melihat itu Kangin berpikir sejenak.

" Kami harus menanyakan dulu kepada Minnie, kami tidak bisa ... "

" Aku bersedia " Keempat orang itu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang mencela perkataan Kangin, ternyata Sungmin menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dengan kedua sahabat orang tuanya itu.

" Apa kau yakin Minnie ? " Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin dan mengelus rambut putri satu-satunya ini.

" Ne Eomma, lagi pula menikah dengan Kyu Oppa yang sudah aku kenal sejak kecil lebih baik dari pada menikah dengan Ajhushii yang lebih cocok jai ayahku ketimbang jadi suamiku " Mendengar jawaban Sungmin seketika itu juga Heechul berlari dan memeluk Sungmin.

" Gomawo Minnie, ajhumma bahagia mendengarnya jawabanmu " Sungmin tersenyum tipis sambil membalas pelukan Heechul.

" Baiklah karena semua sudah setuju maka aku dan Chullie akan kembali lagi kemari hari minggu nanti membawa Kyuhyun dan putrinya untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan kalian. Sekarang kami harus pamit pergi dulu, kasihan putri Kyuhyun ditinggal lama-lama bersama maid " Setelah itu Hangeng dan Heechul pamit pulang, setidaknya kedatangan mereka membawa secercah harapan pada keluarga Kangin untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk dibalkon kamarnya sambil menerawang ke langit, sedikit tersenyum mengingat dia akan dinikahkan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun 10 Tahun yang lalu saat ia berusia 8 tahun dan saat itu Kyuhyun berusia 15 tahun. Kyuhyun sosok yang begitu hangat dan selalu melindunginya saat kecil. Mereka dulu tinggal bertetanggan membuat mereka dekat satu sama lain. Namun saat Kyuhyun berusia 18 tahun iaa dan kedua orang tuanya pindah ke China karena pekerjaan Ayahnya. Saat itu sebelum mereka berpisah Kyuhyun berjanji akan kembali dan menemui Sungmin . Namun mendengar cerita dari kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tadi ternyata Kyuhyun sudah kembali 2 tahun lalu namun sama sekali tidak menemuinya itu membuatnya sedih dan kecewa.

Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertama Sungmin, dan cinta itu masih sampai sekarang maka dari itu juga Sungmin menerima saat akan dinikahkan dengan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati kecilnya ingin menyembuhkan luka Kyuhyun, ingin membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya dan melupakan istri yang sudah meninggalkannya.

TOK TOK TOK

" Minnie, apa Eomma boleh masuk ? " Sungmin berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

" Masuklah Eomma, kenapa harus minta izin dulu padaku " Lee Teuk tersenyum pada putrinya lalu mengajak Sungmin duduk di kasurnya, Lee Teuk mengarahkan Sungmin agar meletakan kepalanya di paha Lee Teuk dan seketika itu juga dituruti Sungmin.

" Minnie, apa kau yakin mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun ? " Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

" Aku tak pernah seyakin ini Eomma, kau tau kan dari kecil aku begitu menyayangi Kyu Oppa? Meskipun dia pindah ke China namun perasaan ini tak pernah berubah " Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Leeteuk pada rambutnya.

" Eomma tahu, tapi Kyuhyun mungkin masih mencintai istrinya nak " Leeteuk sebenarnya bukan ingin mematahkan harapan Sungmin namun ia juga tak ingin anaknya menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintainya.

" Aku tahu Eomma, tapi aku akan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun dan putrinya mencintaiku. Meskipun putrinya bukan anak kandungku tapi aku akan menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi ayahnya " Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap kedua mata Leeteuk, meyakinkan ibunya bahwa keputusannya ini sudah tepat. Melihat itu Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas sejenak lalu tersenyum kepada putrinya.

" Baiklah kalau itu sudah jadi keputusanmu, yang Eomma mau hanya kebahagiaanmu " Sungmin bangkit dan memeluk Leeteuk.

" Aku bahagia Eomma, tak pernah aku sebahagia sekarang "

.

.

.

Hari Minggu

Dikediaman rumah Kangin sudah ada keluarga Cho dan Lee yang berkumpul diruang tamu untuk membicarakan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Saat pertama kali keluarga Cho datang Sungmin yang pertama kalinya bertemu Kyuhyun sejak sepuluh tahun silam hanya menunduk malu. Namun tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan dengan putri kecil yang ada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Putri Kyuhyun terus saja menangis dalam dekapan Ayahnya, Kyuhyun berusaha mendiamkan namun usahanya gagal. Melihat itu dengan spontan Sungmin berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

" Boleh aku menggendongnya Oppa ? " Kyuhyun pun memberikan putrinya pada Sungmin dan langsung diterima Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

" Aigoo, putri kecil Eomma kenapa menangis chagi? Anak cantik jangan menangis ne nanti Eomma sedih " Sungmin menggendong putri Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan di kedua pipi gembul putri Kyuhyun. Mendengar perkataan Sungmin seketika bayi itu menghentikan tangisnya dan sukses membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya menghentikan tangisnya.

" Siapa nama bayi cantik ini Oppa ? "

" Namanya Minhyun " Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

" Waaah.. nama yang bagus, Hyunnie baby mulai sekarang aku adalah Eommamu dan kau anakku. Jangan menangis lagi ne " Minhyun bayi kecil itu seolah merasakan ketulusan yang diberikan Sungmin terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan Sungmin dan dalam sekejam sudah terlelap.

" Aigoo cucuku tidur cepat sekali, sepertinya dia nyaman dalam dekapanmu Minnie " Heechul begitu senang melihat respon yang baik yang ditunjukan cucunya, setidaknya cucunya menerima calon Eommanya itu dengan terbuka. Heechul melirik Kyuhyun namun ekspresi yang ditujukan Kyuhyun hanya ekspresi dinginnya membuat Heechul menghela nafas berat.

" Kalian lanjutkan saja pembahasannya, aku akan menidurkan Hyunnie dikamarku dulu " Setelah itu Sungmin membawa Minhyun menuju kamarnya.

" Aku akan menyusul Sungmin " Kyuhyun bangkit meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Sungmin. Sedangkan para orang tua tak mau ambil pusing lalu kembali membahas pernikahan akan-akan mereka.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun masuk kamar Sungmin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun masih ingat letak kamar Sungmin sehingga dia tak perlu bertanya lagi dimana kamar Sungmin. Saat memasuki kamar Sungmin, iaa meliahat sekeliling kamar yang tak jauh beda dari 10 tahun silam, hanya saja kasur Sungmin sekarang jauh lebih besar dari yang dulu. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pantat Minhyun lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidur disisi kiri Minhyun.

" Kamar ini tak banyak berubah " Kyuhyun memecahkan kehenigan diantara mereka.

" Aku sudah nyaman dengan keadaan kamarku maka dari itu aku tak mengubahnya " Jawab Sungmin sambil mendudukan dirinya setelah yakin Minhyun sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

" Terima kasih sudah menganggap Minhyun seperti putrimu " Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan tersenyum tipis.

" Oppa, Heechul ajhumma mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah kembali ke Seoul 2 tahun lalu, kenapa kau tak menemuiku? Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemuiku ? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, mengharapkan penjelasan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

" Saat itu aku sudah menikah, istriku sangat pencemburu dan aku tak ingin dia salah paham makanya aku sengaja tak menemuimu. Mianhae tak menepati janjiku " Sungmin memandang sendu kearah Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas bahwa Kyuhyun masih mencintai istrinya. Bahkan demi menjaga perasaan sang istri ia rela tak menepati janjinya pada Sungmin membuat hati Sungmin berdenyut.

" Jika istrimu tak pernah meninggalkanmu, apa sampai saat ini atau mungkin selamanya kau tak akan pernah menemuiku demi istrimu ? " Tanya Sungmin lagi, setidaknya iaa masih mengharapkan jawaban elakan Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan Sungmin ini, ia juga ingin tau apakah ia ada artinya untuk Kyuhyun walau hanya sedikit.

" Tidak, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku tak ingin istriku salah paham maka aku tak mungkin menemuimu " Nyuuut, hati sungmin semakin tercubut perih mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Jawaban itu sukses menyadarkan Sungmin bahwa ia tak berarti dibandingkan istrinya.

" Apa kah kau masih menganggap ibu Minhyun sebagai istrimu? Apa kau masih mencintainya ? " Lagi-lagi Sungmin melontarkan pertanyaan yang akan membuatnya sakit hati.

" Ne tentu saja " Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menatap Sungmin penuh keyakinan sedangkan Sungmin sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak menangis, Sungmin menghelah nafas sejenak mengurangi sesak didadanya sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

" Apakah setelah kita menikah dan suatu saat nanti istrimu ingin kembali bersamamu apa kau akan melepaskanku dan meninggalkanku ? " Sungmin menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

" Apakah aku boleh kembali pada istriku jika waktu itu akan tiba ? " Pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu sukses menjatuhkan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan Sungmin. Sakit dan Sesak hanya itu yang Sungmin rasa.

TBC

Annyeong, Ocean kembali lagi dengan ff Kyumin. Bawa cerita baru. Mian Ending cerita kemaren kurang memuaskan. Gimana dengan ff yang ini ? Kalau banyak yang ngereview dan resopnnya bagus aku bakal update kilat dan ngelanjutin ff ini tapi kalau dikit aku terpaksa gak lanjutin. Jadi kalau mau dilanjut di review juga ne ff ini. Gomawo ^^

NB: Aku ngepost ulang ff ini karena ff ini dihapus sama admin ffn, aku juga gak ngerti knp ff ini dihapus, biasanya klo ff dihapus itu karena apa yah? Ada yg bs ksh tau aku? Dan yang udh ngreview mau kah ngreview ulang ?


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 2

Sungmin POV

Aku mematut diri didepan cermin, gaun putih menjuntai indah ditubuhku dengan polesan make up tipis membuatku semakin terlihat cantik. Hari ini hari yang sudah aku tunggu, hari dimana kehidupan baruku akan dimulai. Menjadi seorang Ny Cho dan ibu dari Cho Minhyun, aku bahagia sangat bahagia. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatiku, apa hari setelah hari ini aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama? Aku sadar benar bahwa Kyuhyun Oppa tak pernah mencintaiku namun aku tetap ingin menikah dengannya, katakanlah aku egois namun aku tak dapat lagi menahan perasaanku padanya setelah selama ini aku menunggunya kembali. Aku tau bahwa kenyataannya aku yang akan tersakiti namun aku akan menerimanya, ini pilihan yang aku ambil. Lebih baik tersakiti namun masih bisa berada disisinya daripada jauh darinya lagi namun raga ini perlahan akan mati.

CKLEK

" Minnie, apa kau sudah siap? Semua sudah menunggumu " Kangin menghampiri Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri didepan cermin.

" Ne appa, aku sudah siap " Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kangin.

" Masih ada waktu jika kau ingin membatalkannya " Kangin menatap sendu putri satu-satunya , dia sadar betul jika namja didepan altar yang sedang menunggu putrinya itu hanya raganya saja yang siap namun dia yakin jika hati namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya itu hanya mencintai istrinya terdahulu. Kangin merasa menjadi appa yang tak berguna bagi putrinya, tak bisa menggandeng putri cantiknya kedepan altar dan membawanya kehadapan namja yang bisa mencintai putrinya dengan tulus dan bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang nyata, bukan kebahagiaan yang semu.

" Appa.. Kumohon jangan memulainya lagi " Kangin menghela nafas melihat wajah putrinya yang memelas.

" Ne Arrasho, mianhae. Kajja kita keluar sekarang " Kangin menggandeng tangan Sungmin keluar ruangan.

Sungmin POV End

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku berdiri didepan altar, ini kedua kalinya aku berdiri didepan altar dan menunggu seseorang untuk menjadi istriku. Entahlah, rasanya sungguh berbeda. Kalau dulu aku harap-harap cemas menanti yeoja yang aku cintai tapi sekarang aku hanya berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Aku tau ini tak adil untuk Sungmin, namun aku juga tak bisa menjanjikan harapan palsu padanya. Meskipun aku tak mencintainya namun aku menyayanginya. Dia yeoja yang mengisi hari-hariku saat remaja, yeoja manis yang penuh keceriaan. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan menikah dengannya, aku hanya menganggapnya dongsaengku saja. Entahlah setelah ini aku akan bersikap seperti apa padanya.

" Pengantin wanita segera memasuki altar "

Suara pembawa acara pernikahan terdengar, dengan segera aku menegakan tubuhku dan membalikan tubuhku kearah pintu altar yang kini terbuka. Disana didepan sana seorang yeoja berjalan dengan anggunnya kearahku. Cantik dan manis, namun tak cukup menggetarkan hatiku. Tatapan kami bertemu, kulihat dia merona saat aku melihat matanya dalam.

Sungmin sudah berada didepanku sekarang, Kangin Appa mengulurkan tangan Sungmin dan memberikannya padaku.

" Tolong jaga dan bahagiakan putriku " Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar tapi aku melihat tatapan memohon Kangin Appa padaku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan acara pernikahan pun dimulai.

" Cho kyuhyun apa kau bersedia menjadi suami Lee Sungmin menjaga juga mencintainya seumur hidup disaat suka dan duka ? "

" Ne, Saya bersedia "

" Dan kau Lee Sungmin apa kau bersedia menjadi Istri Cho Kyuhyun mencintainya seumur hidup disaat suka dan duka ? "

" Ne, saya bersedia "

" Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri dan dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangan " Aku menghadap ke arah Sungmin, begitu pun dia yang sudah berdiri menghadap kearahku. Kubuka cadarnya, ternyata dia jauh lebih cantik ketika cadar ini tak menghalangi wajahnya. Kudekatkan wajahku kearahnya, seakan mengerti Sungmin langsung memejamkan matanya.

CUP

Kukecup keningnya setelah itu kulepaskan lagi, Sungmin menatapku kecewa namun aku mencoba tak peduli. Seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan, kulirik Sungmin yang berada disebelahku dan kulihat dia sedikit tersenyum pada seluruh tamu yang hadir digereja. Setelah ini kami harus menjalankan resepsi dengan segera kami mengganti pakaian kami.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

.

Autor POV

Setelah mengadakan resepsi selama 3 jam, kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada dihotel tempat mereka bermalam. Setelah Sungmin mandi dia duduk disis tempat tidur menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mandi, Sungmin terlihat sangat gugup karena bagaimanapun ini malam pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana dan memulainya dari mana karena ini benar-benar pengalaman pertama baginya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan menampilkan Cho Kyuhyun dengan balutan kaos V neck dan celana pendeknya sedang menggosokan kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjang dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin merona.

" Kau tak tidur ? "

" Apa kita langsung tidur ? " Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

" Kau pikir kita akan melakukan malam pertama ? " Tanya Kyuhyun to the point sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Huh? Apakah kita tidak melakukannya malam ini ? " Tanya Sungmin masih dengan polosnya.

" Bahkan kita tak akan pernah melakukannya Min, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang karena aku lelah " Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Sungmin.

TES TES TES

Sungmin membekap mulutnya menahan isakannya, pernyataan Kyuhyun menegaskan bahwa ia tak akan pernah mau menyentuh Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun. Bahunya bergetar hebat, Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan mata seketika itu juga langsung membuka matanya dan menengok kearah Sungmin. Dilihatnya bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat.

" Hentikan tangismu min ! " Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dan menatap tajam Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin mendapat bentakan dari Kyuhyun seketika tersentak dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat mata Sungmin yang memerah dan juga jejak air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya.

" Mianhae aku mengganggumu " Sungmin tertunduk tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

" Jangan berharap apapun dari pernikahan ini padaku ! Kau tau jawabannya dan seharusnya kau tau harus bersikap bagaimana ! Jangan mempersulitku dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini ! Jika kau masih seperti ini dan menangis didepanku lagi maka aku tak akan pernah mau tidur satu kamar denganmu ! "

" Mianhae " Sungmin hanya dapat menggumankan kata maaf sambil mengusap wajah dan matanya.

" Bisa kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik? Tidak menyusahkanku dan tidak memelas cinta padaku? Meskipun aku suamimu sekarang tapi janganlah bersikap seperti pelacur yang ingin kusetubuhi karena aku tak akan pernah melakukannya ! Arra ? " Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun mengatainya pelacur, sungguh ia seperti tak mengenal namja dihadapannya ini. Namja yang dulu seperti pahlawan yang melindungi dan bersikap manis padanya berubah menjadi sosok dingin bermulut tajam.

" Ne, Mianhae " Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali menidurkan tubuhnya dan kembali membelakangi Sungmin.

" Kau bukan Kyuhyunku yang dulu " Batin Sungmin, setelah itu ia merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun namun ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Entahlah ia bisa tidur apa tidak setelah ucapan Kyuhyun yang menyayat hatinya, sungguh ia ingin menangis tapi ia tau itu akan memperburuk keadaan dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin membencinya. Entahlah benar atau tidak namun ia merasa Kyuhyun memang membencinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tinggal bersama Kyuhyun dan Minhyun dirumah Kyuhyun dan istrinya dulu. Meskipun mereka tidur di satu kamar namun Sungmin dilarang mengutak-atik barang istri Kyuhyun terdahulu yang masih disimpan dikamar itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun membelikan lemari pakaian dan juga nakas tempat make up yang baru untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga melarang Sungmin menyentuh seluruh barang milik istrinya yang ada dirumah ini.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun , setelah semua siap dengan segera Sungmin menyiapkannya dimeja makan.

" Min, kau sudah memandikan Minhyun " Kyuhyun melahap roti bakar selai cokelatnya sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya.

" Sudah, tapi Minhyun tidur lagi setelah aku beri susu " Sungmin menyodorkan kopi dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Oh " Setelah itu Kyuhyun menghabiskan sarapannya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

" Aku berangkat, jaga Minhyun dengan baik " Setelah itu Kyuhyun bergegas berangkat kekantor tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap nanar pintu rumah.

" hhh Sungmin kau pasti bisa menjalani ini.. Semangaaaaaat " Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri setelah itu bergegas kembali kedapur dan membereskan piring dan meja.

.

.

.

Setelah seluruh pekerjaan rumah selesai Sungmin memasuki kamar Minhyun dan ternyata Minhyun sudah terbagun dari tidurnya dan untungnya ia tidak menangis.

" Aigooo anak Eomma sudah bagun ne " Sungmin menggendong Minhyun dan membawanya keruang TV.

" Sudah jam 11 Hyunnie Baby, apa kau lapar ? " Minhyun yang belum bisa bicara hanya menatap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepukan telapak tangan mungilnya di kedua pipi Sungmin.

" Arrasho, sepertinya kau lapar ne? Setelah Hyunnie makan, bagaimana kalau kita mengantarkan makan siang kekantor Appa ? " Minhyun tersenyum seolah-olah menyetujui ajakan Sungmin. Setelah itu Sungmin menyuapi Minhyun makanan dan menyiapkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah seluruhnya selesai dipesiapkan Sungmin dan Minhyun bergegas kekantor Kyuhyun dengan taksi.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen dimeja kerjanya, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.30 sudah waktunya makan siang namun ia tidak bisa menunda pekerjaannya untuk sekedar mencari makan siang diluar.

TOK TOK TOK

" Silahkan masuk "

" Mianhae sangjanim mengganggu waktu anda tapi Istri dan Anak ada ada diluar " Kyuhyun terkejut saat Suzy sekertarisnya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin dan Minhyun ada dikantor, sempat berfikir untuk apa Sungmin datang ke kantornya.

" Suruh mereka masuk " Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan atasannya Suzy mempersilahkan Sungmin dan Minhyun masuk.

" Annyeong Appa " Sungmin mengubah suaranya seperti anak-anak begitu sudah berada diruangan Kyuhyun, seakan-akan Minhyun yang bicara.

" Mengapa kau kesini dan membawa Minhyun ? " Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokumen yang sedang ditanda tanganinya.

" Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal untuk kau makan siang Kyu, Apa kau sudah makan siang? " Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tanda tangannya Kyuhyun meminta Minhyun yang berada digendongan Sungmin . Setelah Minhyun pindah kepangkuan Ayahnya, Sungmin menyiapkan bekal yang ia bawa dimeja khusus tamu didalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, makanlah dulu, sini berikan Minhyun padaku " Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain dengan Minhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin lalu memberikan Minhyun pada Sungmin.

" Kyu, bagaimana kalau weekend ini kita jalan-jalan bersama Minhyun ? Eomma bilang padaku kalau Minhyun belum pernah diajak jalan-jalan semenjak dia lahir " Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya langsung menghentikan acara makannya itu dan menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Kau memang berniat megajak Minhyun jalan-jalan atau Cuma alasanmu saja membawa-bawa nama Minhyun untuk pergi denganku? " Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin dengan mengacuhkan ekspresi Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

" Aku bersunguh-sungguh mengajak Minhyun jalan-jalan, kalau kau tak berniat untuk pergi maka katakan saja tak mau. Aku bisa mengajak Minhyun jalan-jalan sendiri, tak perlu memojokanku terus seperti ini " Setelah itu Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan menggendong Minhyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun terdiam menatap pintu ruangannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya, jam menunjukan pukul 20.30 dan tak ada siapapun didalam rumahnya karena keadaan rumahnya yang terlihat sepi.

" Sungmin kemana? " Guman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamarnya namun tak mendapati Sungmin disana, dengan segera Kyuhyun menuju kamar Minhyun dan dilihatnya Sungmin tertidur di sofa kamar Minhyun sedangkan Minhyun pun terlelap di dalam box bayinya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan dilihatnya jejak air mata disudut matanya yang terpejam.

" Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan menangis " Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan dinginnya. Setelah itu ia beranjak meninggalkan kamar Minhyun menuju kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mandi Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, Kyuhyun melihat sisi tempat tidurnya yang biasanya ditempati Sungmin. Ia sadar kalau sikapnya pada Sungmin sudah keterlaluan namun itu ia lakukan semata-mata untuk menjaga jarak hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Ia terlalu mencintai istrinya, namun ia sadar kalau kedekatannya dengan Sungmin dulu jika sampai sekarang dia terus bersikap baik pada Sungmin akan memupukan harapan Sungmin padanya. Dan kalau suatu saat istrinya kembali, dipastikan Kyuhyun akan kembali pada istrinya dan kalau Sungmin terlalu memupuk harapan lebih padanya maka ia yakin pasti Sungmin akan semakin sulit melepasnya. Jadi lebih baik memupukan kebencian dihati Sungmin dari sekarang dari pada memupukan harapan palsu yang akan semakin menyakiti hatinya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sungmin, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang berjalan menuju ranjang mereka tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin merebahkan dirinya memunggungi Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin tanpa berniat menegurnya. Namun saat ingin membalikan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Sungmin namun secara tiba-tiba Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Kyu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu " Ucap Sungmin masih memunggungi Kyuhyun.

" Katakanlah " Kyuhyun kini menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

" Bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku? Setidaknya hargai aku sebagai istrimu, meskipun kau hanya menganggap aku istri sementara namun bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan baik? Kita tidak tahu kapan istrimu akan kembali namun Minhyun akan semakin cepat tumbuh besar, bisakah kita bekerja sama menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Minhyun? " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya kehadapan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun.

" Aku tak bisa " Kyuhyun masih tetap menunjukan sikap dinginnya pada Sungmin.

" Wae? Apa yang membuatmu begitu membenciku? Apa salahku? "

" Tak ada, bukan aku membencimu "

" Tapi sikapmu menunjukan kau membenciku ! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini ! " Sungmin yang sudah tak tahan melihat sikap Kyuhyun pun akhirnya meluapkan amarahnya. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Kyuhyun marah, Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan dirinya menghadap Sungmin.

" Aku melakukan semua ini karena tak ingin mempersulitmu ! Jika aku bersikap baik padamu maka jika istriku kembali maka kau akan sulit melepasku ! Bencilah aku mulai saat ini agar kau mudah melepaskanku " Sungmin menitikan air matanya, sikap Kyuhyun membuatnya bingung.

" Tapi aku tak bisa membencimu sekejam apapun kau menyakitiku Kyu, bisakah kita berjalan beriringan sampai waktu itu datang? Bisakah kau memeperlakukanku dengan baik seperti waktu kita kecil dulu ? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

" Aku tak bisa " Kyuhyun masih kekeuh pada pendiriannya.

" Kau jahat ! sewaktu kita kecil kau melindungiku dari siapapun orang yang menyakitiku dan membuatku menangis tapi sekarang justru kau yang menyakitiku lebih parah dari orang- orang itu hiks hiks uhuk uhuk hikss hiksss " Sungmin menangis sesegukan sambil terbatuk-batuk dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya membanjiri kedua matanya dan berjatuhan membasahi piamanya.

" Aku tak meminta cinta padamu hiks hiks, aku tak meminta kau berada disisiku selamanya hiks hiks uhuk hiks aku hanya meminta diperlakukan dengan baik tapi kau tak mau hik hik hik " Sungmin semakin bergetar, melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun tak tega. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

" Mian, berhenti menangis " Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin menangis.

" Kembalikan Kyuhyun Oppaku yang dulu, kembalikan " Sungmin meraung raung sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan bersikap baik padamu dan kita akan berusaha bersama membesarkan Minhyun dengan baik " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menghapus air mata Sungmin.

" Yakso ? " Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

" Ne, yakso. Sekarang berhenti menangis dan kita pergi tidur " Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dan ikut merebahkan dirinya menghadap Sungmin entah sadar atau tidak namun kini Kyuhyun tidur sambil memeluk Sungmin.

TBC

Huwaaaaaa update juga chap 2, maaf kalau feel nya ga dapet dan ceritanya jelek. Aku mau mempercepat proses Kyumin baikan soalnya mau aku buat konflik baru lagi nanti. Mian yang kemaren udh ngereview hrus review ulang krna ff ini smpet dihapus sama admin ffn nya. Aku butuh kritik dan saran membangun, jadi mohon bantuannya ne.

Nurichan4 : umur sungmin 18 tahun kan dia baru lulu SMA ceritanya

Riesty137 : Rahasia siapa istrinya, liat aja smpe istrinya muncul ne

Hyuknie : Belum tau mau buat happy ending atau gak, tergantung permintaan ajaa

Heldamagnae : Iya mungkin chap2 berikutnya Kyuhyun baru menunjukan sikap baiknya aja, kalau jatuh cinta aku belum tau mau dibuat pas chap keberapa

Gienoona88 : iyaa gomawo mau melanjutkan baca ff ini yaaaah : )

: Ini udah dilanjuuuuut

Gomawo yang ngereview... Tolong Review chap 2 ini ne pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee : (


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 3

Author POV

Kehidupan rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk bersikap baik pada Sungmin meskipun terkadang sifat dinginya masih muncul sewaktu-waktu namun itu tidak begitu mengganggu Sungmin. Seperti saat ini, hari minggu ini Sungmin sibuk membersihkan rumah sedangkan Kyuhyun menjaga minhyun. Umur Minhyun menginjak usia satu tahun, sedikit membuat Sungmin kerepotan melihat tingkah putrinya yang tak bisa diam, seperti saat ini ketika Sungmin sedang membuat makan siang, Minhyun merangkak kearah Sungmin sambil memeluk kaki Sungmin.

" Ma Ma Ma Ma ... " Minhyun menepuk kaki Sungmin sambil menggumankan kata Ma Ma Ma.

" Hyunie baby, jangan ganggu Eomma dulu ne. Eomma sedang masak, kau bermain dulu dengan Appa ne " Sungmin mengangkat Minhyun dan memindahkannya keruang TV dan didudukannya Minhyun didekat tumpukan mainan-mainannya.

" Kyu, kau dimana? Tolong jaga Hyunie, aku sedang memasak " Sungmin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

" Sebentar Min, aku sedang mengecek email dulu " Terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu duduk didekat Minhyun sambil menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mengecek emailnya. Sungmin sengaja tidak memperkerjakan pembantu dan baby sitter karena ia merasa mampu mengurus semuanya. Ia tidak mau ada campur tangan orang lain untuk mengurus Suami dan juga anaknya.

" Min, kau lanjutkan saja memasakmu, aku sudah selesai " Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin, setelah itu Sungmin bergegas kedapur dan melanjutkan memasaknya.

" Pa Pa Pa Pa " Minhyun merangkak menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Ne baby, wae ? " Minhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan-akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menggendongnya, mengerti dengan maksud Minhyun dengan segera Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Minhyun ke dalam pangkuannya.

" Ma Ma Ma Ma " Minhyun menarik-narik kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan sambil menggumankan kata Ma Ma Ma

" Oh, kau ingin Appa membawa ke Eomma mu? Tapi Eomma sedang masak makan siang kita Baby " Mendengar penolakan dari Kyuhyun membuat Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan ia sedang merajuk.

" Aigo aigoo aigooo, semakin hari tingkahmu semakin mirip dengan Eomma mu ne, lihat bibir ini persis sekali dengan Sungmin saat dia sedang merajuk " Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya dibibir Minhyun.

" Kyu, makanan sudah siap " Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil menggendong Minhyun. Setelah sampai di ruang makan Kyuhyun langsung memberikan Minhyun pada Sungmin dan dengan segera Sungmin mengambil Minhyun lalu menaruhnya di kursi khusus balita.

" Nah sekarang Hyunnie Baby makan dulu ne, Eomma sudah membuat bubur special untuk putri Eomma yang cantik ini "

" Mam Mam Mam Mam " Minhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya pada meja yang tersambung langsung dengan kursi yang didudukinya sambil berguman mam mam mam mam, melihat tingkah anaknya itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Min, kau ajari dia apa selama ini huh ? " Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minhyun.

" Huh? Maksudmu? " Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

" Tadi diruang TV Minhyun memanggilmu terus jadi kupikir dia ingin bersamamu namun aku mengatakan padanya kalau kau sedang memasak jadi dia tak boleh bersamamu dulu dan kau tau? Dia langsung merajuk padaku, dan caranya merajuk persis seperti caramu merajuk " Jelas Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mencibir Sungmin membuat Sungmin merengut kesal.

" Mana aku tau kalau dia akan mewarisi salah satu sikapku yang itu, tapi dia juga mewarisi kecantikan dan keimutanku hihihihi " Sungmin terkikik karena kenarsisannya sendiri sambil menyodorkan bubur kedalam mulut Minhyun.

" Mewarisi? Apanya yang kau warisi? Kau bukan ibu kandungnya " jawab Kyuhyun dan seketika itu juga Sungmin berhenti terkikik dan langsung bungkam, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari omongannya barusan sangat menyinggung Sungmin.

" Oia Min, kapan kau mau melanjutkan kuliah? Umur Minhyun sudah 1 tahun dan kau bisa mempekerjakan Baby Sitter untuk menjaga Minhyun saat kau kuliah " Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan menunggu putrinya selesai makan.

" Aku tak tahu mau melanjutkan kuliah apa tidak karena aku lebih senang dirumah menjaga Minhyun dan menunggumu pulang kantor juga mengurus kalian seperti sekarang " Sungmin membersihkan mulut Minhyun yang belepotan bubur lalu mengangkatnya dan memeberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Tapi kau harus tetap kuliah, bagaimanapun nanti saat kita sudah tak bersama lagi kau harus pun ya pekerjaan yang bisa untuk menghidupi dirimu " Lagi-lagi kata yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin bungkam.

" Ne Arrasho, aku akan mendaftar diajaran baru nanti " Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya lalu membereskan meja makan.

" Kenapa langsung dibereskan? Kau tidak makan dulu ? "

" Ani, aku tidak lapar " Sungmin terus membereskan meja makan dan bergegas mencuci piringnya. Terdengar pergerakan Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari ruang makan " bahkan kau tidak menghawatirkanku saat aku mengatakan tidak lapar, seharusnya kau memaksaku untuk tetap makan meskipun aku tak lapar " Batin Sungmin.

Setelah semua perkerjaan didapur selesai Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain diruang TV bersama Minhyun. Sungmin menatap dua orang yang dicintainya itu, sejujurnya dia sangat takut menanti hari itu tiba. Hari dimana ia harus melepas kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, mengembalikan mereka kepada pemilik yang sebenarnya. Entah kapan hari itu tiba, dan kalau boleh dia berharap semoga saja hari itu tak pernah tiba. Terkesan jahat dan egois memang tapi dia tak sanggup jika suatu hari nanti hidup tanpa Kyuhyun dan juga Minhyun. Tanpa Sungmin sadari air matanya menetes membayangkan jika itu terjadi, Kyuhyun yang tadinya berbalik badan ingin mengambil ponselnya yang ditaruh disofa yang diduduki Sungmin seketika mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Sungmin menangis.

" kau kenapa min ? " Sungmin tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya menangis, sedikit bimbang apakah dia menceritakan perasaannya ini atau tidak tapi kalau Kyuhyun semakin membencinya karena tak rela melepaskan mereka berdua bisa-bisa Kyuhyun kembali berskiap tak baik padanya.

" Anni, gwenchana " Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tipis setelah itu ikut duduk dibawah bersama Kyuhyun untuk menemani Minhyun bermain. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin merasa sedikit curiga namun diurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih. Akhirnya keluarga kecil itu pun menghabiskan hari libur itu dengan bermain.

.

.

.

4 Tahun Kemudian

" Eomma huwaaaaaaa Eommaaaaaaaaaa " Sungmin berlari dari dapur menuju ruang tamu saat mendengar putri kecilnya menangis sambil memanggilnya.

" Aigoooo Hyunnie Baby, wae? Kenapa kau menangis baby ? " Sungmin berjongkok dihadapan Minhyun lalu menghapus air mata Minhyun dan seketika Minhyun memeluk Ibunya.

" Kai nakal Eomma, tadi disekolah Kai mendorong Hyunnie sampai jatuh hiks hiks hiks "

" kenapa Kai mendorongmu Baby? "

" Kai ingin memainkan ayunan yang Hyunnie naiki, padahal Hyunnie yang lebih dulu bermain huwaaaaaaa " Minhyun semakin menangis dengan kencang dan Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya mencoba menenangkan.

" Cup Cup Cup putri Eomma yang cantik jangan menangis lagi ne, nanti besok Eomma akan bicara pada guru Hyunnie agar menegur Kai ne " Minhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tada setuju.

" Cha, sekarang Hyunnie ganti pakaian dulu lalu makan siang bersama Eomma ne "

" Apa kita tidak makan siang dikantor Appa? hyunnie kangen Appa " Sudah satu minggu ini Kyuhyun pulang terlambat dan berangkat sebelum Minhyun bangun karena pekerjaan dikantor sedang padat-padatnya. Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya sibuk dengan butik yang dikelolanya, beberapa bulan yang lalu Sungmin baru saja lulus pasca sarjana jurusan design pakaian. Minhyun putri mereka baru saja naik kelas ke TK B, 4 tahun ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin kompak membesarkan Minhyun. Bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun tidur selalu memeluk Sungmin dan mencium kening Sungmin saat ingin berangkat kekantor dan pulang dari kantor. Yah hanya sebatas itu, mereka sama sekali belum melakukan hubungan suami istri semenjak pernikahan mereka. Sungmin sendiri tidak berani meminta lebih, tidur berada dipelukan Kyuhyun saja sudah membuatnya bahagia jadi dia tak muluk-muluk meminta lebih.

" Tidak sayang, Appa aka terganggu jika kita datang hanya untuk makan bersama, pekerjaan Appa sedang banyak "

" Huh, menyebalkan " Minhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah Minhyun mengganti pakaiannya ia bergegas menuju ruang makan dan duduk dihadapan Sungmin yang sudah duduk juga sedari tadi menuggu Minhyun.

" Cha saatnya kita makaaaaaaan " Sungmin bersorak gembira agar suasana makan yang hanya dilakukan dua orang itu tidak terlalu monoton.

" Eomma, setelah kita makan kita telepon Appa ne, Minhyun merindukan Appa " Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kerinduannya dengan Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

" Ne, sekarang kau habiskan dulu makananmu baru kita menelpon Appa " Dengan semangat Minhyun menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, iaa sudah terlalu merindukan Appanya.

" Hyunnie sudah selesai Eomma " Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dengan segera dan langsung menelpon Kyuhyun.

" Yeoboseo, ada apa min ? " Kyuhyun langsung menjawab panggilan Sungmin dengan cepat karena dia tahu Sungmin tidak mungkin menghubunginya jika tidak ada kaitannya dengan Minhyun.

" Hyunnie ingin bicara padamu " Setelah itu Sungmin memberikan ponselnya pada Minhyun.

" Appaaaaaaaa "

" Ne Baby, wae ? "

" Bogoshipoyoooooo, kapan Appa pulang? "

" Appa masih ada pekerjaan dikantor Baby "

" Cepat Appa pulang, Hyunnie kangen Appa ! Pokoknya Appa pulang sekarang ! " Minhyun mulai merajuk meminta Kyuhyun pulang saat itu juga.

" Tidak bisa Baby, pekerjaan Appa tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja "

" Kalau Appa tidak pulang sekarang, Hyunnie tidak mau bicara dengan Appa lagi " Setelah itu Minhyun langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Sungmin dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

" Kyu, sepertinya Minhyun benar-benar marah. Apa kau tidak bisa pulang sebentar saja? "

" Tidak bisa Min, pekerjaanku sedang banyak dan tidak bisa aku alihkan kesembarangan orang "

" Baiklah, aku akan mencoba membujuk Minhyun "

" Ne, aku harus kembali bekerja, annyeong "

Setelah Sungmin memutuskan telpon dengan Kyuhyun, dengan segera iaa menyusul Minhyun kekamarnya.

CKLEK

" Baby.. " Sungmin menghampiri Minhyun yang duduk diatas kasurnya sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

" Baby, jangan marah begini ne. Eomma sedih melihat Hyunnie seperti ini. " Sungmin memasang wajah memelas agar Minhyun berhenti merajuk namun Minhyun tidak menghiraukan Sungmin, bahkan terdengar isakan dari bibir Minhyun.

" Hikss Hikks Appa tidak sayang Hyunnie lagi, Appa menyebalkan hiksss "

" Cup Cup Cup Baby, jangan menangis lagi ne. Appa tentu sayang dengan Hyunnie. Appa bekerja untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan Hyunnie karena Appa tidak mau Hyunnie merasakan hidup susah maka dari itu Appa bekerja keras demi kita Baby " Sungmin membawa tubuh mungil Minhyun kedalam pelukannya.

" Tapi Hyunnie merindukan Appa. Semua teman Hyunnie Appanya sibuk bekerja tapi masih mereka bisa bertemu Appanya setiap hari hikss hikkssss " Jawab Minhyun tidak mau kalah.

" Yasudah nanti Eomma akan bicara pada Appa, sekarang Hyunnie berhenti menangis ne " Minhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu memeluk Sungmin erat dan dibalas Sungmin dengan pelukan yang tak kalah eratnya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam, Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Ia lelah seharian bekerja dikantor dengan dokumen yang menumpuk.

" Kyu, bisakah kita bicara sebentar " Sungmin tidur berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah ingin memejamkan matanya namun iaa berfikir pasti ini soal Minhyun jadi iaa mencoba membuka mata kembali.

" Bicaralah "

" Minhyun menangis tadi siang, kau tau kan karena apa. Dan bisakah besok pagi kau jangan pergi kekantor sebelum Minhyun berangkat sekolah? Atau bisakah kau mengantarnya kesekolah? Dia benar-benar merindukanmu Kyu "

" Hhhh, baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan Sungmin pun membenamkan kelapalnya semakin dalam pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Pagi Hari

Sungmin sedang sibuk didapur menyiapkan sarapan dan juga bekal untuk Minhyun,sedangkan Minhyun sendiri sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk berangkat bersama Minhyun, setelah iaa siap dengan segera menuju ruang makan untuk bertemu putri kecilnya.

" Annyeong Baby " Kyuhyun muncul dari belakang Minhyun dan sudah siap mendaratkan kecupan dipipi tembam putrinya namun dengan sigap Minhyun menghindar.

" Eomma, Hyunnie sudah selesai sarapan. Kalau Eomma sudah siap mengantar Hyunnie, panggil Hyunnie dikamar ne " Minhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun menatap sendu punggung putrinya yang sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya.

" Dia benar-benar marah " Guman Kyuhyun dengan lirihnya.

" Susullah Hyunnie, Kyu "

" Apa dia mau bicara padaku kalau aku menyusulnya? " Kyuhyun nampak ragu namun Sungmin menyentuh lembut pundak Kyuhyun. " Tak akan pernah tau kalau tak dicoba, bicaralah dari hati kehati " Kyuhyun pun mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju kamar Minhyun.

Tok Tok Tok

" Baby, ini Appa. Bolehkah Appa masuk ? "

" ... " Taka ada jawaban dari Minhyun membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mencoba membuka pintu kamar Minhyun tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat pintu kamar Minhyun terbuka, ternyata Minhyun tidak mengunci kamarnya. Begitu pintu terbuka dengan segera Kyuhyun masuk dan melihat Minhyun yang sedang duduk tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan PSP nya.

" Baby, kau benar-benar marah pada Appa? " Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Minhyun sambil mengelus kepala putrinya, namun Minhyun tak menjawab apapun.

" Mianhae karena Appa belakangan ini sibuk, Hyunnie jangan marah lagi ne sama Appa? Hyunnie boleh minta apa saja pada Appa asal Hyunnie jangan mendiami Appa lagi, Appa sedih jika Hyunnie mendiami apa seperti ini " Kyuhyun memasang muka sedihnya, Minhyun sedikit melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya, namun iaa masih belum juga mau membuka suara meskipun Kyuhyun sudah menunjukan wajah memelasnya.

" Hyunnie, jebaaaaaal jangan diami Appa " Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyun yang entah sejak kapan PSP yang tadi dimainkannya sudah tergeletak disamping tempat tidurnya.

" Arrasho, Hyunnie akan memaafkan Appa, tapi Appa harus memenuhi permintaan Hyunnie " Kyuhyun mulai berbinar saat Minhyun mulai bicara padanya dan dengan segara Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan kesepakatannya dengan Minhyun tadi.

" Ne, Appa akan memberikan apa yang Hyunnie minta. Apapun demi Hyunnie "

" Yeaaayyyy, Hyunnie sudah memaafkan Appa kalau begitu " Dengan segera Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun dan membawanya berputar-putar.

" Appa sayang Hyunnie " Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungil Minhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

" Hyunnie juga sama Appa dan juga Eomma " Minhyun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun tak kalah eratnya. Kyuhyun membawa Minhyun menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendudukan Minhyun kembali disana.

" Cha, Hyunnie baby mau minta hadiah apa ? " Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung Minhyun membuat Minhyun sedikit meringis.

" Nanti saja Hyunnie mintanya, hyunnie mau berpikir dulu " Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalumemeluk Minhyun lagi. Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengintip kebersamaan Ayah dan anak dari balik pintu itu hanya bisa tersenyum lega dan ikut terlarut dalam kebahagiaan Ayah dan Anak itu.

.

.

.

Malam Hari

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya keluarga kecil ini menikmati kebersamaan mereka sambil menonton TV.

" Appa, Hyunnie sangat kesal tadi disekolah "

" Wae ? Apa Kai mengganggumu lagi ? " Kyuhyun tau kalau disekolah Kai teman sekelas Minhyun hampir setiap hari mengganggu Minhyun, Sungmin selalu menceritakan hal terkecil apapun yang terjadi pada Minhyun jadi meskipun iaa sibuk bekerja namun iaa pasti tau apapun yang terjadi dengan putri kecilnya.

" Ne, tadi disekolah Kai memamerkan foto dongsaengnya. Eomma kai baru saja memberikan Kai dongsaeng Appa. Itu sangat menyebalkan " Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Hyunnie baby, tak boleh seperti itu. Jika Kai memiliki dongsaeng seharusnya Hyunnie memberikannya selama Baby " Sungmin menasehati Minhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap keibuan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Tapi tetap saja Eomma, Kai menyebalkan huh " Minhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi yang sejak tadi menayangkan film kartun kesukaannya. Sejenak suasana hening karena semua fokus pada TV, namun tiba-tiba Minhyun kembali membuka suara.

" Appa, Hyunnie sudah tau mau hadiah apa dari Appa. Bisa Hyunnie memintanya sekarang ? " Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Minhyun yang dengan cepat melupakan kekesalannya tadi pada Kai.

" Ne baby, kau ingin hadiah apa heum ? " Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Minhyun sambil menatap Minhyun.

" Berikan aku dongsaeng seperti Kai yang diberi dongsaeng sama Eommanya ne Appaaaaaa "

JEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

Permintaan Minhyun bagaikan suara petir yang menggelegar membuat elusan tangan Kyuhyun dikepala Minhyun terhenti seketika. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin, dan tidak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mendadak kaku dan tak berkutik.

TBC

Chap 3 update jugaaaaaa,mian sebelumnya di chap kemaren alurnya kecepetan. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki lagi. Apa di chap 3 ini juga masih kecepetan alurnya? Dan cast untuk jadi Eomma kandung Minhyun aku juga belum tau mau pke nama apa, ada usul ? Gomawo yang udah ngreview di chap 1 dan 2 maaf gak sempet ngebales satu persatu karena jam udh menunjukan pukul 2.35 subuh, aku harus segera tidur buat aktivitas pagi nanti. Semakin banyak yang review semakin aku cepet update. Jadi tolong Reviewnya ne ... Gomawo sekali lagi , maaf banyak Typo bener-bener gak sempet ngedit. Sampai ketemu chap 4 Annyeong ^^

Cho Ocean ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 4

Author POV

" Chagia, dengarkan Appa ne. Membuat dongsaeng tidak mudah baby, butuh waktu yang lama. Appa tak berjanji bisa memberikanmu dongsaeng secepat itu tapi Appa janji akan memberikannya tapi kau harus bersabar ne ? " Mata Minhyun seketika berbinar mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin begitu terkejut meskipun terselip rasa bahagia dan secercah harapan untuk hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

" Hyunnie akan menunggu sampai Appa dan Eomma memberikan dongsaeng, tapi Appa janji kan akan memberikanku dongsaeng ? " Minhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya kearah Kyuhyun.

" Ne baby, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini jadi bersabar ne ? " Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungil Minhyun.

" Ne Appa , gomawo Hyunnie sayang Appa " Minhyun berhambur memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan langsung dibalas oleh Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya.

" Jadi Hyunnie Cuma sayang Appa ne, Eomma tidak " Sungmin memasang wajah sedihnya, Minhyun melihat itu langsung melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan beralih memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Hyunnie juga sayang Eomma dan juga Appa " Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan putrinya itu.

" Arrasho, eomma juga sayang Hyunnie "

" Appa sayang Eomma tidak? " Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minhyun.

" Ne chagi " Hati Sungmin bergetar walaupun hanya jawaban singkat yang ia dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun namun itu sudah bisa membuat hatinya bersorak-sorak gembira.

" Kalau Eomma, sayang Appa tidak ? " Sungmin tersenyum pada Minhyun sambil mengelus kepala Minhyun dengan sayangnya.

" Tentu saja chagi " Minhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan kedua orang tuanya.

" kalau begitu ayo kita berpelukaaaaaaaaaaan " Minhyun menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun agar memeluk tibuh mungilnya, dan merekapun berpelukan sambil tersenyum senang.

" Cha baby, waktunya tidur sekrang ne " Minhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu menjulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Aigooo, putri Appa sudah berumur 5 tahun masih saja minta gendong " Kyuhyun membawa Minhyun kedalam gendongannya dan membawa menuju kamar Minhyun diikuti Kyuhyun disamping mereka.

" Biar saja, 5 tahun kan masih kecil, ia kan Eomma? " Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" Arra, sekarang baby harus tidur ne " Kyuhyun menidurkan Minhyun ditempat tidurnya lalu menyelimuti Minhyun dan mengecup kening Minhyun.

" Jaljayeo Baby " Sungmin pun mengecup kening Minhyun dan mengelus rambutnya.

" Jaljayeo Baby "

" Jaljayeo Appa Eomma " Setelah itu Minhyun memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mematikan lampu kamar Minhyun setelah itu keluar dari kamar Minhyun menuju kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka,saat Sungmin ingin memejamkan matanya namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berguman.

" Tidak ada salahnya memberikan Minhyun dongsaeng " Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kau serius ingin memberikan Minhyun dongsaeng? "

" Tentu saja, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang " Sungmin langsung kecewa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, pasalnya kalaupun Kyuhyun mengajaknya saat ini juga Sungmin sudah sangat siap. Sudah lama Sungmin menantikan ini, setidaknya dia akan menjadi seorang istri yang sempurna jika saja saat ini statusnya yang sudah menikah juga seimbang dengan keadaanya yang sudah tidak gadis lagi namun yang ada selama 5 tahun pernikahannya dia masih saja perawan seperti gadis-gadis yang belum menikah.

" Aku akan memberikannya dongsaeng setelah istriku kembali "

DEG

Pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan benar-benar mengejutkan, Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan sesantai itu bicara pada Sungmin mengenai hal ini. Sakit rasanya karena apa yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan meleset jauh dari kenyataan yang diterimanya sekarang. Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa memberikan Minyhyun dongsaeng secepatnya, karena bukan dari rahim Sungmin yang Kyuhyun inginkan untuk menghadirkan dongsaeng untuk Minhyun namun rahim istrinya terdahulu yang entah dimana ia sekarang. Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat sebelum membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun. Hatinya bergetar hebat, air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi, namun sebisa mungkin Sungmin bertahan agar tubuhnya tidak bergetar. Dirasakannya lengan Kyuhyun melingkar diperutnya dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Sesak didadanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat, sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini yang membuatnya salah paham. Membuatnya berharap terlampau tinggi hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa ia capai. Hatinya lelah,pikirannya juga lelah, ingin berharap namun tidak bisa. Hanya bisa diam dan menerima.

" Selama 5 tahun kebersamaan kita, tak adakah aku berarti dihatimu Kyu? Secinta itu kah kau dengan dia? Kau mengganggapku Apa? Selagi aku bisa bertahan aku akan bertahan, namun saat aku tak bisa lagi bertahan aku perlahan akan menghilang " Batin Sungmin sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

" Appa, bangun Appa " Aku merasakan tangan mungil menepuk-nepuk pipiku, ah ini pasti Hyunnie baby, perlahan kubuka mataku dan benar saja Minhyun dihadapanku sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, jam berapa ini kenapa Sungmin tak membangunkanku.

" Kenapa Hyunnie yang membangunkan Appa, Eomma kemana ? " aku mendudukan diriku lalu melihat jam di nakas samping tempat tidur, sudah jam 6.30 biasanya Sungmin membangunkanku pukul 6.

" Eomma sedang masak didapur jadi Hyunnie disuruh membangunkan Appa, cha Appa mandi dulu ne " Minhyun turun dari tempat tidurku ingin bergegas keluar kamar namun aku menahan tangan mungilnya.

" Morning kiss Appa mana ? " Aku memonyongkan bibir seksiku dihadapan Minhyun namun Minhyun mendorong bibirku sambil menutup hidungnya.

" Andwee, mulut Appa bau weeeekk " Minhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu lari dengan cepat keluar dari kamarku.

" YAAAAKKKK HYUNNIE ! " Dasar anak itu, aku segera turun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil handuk lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi

SKIP TIME

Aku sudah rapi dengan mengenakan pakaian kerjaku, dengan segera aku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Kulihat Sungmin sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk Minhyun sedangkan Minhyun sibuk mengunyah sarapannya. Aku langsung mendudukan tubuhku disamping Minhyun.

" Min, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku ? " Aku melahap nasi gorng kimchi buatan Sungmin, sungguh tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan nasi goreng buatan Sungmin, ini sangat nikmat.

" Aku kesiangan " Sungmin sibuk memasukan bekal makanan Minhyun kedalam tas Minhyun, setelah semua siap kulihat Minhyun juga sudah selesai makan.

" kau akan kebutik hari ini ? "

" Ne "

" Kalau gitu sekalian aku antar saja "

" Tak usah, kau antar Hyunnie saja " Ini aneh, sedari tadi aku mengajak Sungmin bicara namun tak sekalipun dia menatap mataku. Ada apa dengannya, dimulai dia tak membangunkanku dan sekarang sikapnya seperti ini.

" Lalu kau naik apa? Taksi? Untuk apa kau naik kendaraan umun jika aku bisa mengantar Minhyun dan mengantarmu bersamaan "

" Aku tidak langsung ke butik " Lagi-lagi dia tidak menatap mataku.

" Kau ingin kemana? "

" Bertemu Wookie dan Hyukkie " heuhh aku tak tahu lagi harus bertanya apa, dia seperti mengacuhkanku. Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Seingatku kami baik-baik saja dan tak bertengkar, tapi kenapa sikapnya terhadapku seperti ini, bikin kesal saja.

" Appa, sudah belum sarapannya ? Ayo kita berangkat, nanti Hyunnie terlambat " Aku dengan segera menghabiskan sarapanku lalu meminum air putih setelah itu mengambil tas kerjaku yang kutaruh di sofa ruang tv dan segera menyusul Minhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu berada didepan.

" Eomma Hyunnie berangkat dulu ne " Minyun mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin dan dibalas Sungmin dengan kecupan dipucuk kepala Minhyun, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban ibu dan anak itu.

" Min, aku berangkat dulu ne " Aku memajukan bibirku menuju pelipisnya seperti biasa aku selalu mengecup keningnya ketika ingin berangkat bekerja namun lagi-lagi hal aneh yang aku dapat. Dia menghindariku, ada apa dengannya? Aku hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanya namun dia lagi-lagi seperti tidak ingin melakukan kontak mata denganku, saat aku ingin memprotesnya namun dia menyuruhku lekas berangkat.

" Berangkatlah sebelum Minhyun terlambat " Aku membalikan badanku menuju mobil, moodku pagi ini benar-benar buruk. Malam nanti aku harus tahu ada apa dengan Sungmin sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

.

Author POV

Sungmin bergegas menuju cafe tempat Wookie dan Hyukkie yang menunggunya, Sesampainya disana ternyata Hyukkie dan juga Wookie sudah menunggu kedatangan Sungmin.

" Min, duduklah " Wookie menarik Sungmin untuk duduk disebelahnya sedangkan Hyukkie duduk didepan Wookie.

" Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa nada suaramu terdengar berbeda saat ditelpon tadi pagi ? " Hyukkie bertanya langsung pada Sungmin.

" Berawal dari Minhyun yang meminta dongsaeng pada kami dan Kyuhyun menjanjikan memberikannya tapi tidak sekarng, kupikir dia berniat melakukannya bersamaku tapi ternyata dia menjanjikan itu pada Minhyun nanti setelah ibu kandungnya kembali, hiks aku sakit mendengarnya hikss bahkan dia tak berniat menyentuhku sedikitpun hiks " Sungmin kembali menangis dan Wookie langsung memeluknya erat, Hyukkie sempat geram mendengar cerita Sungmin. Dia dan Wookie tau sekali kehidupa rumah tangga macam apa yang dijalani Sungmin selama ini, tapi selama ini Sungmin terlalu lemah dengan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun ditambah lagi rasa sayang yan g teramat dalam Sungmin pada Minhyun membuatnya semakin bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? "

" Aku bingung Hyukkie hiks hiks "

" Aku rasa kau perlu bicara pada Kyuhyun masalah ini, karena kalian tidak bisa terus-terusan hidup seperti ini. Bahkan kita tak pernah tahu kapan wanita itu akan kembali " Wookie mencoba memberi saran dengan bijak.

" Ne, Wookie benar Minnie, kalau kau terus diam dan menyembunyikan apa yang kau rasakan maka selamanya dia tak akan pernah tau dan akan terus bersikap seperti itu "

" Tapi aku takut jika aku memberitahu Kyu, dia akan membenciku " Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sambil mengusap air matanya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti keluar.

" Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Diam saja lalu menerima semuanya begitu saja? Kau tak boleh lemah Min, selama ini kau sudah mengurus Kyuhyun dan putrinya dengan baik, lalu kau mau jika wanita itu kembali lagi dia merebut suami dan anak yang sudah kau besarkan? Kalau aku sih tidak mau sudah susah payah membesarkan anaknya dari bayi hingga entah diumur berapa wanita itu akan datang dan mengambilnya. Jika wanita itu kembali saat Minhyun berumur 18 tahun, apa kau rela melepaskan anak yang kau beri kasih sayang selama 18 tahun dan diambil begitu saja dari sisimu ? " Pertanyaan Hyukkie sukses membuat Sungmin sadar dan dengan segera iaa menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, aku tak mau siapapun mengambil Minhyun dariku, dia anakku "

" Kalau begitu bicaralah baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun malam ini, nanti kita pikirkan lagi akan bagaimananya jika kita sudah tau Kyuhyun menanggapi masalah ini seperti apa " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui saran dari Wookie.

" Cha sudah jangan menangis lagi, mana ada ibu dari anak umur 5 tahun masih menangis seperti anak kecil " Hyukkie sedikit mencibir Sungmin membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Sudahlah Hyukkie, jangan mengganggu Minnie dan lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan dulu " Hyukkie dan Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepala mereka dan mulai memesan makanan untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

.

.

.

" Appa pulaaaaaaang " Kyuhyun baru saja tiba dirumahnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil air putih dari dalam lemari pendingin dan menuangnya kedalam gelas lalu meneguknya hingga tak bersisa.

" Huwaaaa segarnya " Kyuhyun menaruh gelasnya diatas meja makan lalu berjalan menuju ruang tv namun tidak ada siapapun disana.

" Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Tiba-tiba Minhyun menerjang Kyuhyun dari belakang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berjingkin karena terkejut.

" Yak, anak nakal kau sengaja ingin mengejutkan Appa eoh ? " Kyuhyun menarik kedua pipi tembam Minhyun membuatnya sedikit meringis.

" Appo Appa " Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan mengecup singkat bibir mungil putrinya.

" Jangan meniru kebiasaan Eomma mu ketika merajuk kalian akan semakin terlihat mirip jika seperti itu " Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

" Biar saja aku dan Eomma mirip kami kan ibu dan anak " perkataan polos Minhyun menyentakan hati Kyuhyun, entahlah bagaimana jika Minhyun tau wanita yang selama ini mengurusnya dan membesarkannya dan iaa panggil dengan sebutan Eomma itu bukan ibu kandungnya.

" Ah, Eomma dimana? " Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan iaa juga sedikit penasaran kenapa Sungmin tidak menyambutnya pulang seperti biasanya.

" Eomma dikamar Hyunnie sedang merapihkan lemari pakaian Hyunnie " Kyuhyun dan Minhyun sudah sampai didepan kamar Minhyun dan mereka langsung masuk. Sungmin terihat sibuk dan fokus membereskan lemari pakaian Minhyun sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Minhyun. Kyuhyun menurunkan minhyun dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir mungil Minhyun menandakan agar Minhyun tidak bicara dan langsung dianggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Kyuhyun berjingkit-jingkit berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan ...

GREP CUP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas membuat Sungmin menegang karena terkejut.

" Kenapa kau tak menungguku pulang seperti biasanya hmm ? " Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak dengan segera Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya lalu menyibukan diri lagi pada pakaian Minhyun tanpa menengok kebelakang.

" Aku harus segera membereskan pakaian Minhyun makanya tidak menunggumu dan jika kau lapar aku sudah menyiapkan makananmu didapur. " Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya lalu beralih kearah Minhyun yang duduk ditempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Minhyun " Baby, bisakah kau main diruang tv dulu? Appa ingin bicara berdua dengan Eomma " Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Sungmin dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

" Kau sebenarnya kenapa? " Sungmin masih saja menyibukan diri dengan pakaian-pakain Minyuh yang sebenarnya sudah sangat rapi.

" ... " Sungmin diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Melihat Sungmin mengabaikannya membuat Kyuhyun geram, ditariknya tangan Sungmin hingga berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

" Kau kenapa? Jika aku punya salah maka katakanlah jangan hanya diam saja lalu mengabaikan aku begini ! " Terlihat jelas kilatan marah dari mata Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menitikan air matanya membuat Kyuhyun terenyuh hatinya.

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat dan mengecup kepalanya sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin mencoba menenangkannya.

" Kau sebenarnya kenapa heum? Katakan padaku, maaf kalau tadi aku emosi hanya saja aku merasa bingung dengan sikapmu "

" Kyu hiks hiks sebenarnya aku .. "

BRAAAAAAKKK

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat pintu kamar yang dibuka Minhyun dengan kasar membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjingkit karena terkejut lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Baby, ada apa? Kenapa membuka pintu sekasar itu ? " Kyuhyun menghampiri Minhyun dan berjongkok didepan Minhyun.

" Itu didepan ada Ajhumma yang kehujanan sambil menangis dan mencari Appa " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandang-pandangajn sambil mengerutkan kening mereka.

" Siapa yang datang mencariku yah Min malam-malam begini "

" Aku juga tak tahu Kyu, sebaikanya kita lihat saja kedepan " Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menuju pintu depannya yang diikuti Sungmin dan Minhyun dibelakang, mereka menerka-nerka dalam hati siapa yang datang dan ingin bertemu Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

" Kenapa kau berhenti Kyu ? " Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu depan dan menubruk Ajhumma yang dimaksud Minhyun tadi dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin berdiri kaku melihat Kyuhyun memeluk seorang yeoja dihadapannya, Sungmin bertanya-tanya siapa yeoja itu .

" Eomma, siapa ajhumma itu? Kenapa Appa memeluknya? Hyunnie tidak suka " Sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun.

" Eomma juga tidak tau Baby " Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Kenapa kau atang malam-malam begini dengan tubuh basah kuyun eoh? " Kyuhyun memeriksa selurut tubuh yeoja itu, bukannya menjawab yeoja itu terus menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Ayo kita masuk, seluruh tubuhmu sudah dingin begini " Kyuhyun menutup pintu depan rumahnya sambil menggiring tubuh yeoja itu masuk kedalam rumah.

" Min cepat ambilkan handuk kering " Sungmin yang masih melamun tidak mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

" MIN, KAU MENDENGARKAN AKU TIDAK? AMBILKAN HANDUK ! " Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin dengan keras membuat Sungmin tersentak dengan gerakan refleks Sungmin berlari menuju kamar dan mengambil handuk dengan cepat lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu namun saat melewati ruang TV tidak sengaja kakinya terbentur ujung lemari dekat ruang TV.

DUK

" Awwww Appo " Sungmin meringis menahan sakit dikakinya.

" MIN BISAKAH KAU LEBIH CEPAT SEDIKIT ! " Sungmin berjalan tertatih menuju ruang tamu setelah dia berada di depan Kyuhyun dengan segera menyodorkan handuk itu kepada Kyuhyun.

SRET

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mengambil handuk pemberian Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun segera melingkarkan handuk yang paling tebal pada seluruh tubuh yeoja itu, dan handuk yang sedikit tipis ia gosok-gosokan kerambut yeoja itu.

" Kau bukan anak kecil lagi yeobo, kenapa kau masih hujan-hujanan? Kalau kau ingin pulang dan kembali harusnya sabar menunggu besok " Kyuhyun terus menggosokan handuk pada yeoja yang dipanggilnya yeobo tanpa menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi dan tubuh yang menegang sedangkan Minhyun hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan Appanya.

" Ye.. Yeobo? Maksudmu dia istrimu yang dulu ? " Tanya Sungmin dengan terbata-bata dan nada suara yang bergetar, Kyuhyun menyadari itu dan tiba-tiba pergerakan tangannya terhenti dan menengok kaku kearah Sungmin, bisa ia lihat mata Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat membuat Kyuhyun seketika merutuki perbuatannya.

" Mi.. Min .. " Sungmin membuang pandangan kearah Minhyun lalu menghampiri bocah berumur 5 tahun itu dan berjongkok dihadapan Minhyun.

" Baby, ayo kita tidur besok kau harus sekolah " Minhyun menguap kecil lalu menganggukan kepalanya, Minhyun menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

" Hyunnie tidur dulu ne Appa, jaljayeo " Minhyun mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah Sungmin dan dengan sigap Sungmin menggendong Minhyun menuju kmarnya.

" It.. Ituu Minhyun? Putri kita Kyu ? " Yeoja itu berkaca-kaca melihat putrinya menjauh dari pandangannya.

" Ne Haneul-ah itu putri kita " Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Haneul dengan sayang lalu membawa Haneul kedalam dekapannya.

" Mianhae Kyu, aku telah menelantarkan kalian, aku memang bodoh hiks hiks " Haneul menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Lupakanlah masa lalu, sekarang yang ada masa depan kita dan juga Minhyun ne " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Haneul dan menatap Haneul dalam lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haneul dan seketika kedua bibir yang sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu itu pun mencurahkan kerinduan yang tak terbendung. Bibir Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Haneul dengan agresifnya membuat Haneul terbuai dengan ciuman namja dihadapannya ini.

PRAAAAANNNGGGGG

Seketika mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan Kyuhyun begitu terkejut melihat Sungmin berjongkok membereskan serpihan cangkir yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

" Mianhae aku tak sengaja, aku hanya ingin memberikan cokelat panas ini, aku akan membuatkannya lagi " Sungmin terus menunduk tanpa mau melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

" Awwww " Sungmin meringis saat jari tangannya terkena goresan pecahan cangkir, dengan segera Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan ingin melihat tangan Sungmin namun dengan segera Sungmin menepisnya. Setelah semua serpihan bersih Sungmin bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berjalan tertatih menuju dapur, nyeri dikakinya belum hilang akibat terpentok ujung lemari tadi dan sepertinya membiru karena terpenok sangat keras.

" Haneul, kau sekarang kekamar kita saja, mandi dengan air hangat dan ambil bajumu dilemariku, aku masih menyimpannya lalu tunggu aku hingga masuk kedalam kamar, Arra? " Haneul hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun bergegas menuju dapur menyusul Sungmin, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang membersihkan tangannya yang terkena pecahan cangkir tadi lalu membalutnya dengan plaster.

" Gwenchana? " Kyuhyun mencoba melihat tangan Sungmin namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menepisnya membuat Kyuhyun geram.

" KAU INI KENAPA? AKU HANYA INGIN MELIHAT TANGANMU SAJA ! " Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang sudah menetes sejak tadi.

" Tidak perlu Kyuhyun Shii, ini hanya luka kecil " Setelah itu Sungmin kembali membuatkan Haneul cokelat panas, Kyuhyun agak sedikit shock mendengar Sungmin memanggil namnya dengam embel-embel Shii.

" Kau marah istriku sudah kembali ? " Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin, Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan memandangnya dengan datar.

" Apakah aku boleh marah? Bukankah dari awal kau mengatakan akan meninggalkanku jika istrimu kembali? Bukankah sekarang dia sudah kembali? Tak ada salahnya kan aku menjaga jarak padamu agar mudah untukku pergi menjauhi kehidupan **KELUARGA** **KALIAN** ? " Sungmin dengan sengaja m enekankan kata keluarga kalian.

" Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau langsung pergi dari sini setelah istriku, kau tau Minhyun tak semudah itu bisa melepaskanmu, jadi kumohon bersabarlah sampai Minhyun menerima keadaan ini dan setelah itu jika kau mau pergi aku tak akan menghalangi lagi " Ucapan Kyuhyun bagaikan ribuan pisau yang menusuk dalam hati Sungmin, sungguh Sungmin tak kuat lagi. 5 Tahun kebersamaan mereka tak membuat Kyuhyun sedikit pun menaruh hati pada Sungmin, tak sekalipun Kyuhyun memikirkan Sungmin.

" Baiklah, setelah aku pergi kuharap jika kita bertemu lagi disuatu tempat kuharap berpura-puralah tidak saling mengenal dan ini berikan ini pada istrimu " Setelah itu Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamar Minhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung Sungmin yang berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan Minhyun, Minhyun sendiri sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Kyuhyun turun menuju meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

" Min, Haneul masih tidur mungkin dia terlalu lelah, jika nanti dia bangun kau buatkan dia bubur dan beri dia obat sepertinya dia demam dan jika sampai nanti siang dia masih demam segera kau beritahu aku nanti aku akan membawanya kedokter "

" Ne " Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan singkat, Sungmin membereskan bekal Minhyun dan memasukannya kedalam tas Minhyun.

" Appa, ajhumma dikamar itu siapa? Kenapa dia tidur dengan Appa? Hyunnie tidak suka kalau Appa dekat-dekat dengan Ajhumma itu, tidak boleh ! " Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya , sedangkan Kyuhyun sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Minhyun.

" Baby, jangan begitu, ajhumma itu sedang sakit dan Appa meminjamkan kamarnya untuk Ajhumma itu agar cepat sembuh, Appa semalaman menjaga Ajhumma itu makanya Appa tertidur dikamar itu dan sekarang Baby siap-siap ne sebentar lagi kan berangkat sekolah " Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menurut kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah-olah mengucapkan terima kasih namun Sungmin tidak menanggapi tatapan Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Minhyun berangkat kerja Sungmin langsung membuatkan bubur untuk Haneul dan setelah selesai Sungmin bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Haneul " Mungkin " untuk mengecek keadaan Haneul.

CKLEK

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan dilihatnya Haneul duduk diam diatas ranjang, Sungmin mendekati Haneul dan berdiri didepannya.

" Apa demammu sudah turun? " Haneul menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum.

" Ne sudah, oia kau siapa? Dari semalam aku ingin bertanya tapi belum sempat dan kenapa dikamar ini banyak barang wanita yang kurasa bukan milikku yang dulu, apa ini semua punyamu ? " Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Haneul.

" Ne, itu semua milikku tapi hari ini aku akan mengemasinya jadi kau bisa menyimpan lagi semua barangmu ditempat ini " Haneul mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

" Maksudmu kau tidur dikamar ini? Bersama Kyuhyun? "

" Ne tapi mulai tadi malam kamar ini kembali jadi milikmu " Sungmin mulai memasukan seluruh pakaiannya kedalam koper.

" Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? " Tanya Haneul semakin pensaran membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menghadap kearah Haneul dan duduk disamping Haneul.

" Aku Sungmin, bisa dibilang aku istri sementara Kyuhyun, 5 tahun lalu kedua orang tua Kyuhyun memintaku menikah dengan anaknya karena anaknya ditinggal pergi oleh istrinya dan meninggalkan suami beserta anaknya yang baru saja lahir " Haneul menunduk sedih mengingat kebodohannya 5 tahun silam.

" Dari awal kami menikah Kyuhyun dan aku sudah membuat kesepakatan jika kau kembali maka aku akan pergi, bisa dibilang aku menggantikan tugasmu selama kau pergi. Kau tenang saja, Kyuhyun tak pernah menyentuhku meskipun kami tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama. " Haneul menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, satu sisi dia sedikit cemburu namun disisilain dia sangat berterima kasih pada yeoja dihadapannya ini .

" Terima Kasih karena sudah menjaga Kyuhyun dan Minhyun 5 tahun ini terima kasih banyak " Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

" Semoga selamanya kau tak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka lagi " Haneul menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

" Yasudah aku kebawah sebentar dan akan membawakanmu bubur " Haneul mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

" Terima Kasih Sungmin Shii " Sungmin membalas senyuman Haneul sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sungmin tidur kembali bersama Minhyun, karena Haneul sudah merasa baikan jadi tadi Haneul yang menggantikannya mengurus Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin mengurus Minhyun karena Minhyun tak mau bersama Haneul. Sungmin menatap Minhyun yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya, Sungmin menggerakan tangannya diatas kepala Minhyun dan mengusapnya pelan.

" Baby, Eomma tidak lama lagi mungkin akan pergi. Eomma harap kau tak pernah melupakan Eomma sampai kau dewasa nanti, jangan marah pada Eomma ne jika Eomma meninggalkanmu. Sudah seharusnya kau hidup bersama ibu kandungmu hiks Eomma menyayangimu dengan sangat nak, sampai kapanpun kau tetap putri kecil Eomma hikss " Sungmin mengecup kening Minhyun dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Minhyun sambil memeluk putri kecilnya itu. Lama Sungmin bertahan dengan keadaan itu, namun Sungmin teringat bahwa iaa belum mebersikan wajahnya. Sungmin bergegas membuka kota k alat pembersih wajah yang biasa dia pakai namun ternyata alat pembersih itu tidak ada.

" Ah, jangan bilang kalau tertinggal dikamar " Guman Sungmin, lalu iaa mengarahkan pandanganya pada jam didinding kamar. Jam menunjukan pukul 22.00 mungkin Kyuhyun belum tidur, Sungmin beranjak keluar kamar menuju kamar Kyuhyun namun langkahnya terhenti didepan kamar Kyuhyun ketika mendengar Suara Kyuhyun dan Haneul.

" Ohhhh Kyuu faster Kyuu Ohhhhh "

" Kau selalu nikmat yeobooo Ahhhhh " Sungmin membekap mulutnya, air matanya menetes dengan deras, tubuhnya merosot kebawah, seluruh persendiannya melemas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan hatinya benar-benar tersayat mendengar suara desahan kedua orang yang sedang sibuk memandu cinta diatas ranjang. Sungmin berusaha berdiri menggapai tembok dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar Minhyun sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya, kali ini iaa tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Sudah cukup sampai disini saja iaa bisa menahan dirinya, dia harus segera pergi.

TBC

Huwaaaa chapter 4 update, gomawo untuk yang sudah mereview maaf belum sempat membalas satu-satu karena Laptop aku udah ditagih adik aku mau dipinjem buat tugas, rencananya mau post kemaren tapi tiba-tiba aku dan ceritanya belum selesai jadi aku baru sempet post sekarang, Mianhae. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf aku post agak panjangan, dan maaf kalau banyak Typo. Ditunggu reviewnya yaaaahhhh.. GOMAWOOOOOO


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Hyukkie

Wookie

Haneul

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 5

Author POV

" Euungghh " Minhyun melengkuh dari tidurnya lalu sedikit demi sedikit kedua kelopak matanya yang tadi terpejam kin terbuka, sedikit mengerjapkan matanya sebelum terbuka sempurna.

" Eomma kenapa tidak membangunkan Hyunnie " Guman Minhyun sambil melihat sekeliling kamar yang kosong, dengan segera Minhyun bergegas kekamar mandi dan mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Minhyun mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah digantung dipintu lemarinya, Sungmin selalu menyiapkan seragam dan tas sekolah Minhyun sehingga Minhyun tidak perlu pusing menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya. Setelah rapi Minhyun bergegas menuju dapur namun saat didapur Minhyun tak menemukan Sungmin namun dilihatnya dimeja makan sarapan dan susu untuk Minhyun sudah siap dan tidak lupa bekal makanan untuk Minhyun juga sudah ada.

" Eommaaaaaaaaaaa " Minhyun meneriakan Eommanya namun tak ada suara sahutan dari Eommanya membuat Minhyun tidak sabaran dan segera mengelilingi dalam rumah mencari Sungmin.

" Eomma Eodigaaa? Eommaaaaaaaaaaa " Minhyun terus mencari Sungmin namun tak ditemukan disetiap sudut dan ruangan dirumahnya, Minhyun keluar menuju halaman belakang namun lagi-lagi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sungmin, dengan segera Minhyun berlari menuju halaman depan rumah namun lagi-lagi tidak ada Sungmin disana. Mata Minhyun sudah berkaca-kaca karena tak menemukan Eommanya. Minhyun berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun karena hanya tempat itu yang belum dia periksa.

DOK DOKK DOOOOKKKKK

" Appa buka pintunyaaaaaaaaaa " Minhyun dengan tidak sabaran mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar Kyuhyun namun setelah menunggu beberapa saat belum juga ada tanda-tanda pintu itu dibuka.

DOKKKKKKK DOOOOKKKKKKKKKK DOOOOOOOKKKKK

Minhyun menendang-nendang pintu secara brutal sambil terisak, ia ingin melihat Eommanya dan memeluk Eommanya dengan segera.

" APPA BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAAAAAA " Teriakan Minhyun cukup membuat kedua insan yang tertidur pulas itu terbangun seketika.

" Kyu, Minhyun didepan kamar " Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun mengambil handuk kimononya dan memakainya dengan cepat, sedangkan Haneul buru-buru mengambil piamanya yang berserakan dilantai kamar.

CKLEK

" Baby, kenapa berteriak pagi-pagi heum? Dan kenapa kau menangis Baby ? " Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat putrinya yang menangis sesegukan didepan kamarnya.

" Hiksss Eomma tidak ada dirumah, Eommaaaaa Hiikkssss " Minhyun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sambil menangis sesegukan.

" Kyu, ada apa? Kenapa Minhyun menangis? " Haneul berjongkok mencoba melihat Minhyun.

" Minhyun bilang Sungmin tidak ada dirumah, kemana perginya dia yaah "

" Chagi, sudah jangan menangis ayo sini sama Eomma saja " Haneul memegang tangan Minhyun menepisnya dengan kasar membuat Haneul tersentak.

" Ajhumma bukan Eommaku, Appa Hyunnie mau Eomma hikssss Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hikssss " Minhyun terus menangis dan dengan segera Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun dan mecoba mencari Sungmin namun hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun membawa Minhyun kedalam kamarnya dan meletakan Minhyun ditempat tidurnya, Minhyun masih saja menangis sesegukan. Kyuhyun bergegas kekamarnya mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sungmin.

" **Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif, silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi "**

" Aissshhhh dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya, kemana dia " Minhyun masih saja menangis membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan bagaimana cara mendiamkannya, sedangkan Minhyun tidak mungkin berhenti menangis sebelum Sungmin ada bersamanya. Terlintas dibenak Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin sengaja pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, dengan segera Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling kamar Minhyun takut-takut Sungmin meninggalkan secarik surat dan benar saja Kyuhyun melihat secarik amplop berwarna pink di meja belajar Minhyun, dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil amplop itu lalu membukanya dengan cepat.

_**To : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Kyu, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada dirumahmu lagi, kupikir sudah saatnya aku pergi. Ibu kandung Minhyun sudah kembali bukan? Aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak terus berada disana. Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, yang pasti mungkin saat ini aku sedang menangis, kebersamaan kita 5 tahun ini sungguh berarti untukku. Entah bagaimana kalau menurutmu, kuharap kebersamaanmu dan Minhyun denganku juga berarti dihati kalian. Kumohon jangan lupakan kenangan indah kita, meskipun mulai saat ini kau akan mengukir kenangan baru bersama keluarga kecilmu kuharap kenangan kita yang dulu bisa kau simpan dalam hatimu. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, terima kasih sudah menjadi suamiku, terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan menjadi ibu sekaligus menjadi istri dari orang-orang yang aku cintai, maaf jika selama 5 tahun ini aku melakukan banyak kesalahan untukmu dan juga Minhyun. Selamanya kalian selalu dalam hatiku, selamanya kalian tetap suami dan anakku, kumohon jaga dan besarkan Minhyun dengan baik. Kuharap jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu cukup hanya tersenyum, karena jika kau menyapaku aku tak berjanji bisa melepaskan kalian lagi. Disini, didalam hatiku terdalam selalu ada kalian. Aku mencintai kalian Cho Kyuhyun... Cho Minhyun...**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai kamar Minhyun, tak menyangka Sungmin meninggalkannya secepat ini. Bukan, bukan begini cara yang Kyuhyun inginkan kalau Sungmin pergi. Kyuhyun belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk kepergian Sungmin, bahkan hatinya pun belum siap. Bukan perkara mudah 5 tahun bersama Sungmin dan sekarang dia pergi begitu saja hanya dengan meninggalkan secarik surat.

" Eommaaaaa " Kyuhyun menengok kearah putrinya yang masih saja menangis sambil memanggil Sungmin.

" Hyunnie.. Eomma pergi meninggalkan kita " Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Minhyun dan memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya dipundak mungil putrinya.

TES TES TES

Minhyun merasakan basah disekitaran pundaknya dan merasakan tubuh Appanya bergetar tertahan, sejenak Minhyun menghentikan tangisnya dan melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

" Appa kenapa menangis hiks? Eomma kemana hikss ? " Minhyun kembali menangis kala melihat Ayahnya menangis.

" Eomma pergi Baby, Eomma tidak akan tinggal bersama kita lagi " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun dan menghapus air matanya.

" Wae? Kenapa Eomma pergi menginggalkan kita hiksss ? Hyunnie mau ikut dengan Eomma hiksss " Minhyun beranjang bangun dan ingin keluar kamarnya namun Kyuhyun menahan tubuh mungil itu.

" Hyunnie, dengarkan Appa. " Minhyun terus saja menangis tapi ia menyimak apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

" Eomma yang selama ini bersama kita, Sungmin Eomma yang selama ini merawat Hyunnie sebenarnya bukan ibu kandung Hyunnie " Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya sejenak untuk melihat respon Minhyun dan dilihatnya Minhyun berhenti menangis dan diam seperti sedang berfikir.

" Ibu kandung Hyunnie yang sebenarnya adalah ajhumma yang ada dirumah kita ini, yang tidur dikamar Appa. Maaf kalau Appa baru memberitahu Minhyun sekarang, tapi Appa harap Hyunnie bisa menerima Eomma kandung Hyunnie, memanggilnya Eomma dan menyayanginya seperti Sungmin Eomma " Minhyun masih saja tak bergeming membuat Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

" Baby, gwenchana? " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi bulat Minhyun, dan saat itu juga Minhyun melihat kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin, membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar diselimuti rasa khawatir yang sangat.

" Benarkah ajhumma itu ibu kandung Minhyun? Lalu kenapa dia tidak bersama-sama kita? Kenapa justru Eomma yang bersama kita ? " Kyuhyun sedikit kelabakan mencari jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada Minhyun namun jika iaa mengatakan Haneul sengaja meninggalkan mereka dem i laki-laki lain maka Minhyun akan semakin tidak menyukai Haneul.

" Baby, Eomma waktu itu sakit parah makanya harus berobat diluar negeri. Saat itu Hyunnie masih berumur 5 bulan, dan Appa sibuk bekerja. Tak ada yang merawat Hyunnie, oleh karena itu Appa menikah dengan Sungmin Eomma agar Hyunnie memiliki Eomma selama Eomma kandung Hyunnie sedang berobat " Minhyun menyimak dengan baik setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Ayahnya, namun entahlah dia merasa tak yakin dengan penjelasan Ayahnya.

" Begitukah? Tapi Hyunnie tidak perduli jika Eomma kandung Hyunnie pergi meninggalkan Hyunnie hanya karna dia sedang sakit. Yang Hyunnie sayangi selama ini dan Hyunnie anggap Eomma hanya Sungmin Eomma Dan sampai kapanpun Hyunnie tak akan menggantikan Sungmin Eomma dengan Eomma manapun sekalipun itu dengan Eomma kandung Hyunnie sendiri " Setelah itu Minhyun mengusap air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikamarnya. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Haneul berdiri dengan kaku dengan pipi yang dibanjiri air mata. Haneul mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun tanpa terkecuali, hatinya sakit sekali ditolak anak kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan kehadirannya tak berarti dibandingkan Sungmin, posisinya tak berarti dimata dan hati anaknya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Haneul masih berdiri kaku segera menghampirinya dan memeluk Haneul dengan erat.

" Maklumilah, tidak mudah membujuk Minhyun. Tapi lambat laun pasti dia akan menerimamu " Haneul mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergegas mandi dan bersiap untuk kekantor, dilihatnya Minhyun baru saja menghabiskan sarapannya dan memasukan kotak bekalnya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

" Siapa yang menyiapkan bekal Hyunnie? "

" Eomma " Jawab Minhyun .

" Sungmin Eomma ? " Minhyun mendelik kearah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Minhyun bersikap seperti ini padanya.

" Memang siapa lagi Eomma Hyunnie? Jangan pernah menyebutnya Sungmin Eomma lagi, cukup sebut Eomma karena tak akan ada Eomma- Eomma yang lain " Minhyun menyebutkan Eomma-Eomma yang lain sambil melirik tajam kearah Haneul yang baru saja masuk kedapur membuat Haneul menunduk.

" Baby kau tak boleh seperti itu pada Eomma nak " Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Minhyun namun dengan segera Minhyun menghindar.

" Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, Eomma tak senang jika Hyunnie terlambat sekolah " Minhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Haneul yang menatap sedih punggung anak mereka.

" Kyu berangkatlah, jangan membuatnya tambah marah lagi " Haneul menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan satu kecupan kecil dibibir suaminya, setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi menyusul Minhyun kedalam mobil.

Selama diperjalanan menuju sekolah Minhyun hanya diam saja tak berniat sedikitpun mengajak Kyuhyun bicara, sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha mengajak Minhyun bercanda namun tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Minhyun membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Begitu sampai didepan sekolah Minhyun, Kyuhyun ingin mengecup pipi Minhyun namun dengan segera Minhyun keluar tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kyuhyun duduk dibalkon kamarnya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur memikirkan keadaan Minhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan tak banyak bicara. Haneul bilang sejak pulang sekolah Minhyun mengunci diri dikamar, bahkan saat Kyuhyun pulang pun Minhyun tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Minhyun belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi membuat Kyuhyun bertambah khawatir. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mencari Sungmin dibutiknya sehabis mengantarkan Minhyun sekolah namun kata pegawai disana Sungmin untuk sementara tidak akan datang kebutik dan menyuruh asistannya meenggantikannya. Kyuhyun juga sudah menghubungi Hyukkie dan Wokkie namun mereka mengatakan tidak tahu menahu soal kepergian Sungmin, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan ucapan mereka pasalnya hanya mereka berdua yang selalu Sungmin hubungi ketika ada masalah.

" Kenapa malam-malam kau malah diluar Kyu? " Haneul menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut kecil yang diambilnya didalam lemari.

" Tak Apa, hanya ingin saja " Haneul memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, sebenarnya dia menghawatirkan Minhyun dan dia juga yakin Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan keadaan Minhyun namun dia sama sekali tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan Kyuhyun dengan membicarakan Minhyun.

" Minnie-ah, eodiga ? " Guman Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuat Haneul tersentak, hatinya bergetar kala melihat Namja dalam pelukannya ini menggumankan nama yeoja lain. Haneul tambah terkejut saat merasakan air mata yang menetes di sekitaran jari tangannya yang melingkar diperut Kyuhyun.

" Kyuuu " Haneul memanggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menghadap Haneul.

" Sebaiknya kita tidur saja " Kyuhyun meninggalkan Haneul yang beridiri mematung dibalkon, namun akhirnya Haneul menyusul Kyuhyun dan membaringkan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun yang kini tidur memunggunginya. Haneul hanya menatap punggung itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Haneul sengaja bangun pagi untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun sarapan mumpung ini hari Kyuhyun dan Minhyun juga tidak berangkat kerja dan sekolah. Saat sedang menata bubur kimchi yang dibuatnya untuk sarapan dimeja makan tiba-tiba Minhyun datang kedapur dengan mata sembab lalu mengambil susu didalam kulkas dan juga sereal. Dituangkanya sereal dan susu kedalam mangkuk.

" Kenapa memakan sereal nak? Eomma sudah membuatkan bubur kimchi yang lebih sehat dari sereal " Minhyun tak menatap Haneul sedikitpun dan bergegas meninggalkan dapur dan membawa serealnya namun Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya namun tak berbalik arah.

" Berhenti menyebut dirimu sebagai Eommaku karena kau buka Eommaku " Stelah itu Minhyun bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk sarapan pagi disana. Haneul hanya bisa menatap lantai dapur dan menahan air matanya, iaa sudah benar-benar ditolak dan itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Tak lama Kyuhyun duduk dikursi ruang makan lalu membaca koran paginya dengan serius.

" Min, kopi untukku mana? " Haneul menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan kopi buatnya.

" Aku Haneul bukan Sungmin Kyu " Setelah itu Haneul pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri telah salah mengucapkan nama Haneul menjadi nama Sungmin. Tak dapat iaa pungkiri kebersamaannya bersama Sungmin 5 tahun ini membuat dirinya terbiasa menyebutkan nama Sungmin disetiap aktivitasnya dirumah ini, entah meminta kopi, entah menanyakan barang yang iaa lupa taruh dimana. Dan itu membuatnya melupakan bahwa yang kini disisinya adalah Haneul, wanita yang selama ini ditunggunya dan dicintainya namun entahlah setelah Sungmin pergi justru Kyuhyun merasa kehadiran Sungmin dihidupnya selama ini ternyata sangatlah berarti.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, setidaknya dia harus meminta maaf pada Haneul namun langkahnya terhenti didepan kamar Minhyun. Iaa teringat kalau putrinya belum keluar kamar sejak kemarin.

TOKK TOKKK TOKKK

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Minhyun namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Minhyun ingin membukakan pintu kamarnya.

" Baby, Appa mohon buka pintunya. Appa ingin masuk " Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Minhyun kembali namun Minhyun benar-benar tak bergeming karena tidak terdengar langkah Minhyun menuju pintu.

" Baby boleh marah pada Appa tapi jangan mengacuhkan Appa dan mendiamkan Appa seperti ini hikss Appa sedih Baby seperti ini hiksss " Kyuhyun tak kuasa membendung tangisnya lagi, iaa putus asa melihat keluarganya menjadi seperti ini. Satu sisi iaa memang menginginkan Heneul kembali dan berkumpul bersamanya dan Minhyun kembali namun satu sisi iaa juga tak ingin melihat putri yang dia sayangi menjadi membencinya, sudah cukup sesak didadanya mengetahui Sungmin pergi diam-diam tanpa pemberitahuan dan sekarang iaa tidak bisa jika putrinya juga mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

CKLEK

Minhyun berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun melihat putrinya mau membukakannya pintu tanpa menunggu lagi langsung didekapnya Minhyun .

" Baby, Mianhae " Kyuhyun tak tahu harus mengucapkan apalagi selain maaf, iaa tahu anaknya terluka dan sedih mendapatkan kenyataan ibu yang selama ini merawatnya ternyata buka ibu kandungnya ditambah kepergian ibunya membuatnya begitu terpuruk. Kyuhyun tahu ini semua salahnya, namun iaa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain minta maaf pada putrinya dan mungkin pada Sungmin.

" Appa, Hyunnie mau Eomma hikss bawa Eomma kembali pulang bersama kita, Hyunnie mohon hiksss uhuk uhuk hikss " Minhyun menangis sambil terbatuk-batuk, Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Minhyun dan mencoba menenangkan putri kecilnya.

" Ne baby, nanti Appa akan mencari Eomma dan membawanya pulang kembali bersama kita "

" Lalu kau akan mencampakan aku begitu? " Haneul tiba-tiba muncul dan memandang Kyuhyun sinis, iaa berjanji tidak akan mengulang perbuatannya terdahulu dan akan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk suami dan anaknnya tapi kenapa setelah iaa kembali justru mereka yang akan mencampakannya, Haneul merasa ini tak adil untuknya.

" Kumohon jangan memperkeruh suasana, kau mau Minhyun semakin membencimu? " Pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Haneul bungkam, Haneul mencoba menghampiri Minhyun dan Kyuhyun namun baru satu langkah Haneul melangkah Minhyun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya seakan-akan menolak Haneul untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud anaknya langsung membalikan tubuhnya kearah Haneul.

" Jangan dekati Minhyun sementara waktu ini, dia belum bisa menerimamu dan kuharap kau bersabarlah " Setelah itu Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun dan membawanya kekamar Minhyun dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Haneul yang hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah mereka.

" Ternyata aku tidak bisa menggantikan tugas Sungmin dengan baik seperti Sungmin yang bisa menggantikan tugasku bahkan anak dan suamiku begitu mengharapkan dia kembali " guman Haneul sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku kini tinggal diBusan, untuk sementara waktu aku tinggal dihotel sebelum mendapatkan apartemen. Aku sengaja memilih busan untuk tempatku menenangkan diri, baru dua hari tak melihat Minhyun dan Kyuhyun membuatku meridukan mereka setengah mati. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, kuharap mereka juga merindukanku. Aaaahh rasanya ingin sekali menelpon Minhyun tapi aku takut Kyuhyun tahu, namun aku benar-benar merindukan Minhyun. Ingin mendekapnya dan menciumnya.

Sungmin POV END

TUUUT TUUUUT TUUUTTT

" Yeoboseo Hyukkie, ada apa kau menelponku ? " Sungmin memang sengaja memeberitahukan no barunya kepada Hyukkie dan Wokkie begitu juga tentang keberadaannya sekarang. Seperti kata Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Sungmin memang selalu terbuka dengan kedua sahabatnya ini.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu Min? "

" Aku baik-baik saja tapi aku sangat merindukan mereka " Kata Sungmin lirih.

" Kau tahu Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menghubungiku dan Wokkie, dia tidak percaya begitu saja saat kami mengatakan kalau tak tahu tentang keberadaanmu "

" Dia mencariku ? " Sungmin sedikit berharap meskipun iaa tau itu hanya harapan semu.

" Ne, dari suaranya dia tampak frustasi mencarimu, entah bagaimana tampangnya saat ini mungkin sekacau suaranya. Dan perlu kau tau, Minhyun selalu mengurung diri dikamar bahkan dia jadi jarang makan, dia benar-benar anti didekati Haneul "

" Hyukkie, aku harus bagaimana? Kasihan sekali Hyunnie hikss aku harus bagaimana hiks " Sungmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat mendengar kabar mengenai Minhyun.

" Bisakah kau besok kerumahku sebentar? Kyuhyun menitipkan Minhyun padaku karena dia benar-benar tak mau disentuh Haneul sedikitpun, dia memintaku menjaganya karena dia harus ke Jeju ada perjalanan bisnis selama 3 hari. Kupikir itu waktu yang cukup lama untukmu bertemu Hyunnie, bagaimana? " Seketika mata Sungmin berbinar saat mendengar penuturan Hyukkie.

" Jeongmal? Huwaaaaaa Hyukkie aku senang sekali, baiklah aku akan ke Seoul besok " Mendengar suara Sungmin yang berubah ceria membuat Hyukkie ikut bahagia.

" Baiklah, aku tutup dulu ne telponnya, sampai bertemu besok "

" Ne " Setelah menutup telepon Hyukkie, Sungmin bersiap-siap untuk berkemas karena besok pagi-pagi sekali iaa harus segera menemui malaikat kecilnya, memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Sungmin bahagia setengah mati.

ESOK HARI

Hyukkie melangkah menuju apartemennya bersama Minhyun yang kini berjalan disampingnya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

" Ajhumma, memangnya Hyunnie mau diberi kejutan apa? " Minhyun terus menanyakan hal yang sama sedari tadi saat Hyukkie menjemputnya disekolah sampai sekarang membuat Hyukkie sedikit jengah.

" Nanti kau melihat sendiri sesampainya dirumahku " Minhyun mempoutka bibirnya karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Tak terasa mereka sampai juga didepan apartemen Hyukkie, Hyukkie memencet bell apartemennya, iaa sengaja tidak memasuka kode apartemennya karena Sungmin sudah berada didalam dan sengaja agar Sungmin tahu bahwa iaa dan Minhyun sudah datang.

CKLEK

Saat pintu apartemen terbuka terlihat Sungmin berdiri menggunakan dress putih dengan rambut terurai indah, Minhyun yang melihat bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini adalah wanita yang dirindukannya beberapa hari ini hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan menangis dalam diam membuat Sungmin khawatir melihatnya.

" Baby, ini Eomma chagi. Cup Cup Cup jangan menangis lagi ne " Sungmin langsung memeluk Minhyun dengan sangat erat, Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak ikut menangis meskipun sebenarnya iaa ingin sekali menangis namun iaa tidak ingin melakukannya didepan Minhyun. Merasakan dekapan erat dari ibu yang dirindukannya membuat tangis Minhyun pecah.

" Eommaaaaa huwaaaaaaaa hiksss hikksss uhuk uhukk hikksss Eomma jangan tinggalkan Hyunnie lagi, Hyunnie kangen Eomma, Hyunnie sayang Eomma, jangan pergi lagi Eomma hiksssss " Minhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya membuat Sungmin tak dapat mempertahankan air matanya lagi, Sungmin semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan Minhyun dan dibalas Minhyun dengan pelukan yang tak kalah eratnya. Hyukkie yang melihat ibu dan anak itu jadi ikut meneteskan air matanya.

" Sudah sudah sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, tak baik berdiri didepan pintu seperti ini " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lalu menggendong Minhyun masuk kedalam, Sungmin mendudukan Minhyun dipangkuannya. Ditangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dikedua pipi bulat Minhyun lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dan dikecupnya seluruh wajah Minhyun

CUP

CUP

CUP

" Baby, Mianhae karena Eomma pergi meninggalkanmu, bukan mau Eomma begitu tapi Eomma tidak bisa tinggal bersama Hyunnie dan Appa lagi karena sebenarnya Eomma buk .. "

" Hyunnie tidak perduli jika Eomma bukan ibu kandung Hyunnie, satu-satunya ibu yang Hyunnie tau sejak kecil Cuma Eomma jadi Hyunnie tak butuh ibu lain selain Eomma " Minhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin, mendengar penuturan Minhyun membuat Sungmin terharu, tak menyangka jika Minhyun tak membencinya karena iaa bukan ibu kandungnya.

" Tapi,ibu kandung Hyunnie sudah kembali jadi Eomma tidak bisa tinggal bersama kalian lagi" Mata Minhyun berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Sungmin, melihat itu Hyukkie menyenggol tangan Sungmin seakan-akan menyuruh Sungmin tidak bicara seperti itu dengan Minhyun.

" Baiklah kita lupakan dulu masalah Eomma akan kembali atau tidak, itu kita pikirkan nanti. Sekarang Hyunnie harus makan dulu ne, Eomma dengar dari Hyukkie ajhumma kalau Hyunnie jarang makan selama Eomma tidak ada, apa itu benar ? "

" Hyunnie tidak mau makan selain masakan Eomma " Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sungmin terkekeh, melihat itu membuat Hyukkie berdecak.

"Aku ragu apa benar Minhyun bukan anak kandungmu, bahkan wajah dan tingkahnya jauh lebih mirip dirimu daripada ibu kandungnya " Sungmin menanggapi perkataan Hyukkie hanya dengan senyuman, iaa bergegas kedapur menyiapkan makanan yang sudah dimasaknya. Minhyun dan Hyukkie mengintili Sungmin dari belakan.

" Huwaaaaaa apa ini semua Eomma yang memasak ? " Mata Minhyun berbinar saat melihat makanan yang tersaji dimeja makan adalah makanan kesukaannya semua.

" Ne, karena Baby tidak makan dengan baik maka Eomma sengaja memasak semua makanan kesukaan Baby, jadi sekarang habiskan makananmu ne " Minhyun mengangguk antusias lalu duduk disebelah Sungmin dan siap menyantap makanan kesukaanya. Hyukkie lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat mereka berdua lalu bergegas mengambil posisi didepan Sungmin untuk menyatap makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini Minhyun menolak untuk pergi kesekolah karena ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sungmin dengan alasan masih merindukan Sungmin. Tadinya Sungmin tidak setuju tapi melihat Minhyun terus memohon padanya membuatnya tidak tega.

Hari ini Sungmin, Minhyun , dan Hyukkie berencana untuk membuat banana cake kesukaan Minhyun, setelah membeli bahan-bahannya saat ini mereka sibuk membuat kue didapur apartemen Hyukkie.

" Hyunnie tolong ambilkan Eomma telur 4 butir ne " Minhyun bergegas mengambil telur yang diminta Sungmin lalu memeberikannya.

Hyukkie sibuk membuat cream sedangkan Sungmin dan Minhyun sibuk membuat adonan banana cakenya. Pekerjaan Hyukkie hampir saja selesai namun tidak untuk Sungmin karena pasalnya sejak tadi Minhyun terus saja menggodanya dengan meniupkan tepung kewajah Sungmin dan mencoletkan cream yang Hyukkie buat dipipi Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tidak protes sama sekali karena melihat tawa Minhyun yang kembali terukir diwajah mungilnya.

TUUT TUUUT TUUUT

Hukkie merogoh ponselnya yang ada disaku aparonnya, dan saat melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya membuat Hyukkie membulatkan matanya .

" Min, Kyuhyun menelpon " Sungmin ikut membulatkan matanya dan pandangannya beralih pada Minhyun yang sibuk mengaduk adonan kuenya.

" Baby, Eomma mohon kau diam sebentar ne dan jangan sebut-sebut soal Eomma dulu karena Appa menelpon Hyukkie Ajhumma, arrachi ? " Minhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali fokus pada adonan kuenya. Setelah mendapat ersetujuan dari Sungmin, dengan menarik nafas sejenak Hyukkie mengangkat teleponnya.

" Yeoboseo "

" Hyukkie, apa Minhyun bersamamu? "

" Ne Kyu, ada apa? "

" Apa kalian ada diapartemenmu ? "

" Ne, ada apa Kyu? "

" Oh pantas saja, karena guru Hyunnie bilang hari ini Hyunnie tidak masuk sekolah, kenapa dia tidak sekolah ? "

" A... I.. Itu karena Hyunnie ingin membuat kue bersamaku dan tidak ingin sekolah jadi kupikir tak apa membiarkannya membolos sesekali " Hyukkie benar-benar tegang dan bingung memberikan alasan apa kepada Kyuhyun, melihat kecemasan Hyukkie membuat Sungmin ikut cemas.

" Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku sampai apartemenmu dan akan menjemput Minhyun "

" MWO? " Hyukkie benar-benar terkejut dan panik setengah mati, Sungmin pun ikut panik melihat Hyukkie dan bingung apa yang membuat Hyukkie berteriak dan terkejut seperti itu.

" Yaaakk tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, aku sudah dibesment apartemenmu, sebentar lagi aku sampai , Annyeong "

TUT

" Min, Kyuhyun ada dibawah, dan dia menuju kemari. Ottokhe ? " Sungmin menegang dan benar-benar takut harus bagaimana, Kyuhyun tak boleh menemukannya disini, dengan segera Sungmin berlari kekamar dan membereskan baju-bajunya dengan cepat lalu menarik kopernya keluar. Melihat Eommanya seperti bersiap-siap ingin pergi membuat Minhyun berlari emnghampiri Eommanya dengan panik.

"Eomma mau kemana ? " Minhyun menatap Sungmin sambil menahan tangan Sungmin yang berusaha menyeret kopernya.

" Baby, dengarkan Eomma nak, Eomma harus pergi karena Appa akan kemari, Eomma tidak bisa bertemu Appamu, Eomma janji akan bertemu Hyunnie lagi tapi Eomma mohon biarkan Eomma pergi sekarang "

" ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Hikssssss jangan tinggalkan Hyunnie lagi Eomma " Minhyun memeluk kaki Sungmin erat mencegah Sungmin pergi, Hyukkie melihat Sungmin kesusahan memberi pengertian pada Minhyun pun ikut membantunya.

" Hyunnie, biarkan Eommamu pergi ne, nanti Ajhumma berjanji membawa Hyunnie pada Eomma lagi " Minhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras sambil terus menangis membuat Sungmin dan Hyukkie tidak tega.

" Baby, Eomma mohon biarkan Eomma pergi ne " Minhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memeluk Kaki Sungmin lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

TING TONG TING TONG

Sungmin dan Hyukkie saling berpandangan, air muka mereka berdua begitu tegang dan kaku. Sepertinya itu Kyuhyun, itu artinya kesepatan Sungmin untuk pergi sudah tak ada.

" baby, biarkan Eomma bersembunya ne, jangan sampai Appa tau Eomma disini " Minhyyun menggelng dengan cepat.

" Andew, biarkan Appa tau dan membawa Eomma pulang " Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki Sungmin dan berlari menuju pintu apartemen Hyukkie membuat Sungmin dan Hyukkiie membulatkan mata mereka.

TBC

Chap 5 update, masih kurang panjang kah? Gomawo yang udh review chap 4 kemaren dan maaf lagi-lagi gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, udah mau jam 3 sekarang dan harus pura-pura tidur sebelum dibangunin sahur, karena kalau tau aku gak tidur pasti diceramahin sama papa mama, maaf kalau chap ini feel ga dapet dan bikin boring jga banyak typo. Aku berusaha update kilat. Akhir kata ditunggu REVIEW nya ne.. Annyeong


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Hyukkie

Wookie

Haneul

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 6

Author POV

Minhyun berlari menuju pintu apartemen Hyukkie dan dengan segera membuka pintu itu dan Munculah sosok Kyuhyun yang langsung tersenyum saat melihat putrinya yang membukakan pintu.

" Annyeong Baby, Appa merindukanmu " Kyuhyun memeluk Minhyun erat, sepertinya iaa belum menyadari kehadiran Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri kaku sambil menggenggam erat kopernya.

" Appa ayo kita bawa Eomma pulang, Eomma ada didalam " Perkataan Minhyun barusan sontak membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, bisa dilihat yeoja yang beberapa hari ini membuatnya begitu resah berdiri dihadapannya tanpa memandang kearahnya.

" Mi.. Min " Ucap Kyuhyun terbata, Kyuhyun berdiri perlahan dan menghampiri Sungmin, Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapan Sungmin, memperhatikan wajah Sungmin keseluruhannya. Sungmin masih tidak mau melihat kearah Kyuhyun, dia belum siap bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan tak tau juga harus melakukan apa.

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat membuat seluruh persendian Sungmin lemas, ditambah nafas Kyuhyun yang berhembus disekitaran lehernya, dan bibir Kyuhyun yang terus mengecup bahu yang terlapisi dress yang iaa kenakan. Ingin rasanya membalas pelukan itu namun iaa tidak bisa melakukan itu.

" Kembalilah, pulanglah bersamaku dan Minhyun " Sungmin masih mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun, setelah sadar dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan sontak membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

SRET

" Tidak, aku tak akan ikut kalian " Mendengar itu membuat Minhyun menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

" Eomma, ayo kita pulang bersama Appa hiksss ayooo Eommaaaaaa " Minhyun mengguncang-guncang lengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat Minhyun seperti itu merasa kasihan. Sudah terlalu sering air mata Minhyun keluar semenjak kepergian Sungmin dan kini Sungmin sudah ada dihadapan mereka dan iaa tak ingin melepas Sungmin lagi.

Melihat keadaan Sungmin yang terpojok karena rengekan Minhyun membuat Hyukkie berinisiatif untuk membawa Minhyun pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bicara berdua.

" Hyunnie, ayo ikut ajhumma beli ice cream " Hyukkie mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Minhyun dilengan Sungmin namun usahanya gagal karena Minhyun semakin erat mencengkram lengan Sungmin.

" Shiroooo, Hyunnie tak akan kemana-mana sebelum Eomma pulang bersama Hyunnie dan Appa hiksssss Eommaaaaaaaaa pulaaaaang Eommaaaaaaa hikssss " Melihat Minhyun semakin histeris menangis membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya berjongkok dihadapan Minhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya, Hyukkie melihat itu sepertinya lebih baik jika iaa memberikan waktu untuk keluarga kecil itu bicara.

" Baiklah aku keluar sebentar, kalian bisa bicara lebih leluasa " Setelah itu Hyukkie bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya.

" Baby, jangan menangis lagi ne nanti Eomma sedih kalau Hyunnie menangis terus " Sungmin mengusap kedua pipi Minhyun yang sudah dibanjiri air mata.

" Hyunnie tidak akan menangis jika Eomma kembali pulang kerumah hiksss Hyunnie hanya mau Eomma bukan Ajhumma itu hikssss "

" Hyunnie tak boleh bicara seperti itu, ajhumma itu ibu kandung Hyunnie nak " Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Minhyun dan menarik lengan Sungmin menuju Sofa diapartemen Hyukkie.

" Hyunnie hanya punya Eomma sebagai ibu Hyunnie, bukan ajhumma itu hiksss " Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak, sungguh iaa bingung harus membujuk Minhyun bagaimana lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat diam saja dan tak berminat membujuk Minhyun, karena paling tidak dengan rengekan Minhyun bisa membuat Sungmin kembali, Kyuhyun hanya memeprhatikan wajah Sungmin sedari tadi. Sedikit banyaknya iaa merindukan wanita didepannya ini.

" Kyu, bantulah aku bicara dengan Minhyun, jangan diam saja " Sungmin mulai jengah karena Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa berniat membantunya membujuk Minhyun.

" Aku tidak akan membantumu karena aku juga sama seperti Minhyun mengharapkan kau kembali " Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya didepan Sungmin dan mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat.

" Pulanglah bersama kami ne " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin, Minhyun yang melihat Appanya mencium bibir Eommanya didepan matanya membuat Minhyun berbinar-binar pasalnya selama ini iaa hanya melihat Appanya mencium kening atau pipi Eommanya.

" A.. Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? Kau tak boleh seperti ini, dirumahmu ada Haneul yang mungkin sedang menunggu kalian kembali. Tidak mungkin aku berada disana sedangkan Haneul juga berada disana Kyu, Kau sudah memilih Haneul sebaiknya kau kembali membawa Minhyun kesana " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lirih.

" Tapi aku merindukanmu disampingku, aku merindukan untuk mendekapmu saat tidur dan menggodamu saat merajuk, aku ingin kau disana menjalani hari kita bersama lagi " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohonnya.

" Lalu Haneul? Apa kau akan mencampakannya setelah aku kembali ? " Pertanyaan Sungmin benar-benar memojokannya, iaa bingung harus bicara apa. Pasalnya iaa juga bingung jika ditanya bagaimana Haneul jika Sungmin kembali, tidak mungkin iaa menyuruh Haneul pergi begitu saja.

" Sudahlah Kyu, bawalah Minhyun pulang kerumah " Minhyun yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan orang tuanya sontak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan mulai menangis lagi.

" Huwaaaaaaa Shirooo, Hyunnie tak mau pulang Hyunnie hanya mau Eommaaaaaaa hiksssssss " Sungmin memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, rengekan Minhyun kembali membuatnya bimbang.

TUUUTTT TUUUUUTTTT TUUUUTTTT

Kyuhyun dengan malas merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, saat dilihatnya nama " Eomma Calling " dilayar ponselnya membuatnya megerutkan kening.

" Yeob.. "

" YAK CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ? " Lengkingan suara Eommanya membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, bahkan suara lengkingan Heechul membuat Sungmin terkejut dan Minhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya.

" Memangnya aku kenapa ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada menantu kesayanganku Sungmin? Dan apa maksudmu kembali hidup satu atap dengan yeoja sialan itu hah? " Suara dingin Heechul membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan sudah iaa ketahui sekarang bahwa Eommanya pasti sudah ada dirumahnya dan melihat keberadaan Haneul disana. Kyuhyun bingung menjawab apa, yang iaa tahu sekarang pasti jika iaa bertemu dengan Eommanya maka habislah iaa ditangan Eommanya.

" Pulang sekarang dan siapkan penjelasan terakhirmu sebelum aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri tuut tuut tuut"

Heechul mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak membuat Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menegang membuat Sungmin khawatir.

" Wae ? "

" Miin, eomma ada dirumah, iaa murka melihat Haneul disana " Sungmin membulatkan matanya, iaa tau bagaimana Heechul jika sudah murka. Ini bukan masalah yang bisa dianggap enteng, meskipun Heechul begitu menyayanginya namun jika sudah murka begini Sungmin pun tak bisa menghadapinya.

" Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang ne Min " Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap mengambil koper Sungmin namun Sungmin buru-buru mengintrupsi.

" Kau tak perlu membawa koperku Kyu, aku akan ikut kau pulang untuk menjelaskan pada Eomma, sesudah itu aku akan kembali lagi kemari "

" Kau tak ingin kembali bersama aku dan Minhyun Min? " Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin erat, Minhyun yang merasa kalau kedua orang tuanya memang butuh bicara berdua bergegas berjalan keluar apartemen untuk mencari Hyukkie sedangkan Kyumin tak menyadari Minhyun yang sudah tidak berada disana.

" Aku tak mau tersakiti lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, baru beberapa hari yang lalu Haneul kembali dan kau langsung mencampakan aku, lalu setelah aku pergi kau ingin membawaku kembali? Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau ambil dan kau buang semaumu Kyu " Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun namun dengan Segera Kyuhyun menggenggam lagi tangan Sungmin dan kali ini lebih erat.

" Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk membahagiakanmu, jebbal " Kyuhyun memohon dengan sangat kepada Sungmin, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah luluh dengan permohonan Kyuhyun namun kali ini dia ingin melihat seberapa serius Kyuhyun padanya.

" Tidak bisa Kyu, sejak awal kau sudah memilih Haneul, kau juga tak memikirkan perasaannya kah? Bahkan kalian sudah **bercinta** bukan? " Sungmin menekankan kata bercinta dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

" Da.. dari mana kau tau soal itu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata sambil menatap Sungmin gelisah.

" Siapapun yang melewati kamar kalian tentu akan mendengarnya " Bisa Kyuhyun lihat pancaran tatapan Sungmin kepadanya, dimatanya penuh dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang teramat dalam, sebenarnya iaa juga merutuki kejadian malam itu sehingga membuatnya lepas kendali. Bukan maksud dia awalnya ingin bercinta, namun malam itu Haneul menggodanya dengan pakaian yang minim, jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika tergiur. 5 tahun sudah iaa tak pernah merasakan hasrat diatas ranjang, bukan karena dia tidak tergoda dengan Sungmin. Sungguh dia tergoda namun sedemikian rupa dipertahankannya karena masih memikirkan Haneul. Sebersit rasa menyesal karena tidak pernah menyentuh Sungmin sampai hamil, setidaknya dengan kehadiran anak diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa dijadikannya alasan untuk mempertahankan Sungmin disisinya.

" Mianhae " Guman Kyuhyun lirih sambil menunduk.

" Sudahlah sebaiknya kita segera temui Eomma " Sungmin melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun dan saat membalikan tubuhnya Sungmin tersadar jika Minhyun tak ada disana.

" Kyu, Minhyun kemana ? " Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat disekeliling apartemen Hyukkie.

" Bukankah sejak tadi Minhyun duduk disana? " Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah Sofa yang tadi diduduki Minhyun, belum sempat mereka mencari Minhyun disekeliling apartemen Hyukkie, pintu apartemen sudah terbuka dan munculah sosok Hyukkie berserta Minhyun.

" Aigoo, Hyunnie kau dari mana saja? Eomma hampir jantungan melihat kau tak ada disini " Sungmin menghampiri Minhyun dan berjongkok didepannya.

" Mianhae Eomma, Hyunnie hanya mencari Hyukkie ajhumma dan tadi Hyunnie lihat Eomma dan Appa sedang bicara serius jadi Hyunnie tak ingin mengganggu " Sungmin tersenyum melihat Minhyun yang pengertian dengan keadaan orang tuanya yang memang butuh bicara berdua.

" Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang sebelum Eomma semakin murka " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Apa Heechul ajhumma sudah kembali keSeoul ? Dan apakah dia melihat wanita itu dirumah kalian ? " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya tanda membenarkan pertanyaan Hyukkie, dan Hyukkie hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Tentu saja itu suatu hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik, Heechul murka maka habislah sudah.

" Segeralah pulang, dan siapkan diri kalian " Hyukkie menepuk kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seolah menguatkan.

" Baiklah kami pulang dulu, Hyunnie ayo berpamitan dengan Ajhumma " Minhyun mengangguk lalu menghampiri Hyukkie.

" Ajhumma, Hyunnie pulang dulu ne nanti kapan-kapan Hyunnie menginap disini lagi "

" Ne chagia, nanti kita memasak lagi ne " Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu bergegas menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun .

" Hyukkie kami pulang dulu, terima kasih sudah menjaga Minhyun dan menampung Sungmin disini " Hyukkie hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Oia kopermu tak dibawa Min? " Hyukkie melihat Sungmin hanya membawa tas Minhyun tanpa membawa kopernya.

" Anni, aku akan kembali lagi kemari " Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin menatap Sungmin sendu. Tak ingin mengulur waktu akhirnya keluarga kecil itupun bergegas meninggalkan apartemen Hyukkie

.

.

.

" Kau, kenapa kau kembali lagi setelah 5 tahun menghilang demi laki-laki lain hah ? " Heechul berdecak pinggang sambil menuding wajah Haneul dengan jari telunjuknya, sedangkan Haneul hanya bisa menunduk takut.

" Yeobo tenangkan dirimu dulu, sekarang duduklah " Hangeng memegang kedua bahu istrinya mencoba menenangkan namun Heechul benar-benar emosi kali ini sampai-sampai biasanya iaa mendengarkan kata Suaminya kini mengacuhkan bujukan Hangeng.

" Kau tau Hannie, wanita jalang ini telah menghancurkan rumah tangga menantu kesayanganku, bagaimana kalau Kangin dan Leeteuk sampai tau masalah ini ? Bisa dipastikan mereka akan muraka terhadap kita " Heechul cemas memikirkan bagaimana kerasnya Kangin kalau sudah berurusan dengan putrinya, Heechul merutuki sikap bodoh Kyuhyun yang mudahnya membawa wanita yang sudah membuatnya terpuruk 5 tahun silam kembali lagi dikehidupannya.

" Eomma, aku mohon maafkan aku, sungguh aku ingin menebus kesalahanku maka dari itu aku kembali " Haneul menatap Heechul takut-takut.

" Mwo? Dimana otakmu hah? Sudah jelas Kyuhyun sudah berkeluarga, harusnya kau cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mendekati suami orang dan jangan panggil aku Eomma ! kau bukan menantuku ! " Heecul menatap Haneul murka, wanita didepannya ini benar-benar tebal muka.

" Tapi bukan aku perebut suami orang, bahkan Sungmin yang menikah dengan suamiku ! Ingatkah kalau aku dan Kyuhyun belum bercerai bahkan setelah aku kembali kami bercinta, itu menandakan iaa masih mengharapkanku bukan Sungmin ! "

PLAK PLAK

Heechul menampar Haneul bolak balik membuat Haneul meringis karena perih yang dirasakan, melihat istrinya sudah lepas kendali mau tidak mau Hangeng mendekap Heechul lalu membawanya duduk disofa dan mengunci pergerakan Heechul.

" Hannie lepaskan aku, aku belum puas menampar wanita jalang ini " Heechul terus memberontak dalam kukungan Hangeng namun dengan sekuat tenaga Hangeng menahannya.

" Yeobo kendalikan dirimu, kita tunggu Kyuhyun pulang untuk menjelaskan ini semua " Heechul pun menurut dan duduk diam didalam dekapan Hangeng namun matanya terus menghujam kearah Haneul yang menunduk takut sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan tadi.

" Kami pulang " Kyuhyun masuk dengan menggandeng tangan Sungmin sambil menggendong Minhyun yang tertidur saat diperjalanan tadi, melihat Kyuhyun pulang sontak membuat Heechul, Hangeng, dan Haneul menengok kearah Kyuhyun. Dengan segera Haneul berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun dari samping, melihat itu membuat Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun namun dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik lagi tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Kyu, Eomma menamparku " Haneul mengadu pada Kyuhyun sambil sedikit merengek membuat Heechul yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Min, kau bawa Minhyun kekamar dan segera turun kembali dan kita bicarakan ini lagi ne " Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil Minhyun dalam gendongan Kyuhyun dan membawanya kedalam kamar Minhyun.

" Kyu,kemarilah " hangeng menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya dan Kyuhyun pun mendekat kearah Hangeng dan Heechul dengan Haneul yang terus bersembunyi dibelakang Kyuhyun sambil mendekap tangan Kyuhyun.

" Bisa kau jelaskan ini semua ? " Heechul bertanya dengan nada dingin membuat Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan berat.

" Mianhae Eomma Appa, aku tau aku salah " Kyuhyun bingung harus menjelaskan apa lagi karena memang disini pihaknyalah yang patut disalahkan. Sungmin baru saja kembali dari kamar Minhyun dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disofa single disamping Heechul dan Hangeng karena sofa didepan mereka sudah diduduki Haneul dan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya jika Sungmin duduk disana pun masih cukup namun Sungmin egan duduk bersama Haneul dan Kyuhyun.

" Min, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " Kali ini Heechul meminta penjelasan pada menantu kesayangannya.

" Mianhae Eomma, Appa.. Maaf karena aku telah mengecewakan kalian, disini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun. Jangan salahkan dia kalau saat ini Haneul berada disini, dari awal pernikahan kami memang kami sudah sepakat jika Haneul kembali maka aku akan pergi dar.. "

" MWO ? " Heechul memotong pembicaraan Sungmin dan menatap menantu dan anaknya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

" Apa maksud kalian ? " Kali ini Hangeng yang bertanya pada pasangan Kyumin itu.

" Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, setelah Haneul kembali maka kami akan berpi.. "

" BUKAN BEGITU ! " Lagi-lagi pembicaraan Sungmin dipotong dan kali ini oleh Kyuhyun sendiri.

" Bukan begitu, memang tadinya seperti itu tapi aku berubah pikiran ! Aku ingin Sungmin tetap bersamaku ! "

" lalu Haneul ? " Hangeng melirik sekilas kearah Haneul yang hanya menunduk diam.

" haneul ... " Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, melihat sikap plin plan anaknya membuat Heechul berdecih sinis.

" Cih, kau berniat untuk mempertahankan mereka berdua eoh ? "

" Bukan seperti itu Eomma " Kyuhyun sedikit merengek membuat Heechul semakin menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

" Lalu? Pilihlah salah satu diantara mereka " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Haneul bergantian, sebenarnya iaa ingin memilih Sungmin namun dilihatnya Haneul menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan seketika iaa teringat kejadiannya malam lalu saat mereka bercinta membuat rasa bersalah menyeruak dihati Kyuhyun. Biarpun Kyuhyun orang yang plin plan namun dia tidak sebrengsek itu membuang yeoja begitu saja setelah diajaknya bercinta, sungguh menyesal karena tak bisa menahan nafsunya malam itu.

" Biar aku saja yang mundur " Perkataan Sungmin sukses membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya.

" Chagi, apa yang kau lakukan ? " Heechul menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

" Aniya Eomma, memang sudah seharusnya begini. Sudah seharusnya keadaan kembali seperti semula "

" Mii... Miiinn " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lirih.

" Andwe, Eomma hanya ingin kau yang menjadi menantu Eomma " Heechul memeluk Sungmin posesif.

" Aku tak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun lagi " Heechul melotot marah kearah Haneul, sedangkan Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya karena masalah ini begitu memusingkan. Melihat keadaan yang menjadi rumit membuat Hangeng turun tangan untuk memutuskannya.

" Cukup berdebatnya dan kalian dengarkan aku ! untuk sementara waktu Sungmin akan tinggal sendiri diapartemen yang akan Appa siapkan, sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap tinggal dirumah ini bersama Minhyun, dan kau Haneul harus keluar dari rumah ini. Appa beri waktu kau sebulan Kyu untuk memutuskan ingin tinggal bersama Haneul atau Sungmin. Ini keputusan sudah bulat dan tidak boleh ada yang protes lagi " Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dilihatnya raut wajah Haneul yang tidak puas dengan keputusan suaminya.

" Tidak bisa Appa ! Bagaimana bisa aku dan Minhyun menjadi dekat selayaknya ibu dan anak jika Minhyun dipisahkan denganku? Dia semakin tak ingin berdekatan denganku jika seperti itu, lagi pula bukankah Sungmin sudah menjelaskan jika sejak awal Kyuhyun berniat kembali bersamaku, lalu apa lagi yang menjadi masalah? " Heechul ingin rasanya menjambak wanita tak tahu malu ini yang seenaknya berkata seperti itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" Hei wanita jalang ! Mengacalah sedikit, sudah pergi meninggalkan suami dan anakmu demi pria lain ! Sekarang dengan seenaknya mau mencari perhatian cucuku dan kembali bersama anakku yang luar biasa bodohnya ini ! " Heechul terus menuding wajah Haneul penuh kebencian, dan kali ini sepertinya Haneul tak gentar dengan tudingan Heechul bahkan Haneul menatap Heechul berani seolah-olah menantangnya.

" Aku tahu akau salah, bukankah wajar setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan? Yang terpenting sekarang aku ingin menebusnya " Heechul berdecih mendengar penuturan Haneul, melihat istri dan mantan menantunya saling memberi deathglare membuat Hangeng kembali menengahi.

" Hentikan perdebatan tak penting ini, sekarang Haneul kau kemasi barang-barangmu dan malam ini juga kau harus keluar dari rumah ini, Dan Minnie nanti Appa akan menghubungimu lagi setelah Appa mendapatkan apartemen untukmu "

" Tak perlu Appa, aku akan mencari sendiri apartemen untukku " Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang suka menyusahkan orang lain, dia juga masih mampu untuk mencari apartemen sendiri.

" Hei wanita jalang, sana kau bergegas mengemasi barangmu dan angkat kaki dari sini ! Aku muak melihatmu, jangan sampai aku muntah diwajahmu yang penuh dosa itu " kata-kata tajam Heechul membuat Haneul berkaca-kaca dan siap merajuk kepada Kyuhyun namun kali ini Kyuhyun bergegas bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya menuju ruang kerjanya, melihat itu membuat Haneul cemburu setengah mati, sedangkan Heechul tertawa keras melihat Haneul yang terbakar cemburu. Hangeng sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya ini lalu bergegas menuju kamar Minhyun, lebih baik jika menemani cucu kesayangannya tidur dari pada melihat peperangan Heechul melawan Haneul.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju sofa yang ada diruang kerjanya dan menyuruh Sungmin duduk disana, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan intens. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

" Sebegitu sulitnya kah menerimaku kembali ? " Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya.

" Sebegitu mudahnyakah menyuruhku pergi lalu kembali lagi ? " Sungmin membalikan pertanyaan itu kepada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Sungmin merasa jengah karena keadaan yang seperti ini dan selalu begini. Keadaan yang dimana pada akhirnya dia yang akan disakiti dan keadaan dimana pihaknyalah yang diharuskan mengerti dan mengalah.

" Kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan Kyu? Karena kau selalu begini, kau tak pernah memahami perasaanku, sejak awal kau selalu menutup hatimu untuku, kau yang tak pernah mau memandangku. Padahal kau tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu namun kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tak pernah mengetahui apa-apa soal perasaanku. Saat apa yang kau inginkan sudah kau dapatkan, aku pun merasa sudah saatnya untuk menyerah akan perasaan ini namun apa yang kau lakukan? Ketika aku akan menyerah kau berusaha mengikatku, tak membiarkanku lepas darimu. Bahkan kau menggunakan Minhyun sebagai kelemahanku, bisakah kau bersikap adil padaku? Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini " Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak menangis, iaa tidak boleh terlihat lemah lagi dihadapan Kyuhyun. Dia harus tegas agar Kyuhyun tidak mempermainkan perasaannya lagi.

" Bukan maksudku begitu Min, awalnya memang aku ingin Haneul kembali padaku. Namun saat kau pergi justru aku baru menyadari seberapa pentingnya dirimu untuku, seberapa berartinya kehadiranmu untukku dan Minhyun. 5 Tahun yang kuanggap tak mampu menggantikan Haneul dihatiku dengan siapapun justru setelah kau pergi aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata aku salah. 5 tahun kebersamaan kita tanpa sadar menumbuhkan cinta didalam hatiku untukmu, aku bersungguh dengan perasaanku ini terhadapmu. Kumohon percayalah " Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya, lalu menatap Sungmin dalam seolah-olah lewat matanyalah kejujuran dalam setiap ucapannya yang iaa sampaikan tadi benar adanya. Namun Sungmin lagi-lagi berusaha menepisnya untuk tak mudah luluh terhadap Kyuhyun.

" Sebaiknya kita pikirkan lagi untuk hidup bersama seperti dulu, biarkan aku tinggal sendiri dan menenangkan diri " Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan siap beranjak dari duduknya namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahannya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Minhyun? Kau tau jika iaa tak bisa jauh darimu " Sungmin jengah melihat Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menjadikan Minhyun alasan.

" Berhenti menjadikan anakmu sebagai alasan untuk menahanku, jika Minhyun merengek ingin menemuiku kau bisa membawanya keapartemenku nanti "

" Kau pikir aku akan dengan sukarela mengantarkan Minhyun padamu? Sekarang kau pilih, kembali padaku dan Minhyun atau kau tak boleh bertemu Minhyun selamanya " Kyuhyun sengaja mengancam Sungmin, karena iaa tahu Sungmin tak akan mampu jauh dari anaknya. Bahkan meskipun iaa sempat pergi dari rumah namun baru 2 hari, diam-diam dibelakangnya iaa menemui Minhyun. Itu membuktikan iaa tak bisa lepas dari Minhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum kemenangan saat melihat senyuman yang tercetak jelas dikedua sudut bibir Sungmin. Iaa berfikir Sungmin mau kembali bersamanya namun nyatanya ...

" Lakukanlah jika kau mau, silahkan pisahkan aku dan Minhyun karena jika kau lakukan itu maka bersiaplah kau menerima surat ceraiku besok pagi dimeja kerjamu dan kesempatanmu kembali padaku benar-benar lenyap " Senyuman Kyuhyun mendadak hilang digantikan dengan kecemasan, Sungmin tertawa dalam hati melihat Kyuhyun yang skak mat dengan perkataannya tadi. Sungmin segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih shock.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan mengantarkan Minhyun kesekolahnya namun lagi-lagi putri kecilnya mendiaminya karena saat bagun dan sarapan tadi tak ditemukannya Sungmin, iaa hanya melihat Kyuhyun, Heechul dan juga Hangeng.

" Jangan cemberut seperti itu lagi Baby, Hyunnie masih bisa bertemu Eomma meskipun Eomma tidak tinggal dirumah dan bukankah Appa sudah mengatakan kalau ini hanya sebulan? Setelah itu kita akan kumpul bersama lagi, bahkan ibu kandung Hyunnie tidak akan tinggal bersama kita lagi " Minhyun menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah masamnya.

" Tapi Hyunnie mau Eomma sekarang " Minhyun tetaplah seorang anak yang masih bergantung dengan ibunya, meskipun Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa keadaan ini akan berlangsung hanya sebulan namun bagi Minhyun sebulan sudah seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya.

" Baby, Appa tau Hyunnie mencintai Eomma begitu dalam seperti ibu kandung Hyunnie sendiri tapi apakah Hyunnie benar-benar tak ingin membuka hati pada Eomma kandung Hyunnie? Biarpun dia bukan orang yang membesarkan Hyunnie tapi dia yang sudah melahirkan Hyunnie bahkan membuat Hyunnie bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin Eomma. Appa tak akan memaksa Hyunnie untuk mencintai Eomma kandung Hyunnie seperti Hyunnie mencintai Sungmin Eomma, tapi paling tidak sayangilah dia dan buka hati Hyunnie untuk menerimanya. Tak ada ruginya mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu tidak hanya dari satu ibu " Minhyun mencerna baik-baik perkataan Kyuhyun, sejujurnya dalam hatinya tak pernah membenci Haneul namun iaa hanya menunjukan amarahnya karena kehadiran Haneul membuat Sungmin pergi dari rumah ditambah lagi Haneul yang meninggalkannya sejak bayi membuatnya kecewa begitu dalam pada Haneul.

Tak terasa Minhyun sudah sampai didepan Sekolahnya, Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya diparkiran sekolah Minhyun.

" Hyunnie sekolah dulu ne Appa "

CUP

Minhyun mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan mendaratkan kecupan dikening Minhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Minhyun dengan sayang.

" Sekolah yang benar ne, nanti Appa akan menelpon Eomma agar menjemputmu ne " Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya antusias membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

" Baiklah, Hyunnie sekolah dulu ne Appa, dan Appa hati-hati dijalan ne " Minhyun bergegas keluar dari Mobil Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun, tak lama mobil Kyuhyun melaju meninggakan area sekolah Minhyun. Saat Minhyun berjalan masuk menuju sekolanya tiba-tiba suara seseorang memanggilnya.

" Minhyun " Minhyun menoleh kebelakang, kearah sumber suara.

" Bolehkah kita bicara sebentar ? "

.

.

.

Haneul duduk terdiam dibangku taman, iaa mengingat kejadian setengah jam lalu saat iaa dengan sengaja mendatangi Minhyun kesekolah dan mengajak Minhyun untuk bicara. Haneul terus meyakinkan hatinya bahwa keputusannya ini sudah benar dan tepat.

FLASHBACK

" Bolehkah kita bicara sebentar ? " Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya namun tak lama iaa menganggukan kepalanya. Haneul menggandeng Minhyun menuju halaman sekolah Minhyun yang masih sepi karena Minhyun memang selalu datang lebih pagi dari teman-temannya, Haneul merasa lega karena Minhyun tak menolah saat iaa menggenggam tangannya. Kini mereka duduk dibangku taman, suasana diantara keduanya sedikit canggun, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara dan duduk berdua.

" Apa Minhyun sudah sarapan ? " Haneul memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit berbasa-basi.

" Ne " Jawaban singkat Minhyun menegaskan bahwa anak itu belum menerimanya.

" Hyunnie, Ajhumma tau kalau Ajhumma buka ibu yang baik untuk Hyunnie. Bahkan Hyunnie enggan menyebut Ajhumma dengan sebutan Eomma. Hyunnie berhak marah pada Ajhumma karena baru muncul dihadapan Hyunnie sekarang, tapi satu hal yang perlu Hyunnie tahu bahwa Ajhumma benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangi Hyunnie " Haneul menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menatap Minhyun lekat, dapat Minhyun lihat pancaran dimata Haneul penuh dengan kasih sayang dan pengharapan terhadapnya namun saat dilihatnya lebih dalam lagi terlihat suatu penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam membuat Minhyun tak bisa berkedip dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Haneul. Entahlah, Minhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar dan ada perasaan nyaman saat melihat mata Haneul.

" Ajhumma mohon jangan benci dan acuhkan ajhumma lagi, ajhumma berjanji tak akan mengganggu Appa dan Eomma Hyunnie lagi, tapi Ajhumma mohon biarkan Ajhumma ikut membesarkan dan memeberikan kasih sayang ajhumma pada Hyunnie meskipun kita tidak tinggal bersama. Ajhumma akan benar-benar melepas Appa Hyunnie jika Hyunnie memberikan ajhumma kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahan ajhumma, hikssss ajhumma mohon Hyunnie hiksss " Haneul benar-benar menumpahkan air mata kesedihan dan penyesalannya didepan Minhyun, sungguh Minhyun terenyuh melihat wanita dihadapannya ini menangis, dengan sigap Minhyun mendaratkan tangan mungilnya dipipi Haneul dan mengusap air mata Haneul.

" Maafkan Hyunnie ne Eomma jika selama ini Hyunnie menyakiti hati Eomma hiksss sungguh Hyunnie tak membenci Eomma, Hyunnie hanya kecewa karena Eomma meninggalkan Hyunnie sewaktu bayi " Haneul terkejut bukan main saat Minhyun memanggilnya Eomma, kata itu yang selama ini ingin iaa dengar. Haneul langsung emngahambur memeluk Minhyun dengan erat, tak ada lagi kata yang diucapkan keduanya, hanya tangisan yang terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Mereka saling berpelukan menyalurkan hasrat dalam hati mereka terdalam, ada rasa nyaman saat Minhyun memeluk Haneul. Kenyamanan yang terasa sedikit berbeda saaat ketika iaa berpelukan dengan Sungmin. Ini pertama kali dalam hidup Minhyun merasakan pelukan hangat dari ibu kandungnya, begitu juga dengan Haneul dekapan tangan mungil Minhyun ditubuhnya benar-benar membuat perasaannya menghangat. Tak iaa perdulikan lagi bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, jika tidak akan kembali pun iaa akan terima jika terbayar dengan pengakuan dari putri kecilnya ini. Haneul melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun dan mengecup seluruh wajah Minhyun.

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

Minhyun tersenyum saat Haneul mengecup seluruh permukaan wajahnya, saat Haneul melepas kecupan diseluruh wajahnya, kini Minhyun yang mengecup bibir Haneul singkat.

CUP

" Saranghae Eomma " Perasaan Haneul membuncah bahagia mendengar perkataan Minhyun dan kembali memeluk putrinya itu.

" Nado, nado saranghae chagi " Haneul mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Minhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun berkali-kali.

FLASHBACK END

" Ini sudah benar, asalkan Minhyun menerimaku aku rela melepaskan Kyuhyun. Ini sudah tepat. Terima Kasih Tuhan, kau membukakan hati anakku agar mau menerimaku kembali, aku tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kau berikan ini padaku. Terima kasih " Setelah itu Haneul beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman itu dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

" Eomma, Hyunnie tak mau pulang kerumah ! Pokoknya Hyunnie mau kita makan berdua di restauran ! Hyunnie bosan makan dirumah terus, Hyunnie mau makan berdua dengan Eomma direstauran " Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ajakan Sungmin untuk langsung pulang bahkan Sungmin benar-benar hanya mengantarkan Minhyun pulang lalu kembali lagi kebutik karena banyak pekerjaan dan itu membuat Minhyun merajuk. Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat, jika sudah seperti ini mau tak mau harus menurutinya jika tidak tentu saja Minhyun akan terus merajuk sampai keinginannya terpenuhi, persisi seperti Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, jadi Hyunnie ingin makan dimana? Eomma akan mengikuti kemauan Baby asal jangan cemberut seperti ini lagi " Sungmin mengetukan jari telunjuknya dibibir mungil Minhyun, mendengar itu membuat Minhyun berbinar.

" jeongmal? Hyunnie boleh menentukan tempatnya Eomma ? " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Hmm .. " Minhyun melakukan pose berfikir sambil memiringkan kepalanya lalu menaruh jari temunjuknya dibibir mungilnya membuat Sungmin terkekeh karena seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat melihat tingkah Minhyun.

" Ahaaaa, bagaimana kalau kita ke Blue Ocean Cafe saja Eomma? Kai bilang kalau Appanya pernah mengajaknya makan disana dan makanannya sangaaaaaaat enak. Kai selalu mengejek Hyunnie karena Hyunnie tidak pernah makan disana " Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat mengingat kai selalu mengejeknya.

" Baiklah, Ajhusshi tolong antarkan kami ke Blue Ocean Cafe ne "

" Baik Nona " Sejak tadi Sungmin dan Minhyun memang sedang berada didalam taksi, mobil Sungmin masih berada dirumah Kyuhyun dan rencananya iaa akan mengambil setelah mengantarkan Minhyun.

Setelah sampai didepan Blue Ocean Cafe ibu dan anak itu bergandengan tangan dan langsung masuk. Dan saat memasuki cafe ini dapat dilihat interior ruangannya dipenuhi warna Biru sesuai dengan nama Cafe itu sendiri, bahkan ornamen terkecil dalam cafe itu semua berwaran biru termasuk perlatan makan yang disediakan. Meskipun Sungmin menyukai warna pink namun saat melihat ruangan yang dipenuhi warna biru membuatnya berdecak kagum. Sungmin dan Minhyun memilih duduk didekat jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang cafe tersebut, pemandangan disana begitu indah dan siapapun yang datang kesana pasti betah duduk berlama-lama.

" Ingin memesan apa Nyonya ? " Sungmin dan Minhyun sibuk membolak balikan menu di cafe itu, tak lama mereka pun menemukan makanan yang ingin mereka pesan.

" Baby mau memesan apa ? "

" Hyunnie mau pesan Rolade Beef dan Blue Summer Milk shake " Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Minhyun setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang sejak tadi menunggunya selesai mencatat.

" Kalau saya pesan Steak Beef saus bluberry dan Blue Summer Squash "

" Baiklah silahkan ditunggu sebentar pesanannya , saya permisi dahulu " Pelayan tersebut meninggalkan Sungmin dan Minhyun.

" Eomma kapan-kapan kita harus kesini lagi dan mengajak Appa ne " Sungmin tersenyum mendengar celotehan Minhyun.

" Ne, nanti kita kesini lagi dengan Appa " Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Minhyun.

" Hmm. Eomma jika suatu hari Hyunnie mengajak Haneul Eomma kesini apa boleh ? " Minhyun bertanya pada Sungmin penuh kehati-hatian takut Sungmin marah.

" Haneul Eomma ? Hyunnie menyebutnya Eomma? " Sungmin sungguh terkejut mendengar Minhyun memanggil Haneul dengan sebutan Eomma, dan iaa berfikir sejak kapan Minhyun mau menyebut Haneul dengan sebutan Eomma bahkan masih melekat diingatannya kemarin Minhyun sangat tidak menyukai Haneul.

" Eomma jangan marah kalau Hyunnie menyebut Haneul Eomma dengan sebutan Eomma juga, mianhae ne " Minhyun menunduk sedih, dipikirnya Sungmin akan marah padanya. Sungmin tersenyum pada Minhyun dan menarik dagu Minhyun agar menatapnya.

" Baby, dengarkan Eomma ne. Sungguh Eomma tak marah sama sekali jika Hyunnie memanggil Haneul Eomma dengan sebutan Eomma karena sudah seharusnya begitu nak. Tadi Eomma hanya sedikit terkejut karena kemarin Hyunnie menolah Haneul Eomma tapi sekarang sepertinya Hyunnie sudah bisa menerima Haneul Eomma ne " Minhyun pun menceritakan kejadian saat tadi pagi Haneul menghampirinya disekolah, Sungmin menyimak cerita Minhyun sambil sesekali tersenyum. Sungmin bahagia karena Minhyun sudah mau menerima Haneul sebagai ibunya dan iaa juga bahagia karena Haneul mau melepaskan Kyuhyun, sekarang tinggal Sungmin lihat keseriusan Kyuhyun padanya untuk membuatnya kembali lagi.

" Min ? Benarkah kau Sungmin ? " Sungmin menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sahabatnya sewaktu SMA yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya itu.

" Wonnie ? Ahhhh bogoshipoyo " Sungmin menghambur kedalam pelukan Siwon sahabatnya sewaktu SMA. Minhyun yang melihat Eommanya dipeluk namja lain selain ayahnya membuatnya merengut tak suka.

" EOMMA " Teriakan keras Minhyun mengejutkan dua insan yang sedang asik berpelukan.

" Ah Baby Mianhae Eomma mengacuhkanmu, oh iya kenalkan ini Siwon Ajhushii sahabat Eomma saat sekolah dulu " Minhyun mendelik tak suka kearah Siwon, bukan Siwon tak menyadari tatapan tak suka Minhyun kearahnya namun sebisa mungkin Siwon mengacuhkan tatapan tak suka itu dengan menunjukan senyuman menawannya yang berhasil membuat Minhyun terpesona.

" Annyeong, siapa nama gadis cantik ini " Siwon mengelus pipi kiri Minhyun membuat Minhyun tersipu malu, melihat itu Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Namaku Minhyun ajhushhi "

" Berhenti menggoda anakku Wonnie " Siwon terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

" Sejak kapan kau menikah hmm? Bahkan kau tak mengundangku cih "

" Yaakk, bagaimana aku bisa mengundangmu jika kau saja tak pernah menghubungiku lagi setelah lulus " Setelah lulus SMA Siwon melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika, dan lagi Siwon tak pernah memberikan alamatnya disana maupun nomor ponselnya jadi Sungmin tak bisa meghubungi Siwon selama ini.

" Mianhae, nomormu hilang maka dari itu aku tak bisa menghubungimu "

" Cih alasan " Sungmin hanya bisa berdecih mendengarkan alasan Siwon.

" Dan kau berhutang cerita padaku dari mulai kau menemukan suamimu sampai kehadiran malaikat kecilmu yang cantik ini " Saat mengatakan malaikat kecil yang cantik Siwon menoel dagu Minhyun membuat Minhyun semakin tersipu malu.

" Yaaak yaaak yaaaak hentikan menggoda putriku " Siwon semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu.

" Maaf ini pesanan anda sudah datang " Pelayan itu mengintrupsi perkataan Sungmin dan langsung menaruh pesanan Sungmin dimeja.

" Wonnie kau pesan makanan dan makan bersama kami " Siwon mengangguk lalu membuka menu makananya.

" Saya pesan California steak dan Orange Squash " Setelah mencatat pesanan Siwon, pelayan itu bergegas undur diri.

" Jadi bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu suamimu ? " Siwon sudah bersiap mendengarkan cerita Sungmin dengan menopangkan dagunya ditelapak tangannya.

" Nanti saja ne, jangan didepan putriku " Siwon melihat pancaran mata Sungmin yang sedikit meredup, dapat dirasakannya sedikit ada yang mengganjal dari tatapan Sungmin namun dia tak mau berasumsi yang tidak-tidak.

" Baiklah tapi kau harus berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali "

" Ne, kau tenang saja. Dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau sudah menikah ? " Siwon tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Belum, aku belum menemukan wanita yang cocok tapi setelah melihat putrimu sepertinya iaa cocok menjadi istriku " Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minhyun yang sibuk dengan makanannya, mendengar itu Minhyun semakin tersipu lagi.

" YAK ! Hentikan itu, jangan sampai kau digantung Appanya jika terus menggoda putrinya. " Siwon terbahak mendengar ancaman Sungmin mengenai Appa Minhyun.

" Kau ini masih saja kaku, aku kan hanya bercanda " Akhirnya siang itu dihabiskan Siwon dan Sungmin dengan bernostalgia, sedangkan Minhyun terus tersipu malu saat Siwon tak henti-henti menggodanya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

" Baby, Appa pulaaaaaaang " Kyuhyun menghampiri Minhyun yang duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan PSP nya.

" Appaaaaa " Minhyun mempauskan gamenya dan mengahambur memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Aigooo sepertinya putri Appa sedang sennag sekali, mau berbagi cerita pada Appa ? " Minhyun mengangguk antusias.

" Hyunnie senang sekali, tadi Hyunnie dan Eomma makan direstauran yang baguuuussss sekali. Nanti kapan-kapan kita bertiga harus kesana ne dan Appa harus tahu tadi Eomma dan Hyunnie bertemu teman lama Eomma disana. Namanya Siwon Ajhushii, orangnya tampaaaaaaaaan sekali, tadi Siwon Ajhushii juga mengantar kami pulang pokoknya Siwon Ajhushii benar-benar tampan dan baik hatii " Terbersit rasa tidak suka saat mendengar cerita Minhyun soal Siwon.

" Siwon ajhushii suka sekali menggoda Hyunnie, bahkan Eomma juga digoda oleh Siwon ajhushii. Saat berpamitan pulang tadi Siwon mengecup pipi Hyunnie membuat Hyunnie malu saja " Minhyun tersenyum malu-malu saat mengingat Siwon mengecup pipinya namun tiba-tiba Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Bahkan Siwon ajhushii juga mencuri kecupan dipipi Eomma " Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya.

" MWO ? "

TBC

Annyeong, aku kembali lagi, Mian kalau Updatenya ngaret. Sempet bingung mau digimanain alurnya, karena aku mempertimbangkan dari permintaan kalian juga, aku memutuskan untuk mempertemukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Karena gak mungkin Sungmin untuk kabur sedangkan Kyuhyun udah ada diapartemen Hyukkie dan gak mungkin ngumpet juga karena ada Minhyun yang bakal ngebongkar. Dan kemaren ada yang nanya umur Minhyun itu umurnya 5 tahun, dan soal Haneul kan sudah jelas ceritanya kalau Haneul itu istri pertama Kyuhyun yang pergi ninggalin Kyuhyun dan Minhyun sehabis melahirkan Minhyun demi laki-laki lain, dan sesuai permintaan aku gak akan buat Kyuhyun gampang ngedapetin Sungmin lagi. Aku munculin Siwon sebagai pihak ketiga, dengan pertimbangan yang sedemikian rupa aku mau pake Siwon sbgai cast tambahan karena aku merasa emang peran ini cocok diperanin Siwon. Semoga semua setuju sama aku ne, oia dan karena aku mau mudik mungkin aku update lagi setelah aku pulang dari mudik karena aku. Gak apa-apa ne? Dan aku terima kasih banyak banget sama semua yang udah nunggu ff ini bahkan sampe ada yang nangis baca ff ini, beneran aku gak pernah nayangka respon yang kalian kasih sampai begininya, ini diluar dugaan aku banget, jujur aku penulis baru, banyak cara penulisan yang salah dan acak-acakan. Sempet gak yakin ff ini bakal banyak yang suka tapi banyaknya yang review sama yang ngeview membuat aku sedikit percaya kalau ff ini masih layak untuk dibaca. Sekali lagi gomawo ne, dan untuk yang nanya twitter aku, sebenernya aku udh buat twitter khusus yang mau nanya twitter aku, tapi aku lupa pw nya jdi aku kasih twitter asli aku aja deh, berhubung aku juga pengen deket sama yang baca ff aku hehe follow aku yah di **nelimarda **. Dan kalau mau follow kasih tau dulu yah kalau kalian yang ngebaca ff aku, biar aku tau dan bisa follback . Oke sekali lagi gomawooooooooooo dan tolong revienya ne.

Gomawo untuk

**Nurichan4, riesty137, hyuknie, heldamagnae, gienoona88, , chaerashin, abilhikmah, lalakms, hel93, uky, ming0101, gyuminchild, aey raa kms, haifa NA, Guest, Ahel, manize83, ChoiMerry-Chan , wonnie, kyuminalways89, .7 ,Kim ae rin, pumkin ite, paprikapumpkin, hyeming, ime, kyumin always, DIANA, kyunnie43, shawon20, Han neul ra, kyuwie, Cho Milla, babekyu88, lilin sarang kyumin, gyuna10, chaerashin, ite, Kyumin, chikyumin, minniebunny, chojoyming, yopraa, my name is JC, keroro. , parkhyori KMs-YJS , .7 , saradifan, khomee, miss key, bunnyblack136, lida, knowmyname, cho min cho, kyutmin, baby kim, michelle jung, xiao, . 1 , bunnypil, no name, kanaya, nurganevi, adekyumin joyer, minni chan, aira**

**Maaf kalau ada yang kelewat namanya gak disebutin, protes aja ne nanti : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Hyukkie

Wookie

Haneul

Siwon

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 7

Author POV

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, pagi tadi dengan sengaja iaa mengunjungi apartemen Hyukkie dan berharap bisa menjemput Sungmin dan mengantarnya ke butik namun Hyukkie mengatakan kalau pagi tadi Sungmin dijemput seorang pria yang diyakini Kyuhyun namja yang semalam Minhyun ceritakan. Kyuhyun merepas kemudi stirnya dengan kuat, hatinya benar-benar panas. Tak lama Kyuhyun sampai didepan butik Sungmin, dan dilihatnya mobil Audi R8 Spyder yang terparkir di depan butik Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengeram marah. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi Kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam.

" Pagi Tuan Kyuhyun " Salah seorang pegawai dibutik Sungmin langsung menyapa Kyuhyun begitu Kyuhyun masuk.

" Dimana Sungmin? " Kyuhyun bertanya tentang keberadaan Sungmin tanpa berniat membalas salam pegawai itu.

" Sangjangnim ada diruangannya tuan " Kyuhyun langsung bergegas berjalan menuju ruangan Sungmin.

BRAAAAAAKKK

Tanpa memperdulikan tata krama dengan seenak jidatnya Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu ruangan Sungmin membuat dua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu terkejut.

" Kyu? Sedang apa kau disini? " Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap Siwon tajam, sedangkan Siwon yang ditatap seperti itu jadi bingung sendiri karena tak mengerti apapun.

" Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku? Apa salahnya aku sebagai **SUAMI** datang menemui istrinya " Kyuhyun sengaja menekankan kata Suami sambil memandang kearah Siwon seolah menantang Siwon. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri yang belum menyadari sebab sikap Kyuhyun hanya acuh lalu kembali duduk disebelah Siwon.

" Harusnya kau segera berangkat bekerja, sudah jam berapa ini ? Kau bisa terlambat nanti " Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Sungmin, iaa merasa Sungmin mengusirnya, bahkan Siwon dibiarkannya duduk disana yang seharusnya dijam-jam seperti ini juga sudah berada dikantornya.

" Kau mengusirku ? " Kyuhyun berdecih sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di depan Siwon dan Sungmin.

" Ani, aku hanya memperingatkanmu " Siwon hanya diam memeperhatikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertengkar dihadapannya.

" Apa kau juga tak berniat untuk memperingati **" Teman Priamu "** ini untuk segera berangkat kekantornya ? " Kyuhyun memandang Siwon sinis, sedangkan Siwon hanya cengo melihat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memberikan tatapan intimidasinya.

" Oh, perkenalkan Choi Siwon imnida, mungkin kau tak pernah mengenalku, namun aku dan Sungmin bersahabat semenjak SMA dan baru kemarin kami bertemu lagi, kedatanganku kebutik ini juga untuk meminta Sungmin merancang jas untukku " Siwon yang mulai membaca situasi kini menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kebutik Sungmin, dan Siwon juga sudah mendengar cerita dari Sungmin mengenai Kyuhyun saat perjalanan mengantar Sungmin kebutiknya. Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi pada hidupnya selama Siwon tak ada lagi disisinya. Sebenarnya Siwon tak menyukai Kyuhyun begitu mendengar cerita dari Sungmin namun dia tak mau mencari masalah yang nantinya akan memperkeruh suasana.

" Aku tak bertanya tujuanmu kemari dan jika kau mengatakan kalian berteman semenjak SMA dan baru bertemu kemarin tak seharusnya kau berani mencium pipi Sungmin terlebih dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain " Kyuhyun benar-benar mengeluarkan aura peperangan pada Siwon membuat Siwon semakin gerah melihatnya.

" Apa kau cemburu saat aku melakukan ini pada istrimu ? CUP " Siwon mengecup pipi Sungmin didepan mata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya melihat kenekatan Siwon sedangkan Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat sambil menantap nyalang kearah Siwon.

" HAHAHA kau ini lucu sekali, baru juga aku mengecup pipi istrimu kau sudah seperti ingin membunuhku, apalagi dengan Sungmin yang mendengar desahan suaminya untuk wanita lain ckckck " Siwon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah tajam, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tersindir mendengar ucapan Siwon, Sungmin sendiri tak berani memandang Kyuhyun.

" Min, aku kekantor dulu, kita lanjutkan nanti saja ne, moodku sudah hilang " Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan pasangan Kyumin itu.

Sepeninggalan Siwon tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, Sungmin yang masih menunduk takut dan Kyuhyun yang masih diam tanpa berniat bicara apapun saat ini. Lama mereka bertahan dikeadaan yang hening, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk disebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik kedua bahu Sungmin untuk menghadap kearahnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

" Kau tau apa kesalahanmu hmm ? " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan karena dia tak atau apa yang menjadi kesalahannya namun dia menggeleng karena tak mau Kyuhyun melanjutkan pembicaraan soal ini.

" Pertama kau dua kali dicium namja yang bukan suamimu, kedua kau menceritakan masalah keluarga kita kepada orang lain dan ketiga KAU ... " Kyuhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya pada kening Sungmin dan mendorong-dorong kening Sungmin perlahan dan semakin membuat Sungmin takut dan menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sungmin dan menempelkan bibirnya ditelinga Sungmin " Kau membuatku merasa panas disini " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menyentuh dadanya, bisa Sungmin rasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang bergemuruh. Sungmin seperti menyadari maksud perkataan Kyuhyun namun belum sempat melontarkan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun, dengan Sigap Kyuhyun menarik tegkuk Sungmin dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

" Aku berangkat keja dulu " Kyuhyun beranjak pergi setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya pada Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin mengembangkan senyum cantiknya saat Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

" Kau cemburu "

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah berada sekolah Minhyun, saat ini murid-murid sedang memasuki jam istirahat dan Sungmin sengaja datang untuk mengantarkan bekal makanan untuk Minhyun.

" Oh Sungmin-ah , apa kau mencari Minhyun ? "

" Ah Kibumie, ne aku ingin mengantarkan bekal makanan untuk Minhyun " Kibum adalah guru yang mengajar di sekolah Minhyun sekaligus sahabat Sungmin juga saat SMA maka dari itu keduanya terlihat tidak canggung lagi satu sama lainnya.

" Dia mungkin berada ditaman belakang, akhir-akhir ini memang dia jarang dikelas " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

" Baiklah, aku menemui Minhyun dulu ne, kasian dia pasti kelaparan " Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Sungmin pun bergegas menuju taman belakang, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya Minhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama Haneul dan menerima suapan makanan yang diberikan Haneul. Sungmin tersenyum getir sambil melihat kearah bekal makanan yang iaa bawakan untuk Minhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan Minhyun dan Haneul. Iaa belum siap membagi cinta Minhyun untuk orang lain, meskipun itu ibu kandung Minhyun sendiri. Dengan lemas Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan bersiap meninggalkan taman itu namun belum sempat dirinya melangkah didengarnya Minhyun berteriak memanggilnya.

" EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Sungmin masih tak bergeming untuk menoleh kebelakang, bisa dirasakannya Minhyun berlari kearahnya.

" Eomma datang ? Kenapa tak langsung menghampiri Hyunnie ? " Sungmin masih saja diam dan tak berniat menjawab Minhyun. Seketika Minhyun melihat bekal makanan yang ada ditangan Sungmin.

" Eomma membawa bekal untuk Hyunnie ? " Minhyun tersenyum senang namun lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya diam membuat Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menarik tangan Sungmin agar melihatnya. Betapa terkejutnya Minhyun saat melihat Sungmin menangis membuat mata Minhyun ikut berkaca-kaca.

" Eomma, kenapa menangis ? " Sungmin buru-buru mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum tipis yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

" Gwenchana, Hyunnie kembalilah makan bersama Eomma Hyunnie, tadinya Eomma pikir Hyunnie belum makan siang, Eomma harus kembali bekerja ne " Sungmin berlari meniggalkan Minhyun begitu saja.

" EOMMAAAAAAAAAA Hiksss EOMMAAAAAAA " Mendengar Minhyun berteriak sambil menangis membuat Haneul dengan segera menghampiri putrinya.

" Hyunnie, wae? " Haneul berjongkok didepan Minhyun sambil menyentuh pipi Minhyun.

" Eomma sepertinya marah pada Hyunnie hikssss hikssss " Haneul membawa Minhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Minhyun mencoba menenangkan.

" Kenapa Eomma marah pada Hyunnie hmm ? " Minhyun melepaskan pelukan Haneul dan mengusap air mata dipipinya.

" Eomma membawakan bekal untuk Hyunnie tapi Hyunnie malah makan bersama Haneul Eomma, dan itu membuat Eomma sedih dan menangis hiksss Hyunnie sudah membuat Eomma bersedih hikssss " Minhyun kembali memangis membuat Haneul tak tega melihatnya.

" Uljima ne, nanti sepulang sekolah kita kebutik Eomma dan kita minta maaf pada Eomma , Eotte ? " Minhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Nah Hyunnie tak boleh menangis lagi, dan sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan makannya " Haneul menggenggam tangan Minhyun dan mengajaknya kembali duduk ditaman untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Dilain tempat

" Min " Siwon berlari kearah Sungmin, 30 menit yang lalu Sungmin menelponnyaa sambil menangis dan memintanya untuk bertemu disungai Han.

" Wonnie hikssss " Sungmin langsung memeluk Siwon sambil menangis sesegukan.

" Wae? Ceritakanlah padaku Min " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon dan menghapus air matanya lalu menceritakan kejadian saat disekolah Minhyun tadi.

" Kau cemburu melihat anakmu bersama ibu kandungnya ? " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

" Hmm aku mengerti perasaanmu Min, tapi seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu. Apa kau tak berfikir bagaiman perasaan Minhyun ketika melihatmu menangis dan meninggalkannya? Kau tak boleh egois dengan ingin memiliki Minhyun seorang diri, bahkan yang seharusnya cemburu disini yah ibu kandung Minhyun. " Sungmin merengut tak suka seolah-olah Siwon membela Haneul dan itu membuat Siwon menghela nafas berat.

" Dengarkan aku, wanita itu ibu kandung Minhyun, sebaik apapun kau menjaga Minhyun, sesayang apapun kau terhadap Minhyun namun Minhyun juga membutuhkan kasih sayang ibu kandungnya Min, sekarang Minhyun sudah membuka hatinya pada ibu kandungnya, jika kau bersikap seperti ini membuat Minhyun berada diposisi yang membingungkan. Jangan persulit dia dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, tak ada salahnya berbesar hati berbagi kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang untuk Minhyun bersama ibu kandungnya dan kau harus tau bahwa kebahagiaan Minhyun yang utama, Arrachi ? " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lalu Siwon menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dipipi bulat Sungmin sambil menyeka air mata Sungmin.

" Jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat semakin jelek nanti Kkkk " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ejek Siwon sedangkan Siwon terkekeh melihat sikap Sungmin yang tak banyak berubah.

" Aku pasti sudah membuat Minhyun sedih " Sungmin kembali murung ketika mengingat bagaimana Minhyun meneriakinya sambil menangis.

" Kau temuilah dia nanti dan jelaskan kalau kau tak apa-apa atau kau telpon dia sekarang "

" Aku belum mau menemuinya hari ini karena aku yakin Haneul masih ada bersamanya lagipula ponsel sudah kumatikan setelah menghubungimu tadi, aku tak ingin ada yang mengganggu "

" Kalau aku yang mengganggumu bagaimana ? " Siwon mengerling nakal pada Sungmin membuat Sungmin tertawa terbahak.

" Dasar kau tak pernah berubah dan selalu menggodaku huh " Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin tertawa.

" Wonnie bisakah kau membantuku membereskan apartemenku? Kemarin aku sudah memindahkan barang-barangku keapartemenku yang baru dan rencananya hari ini mau langsung aku tempati tapi ada beberapa barang yang harus kupindahkan tapi aku tak bisa jika mengangkatnya sendiri "

" Baiklah, setelah pulang kerja aku akan menjemputmu "

" Jinjja ? " Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Sungmin memekik senang karena Siwon mau membantunya.

" Kyaaaaa Wonnie, kau memang yang terbaik " Sungmin memeluk Siwon erat dan dibalas Siwon dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat.

.

.

.

" Yeoboseo "

" Yeoboseo, Kyu kau pulang kerja jam berapa ? "

" Belum tau, masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan ? Wae? Jika kau ingin langsung pulang tak apa kan ada Eomma dirumah jadi Minhyun bisa kau tinggalkan " Kyuhyun memang sudah diberitahu Haneul jika seharian ini Haneul akan bersama Minhyun sampai Kyuhyun pulang bekerja.

" Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi Minhyun sejak tadi pulang sekolah tak berhenti menangis bahkan matanya sudah sembab, aku tak tega melihatnya, aku berusaha menghubungimu sejak tadi tapi baru kau angkat sekarang " Kyuhyun langsung duduk kaku saat mendengar putrinya menangis.

" Mwo ? Kenapa dia bisa menangis seharian ? " terdengar Haneul menghela nafasnya berat.

" Tadi aku membawakan bekal makanan untuk Minhyun, ketika aku sedang menyuapi Minhyun tiba-tiba Sungmin datang, sebenarnya saat kami menyadari kedatangan Sungmin itu saat Sungmin ingin meninggalkan sekolah, Minhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan kulihat mereka tengah bicara berdua dan aku sengaja tak menghampiri mereka karena tak ingin mengganggu namun aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Minhyun meneriaki Sungmin sambil menangis dan saat kutanya sepertinya Sungmin cemburu saat melihat aku membawakan Minhyun bekal dan menurut cerita Minhyun tadi kalau Sungmin juga membawakannya bekal dan Sungmin menangis lalu meninggalkan Minhyun "

" Aigoooo, lalu kau sudah menghubungi Sungmin ? " Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya sambir menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya.

" Saat Minhyun pulang sekolah tadi aku membawanya kebutik Sungmin untuk menemuinya langsung tapi ternyata Sungmin tidak ada dan aku segera menghubungi ponselnya namun nomornya tidak aktif sampai sekarang, bisakah kau pulang Kyu? Aku tak tega melihat Minhyun terus menangis " Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

" Minhyun tak akan berhenti menangis sebelum bertemu Sungmin, kau bisakah menjaganya dulu? Aku akan mencari Sungmin dan membawanya menemui Minhyun segera "

" Baiklah kalau bisa lebih cepat sebelum anak kita pingsan karena kelelahan menangis "

" Ne arrasho " Kyuhyun pun mematikan teleponnya dan mendial nomor Hyukkie, tak lama telepon tersambung dengan segera Hyukkie mengangkat teleponnya.

" Yeoboseo Kyu, ada apa ? "

" Apa Sungmin bersamamu ? "

" Ani, mungkin dia ada diapartemennya "

" Maksudmu ? "

" Kemarin Sungmin sudah menemukan apartemen untuk nya tinggal dan sekarang dia akan pulang keapartemennya"

" Bisa kau smskan alamat apartemennya? "

" Ne, memangnya ada apa ? "

" Nanti saja aku ceritakannya, saat ini aku sedang memburu waktu "

" Baiklah " Setelah itu Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan tak lama pesan masuk dari Hyukkie dengan segera Kyuhyun menyambar kunci mobil dan jasnya dan bergegas menuju apartemen Sungmin.

.

.

.

" Wonnie agak geser kekanan sedikit, sepertinya terlalu pojok jika terlalu kekiri " Sungmin sibuk mengarahkan Siwon untuk menggeser lemari pajangannya, sedari tadi mereka sibuk merapihkan perabotan dan juga barang-barang milik Sungmin dan Syukurlah lemari tadi barang terakhir yang harus Siwon pindahkan, setelah semua selesai dipindahkan Siwon menduduki dirinya disofa ruang TV sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak, memindahkan barang sedari tadi membuatya merasa sangat lelah.

" Kau istirahat dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan dan minuman ne " Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Sungmin segera bergegas menuju dapur.

TING TONG TING TONG

" Wonnie, tolong bukakan pintunya " Sungmin berteriak dari arah dapur, dengan segera Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen Sungmin.

CKLEK

" Nug... " Ucapan Siwon terhenti ketika dilihatnya namja disinyalir sebagai Suami Sungmin kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Apa yang kau lakukan diapartemen istriku ? " Siwon tersenyum meremehkan membuat Kyuhyun semakin panas.

" Melakukan apapun selain bercinta " Siwon benar-benar memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun, namun Siwon bersikap acuh dan berlenggang masuk kedalam tanpa menyurh Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

" Siapa yang datang Wonnie ? " Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menghampiri Siwon sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman yang langsung disambar oleh Siwon. Sepertinya Sungmin belum menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan bersama namja ini huh ? " Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil menatap Sungmin dingin, Sungmin terkejut saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun berada diapartemennya.

" Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Dan dari mana kau tau alamat apartemenku ? "

" KENAPA KAU SELALU MENANYAKAN APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN JIKA AKU DATANG MENEMUIMU HAH ? SEDANGKAN KAU SELALU MEMBIARKAN NAMJA LAIN BERADA DISEKITARMU! " Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin dengan keras membuat Sungmin beringsut memundurkan tubuhnya karena takut sedangkan Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa kau membentaknya hah? Tak bisakah kau bicara baik-baik padanya ? " Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon pada kerah kemejanya dengan kasar.

SRET

" Kau tak berhak ikut campur urusanku dengan istriku ! " Siwon berdecih melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu menggunakan embel-embel " istriku "

" Apapun yang menyangkut Sungmin itu juga menjadi urusanku, karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi yeojaku " Ucapan Siwon sukses membuat amarah Kyuhyun semakin meledak dan dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memukul wajah Siwon hingga jatuh tersungkur.

BUUUKKKKKK

" Kyuuuuuuuu " Sungmin berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun akan memukul Siwon lagi.

" Kyu, jangan begini kau salah paham " Sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun menahannya, dilihatnya Siwon menyeka darah disudut bibirnya.

" Wonnie, gwencana? " Siwon berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin lalu menarik tangan kiri Sungmin hingga pelukannya pada Kyuhyun terlepas dan sebelum Sungmin benar-benar masuk kedalam pelukan Siwon dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menahannya agar tak beranjak dari sisinya.

" lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tangan istriku " Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon sedangkan Siwon tertawa kecil sebelum membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah tajamnya.

" Tak akan pernah, karena aku akan merebutnya darimu " Kyuhyun sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulannya lagi pada Siwon namun Sungmin lagi-lagi menahannya.

" Wonnie, jebal jangan memperkeruh suasana, bisakah kau pulang sekarang saja ? " Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memohonnya membuat Siwon luluh dan akhirnya menyambar kunci mobilnya dimeja dan bersiap meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin namun saat akan melewati Kyuhyun, Siwon menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras dan berbicara agak sedikit keras sehingga bisa didengar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan jelas.

" Aku akan merebut Sungmin dari sisimu " Setelah itu Siwon benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghempaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin dengan kasar membuat Sungmin tersentak.

" Begini kelakuanmu ternyata? Tak sadarkah apa yang kau lakukan ? " Sungmin menunduk takut tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kau bahkan tak memberitahuku soal apartemen ini dan membiarkan namja lain masuk ketempat tinggalmu, dan dengan terang-terangannya dia ingin merebutmu dariku ! Kau berniat membalas dendam padaku huh ? " Sungmin menggeleng dengan keras dan semakin meundukan wajahnya, Sungmin menggenggam erat ujung pakaiannya.

" Aku berniat memperbaiki semuanya denganmu Min dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya, aku dan Haneul bahkan sudah membicarakan mengenai perpisahan kami, saat itu aku berharap hubungan kita akan semakin membaik dan bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu namun apa yang aku lihat saat ini? Apa kau berniat melepaskanku dan Minhyun? Jika iya katakan sekarang juga, jangan buat aku terlalu banyak berharap padamu " Sungmin meneteskan air matanya.

" Mianhae Kyu, sungguh aku tak berniat seperti itu padamu, aku dan Siwon benar-benar hanya berteman. Aku tak tahu mengapa iaa melakukan itu tapi sungguh kami tak ada hubungan apapun hiksssss percayalah padaku hiksssss " Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat namun Kyuhyun tak berniat membalas pelukan Sungmin.

" Kau tau Hyunnie menangis sejak pulang sekolah hingga sekarang karena kejadian disekolahnya tadi, sebenarnya kau kenapa ? " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun terkejut.

" Mwo? Hyunnie menangis ? hiksss pasti karena sikapku tadi siang padanya hiksss aku terlalu cemburu melihat Haneul akrab dengan Minhyun hikksss Kyu, Eotthe ? " Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

" Ssssttt uljima ne, sekarang kita pulang dan temui Minhyun ne " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya dan menatap Sungmin intens membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

" Wae? " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

" Aku merindukanmu " Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dan memanggutnya lembut, jujur Sungmin sempat terkejut namun itu hanya sejenak karena detik selanjutnya Sungmin sudah membalas panggutan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya, Kyuhyun terus saja melumat bibir Sungmin dan mulai meminta akses lebih agar Sungmin membuka mulutnya, seakan mengerti Sungmin pun membuka mulutnya dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi Kyuhyun menyusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Sungmin, mengabsen tiap deretan gigi Sungmin dan mengajaknya berperang lidah. Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas pun dengan segera memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan panggutannya dengan tidak rela.

" hah hah hah " Sungmin terengah-engah sambil mengelap salivanya dan Kyuhyun disudut bibirnya.

" Cha, kita pulang sekarang " Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar sedangkan Sungmin menunduk malu-malu setelah ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin langsung bergegas menuju kamar Minhyun dan diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

CKLEK

" Hyunnieeeeee " Sungmin berlari kearah Minhyun yang masih menangis diatas tempat tidurnya ditemani pasangan Hanchul dan Haneul.

" Eommaaaaaa hiikksss eommaaaaaa hiikkssss " Minhyun menghambur kedalam pelukan Sungmin, mereka berdua menangis dan Sungmin terus mengecup kepala Minhyun sambil menggumankan kata maaf, seakan mengerti semua yang ada disana membiarkan Sungmin dan Minhyun berduaan dikamar. Setelah semua pergi Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun dan mengusap air mata Minhyun.

" Maafkan Eomma Baby, Eomma tidak marah padamu sungguh hiksss jangan menangis lagi hikksss " Minhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin.

" Mianhae Eomma, Hyunnie sudah membuat Eomma menangis dan bersedih hiksss "

" Sssstttt Baby dengarkan Eomma, maafkan sikap Eomma yang membuatmu resah dan sedih. Eomma hanya sedikit cemburu saat melihatmu bersama Haneul Eomma tapi sekarang Eomma tidak akan cemburu lagi. Mianhae ne " Minhyun mendongakan kepalanya kearah Sungmin.

" Eomma cemburu? Mianhae Eomma " Minhyun kembali berkaca-kaca namun Sungmin buru-buru menenangkannya.

" Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, mulai sekarang Eomma dan Haneul Eomma akan berbagi cinta dan kebahagiaan bersamamu maka dari sekarang Baby jangan menangis lagi ne " Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Cha, sekarang Hyunnie tidur ne, Eomma akan memeluk Hyunnie sampai tertidur " Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pantat Minhyun sambil menyanyikan lullaby untuk Minhyun. Setelah dirasakan nafas Minhyun teratur Sungmin melepaskan dekapannya pada Minhyun dan menyelimuti Minhyun lalu mengecup keningnya setelah itu keluar dari kamar Minhyun.

" Kalian belum tidur ? " Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, Pasangan Hanchul dan Haneul yang sedang bicara diruang keluarga.

" Minhyun sudah tidur Min ? " Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disebelah Heechul.

" Sudah Eomma, dia langsung tertidur tadi sepertinya lelah karena menangis " Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat Minhyun begitu sedih.

" Sudah tak usah dipikirkan, dan sebaiknya kau dan Haneul menginap saja disini, kalian bisa tidur diamar tamu " Kyuhyun langsung merengut dan memprotes ucapan Hangeng.

" Appa, bisakah biarkan aku dan Sungmin tidur berdua malam ini ? " Mendengar itu membuat Sungmin melirikan matanya kearah Haneul.

" Itu tidak adil untuk Haneul Kyu, dia juga masih istrimu "

" Ani, gwencana Appa, biarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidur bersama malam ini " Mendengar ucapan Haneul membuat Kyuhyun berbinar.

" Nah, kalau begini sudah tak ada masalah kan ? Cha, kita tidur Minnie-ah " Kyuhyun langsung menggegam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya kekamar membuat pasangan Hanchul menggelengkan kepalanya dan Haneul yang tersenyum miris.

Dikamar

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap diatas tempat tidur dan saling memeluk satu sama lain, menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan.

" Aku bahagia bisa mendekapmu lagi saat tidur Min " Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapan Kyuhyun dan semakin melesakan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

" Min.. " Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya kearah kyuhyun dan tanpa mengulur waktu Kyuhyun pun mencium Sungmin dengan lembut, saling menyalurkan rasa yang ada didalam diri mereka. Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin dan menyelusupkan tanganya kedalam piyama yang Sungmin kenakan membuat Sungmin sedikit melengkuh.

" Eunghhh " Kyuhyun melepaskan panggutannya pada Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin penuh arti.

" Min, bolehkah aku melakukannya sekarang ? " Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Dan dengan segera Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dan kali ini dengan sedikit kasar dan nafsu yang memuncak. Dan malam itupun dihabiskan mereka berdua dengan desahan erotis dan dercitan ranjang juga lengkuhan penuh nikmat ketika mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh keluaraga dengan dibantu Haneul, meskipun kantuk masih menyerang akibat kegiatannya dengan Kyuhyun semalam namun iaa tidak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai istri.

Pasangan Hanchul sudah bersiap duduk dimeja makan, tak lama Kyuhyun dan Minhyun pun bergabung bersama mereka. Merekapun mulai sarapan mereka dengan tenang namun tiba-tiba Haneul menutup mulutnya dan memegang perutnya.

" Hoeeekkk " Semua orang menatap heran kearah Haneul.

" Kau kenapa Haneul-ah " Sungmin yang duduk disebelah haneul langsung memegang kedua baru Haneul.

" Hoeeeekkkk " Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Haneul bergegas berlari kearah kamar mandi dan terdengar suara haneul yang muntah-muntah membuat mereka saling berpandangan.

" Aku akan menyusulnya " Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri Haneul dikamar mandi. Sungmin dan Heechul saling berpandang-pandangan, terselip kecemasan yang sangat dari mata keduanya.

TBC

Chapter 7 updateeeee, sesuai permintaan aku update lagi sebelum pulang kampung, jadi untuk updatean chapter 8 bersabar sampai aku pulang ne.. Gomawo yang udah review dan baca yang chap 6 ne, maaf kalau di chap ini gak panjang karena aku juga buru-buru ngetiknya, dan semoga gak mengecewakan yaaaah chap ini dan banyak typo, maaf aku gak buat adegan NC karena aku belum mampu ngebuatnya dan ini juga lagi bulan puasa jadi semoga gak kecewa yah sama aku. Aku juga mau ngucapin Selamat Idul Fitri, maaf kalau aku ada salah dan ada kata yang kurang berkenan, akhir kata REVIEW neeeeeee ^^ GOMAWO


	8. Chapter 8

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Hyukkie

Wookie

Haneul

Siwon

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 8

Author POV

Haneul kembali keruang makan dengan dituntun Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Haneul, melihat ibunya kembali dengan wajah pucat Minhyun dengan segera turun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Haneul dan Kyuhyun.

" Haneul Eomma, gwenchana? " Haneul memberikan senyuman tipis sambil mengelus kepala putri kesayangannya.

" Gwenchana Hyunnie, mungkin karena Eomma telat makan kemarin jadi sedikit pusing " Minhyun membantu Kyuhyun menuntun Haneul kembali duduk, melihat itu Sungmin menahan gejolak hatinya dengan menggenggam erat sendok yang berada ditangan kanannya, Heechul yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengelus tangan Sungmin mencoba menenangkan dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

" Appa, hari ini tak usah mengantar Hyunnie kesekolah ne " Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sejenak sambil menatap Minhyun.

" Wae? "

" Hari ini Kai dan Appanya akan menjemput Hyunnie " Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu, semua yang mendengar jawaban Minhyun langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

" jadi cucu Halmoni sudah punya namjachingu ne " Heechul mengerling nakal pada Minhyun membuat pipi bulatnya memerah.

" Anni Halmoni, hanya kebetulan saja Kai dan Appanya lewat daerah perumahan kita " Minhyun berusaha menyangkal namun semburat merah dipipinya tak bisa dibohongi.

" Jeongmal ? " Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menggoda Minhyun sambil mencolek dagu putri kesayangannya itu.

" Appa... " Minhyun mulai merengek karena malu dan sukses membuat pasangan ratu iblis dan ank iblis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Kalian bisakah tak menggoda Hyunnie lagi? Lihat wajahnya sudah sangat memerah " Heechul dan Kyuhyun menghentikan tawa mereka saat mendengar ucapan Hangeng.

" Hyunnie, pulang sekolah nanti Haneul Eomma jemput ne ? " Haneul mengelus kepala Minhyun membuat Minhyun mendongakan kepalanya.

" Anni, Eomma istirahat saja dirumah ne, jangan terlalu lelah nanti Hyunnie sedih kalau Eomma sakit " Minhyun memeluk erat Haneul dan dibalas Haneul dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat, lagi-lagi Sungmin harus menahan perasaannya saat melihat interaksi Haneul dan Minhyun. Heechul, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun menyadari raut kesedihan diwajah Sungmin pun hanya bisa memandang sendu.

TIN TIN TIN

" Aaah itu pasti Kai dan Appanya chagi, cepat kau berangkat sekarang " Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tas Minhyun yang berada diruang keluarga. Minhyun menghampiri Haneul dan mengecup pipinya.

CUP

" hyunnie sekolah dulu ne Eomma " Haneul membalas mengecup pipi Minhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" Ne, belajar yang pintar ne " Setelah itu Minhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

" Eomma kenapa diam saja? Eomma masih marah sama Hyunnie ? " Minhyun memandang sendu kearah Sungmin namun dengan segera Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum membuat Minhyun menghela nafas lega.

" Anni, cha berangkat sekarang dan jangan lupa habiskan bekal makananmu dan belajar yang pintar " Minhyun mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir dan kedua pipi Sungmin.

CUP CUP CUP

" Saranghae Eomma " Sungmin tersenyum cerah dan memeluk Minhyun erat.

" Nado saranghae Baby " Haneul tersenyum kecut melihat interaksi Sungmin dan Minhyun, meskipun Minhyun sudah menerimanya ternyata cintanya pada Sungmin jauh lebih besar dari pada cinta Minhyun padanya.

" Ciuman untuk Appa mana ? " Kyuhyun siap-siap memonyongkan bibirnya namun dengan sigap Minhyun menghindar.

" Andwe, Hyunnie tak mau kecupan Eomma dibibir Hyunnie dihapus oleh bibir Appa yang jelek itu weeek " Minhyun bergegas mengambil tas yang sejak tadi dipegang Heechul dan mengecup pipi Heechul dan Hangeng lalu berlari kedepan rumah dimana Kai dan Appanya sudah menunggu.

" YAAAAKKK HYUNNIE DASAR ANAK NAKAL " Suara Kyuhyun menggema diruang makan membuat semua orang menutup telinga mereka.

PLAK

" Appo Eomma " Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Heechul tadi.

" Kau ini seperti tidak pernah nakal saja sewaktu kecil bahkan kau lebih parah dari pada Hyunnie sampai-sampai aku mengira telah melahirkan anak setan " Ucapan Heechul sukses membuat Sungmin dan Haneul terkikik geli sedangkan Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada koran yang dibacanya sejak tadi.

" Minnieee Eomma jahat padaku " Kyuhyun merengek dan mendekati Sungmin dan menempelkan pipinya di tepat dipayudara Sungmin membuat Sungmin salah tingkah sendiri.

" Yaaak Yaakkk jangan mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan pada menantu kesayangan Eomma "

SREEET

" A... Appo Eommaaaa " Kyuhyun meringis karena Heechul menjambak rambutnya agar menjauh dari Sungmin.

" Eomma, kasihan Kyunnie " Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang dijambak Heechul tadi dengan lembut agar sakitnya menghilang.

" Aku kembali kekamar dulu " Haneul beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas kekamar tamu.

" Kyu kau tak pergi kerja ? " Hangeng melipat koran yang sudah selesai dibacanya.

" Hari ini aku tak masuk kerja, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Minnie " Sungmin tersenyum senang saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

" Terserah kau saja, oia besok Appa dan Eomma akan kembali ke China dan Appa harap masalah kalian bertiga cepat diselesaikan ne " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, setelah sarapan dan membereskan dapur dengan segera Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun dikamar namun saat memasuki kamar ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menerima telepon dari sekertarisnya dan akhirnya Sungmin menunggu sampai Kyuhyun selesai menelpon dengan berdiri dibalkon kamar sambil memandang halaman rumah mereka.

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menyanggahkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Keduanya hanya menikmati kebersamaan dan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mengecup kepala belakang Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun menyibakan rambut Sungmin agar bisa menjangkau leher Sungmin dengan bibir tebalnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah kebahu mulus Sungmin, beruntung Sungmin menggunakan kaos yang kebesaran sehingga dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menurunkan Kaos Sungmin dan langsung mengecup bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Sungmin sedari tadi menahan desahannya, iaa masih malu untuk mendesah didepan Kyuhyun karena jujur saja jika sudah mendesah maka iaa akan lepas kendali. Setelah puas menjelajah bahu Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya lalu memberikan ciuman penuh dibibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin dengan penuh kelembutan " Eunghh " Sungmin terbuai dengan ciuman lembut Kyuhyun tanpa sadar desahan lolos dari bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kemenangan, Kyuhyun terus membuat Sungmin terbuai hingga tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun sudah menyusup kedalam Kaosnya, Kyuhyun meraba perut datar Sungmin dengan lembut " Eunghhh Kyuhhh " Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum puas saat Sungmin mendesahkan namanya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya lembut kini sedikit kasar mengeksplor bibir Sungmin, dan kini tangannya semakin naik keatas menuju dua gundukan Sungmin, dan saat hampir saja menyentuhnya tiba-tiba ...

TOK TOK TOK

" Kyu, dibawah ada sekertarismu datang, cepat kau turun " Heechul langsung bergegas meninggalkan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tanpa menunggu jawaban dari putranya.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengeram menahan rasa kesalnya, sungguh iaa sedang ada dipuncak kenikmatan namun dengan suksesnya sang Eomma dan sekertarisnya itu mengacaukannya. Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun menahan hasrat dan juga amarahnya, Sungmin mengelus dada Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik.

" Cepat temui sekertarismu dan selesaikan urusan pekerjaanmu, aku menunggumu dikamar ne " Bisikan halus Sungmin semakin menaikan hasrat Kyuhyun, dengan segera Kyuhyun berbalik badan dan menuju ruang tamu menemui sekertarisnya untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

Sungmin brjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, iaa duduk ditepian tempat tidurnya. Iaa tersenyum saat mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun yang memabukan, sungguh ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kegiatan diatas ranjang, bahkan semalam mereka sudah melakukannya beronde-ronde. Dan entah kenapa hasrat didalam diri Sungmin menggelora dan menguar saat menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasakan hasrat yang menggebu seperti ini. Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya yang dulu dibelikan Kyuhyun, iaa membuka box didalam lemari itu, isi didalam box itu penuh dengan lingerie yang diberikan Heechul Eomma untuk malam pertamanya namun belum pernah iaa pakai sekalipun. Tadi malam terlalu tiba-tiba sehingga Sungmin tidak sempat mengganti piamanya dengan lingerie pemberian Heechul. Namun Sungmin berfikir mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakannya. Setelah memilah-miliah ingin menggunakan yang mana akhirnya pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada ligerie berwarna hitam berenda transparan, jika Sungmin menggunakan itu sudah pasti seluruh tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Sungmin bergegas masuk kekamar mandi dan mengganti kaosnya dengan lingerie yang dipilihnya tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama dan sekarang Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menyisakan kepalanya saja. Sungmin terus menunggu sampai tak terasa iaa telah jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

" Eungghhh " Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya sekeliling kamar yang sepi. Sungmin melirik jam dinakas dan betapa terkejutnya iaa saat melihat ternyata jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore, sudah terlalu lama iaa tertidur. Sungmin bergegas bagun dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai. Sungmin bergegas menuju ruang TV dan dilihatnya Minhyun sedang bermain dengan Heechul.

" Eomma " Heechul menoleh saat Sungmin memanggilnya.

" Kau sudah bangun chagi? Kau kelihatan lelah dan tidurmu sangat nyenyak jadi Eomma sengaja tidak membangunkanmu " Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun dan mendekap Minhyun dari belakang.

" Kyu kemana Eomma? "

" Saat menemui sekertarisnya tadi, mereka langsung bergegas kekantor katanya ada sedikit masalah dan Kyuhyun menyuruh Eomma menyampaikan maaf padamu karena iaa tak sempat pamit tapi saat Eomma memasuki kamarmu ternyata kau sudah terlelap " Wajah Sungmin langsung cemberut saat tahu Kyuhyun mengingkari janjinya.

" Hyunnie, malam ini Eomma tidur bersamamu ne " Sungmin mengecup pipi tembam Minhyun membuat Minhyun tersenyum.

" Ne Eomma, Hyunnie juga ingin tidur dipelukan Eomma " Minhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin erat, Heechul hanya memandang menantu dan cucunya penuh kebahagiaan.

" Oia Haneul dan Appa kemana Eomma ? " Sungmin melihat sekeliling rumahnya yang tampak sepi dan hanya ada mereka bertiga saja.

" Haneul sudah pulang keapartemennya dan Appamu pergi bermain golf bersama teman lamanya " Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aku lapaaar, aku mau makan dulu ne Eomma, apa kalian sudah makan? "

" Eomma dan Hyunnie sudah makan, kha kau segera makan jangan sampai sakit karena telat makan seperti Haneul "

" Apa Haneul baik-baik saja Eomma ? "

" Sepertinya sudah membaik, saat pamit tadi wajahnya tak pucat lagi " Sungmin bernafas lega, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

CKLEK

" Appa pulaaaaaaang " Mendengar suara Kyuhyun dengan segera Minhyun berlari menuju ruang tamu.

" Appaaaaaaaa " Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Minhyun dan mengecup bibir putirnya.

" Dimana Eomma ? " Minhyun menunjuk arah dapur, dengan segera mereka bergegas kedapur dan dilihatnya Sungmin sedang makan ditemani Heechul.

" Bagaimana masalahmu dikantor Kyu? " Kyuhyun menaruh Minhyun diatas kursi disamping Heechul.

" Sudah selesai Eomma, hanya masalah kecil saja " Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

" Aigooo istriku sudah besar tapi makan masih berantakan " Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin yang terkena noda makanan. Namun Sungmin tak bergeming dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

" Kenapa kau baru makan jam segini chagi ? " Sungmin tak menjawab, dia menyelesaikan makannya setelah itu membereskan piring bekas makannya. Kyuhyun megerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin.

" Eomma Minnie kekamar Hyunnie dulu ne, kajja baby kita bermain dikamar " Setelah itu Sungmin dan Minhyun meninggalkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diruang makan.

" Ada apa dengan Sungmin Eomma? "

" Molla, mungkin dia merajuk karena kau tinggal kekantor tadi " Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya setelah menyadari kesalahannya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menyusul Sungmin. Heechul yang ditinggal sendirian begitu saja hanya maklum, iaa pun kembali kekamarnya.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Minhyun dan dilihatnya Sungmin sedang memperhatikan Minhyun yang sedang menggambar. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Sungmin dan ikut memperhatikan Minhyun menggambar. Namun tiba-tiba Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk menghadap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Appa, Eomma Hyunnie boleh tidak bertanya? " Minhyun menunjukan wajah yang serius namun lucu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkikik geli dalam hati mereka.

" Kau mau bertanya apa Baby ? " Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya dan menaruh kepalanya dipaha Sungmin sambil menunggu Minhyun melanjutkan bicaranya, Sungmin hanya diam tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

" Apa Hyunnie boleh berpacaran ? "

" MWOOOOO? " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berteriak bersamaan, Kyuhyun seketika bangun dari tidurnya. Pertanyaan Minhyun sukses membuat iaa terkejut setengah mati.

" Siapa yang mengajarimu soal berpacaran hah? " Kyuhyun menunjukan aura kegelapan membuat Minhyun beringsut kedalam pelukan Sungmin.

" Jangan membuatnya takut " Ucap Sungmin dingin dan seketika itu juga nyali Kyuhyun untuk memarahi Minhyun langsung ciut.

" Baby, sekarang katakan pada Eomma ne, kenapa Hyunnie tiba-tiba bertanya soal itu ? " Sungmin mengelus punggung Minhyun yang masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

" tadi saat disekolah Kai bilang kalau Kai menyukai Hyunnie dan mau Hyunnie jadi pacarnya tapi Hyunnie bilang akan menanyakan dulu pada Eomma dan Appa " Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Minhyun.

" Lalu apa Baby tau berpacaran itu apa? " Kali ini Kyuhyun berusaha bertanya dengan lembut pada Minhyun.

" Berpacaran itu kalau dua orang saling menyukai kan Appa ? " tanya Minhyun dengan polosnya.

" Lalu apa Baby menyukai Kai ? " Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Minhyun tersenyum malu-malu ditambah rona diwajahnya yang terlihat jelas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minhyun pun mereka berdua tahu kalau Minhyun menyukai Kai.

" Baby dengarkan Appa, Hyunnie tidak boleh berpacaran dengan Kai karena kalian masih kecil, katakan pada Kai kalau Hyunnie menyukai Kai tapi kalian tidak boleh berpacaran dulu, suruh Kai menemui Appa jika iaa serius ingin berpacaran dengan Hyunnie maka ketika umurnya sudah 17 tahun, Arrasho ? " Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya namun iaa tetap menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

" Nah, sekarang Baby lanjutkan menggambarnya lagi ne, Eomma ingin melihat hasil gambar Baby " Minhyun mengangguk semangat, Minhyun mengambil lagi pensil warnahnya dan kembali melanjutkan menggambar yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan dilihatnya Sungmin duduk disisi tempat tidur sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kyuhyun menaruh handuk yang tadi dipakainnya diatas Sofa yang ada dikamar meraka. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya disampingt Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggulingkan dirinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Sungmin namun lagi-lagi Sungmin tak merespon Kyuhyun dan tetap fokus pada ponselnya. Melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun geram dan merampas ponsel Sungmin dari tangan Sungmin.

" YAK, KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU ! " Sungmin berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan menaruh ponsel Sungmin disana lalu mengunci lemari pakaiannya setelah itu iaa menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah menatapnya marah.

" Aku tau aku salah karena meninggalkanmu siang tadi, tapi Sungguh aku benar-benar terjepit karena masalah dikantor dan tak ada waktu menemuimu dikamar, aku sudah menitipkan pesan pada Eomma untuk menyampaikannya padamu kan ? " Sungmin masih tak bergeming, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lalu memangkunya. Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya disenderan kasur lalu menatap Sungmin yang kini duduk menghadapnya.

" Mianhae, kalau tadi siang aku tak ada masalah dkantor pasti aku akan menepati janji untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu " Lagi-lagi Sungmin tak bergeming, Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin namun dengan segera Sungmin menghindar.

" Chagi jebaal, jangan seperti ini ne. Maafkan aku " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu, ditariknya Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

" Aku berjanji, besok kita benar-benar akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, kita akan berkencan, Eotthe ? " Sungmin menarik dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

" Jinjjja? " Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah sedikit melunak.

" Ne, besok kita akan jalan-jalan berdua seharian" Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Aku mauuuuu, kita tak pernah berkencan berdua " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk megecupnya.

CUP

Kyuhyun menurunkan dirinya dan merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur dengan posisi Sungmin yang tungkerap diatasnya, Kyuhyun menyelipkan anak rambut Sungmin ditelinganya dan mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin. Lama keduanya saling menatap, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin dan seakan mengerti Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan kini bibir tebal Kyuhyun menempel pada bibirnya. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Sungmin dengan rakus, tak ada lagi kelembutan dalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya berciuman dengan kasar, seolah menyalurkan hasrat yang tertunda. Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin dan menindih tubuh Sungmin. Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman yang panjang, dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya, Kyuhyun yang tampan kini menggenggam erat tangannya. Sesuai janji Kyuhyun megajak Sungmin berkencan, Sungmin tersenyum senang karena Kyuhyun menepati janjinya. Kyuhyun membawanya ke Cheonggyecheon, tempat ini sangat romantis banyak pasangan yang melamar pasangannya disini. Tempatnya cukup strategis, berada dipusat jantung kota Seoul. Mereka berhenti di pinggir Sungai dekat sana, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Keduanya menikmati sejuknya udara disana dan pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mereka. Beruntung Haneul sedang tidak sibuk jadi mereka menitipkan Minhyun pada Haneul.

" Chagi, kau tau saat ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untukku. Kehadiranmu dan Minhyun benar-benar membuatku bersyukur pada Tuhan. Aku tak tau bagaimana lagi cara mengungkapkan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dihatiku, dan aku ingin kita terus begini selamanya. Aku tak ingin sampai kita berpisah, kita harus tetap bersama apapun yang terjadi. Maukah kau berjanji untuk tetap disisiku walaupun banyak badai menerjang kehidupan rumah tangga kita? " Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya, Sungmin tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Sungmin.

" Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan selalu berada disampingmu Kyu, Aku terlalu lemah tanpamu dan hati ini tak bisa pergi jauh darimu karena kau dengan teganya mengikat hatiku hingga siapapun tak bisa menggoyahkan cintaku padamu " Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan dibalas Sungmin dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat.

DRTTTTT DRRRRTTTT DRTTTTTT

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan merogoh kantong celananya, diambilnya ponsel yang bergetar dan seketika senyumnya mengembang saat melihat nama anaknya yang tertera diponselnya.

" Sepertinya uri Baby mencari bumonimnya "

" Cepat angkat, jangan sampai uri Baby merajuk karena kau lama mengangkat teleponnya " Kyuhyun pun segera mengangkat telponnya.

" Ne Baby, wae? Merindukan Appa Eomma Eoh ? " Kyuhyun terkikik geli karena menggoda Minhyun sedangkan Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

" Appaa hiksss Appaaaa hiksss " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menegang saat didengarnya Minhyun menangis.

" Baby wae? Katakan pada Eomma, kenapa menangis ? " Sungmin panik dan langsung merebut ponsel Kyuhyun.

" Haneul Eomma pingsan dan sekarang dokter sedang memeriksa Haneul Eomma hiksss Hyunnie takut Eomma hikkkssss " Sungmin terkejut mendengar kabar mengenai Haneul.

" Sekarang Baby dirumah sakit mana? Eomma dan Appa segera kesana "

" Di Seoul Hospital Eomma hikksss cepat kemari Hyunnie takut "

" Ne, Eomma dan Appa segera kesana Baby tenang ne dan jangan menangis " Setelah itu Sungmin mematikan teleponnya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun bergegas kerumah sakit.

SEOUL HOSPITAL

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlari menuju ruang UGD, dan dilihatnya Minhyun yang meringkuk disudut dekat pintu UGD sambil menekuk lututnya.

" Babyyyy " Sungmin segera menghampir Minhyun, mendengar suara Sungmin membuat Minhyun menoleh dan seketika tangisnya pecah kembali.

" Eommaaaaa hiksss Eommaaaaa " Sungmin memeluk Minhyun erat sambil menepuk punggungnya mencoba menenangkan. Kyuhyun berdiri didepan UGD dan tak lama pintu terbuka dan muncul dokter dari ruangan itu.

" Bisa saya tahu siapa suami dari Ny. Haneul ? " Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya.

" Saya suaminya dok, apa yang terjadi dengan Haneul ? "

" Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena tak ada penyakit yang serius, tapi sekarang anda harus ekstra menjaganya karena dia sedang mengandung 2 minggu "

JDEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR

Pernyataan Dokter barusan sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serasa disambar petir, Kyuhyun langsung melirik Sungmin yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

" Ya Tuhan rencana apa lagi yang sedang kau jalankan untuk keluargaku, Min Mianhae lagi-lagi membuatmu terluka " batin Kyuhyun

TBC

Chap 8 Up... niatnya mau mudik taunya si papa nyuruh lebaran dijakarta baru habis Sholat IED langsung mudik jadi demi kalian dan sebagai Hadiah lebaran aku post chap 8 heheehe. Mungkin banyak yang kecewa karena aku bener2 buat Haneul jd hamil dan lagi-lagi membuat uri Minnie jadi menderita tapi beneran deh aku mencoba buat Kyu menderita tapi gak dapet feelnya, selalu Sungmin yang pas buat jd peran menderita gitu. Maaf yah buat fans Minnie, tapi tenang aja chap chap selanjutnya Kyu dan Min menderitanya seimbang kok. Aku berusaha banget gimana cerita ini gak akan kayk cerita sinetron yang gak jelas gitu, aku suka buat alur cepat dan gak bertele-tele jadi maklumin yah klo kadang baca ff aku suka keceptan. Dan makasi untuk yang udh review , ada yang nanya aku dapet inspirasi cerita ini dari mana? Sebenernya aku tuh tipe penghayal banget, berhubung umur aku udah 23 tahun dan banyak temenku yang udah nikah, aku sempet menghayal bagaiman keidupan rumah tangga aku dan gimana suami aku. Tiba-tiba aku menghayal nikah sama duda keren yang punya anak bayi, aku menghayal gimana kalau pas aku udah capek-capek ngebesarin anak itu terus istri lamanya balik lagi dan berusaha ngerebut anak itu dan suami aku. Suka gak jelas emang khayalan aku, dan aku pikir seru juga kalau dituangin jadi cerita tapi sedikit aku ubah alur ceritanya dan ketak ketik ketak ketik maka jadilah ff ini. Gitu ceritanyaaaaaa, dan tiba-tiba juga aku kemaren ngehayal lagi dan kayaknya aku bakal tuangin kecerita lagi tapi nunggu ff yang ini beres dulu ne. Udah aaahh cuap cuapnya... gomawo ne semuanya selamat berlibur, berlebaran, dan maaf kalau aku banyak kesalahan ne. Terakhir tolong REVIEWNYAAAAAAAA ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Hyukkie

Wookie

Haneul

Siwon

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 9

Author POV

Kyuhyun , Sungmin, dan Minhyun kini berada diperjalanan menuju rumah mereka. Minhyun sudah terlelap didalam pangkuan Sungmin, setelah mendengar kabar dari dokter mengenai kehamilan Haneul tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun enggan untuk membahasnya, keduanya benar-benar bungkam.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya digarasi, Sungmin bergegas keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Minhyun dan membawanya kedalam kamar Minhyun. Setelah menaruh Minhyun ditempat tidurnya, Sungmin kekamarnya mengambil pakaian tidur dan peralatan mandi lalu berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

GREP

" Kau mau kemana ? " Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Sungmin daat dilihatnya Sungmin ingin keluar dari kamar mereka sambil membawa pakaian dan alat mandinya.

" Malam ini aku akan tidur dikamar tamu " ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

" Aku tau kau marah dan kau berhak marah tapi bisakah kau tetap disini? " Sungmin hanya diam, sedikit menghela nafas dan membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap Kyuhyun. Memandang dalam mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan sayu. Didalam manik Kyuhyun terlihat rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Sungmin memang marah, namun iaa bukan marah dengan Kyuhyun. Iaa marah dengan keadaan yang tak pernah berada dipihaknya dan takdir yang selalu tak adil untuknya. Sungmin sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun atas semua perlakuannya dimasa lalau bahkan mereka ingin menata kehidupan rumah tangga yang baru dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang namun saat mereka akan memulai itu semua mengapa Tuhan kembali memberikan cobaan yang sungguh iaa tak sanggup untuk menjalaninya. Haneul hamil, lalu apa yang bisa iaa lakukan? Hatinya teriris ketika Haneul yang hanya melakukan satu kali dengan Kyuhyun bisa dengan cepat hamil sedangkan iaa dan Kyuhyun yang melakukan berkali-kali sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda hamil. Meskipun Kyuhyun tak pernah menyinggungnya soal anak namun iaa juga ingin memiliki anak dengan Kyuhyun, namun jika sudah begini apa yang bisa iaa lakukan? Haneul hamil dan iaa tidak, Haneul sudah memberikan 2 anak dan iaa belum sama sekali, Sungmin takut suatu saat Haneul merebut Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan kedua anaknya sebagai alasan untuk tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun disisinya.

" Aku takut kyu hiksss aku takut kau meninggalkanku hikss " Kyuhyun langsung mendekap erat Sungmin, menepuk punggungnya mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

" Stttt uljima chagia, dengarkan aku " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi bulat Sungmin, meminta Sungmin untuk menatap matanya.

" Dengar, aku Cho Kyuhyun berjanji pada istri yang sangat aku cintai dan sayangi Cho Sungmin tak akan pernah meninggalkannya ataupun menyakitinya lagi, sampai aku mati aku akan mempertahankan istriku untuk selalu berada disisiku. Jadi mulai sekarang kumohon percayalah padaku sayang " Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kedua pipi Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin nyaman dan sedikit tenang.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Haneul Kyu? "

" Dengar Sayang, Haneul akan tinggal disini setelah iaa keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku akan menyewa maid untuk mengurusnya, bagaimanapun iaa sedang mengandung anakku dan tak mungkin aku membiarkannya menghadapi kehamilannya sendiri. Kau akan tetap tidur bersamaku sedangkan dia akan tidur dikamar tamu, hanya 9 bulan sayang. Setelah itu aku akan segera menceraikannya. Soal anak itu, aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan Haneul. Kalau Haneul ingin merawatnya maka aku akan membiarkan Haneul membawanya tapi jika Haneul tak ingin merawatnya kita yang akan merawatnya, apa kau keberatan sayang hmm ? " Sungmin diam dan berfikir sejenak.

" Baiklah aku senang jika mengurus Baby lagi, Minhyun sudah besar untuk dijadikan Baby " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk mengecupnya.

CUP

" Kau memang yang terbaik sayang " Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyuhyun.

" Kau juga harus mempersiapkan dirimu sayang, karena kau juga harus segera memiliki baby sendiri, dan aku akan terus membuatmu "bekerja" dimalam hari sampai kau hamil " Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin merona hebat. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya ketempat tidur. Dijatuhkannya Sungmin dan dengan segera Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin.

" Kyu aku belum mandi, aku mau mandi dulu ne " Sungmin sudah bersiap beranjak dari tidurnya namun Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin dan semakin menindih Sungmin sampai tak ada jarak antara kedua tubuh mereka.

" Untuk apa kau mandi jika nanti peluh akan membanjiri tubuhmu dan kembali membuatmu kotor hmm? " Sungmin semakin merona, disusapnya kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lainnya.

" Kau sangat cantik sayang, beruntung memilikimu " Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibir Sungmin dan dilumatnya bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Sungmin sudah mengalung indah dileher Kyuhyun.

" Eunghh " Sungmin sedikit melenguh saat Kyuhyun memindahkan ciumannya kepotongan leher Sungmin.

" Min, aku mau 20 ronde malam ini dan kau tak boleh menolaknya " Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan melepas kaosnya dan celananya dengan cepat. Sungmin hanya diam mematung memikirkan nasib tubuhnya yang akan menghadapi 20 ronde. Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah menyebutkan ronde yang akan mereka mainkan maka iaa akan benar-benar melakukannya tanpa memikirkan tubuh yang lelah. Sungmin meneguk berat salivanya, bahkan karena sibuk memikirkan nasibnya iaa tak menyadari Kyuhyun sudah membuka baju dan branya.

" Eunghhh " Sungmin seketika sadar saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah meremas kedua buah bongkahan bulat dadanya dan itu membuat Sungmin melotot dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun didua gundukannya.

" Kyu, andweeeeeeeeee " Usaha Sungmin gagal saat Kyuhyun benar-benar mendindihnya dan menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Dan merekapun melakukan ritual malam mereka dengan penuh gairah, saling bergerak mencari kenikmatan yang membelenggu.

.

.

.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Karena Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan 20 ronde tadi malam sampai pagi tadi, maka Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa bangun dan berjalan sehingga iaa tak sempat menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk Minhyun dan itu sukses membuat Minhyun marah padanya. Iaa sungguh lelah dan masih mengantuk karena baru tidur beberapa jam tapi mengingat Minhyun benar-benar marah padanya membuatnya tak berselera melanjutkan tidur kembali.

" Eunghhh " Kyuhyun menggeliat dari tidurnya dan tak lama iaa membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan dilihatnya Sungmin duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

" Sayang, kau sudah bangun ? " Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Sungmin.

" Kau kenapa diam saja? Dan kau belum mandi? Wae? " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin namun segera ditepis oleh Sungmin.

" kau lupa kau menghabiskan tubuhku dari malam sampai pagi hah? Bagaimana aku bisa mandi jika untuk bangun dari tampat tidur ini saja aku tak bisa ! " Sungmin benar-benar menunjukan raut kekesalannya namun itu tak membuat Kyuhyun ciut bahkan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

" Kau tau sayang, kau sangat hebat tadi malam, dan aku tak sabar menunggu nanti malam untuk melakukannya lagi denganmu " Sungmin menatap horor pada Kyuhyun.

" Lakukanlah didalam mimpimu itu, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi sampai sakit ini hilang dan kau tidak boleh melakukannya lebih dari 3 ronde, Arra ? " Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, iaa benar-benar tidak setuju. Bagaimana mungkin 3 ronde cukup untuknya bahkan 20 ronde tadi malam baginya masih kurang. Gila memang.

" ANDWEEEEEEE, 15 ronde ne sayang? Jebaaaaaaaaal " Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon pada Sungmin namun Sungmin menolak mentah-mentah.

" Kalau begitu 10 ne ne neeeee? " Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng.

" Baiklah ini negosiasi yang terakhir, bagaimana kalau 5 " Sungmin berfikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat memikirkan nasib "adik kecilnya" Yang hanya bisa mendapat 5 ronde.

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang sekolah Minhyun mengurung diri dikamar, Sungmin sejak tadi sudah mencoba membujuk Minhyun untu keluar kamar namun sepertinya uri Minhyun benar-benar marah. Sungmin tidak bisa meminta bantuan Kyuhyun karena siang tadi Kyuhyun berangkat kekantornya, Sungmin menghela nafas berat, sungguh bagian selangkangannya masih sangat sakit dan nyeri. Namun karena tak ingin melihat Minhyun semakin marah iaa menguatkan dirinya dan berjalan tertatih untuk memasakan Minhyun makananan.

TOK TOK TOK

" Baby, buka pintunya jebaaaal. Eomma minta maaf ne, Eomma sedang sakit makanya tadi pagi terlambat bangun dan tidak menemui Baby " Sungmin duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya dipintu kamar Minhyun. Dia tak kuat berdiri lama-lama, rasa nyeri itu sungguh menyakitkan sehingga iaa lebih baik duduk.

CKLEK

" Eomma, gwencana? " Minhyun menghampiri Eommanya yang terduduk dengan wajah yang pucat.

" Baby Mianhae " Ucap Sungmin lirih, mata Minhyun langsung berkaca-kaca saat dilihatnya Sungmin sedikit merintih menahan sakit.

" Eomma sakit? Hikss mianhae Hyunnie tak tahu hiksss " Sungmin tersenyum mengusap air mata Minhyun.

" gwencana Baby, Eomma tak apa " Sungmin berusaha bangun dengan menahan sejuat perih dibagian bawahnya.

" Kajja kita makan dulu, Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Minhyun sedang duduk diruang TV, Sungmin mengajari Minhyun belajar berhitung sambil menunggu Kyuhyun pulang kantor. Beruntung Minhyun jenius seperti Appanya sehingga tak sulit mengajari Minhyun.

CKLEK

" Appa pulaaaaaaaang " Sungmin dan Minhyun bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun datang bersama Haneul.

" Eomma, sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ? " Minhyun memeluk Haneul, sedangkan Sungmin mengambil tas kerja Kyuhyun dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang TV.

" Eomma sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit Hyunnie " Mereka duduk diruang TV, Kyuhyun duduk bersama Sungmin sedangkan Minhyun duduk bersama Haneul.

" Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kau akan tinggal disini selama kehamilanmu dan ada Maid yang akan mengurusmu " Haneul hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, aku kekamar dulu ne " Haneul beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Minhyun.

" Sayang, siapkan aku air panas ne " Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan Kyuhyun beristirahat sejenak disofa sambil memperhatikan Minhyun yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan berlalu, Haneul masih mengalami morning sick bahkan lebih parah dari kehamilan sebelumnya. Sungmin kerap membantu Haneul yang sering mual karena kehamilannya, Kyuhyun hanya sesekali mengecek keadaan Haneul dan mengantar Haneul kedokter untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Selebihnya semua ditangani maid dan Sungmin.

Sungmin sedang mengupaskan buah untuk Haneul, karena morning sicknya Haneul jadi sulit untuk makan maka dari itu Sungmin selalu menyediakan buah-buah segar untuk Haneul.

" Min.. " Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas apel dan menatap Haneul.

" Wae? Kau butuh sesuatu ? " Haneul menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lalu kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit? " Lagi-lagi Haneul menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ada seseuatu yang ingin kau katakan? " Haneul menganggukan kepalanya.

" katakanlah " Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum

" Apa kau usdah hamil ? " Pertanyaan Haneul membuat Senyum diwajah cantik Sungmin menghilang, Sungmin merunduk dan tersenyum miris.

" Mianhae min kalau ini membuatmu tak nyaman " Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

" Gwencana, aku belum hamil tapi aku dan Kyuhyun selalu berusaha kok " Haneul tersenyum miris pada Sungmin.

" kau tau Min, 8 bulan lagi aku akan melahirkan dan sungguh aku sangat takut sekali " Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Haneul seolah-olah memberikan kekuatan.

" Kau kan sudah punya pengalaman melahirkan, apa yang kau takuti? Kyuhyun dan dokter akan mendampingimu nanti "

" Bukan itu maksudku, tapi aku takut saat melahirkan anak ini akan bagaimana? Aku sungguh ingin merawatnya karena aku tak mau lagi anakku tak menganggapku ibunya " Haneul merunduk sedih mengingat pertemuan awalnya bersama Minhyun yang jauh dari kata baik.

" Kau tak perlu khawatir, bukankah Kyuhyun menyerahkan keputusan padamu? Jika kau ingin merawat anak ini maka Kyuhyun akan merelakan anak ini untuk kau rawat " Sungmin masih tersenyum, sedikit banyak iaa memahami kegundahan hati Haneul.

" Iaa aku tau tapi jika aku sendirian merawat anak ini maka iaa tak mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ayah " Haneul lagi-lagi merunduk sedih.

" Hei, meskipun kau yang merawat anak ini tapi Kyuhyun tak akan lari dari tanggung jawab, iaa akan ikut mengurus anak ini dan memberikannya kasih sayang meskipun tidak bisa sering-sering mereka bertemu " Sungmin mengelus rambut Haneul berusaha menenangkan.

" Bukan itu, apa kau bisa membayangkan Min, jika anakmu besar tanpa Ayahnya disisinya, bagaimana iaa jika menanyakan padaku kenapa ayahnya tidak tinggal bersama iaa dan ibunya malah tinggal bersama wanita lain " Sungmin menghentikan elusan tangannya dikepala Haneul.

" A.. Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? " Haneul menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin dan menatap mata Sungmin sambil memohon.

" Kumohon tinggalkanlah Kyuhyun, aku tak ingin anak ini besar tanpa ayah dan ibu lengkap berada disisinya, tak kasihankah kau pada anak ini yang dipisahkan dengan ayahnya? Dan tak kasihankah kau pada Minhyun yang menginginkan dongsaeng tapi tak bisa tinggal bersama dongsaengnya, dan lagipula kau belum hamil dan aku tak tahu kau bisa hamil atau tidak mengingat kau belum juga mengandung hingga saat ini jadi kumohon lepaskanlah Kyuhyun dan Minhyun "

TES TES TES

Jatuh air mata Sungmin, sakit sekali mendengar permintaan Haneul. Apalagi Haneul menyinggung soal kehamilan, itu membuat wanita manapun akan menjadi sensitif. Sungmin membekap mulutnya, Haneul yang melihat Sungmin menangis mencoba bersikap acuh.

" Aku tau ini akan berat diawal untukmu tapi percayalah kau itu masih cantik dan muda, umurmu baru 23 tahun pasti banyak namja diluar sana yang mengejarmu, kumohon pikirkan lagi untuk kebahagiaan semua orang terutama untuk kebahagiaan uri Minhyun "

" Kenapa kau setega ini padaku? Aku yang membesarkan dan merawat Minhyun tapi kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Aku juga istri Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sudah memilihku menjadi satu-satunya. Mungkin memang saat ini aku belum hamil hikss tapi aku yakin tak lama lagi aku pasti akan hamil jadi tolong jangan bicara seperti itu hiksss " ucap Sungmin dengan lirih.

" Memangnya kau bisa memastikan kapan kau akan hamil? Apa bulan depan kau sudah pasti hamil huh? Bisa saja kau mandul kan? Sudahlah tinggalkan saja keluargaku, sejak awal kau yang hadir ditengah-tengah keluargaku jadi kau pergi saja dari rumah ini, aku berusaha bicara baik-baik tapi kau seperti ini ! tak ada gunanya lagi aku berbaik hati padamu, enyahlah dari keluargaku ! "

" Tidak salah? Kau yang hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga kecilku! Kau juga yang meninggalkan mereka! Setelah aku susah payah membesarkan anakmu dan merawat Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya kau mengusirku? Aku tak akan tinggal diam! Akan aku buktikan kalau Kyuhyun lebih memilihku ketimbang kau pelacur murahan! " Sungmin bergegas keluar kamar Haneul dengan membanting keras pintu kamar Haneul menandakan seberapa besar kemarahannya.

BLAM

Sungmin bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya lalu setelah itu pergi menuju kantor Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang iaa inginkan saat ini selain bertemu Kyuhyun, tak peduli jika Kyuhyun sedang ada rapat ataupun banyak pekerjaan yang terpenting sekarang iaa butuh pelukan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan Hatinya yang terasa panas.

Sesampainya dikantor Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergegas menuju ruangan suaminya. Orang-orang yang melihat Sungmin berjalan cepat tanpa menyapa karyawan disana satupun merasa heran, pasalnya Nyonya Cho yang mereka kenal adalah orang yang ramah dan suka tersenyum pada Karyawan. Namun sekarang mereka melihat raut Sungmin yang masam tanpa senyuman sedikitpun namun mereka mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin disambut sekretaris Kyuhyun yang sudah lama bekerja disana, meskipun sangat sexy dan cantik tapi Sungmin tidak sedikitpun cemburu atau menaruh curiga pada sekrertaris Kyuhyun ini karena iaa mengenal baik bagaimana sekretaris Kyuhyun ini.

" Solbi, apa Kyuhyun ada diruangannya? "

" Ada Nyonya, sangjangnim sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen, mari saya antar keruangannya. " Solbi mengantar Sungmin keruangan Kyuhyun setelah mengetuk pintu dan telah dipersilahkan masuk Sungmin pun tanpa berlama-lama masuk keruangan Kyuhyun setelah itu Solbi langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali bekerja.

" Kau kemari Min? Kenapa tak meneleponku dulu ? " Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun berjengkit karena terkejut.

" Kau kenapa hmm? " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, iaa memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat sampai-sampai Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan bernafas namun Kyuhyun tidak protes sedikitpun. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin perlahan mencoba menenangkan. Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya kepangkuannya. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, Sungmin masih saja bungkam dan duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin menggunakan tangan sebelah kiri sedangkan tangan sebelah kanan iaa gunakan untuk memegang dokumen yang harus segera iaa tandatangani.

Tak terasa dua jam berlalu dan Sungmin ternyata tertidur dipangkuan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melihat jam ditangannya menunjukan pukul 12 Siang dan sebentar lagi Minhyun pulang sekolah, melihat Sungmin tertidur tak mungkin jika iaa membangunkan Sungmin untuk menjemput Minhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menelpon Minhyun.

" Yeoboseo Appa "

" Baby, apa kau pulang dengan Kai dan Appanya hari ini ? "

" Ne Appa, Wae? "

" Anni, Eomma tak bisa menjemput Baby karena Eomma sedang keluar, Baby setelah sampai dirumah bermain bersama Haneul Eomma saja tak apa kan? "

" Ne Appa, memangnya Eomma kemana? "

" Eomma sedang bertemu dengan temannya, yasudah kalau begitu Appa bekerja dulu ne " Kyuhyun pun mematikan teleponnya, iaa memang sengaja tak mengatakan kalau Sungmin berada dikantornya karena takut Minhyun menyusul. Iaa tak ingin Minhyun melihat Sungmin yang iaa pikir dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan merebahkannya disofa yang ada diruang kerjanya, Kyuhyun membuka jasnya dan menyelimuti Sungmin. Diusapnya rambut Sungmin dengan sayang, dipandanginya wanita yang begitu iaa cintai ini. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin setelah itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jam menunjukan waktu makan siang tetapi Kyuhyun memilih menunggu Sungmin bangun dan makan bersamanya nanti.

" Eunghh " Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan membuka matanya.

" Ini dimana " Guman Sungmin yang belum menyadari keberadaanya, Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

" Sudah bangun my princess? " Sungmin langsung menengok kearah sumber suara dan dilihatnya kyuhyun yang duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil tersenyum melihat Sungmin.

" Kyuuuu " Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

GREP

Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Sungmin, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

" Ada apa denganmu eoh? Ceritakanlah padaku " Sungmin terdiam sejenak, sebenaranya iaa ingin menceritakan mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Haneul tapi iaa tau jika iaa menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun pasti Kyuhyun langsung mengusir Haneul dari rumah. Sungmin kasihan pada anak yang ada didalam kandungan Haneul ditambah lagi tak tega dengan Minhyun jika melihatnya bersedih karena Kyuhyun mengusir Haneul.

" Gwencana, aku hanya merasa ingin marah entah pada siapa dan aku juga merasa ingin dimanja olehmu " Kyuhyun tersenyum, Kyuhyun tau ada yang Sungmin sembunyikan darinya, ini bukanlah sikap Sungmin yang marah tanpa alasan yang jelas dan kalaupun iaa ingin bermanja-manja pasti akan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dari kantor. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha mempercayai alasan Sungmin, iaa akan mencari tahu ada apa dengan Sungminnya.

" Sayang, apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu ? " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Aku ingin kau peluk terus, aku tak ingin makan " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan langsung mengigit bibir Sungmin.

" Akhhh Appooooo " Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun tapi bukannya merasa bersalah Kyuhyun malah kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin dengan ciuman mautnya, yang awalanya Sungmin merasa sakit kini iaa menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun. Setelah terlarut dalam ciuman yang cukup panjang Kyuhyunpun melepaskan ciumannya.

" Sekarang kita harus makan, ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Aku tak mau kau sampai sakit sayang " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dan akhirnya Sungmin pun menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun.

" Kajja kita makan " Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin namun bukannya berjalan Sungmin malah tetap diam diposisinya.

" Wae? Bukankah kau setuju untuk makan ? " Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Gendooooong " ucap Sungmin manja membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, tak biasanya Sungmin semanja ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak setelah itu menghampiri Sungmin dan berjongkok didepannya, Sungmin pun langsung naik kepunggung Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun.

" Kau harus membayar jasaku menggendongmu nanti malam diatas ranjang, Arra? " Sungmin tersenyum nakal sambil berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun.

" Tak masalah yeobooo " Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar Sungmin berbisik padanya dengan nada menggoda.

Seluruh karyawan tersenyum-senyum melihat Kyuhyun yang bercanda-canda sambil menggendong Sungmin. Mereka berdua seakan tidak perduli bermesra-mesraan dikantor, yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersenyum jauh lebih baik dari pada melihat mood Sungmin saat pertama datang tadi.

.

.

.

Hari libur ini Kyuhyun sengaja menghabiskan waktu dirumah, Minhyun juga tak meminta untuk berjalan-jalan. Kyuhyun duduk diteras halaman belakang rumah bersama Sungmin yang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun, mereka sedang memperhatikan Minhyun yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin sering datang kekantor Kyuhyun dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun, saat dirumahpun Sungmin sering menempel pada Kyuhyun seperti saat ini, sedikit banyaknya perubahan sikap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh, setiap Kyuhyun menanyakan ada apa dengannya, Sungmin hanya menjawab tak ada apa-apa.

Haneul menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, melihat kedatangan Haneul dengan segera Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya ditangan Kyuhyun dan menatap Haneul waspada. Melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin pun Kyuhyun merasa sedikit curiga, Kyuhyun akhirnya memeluk erat Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya, Kyuhyun mengerukan keningnya saat melihat Sungmin mencibir kearah haneul dan saat iaa melirik kearah Haneul dilihatnya Haneul melotot kearah Sungmin. Dan dapat iaa simpulkan bahwa keduanya sedang bertengkar.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian ? " Kyuhyun yang jengah melihat tingkah kedua istrinya pun akhirnya bertanya.

" Gwencana Kyu, oia Kyu bisakah nanti malam kau tidur denganku? Sepertinya uri Baby ingin tidur dengan ayahnya " Haneul mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

" ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE " Sungmin langsung berteriak dan memeluk Kyuhyun posesif, beruntung Minhyun masuk kedalam rumah saat Haneul datang tadi. Kalau tidak pasti iaa kahawatir mendengar Sungmin berteriak.

" Min " Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Andwe, pokoknya Kau tak boleh tidur dengan Haneul " Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

" Haneul, kau dengar sendirikan kalau Sungmin tak mengizinkannya? Mianhae " Mata Haneul berkaca-kaca dan menunjukan wajah memohonnya membuat Kyuhyun tak tega.

"Aku hanya minta malam ini saja hikss uri Baby ingin tidur dipelukan ayahnya, masa kau tak mengizinkan Min? Kyuhyun juga suamiku dan aku masih berhak atasnya hiksss kenapa kau tega padaku sih hiksss " Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Sungmin, tak tega juga melihat Haneul seerti itu.

" Min, hanya sem.. "

" Baiklah, tidur saja dengannya ! Aku tak mau tidur denganmu lagi ! Tak mau berbicara denganmu lagi ! " Sungmin memotong omongan Kyuhyun setelah itu iaa pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Haneul sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar rambutnya, iaa pusing menghadapi tingkah kedua istrinya, sedangkan Haneul tersenyum-senyum karena sukses membuat Sungmin kesal.

TBC

Aku kembali lagiiii, maaf telat banget updatenya sempet bermasalah di casan laptop yang tiba-tiba rusak. Mianhae kalau kependekan ne, chap depan diusahain panjang. Ide mentok sampe disitu, Chap depan kayaknya memasuki kehancuran hubungan Kyumin jadi siapkan hati kalian ne, makannya beberapa chap ini aku buat banyak kyumin momentnnya. Maaf kalau banyak typo, dan makasih banyak buat yang review. Dan yang minta NC mianhae aku gak bisa karena aku gak mampu buat NC, belum sanggup, buat yang kayak begini aja tarik nafas mulu -.- mianhae. Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, oia yang mau panggil aku author atau chingu atau Eonnie juga silahkan aja, aku mah bebas-bebas saja, enaknya gimana kalian aja manggilnya apa. Oke sekian dulu, sampai ketemu chap depan ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Cho Heechul

Cho Hangeng

Lee Teuk

Lee Kangin

Hyukkie

Wookie

Haneul

Siwon

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 10

Author POV

TOK TOK TOK

" Min, buka pintunya jebaaal " Setelah Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Haneul dihalaman belakang dengan segera Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin dikamarnya. Sudah sejak 5 menit tadi Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan Sungmin namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan dibuka.

" Appa, kenapa berdiri didepan pintu kamar begitu? " Minhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Baby, bantu Appa membujuk Eomma untuk membukakan pintu ne? Eomma marah pada Appa dan mengunci diri dikamar "

TOK TOK TOK

" Eomma, ini Hyunnie. Bukakan Hyunnie pintu ne " Minhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin namun Sungmin belum juga mau membukakan pintu kamarnya.

" Eommaaaaaa, kalau Eomma tidak mau membukakan Hyunnie pintu nanti Hyunnie akan marah " Dan ancaman Minhyun sepertinya sukses meluluhkan Sungmin, terdengar derap langkah Sungmin dari dalam kamar menuju pintu.

CKLEK

" Min / Eomma " Kyuhyun dan Minhyun tertegun saat melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamar dengan mata sembab dan rambut berantakan.

" Hyunnie knp suka sekali marah pada Eomma hikss Hyunnie tega sekali pada Eomma hikss " Minhyun terlihat sangat bersalah saat melihat Sungmin kembali menangis karena ancamannya tadi, sungguh iaa hanya ingin membantu Kyuhyun agar Sungmin mau keluar dari kamarnya.

" Mianhae Eomma, Hyunnie hanya ingin Eomma keluar dari kamar " Minhyun menunduk merasa bersalah.

" Sayang, jangan marah pada Baby, maafkan aku ne karena memanfaatkan anak kita untuk meluluhkanmu " Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

" Aku kesaaaal ! Sangat kesal ! " Sungmin menghentak-henatakan kakinya didalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Ne. Maafkan kami ne " Kyuhyun memandang Minhyun dan memberi isyarat kepada Minhyun untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

" Ne Eomma maafkan Hyunnie dan Appa ne " Minhyun ikut memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Aku akan memaafkan kalian kalau kalian tidur menemaniku malam ini " Sungmin melancarkan lagi aksi merajuknya kali ini dibumbui dengan rengekan.

" Ne Eomma " Jawab Kyuhyun dan Minhyun serempak membuat Sungmin mengulas senyum manisnya.

" Aigooooo suami dan anakku manis sekaliii " Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan Minhyun setelah itu meninggalkan mereka yang meringis kesakitan akibat cubitannya.

" baby, mood Eommamu sungguh tak bisa ditebak " Minhyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur, iaa tiba-tiba merasakan lapar yang sangat. Padahal tadi iaa sudah makan cukup banyak, Sungmin berjongkok didepan kulkas sambil mencari-cari makanan didalam. Haneul tiba-tiba datang kedapur perutnya juga sangat lapar, kehamilannya kali ini membuat nafsu makannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

" Min, apa yang kau lakukan disana? " Haneul berdiri dibelakang Sungmin. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya kearah Haneul.

" Aku lapaaaaaaaar " Ucap Sungmin manja, Haneul mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sungmin yang manja. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu mereka baru saja perang dingin namun yang didapatinya sekarang malah sikap manja Sungmin.

" Aku juga lapar, apa didalam sana tak ada sesuatu yang bisa dibuat makanan? " Haneul menunjuk kearah kulkas dan dijawab Sungmin dengan gelengan kepala.

" Tak ada, aku lupa belanja bulanan tapi aku lapaaaaaaar " Sungmin berdiri sambil menggoncang-goncangkan lengan Haneul.

" Aku juga lapar, apa kita pesan makanan saja? " Sungmin seketika berbinar dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

" Kita pesan jangjangmyun saja Eotte ? " Sungmin tiba-tiba ingin memakan jangjangmyun.

" Ahhh kebetulan aku juga ingin makan itu, bagaimana kalau kita suruh Kyuhyun memesankan saja ? " Usul Haneul.

" Menyuruhku pesan apa? " Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk kedapur, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil minum disana.

" Kyuuuuu " Ucap Sungmin dan Haneul manja sambil memegang tangan kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun.

" Wae ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan malas-malasan sambil menenguk air yang diambilnya tadi.

" Pesankan kami jangjangmyun " Ucap Sungmin dan Haneul bersamaan.

" Ada apa dengan kalian? Tadi berperang dingin, sekarang sudah terlihat kompak lagi dasar wanita " Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil ponselnya disaku dan memesan makanan.

.

.

.

Setelah makanan datang akhirnya Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Minhyun dan Haneul pun menikmati makanan mereka dimeja makan.

" Haneul, aku mau tukar jangjangmyunku dengan punyamu " Sungmin menyodorkan piringnya dihadapan Haneul namun Haneul kembali mendorong piring itu kehadapan Sungmin.

" Shirooo, tadi kau sudah memakannya sedikit dan aku tak mau bekas makananmu " Sungmin merasa tidak terimapun langsung membanting sumpitnya membuat semuanya terkejut.

PRANG

" Aku mau jangjangmyun Haneul pokoknya aku mau punyamuuuuu hikssss " Tiba-tiba Sungmin menangis dan terus merengek meminta jangjangmyun Haneul.

" Kenapa kau mau punyaku? Makanan kita sama " Haneul tetap tak mau memberikan jangjangmyunnya pada Sungmin.

" Kyuuuu, aku mau punya Haneuuuul " Sungmin menggoncang-goncang tangan Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haneul.

" Haneul jebal " Kyuhyun menatap Haneul dengan tatapan memohonnya. Haneul berdiri dari duduknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Kenapa aku yang harus mengalah? Makanan kami kan sama, kenapa dia mau makannanku? Kenapa aku yang disuruh mengalah? Disini aku yang hamil tapi kenapa aku yang selalu disuruh mengalah? Setidaknya jika kau tidak mencintaiku lagi tapi perlakukanlah aku dengan adil, bagaimanpun aku sedang mengandung anakmu ! " Haneul meninggalkan dapur, tak ada yang membuka suara baik Kyuhyun maupun Minhyun pun bungkam.

" Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Min ? " Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin, Minhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan menghapus air mata Sungmin.

" Eomma, Hyunnie sedih melihat Eomma dan Haneul Eomma bertengkar. Hyunnie tak akan membela siapa-siapa tapi Hyunni berharap kalian segera berbaikan. Hyunnie menyusul Haneul Eomma dulu ne, kasian Haneul Eomma pasti sedang menangis dikamar " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, Minhyun pun bergegas menyusul Haneul.

" Kyuuuu, apa tadi aku bersikap keterlaluan pada Haneul? " Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

" Tentu saja, bukan aku membela Haneul tapi aku merasa memang kau agak keterlaluan. Dan aku juga merasa moodmu sedikit aneh belakangan ini, kau lebih manja, suka mencari keributan dengan Haneul, tapi terkadang kau terlihat kompak dan akur dengan Haneul. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu heumm ? "

" Aku tidak tahu, aku melakukan itu semua tanpa sadar " Kyuhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi.

" Yasudah jangan difikirkan, kalau kau dan Haneul sudah tenang kuharap kalian berbaikan kembali ne " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan megeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyuhyun.

" yasudah sekarang kau makan ne? Aku akan menyuapimu " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lalu Kyuhyunpun menyuapi Sungmin makan sampai habis.

.

.

.

Seperti janji Kyuhyun dan Minhyun tadi, merekapun tidur bersama Sungmin dengan memeluk Sungmin yang berada ditengah-tengah keduanya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam, Kyuhyun dan Minhyun pun sudah terlelap dan masuk kealam mimpi namun Sungmin belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Iaa kepikiran tentang Haneul, sejak Haneul masuk kekamar sambil menangis iaa belum juga keluar kamar bahkan makananannya pun akhirnya dibuang karena sudah dingin. Sungmin merasa bersalah dan kasihan pada Haneul, dengan perlahan Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya. Iaa sedikit mengendap-endap keluar kamar menuju dapur, iaa tak mau sampai kyuhyun dan Minhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin membuka kulkas dan melihat ada beberapa butir telur dan kimchi, iaa pun memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk Haneul.

Setelah masakannya jadi, Sungmin menaruhnya kedalam piring. Sungmin mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air putih, sungmin juga membuatkan susu hamil untuk Haneul. Setelah semua siap Sungmin menaruhnya diatas nampan dan membawanya kedalam kamar Haneul, Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam kamar Haneul dan memang Haneul tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sungmin menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Haneul.

" haneul, ironaaa " Sungmin sedikit mengguncang tubuh Haneul sambil bebisik ditelinga Haneul agar segera bangun.

" Eunghh " Haneul sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya dan tak lama iaa pun terbangun dan sedikit terkejut melihat Sungmin dikamarnya.

" Mau apa kau? Mencari masalah lagi ? " Tanya Haneul dengan sinis membuat Sungmin spontan menggelengkan kepala.

" Anniaa, aku kesini hanya ingin memberikanmu makanan dan juga minta maaf " Ucap Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" Kenapa minta maaf? " Haneul bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

" Aku tau sikapku kekanakan maka dari itu aku minta maaf dan sebagai permintaan maafku aku memasakanmu nasi goreng kimchi " Sungmin mengambil nasi goreng kimchi dari atas nampan lalu menyodorkannya pada Haneul namun Haneul tidak langsung mengambil piring itu.

" Tenang saja tak ada racunnya " Sungmin seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Haneul. Haneul pun mengambil piring berisi nasi goreng kimchi itu dan mulai menyendokannya kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin terus memperhatikan Haneul makan dan sesekali menelan Salivanya.

" Kau kenapa? Kau mau ? " Tanya Haneul saat tak sengaja melihat Sungmin menelan salivanya sambil menatap lapar pada piring makanannya.

" Anni, kau saja yang makan, aku kan membuatkannya untukmu " Haneul pun kembali makan namun lagi-lagi iaa melihat Sungmin menelan salivanya.

" Kalau kau mau katakan saja, aku akan membaginya denganmu lagipula ini terlalu banyak jadi tak masalah jika memakannya bersamamu " Sungminpun berbinar mendengar perkataan Haneul dengan segera iaa membuka mulutnya dan Haneul pun menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut Sungmin.

" Haneul, kau mau memaafkanku kan? " Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba saat Haneul akan menyuapkannya.

" Aku sudah memakan masakanmu sebagai permintaan maafmu maka sudah pasti aku memaafkanmu " Sungmin lagsung tesenyum tulus dan dibalas Haneul dengan senyuman tulus pula.

" gomawo " ucap Sungmin dan merekapun menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng itu berdua sampai habis, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan mereka dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka sejak tadi.

" Cha, aku sudah selesai makan kau kembalilah tidur. Piring dan gelas kotor ini biarkan saja disini, besok pagi aku akan membawanya kedapur " Sungmin tidak bergeming dari duduknya.

" Kenapa masih disini? " Tanya Haneul heran.

" Bolehkan aku tidur denganmu? Tiba-tiba aku ingin tidur disini ? " Haneul melebarkan kedua matanya, apalagi ini? Sikap Sungmin memang penuh kejutan namun iaa juga tak tega jika menolak.

" Baiklah, naik kesini " Haneul menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, Sungminpun langsung naik keatas tempat tidur Haneul dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurnya. Akhirnya keduanyapun tidur terlelap.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini hubungan Sungmin dan Haneul pun membaik, tak ada pertengkaran diantara keduanya. Bahkan mereka terlihat kompak meskipun sikap manja Sungmin semakin menjadi, meskipun Haneul sedang hamil justru iaa tidak merasakan mengidam sama sekali lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang sering meminta Kyuhyun membelikan makanan yang aneh-aneh saat pulang kerja.

Hari ini hari libur, Sungmin dan Haneul sedang duduk sambil menonton TV, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mengantarkan Minhyun kerumah Kai. Sejak semalam Minhyun merengek ingin bermain dirumah Kai dan pagi tadi Minhyun kembali merengek ingin segera bermain dengan Kai. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menuruti kemauan Minhyun.

" Waah enaknya tak ada Kyuhyun dan Minhyun saat hari libur begini " Haneul merentangkan tangannya disofa ruang TV.

" Kau benar Haneul, mereka suka mengganggu kita kalau sedang enak bersantai begini" Sungmin mengambil remot TV dan mengganti chanel TV dengan film Tom and Jerry.

" Minnie, kenapa kau mengganti chanelnya? Aku sedang menonton drama, sedang seru-serunya " Haneul merebut remote dari tangan Sungmin dan mengganti chanel TV dengan drama yang sejak tadi ditontonnya.

" Apa bagusnya drama ini? Kau tau pemeran utamanya itu gosipnya tampan karena operasi plastik " Haneul yang merasa tidak terima idolanya dihina seperti itu pun berusaha membela.

" Kan itu hanya gosip lagipula jika itu benar aku tidak peduli! Aku tetap menyukainya " Haneul kembali fokus pada layar TV, Sungmin yang merasa tidak menyukai drama itu pun kembali merebut remote dari tangan Haneul dan menggantinya dengan film tom and jerry.

" YAKK! KENAPA KAU MENYEBALKAN? KAN TADI AKU DULUAN YANG MENONTON DRAMA INI ! KEMBALIKAN REMOT ITU PADAKU ! " Haneul berusaha merebut remote itu dari genggaman Sungmin namun Sungmin juga dengan sigap mempertahankan remote itu.

" ANDWEEEE ! AKU INGIN NONTON TOM AND JERRY ! " Akhirnya mereka terlibat aksi rebut merebut remote TV.

CKLEK

" Aku pulaaaaang " Kyuhyun memasuki ruang TV dan dilihatnya Haneul dan Sungmin sedang berebut remote TV.

" Yaaaaakkk! Hentikan itu ! Kalian kenapa berebut remote seperti anak kecil begini? " Kyuhyun berusaha melerai namun keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah dan sulit dipisahkan.

" Sungmin menggangguku menonton drama yang sudah seminggu aku tunggu penayangannya dan merebut remote ini " Sungmin yang merasa posisinya terancampun berusaha membela diri.

" tapi aku mau nonton tom and jerry Kyu, Haneul saja yang pelit! " Sungmin merebut kembali remot dari tangan Haneul.

" Kalian bisa bergantian menontonnya dan jangan merebut " Kyuhyun mencoba memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menahan Sungmin agar berhenti berebut remote dengan Haneul tapi Sungmin tetap tak mau kalah. Mereka terus saling berebut hingga tak sengaja Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya pada remote itu karena tangannya licin.

BRUUUUUKK

Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat melihat Haneul jatuh terjungkal kebelakang dan membuat Haneul meringis memegang perutnya sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

" AKHHH APPO " Haneul berteriak sambil menahan sakit diperutnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menghampiri Haneul.

" Haneul-ah gwencana? " Kyuhyun membawa kepala Haneul bersandar dipahanya, sedangkan Sungmin memegang tangan Haneul dengan tangan bergetar. Keterkejutan mereka tak sampai disitu, tiba-tiba darah berembes dari selangkangan Haneul membuat Sungmin terpekik karena terkejut.

" OMO KYU, DARAH " Kyuhyun sontak langsung melihat keselangkangan Haneul, dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggendong Haneul ala bridal style.

" Min, kita harus membawa Haneul kerumah sakit " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergegas membawa Haneul kerumah sakit.

Selama diperjalanan Haneul terus menangis sambil memegangi perutnya, rintihan terus keluar dari bibirnya. Sungmin yang merasa ini akibat kesalahannya pun merasa sangat bersalah dan ikut menangis, sedangkan Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ditambah kecemasannya dengan keadaan Haneul dan calon bayinya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, para suster dengan sigap membawa Haneul ke UGD. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menunggu dengan kecemasan, baru setengah jam mereka menunggu tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

" Apa anda suami Ny Haneul? " Kyuhyun langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

" Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya Dok? " Sang dokter menghela nafas sejenak.

" Sangat kritis, saya harap anda mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk namun saya akan berusaha menyelamatkan keduanya " Kyuhyun langsung memegang kedua tangan sang dokter.

" Saya mohon dokter, tolong usahakan untuk keselamatan mereka berdua. Keduanya sangat penting bagi saya "

DEG

Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan seperti tamparan bagi Sungmin, iaa pikir kalau selama ini iaa sudah memiliki hati Kyuhyun sepenuhnya tapi pada kenyataannya ternyata Kyuhyun masih menganggap Haneul penting untuk dirinya. Kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan anaknya sangat penting untuknya tentu iaa masih bisa terima tapi ternyata Haneul masih sangat penting bagi Kyuhyun. Sungguh Sungmin merasa bahwa apa arti kata cinta dan sayang yang Kyuhyun ucapkan selama ini padanya, mengatakan Sungmin satu-satunya tapi pada kenyataannya? Lagi-lagi iaa merasa kalah dari Haneul, merasa menjadi pecundang. Dari segala segi iaa selalu kalah dari Haneul. Sungmin tersenyum mirismeratapi dirinya yang sunggu bodoh percaya begitu saja dengan kata cinta yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

" Kau sebenarnya kenapa Min? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin, Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

" Hmm? " Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit bingung pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan ambigu.

" Kau kenapa begini? Bersikap kekanakan dan selalu mencari keributan! Tak berfikirkah dampak dari perbuatanmu ini? " Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sarat akan kemarahan yang tertahankan.

" Mianhae Kyu, aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini " Sungmin menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

" Mianhae? DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU BERKATA MAAF? TAK KAU LIHATKAH HASIL PERBUATANMU ISTRI DAN CALON ANAKKU MEREGANG NYAWA DIDALAM SANA? TAK SADARKAH KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUH MEREKA DENGAN TINGKAH KONYOLMU ITU HAH? " Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun membentaknya, sakit sungguh sakit mendengar itu. Mendengar tuduhan itu, Sungmin tak bermaksud sama sekali mencelakai Haneul.

" Aku sungguh tak berniat mencelakai Haneul hiksss aku minta maaf Kyu hikss " Sungmin menangis lalu mencoba memegang tangan Kyuhyun namun segera Kyuhyun tepis.

" Pulanglah " Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan tak berniat sama sekali untuk melihat Sungmin.

" Kyuu.. " Sungmin mencoba memegang tangan Kyuhyun kembali namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menepisnya. Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun namun baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun kembali memanggil Sungmin.

" Sungmin " Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

" Renungkanlah kesalahanmu Lee Sungmin " Sungmin membekap mulutnya lalu berlari kecang meninggalkan rumah sakit. Hatinya sungguh teriris bahkan saking marah Kyuhyun padanya sampai-sampai memanggilnya dengan Lee Sungmin bukan Cho Sungmin.

Sungmin segera menyetop taksi dan kembali kerumah. Selama diperjalanan Sungmin terus saja menangis. Tak perduli dengan supir taksi yang menatapnya aneh, iaa hanya butuh pelampiasan untuk rasa sakitnya. Tak lama Taksi pun berhenti didepan rumahnya, setelah sampai dirumah Sungmin langsung bergegas memasuki kamarnya. Dibukanya lemari dan koper miliknya dan dengan brutal Sungmin memasukan pakaiannya kedalam koper, setelah selesai berkemas Sungmin membuka laci meja riasnya dan menyobek selembar kertas dan mulai menulis surat untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan rumah saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam Dokterpun keluar dari ruangan operasi lalu Kyuhyun mengahampiri dokter tersebut dengan hati was-was dan tatapan cemas.

" Bagaimana keadaan anak dan istri saya dok? " Dokter tersenyum sekilas.

" Anda tenang saja, beruntung istri dan anak anda sangat kuat sehingga berhasil melewati masa kritis ini, tapi setelah ini anda harus menjaga mereka dengan ekstra hati-hati karena akibat kejadian ini kandungan istri anda menjadi lemah dan rentan mengalami keguguran " Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan dokter.

" Terima kasih dok telah menyelamatkan anak dan istri saya " Doker itu bernama Kim Youngwoon itu hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun setelah itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah Haneul dipindahkan keruang rawat inap Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Haneul. Dilihatnya Haneul tertidur dengan wajah pucat, Kyuhyun duduk disebelah haneul. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari tangan kanan Haneul dan dikecupnya sekilas.

" Kau tau, kau sangat membuatku khawatir. Saat melihat darah mengalir dikakimu, nafasku langsung tercekat. Aku merasa jiwaku ini terhempas dari ragaku, meskipun cintaku kini hanya untuk Sungmin tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku masih menyayangimu, masih menganggapmu penting bagi hidupku, kau ibu dari anak-anaku, kau juga pernah ada dihatiku. Kuharap setelah ini kau menjaga dengan baik dirimu dan calon anak kita. Jangan membuat aku khawatir lagi " Kyuhyun mengusap kening Haneul lalu bangkit sedikit dari duduknya dan mengecup kening Haneul setelah itu iaa berdiri dari duduknya.

" Aku akan pulang sebentar, dokter bilang kau mungkin akan sadar besok. Aku akan mengambilkan kau pakaian ganti, semoga saat sadar besok kau sudah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku pulang dulu ne " Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Haneul sendiri dirumah sakit.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah, teringat pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin dirumah sakit tadi dan iaa sangat menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu pada Sungmin. Iaa hanya merasa kalut saat mendengar keadaan tentang Haneul dan calon anaknya. Beruntung Minhyun menginap dirumah Kai sehingga iaa tak harus melihat kejadian tadi karena jika iaa melihat kejadian tadi dipastikan iaa akan sangat tepukul.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumahnya. Kyuhyun bergegas turun dan memasuki kamar Haneul, dipersiapkannya beberapa keperluan yang akan dibawa kerumah sakit besok. Setelah semua siap Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil air minum didalam lemari pendingin lalu menenguknya kasar tanpa menuang terlebih dahulu kedalam gelas. Setelah itu iaa berjalan menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat darah Haneul tadi masih berceceran dilantai, sedikit bingung mengapa Sungmin belum membersihkan darah Haneul itu padahal Sungmin sudah pulang sejak tadi. Kyuhyun kembali kedapur dan mengambil ember dan mengisinya dengan air lalu mengambil kain pel, Kyuhyun pun membersihkan darah Haneul. Setelah semua bersih, Kyuhyun berjalan kekamar. Tubuh dan pikirannya sungguh lelah, saat memasuki kamar ternyata kamar itu kosong. Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin mengungsi kekamar Minhyun, Kyuhyun masuk kekamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya. Setelah selasai mandi Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur, sungguh iaa ingin segera tidur untuk merilexkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Namun pandangan matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada selembar kertas yang dilipat dan ditaruh diatas meja nakasnya. Karena penasaran Kyuhyun membuka surat itu.

_**To : My Lovely Nampyon**_

_**Kyu, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi. Maaf lagi-lagi harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dan juga Haneul karena membuat Haneul dan calon anak kalian dalam keadaan kritis. Aku pergi bukan karena ingin lari dari tanggung jawab tapi aku rasa ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat. Tidak seharusnya aku hidup dalam bayang-bayang kalian. Kau, Haneul, Minhyun, bahkan calon anak kalian saat ini seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tidak sepantasnya aku mengganggu kehidupan kalian, bahkan sampai saat ini Tuhan belum memberikan kita anak mungkin Tuhan ingin menyadarkanku bahwa memang kita tidak sepantasnya untuk bersama. Terima kasih atas cinta dan kasih sayang yang kau berikan selama ini, aku tak akan melupakan itu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu dan keluargamu sulit, aku akan segera mengirimkan surat perceraian kita dan kuharap kau tak perlu mencariku lagi. Semoga jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi maka kita sudah bisa menghapuskan perasaan kita satu sama lain dan kau juga bahagia dengan keluargamu begitupun dengan diriku yang mungkin akan bahagia dengan kehidupanku. Selamat tinggal Kyu, maafkan aku dan sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Haneul dan calon anak kalian, dan juga sampaikan salamku untuk Minhyun katakan padanya aku mencintainya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyu.**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

Setelah membaca surat itu Kyuhyun meremasnya hingga kusut lalu bergegas menyambar kunci mobilnya. Kyuhyun pergi mencari Sungmin, beruntung sudah sangat malam sehingga jalanan legang. Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya dengan brutal, Kyuhyun terus mengedarkan pandangannya kejalanan terkadang tangannya mengusap air mata yang menetes dipipinya.

" Kau dimana Sayang? Jangan membuatku kahwatir " Guman Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya kesuatu tempat, setelah sampai Kyuhyun bergegas masuk.

TEEET TEEEET TEEEET

Kyuhyun memencet bel apartemen itu dengan brutal, tak perduli jika nanti dia dimarahi karena mengganggu jam istirahat tetangga disekitar apartemen itu.

CKLEK

" Kyu, sedang apa kau disini malam-malam dan kau menangis? " Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan pertannyaan Hyukkie, dengan segera iaa menerobos masuk dan mencari-cari Sungmin didalam.

" Dimana Sungmin ? " Kyuhyun terus mencari bahkan meggeledah seluruh ruangan diapartemen Hyukkie.

" Apa maksudmu? Ada apa lagi ini ? " Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mencari Sungmin dan berbalik menatap Hyukkie tajam.

" DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN SUNGMIN ? " Hyukkie tersentak mendengar Kyuhyun membentaknya.

" Sungmin tak ada disini " Hyukkie berusaha menghadapi Kyuhyun dengan tenang, melihat betapa kacaunya Kyuhyun saat ini lebih baik tidak ikut terbawa emosi.

" Sungmin dimana Hyukkie? Dia pergi lagi dari rumah hiksss aku ingin bertemu Sungmin hiksss " Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai apartemen Hyukkie, Kyuhyun memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menagis tersedu-sedu. Melihat itu Hyukkie menjadi iba, dihampirinya Kyuhyun dan dipeluknya Kyuhyun erat.

" Tenanglah Kyu, aku pasti membantumu mencari Sungmin tapi bisakah kau menceritakan ada apa lagi dengan kalian? " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Hyukkie, iaa mengelap matanya yang basah karena air mata. Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya, setelah sedikit tenang Kyuhyunpun menceritakan kejadian keseluruhannya pda Hyukkie.

" Astaga, kenapa jadi seperti ini Kyu? " Hyukkie membekap mulutnya tak percaya mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

" Hyuk, jebal bantu aku mencari Sungmin " Kyuhyun menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan memohonnya.

" Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Wokkie, siapa tau Sungmin disana " Secercah harapan tersirat dimata Kyuhyun, dengan segera Hyukkie mengambil ponselnya didalam kamar, setelah itu iaa kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun duduk disofa ruang tamunya.

" yeoboseo " Jawab Wookkie dari sebrang sana.

" Wookie, apa Minnie ada bersamamu? " Hyukkie langsung bertanya to the point, iaa tak ingin membuang waktu, tak dipungkiri hatinya juga cemas ingin segera mengetahui dimana keberadaan Sungmin.

" Minnie? Dia tak ada disini, wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu? " Terdengar nada kecemasan dari seberang sana.

" Nanti saja akan kuceritakan, sekarang kau bantu aku dan Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin. Jika Sungmin menghubungi tolong segera beritahu aku ne "

" Baiklah " Hyukkie pun memtuskan teleponnya dengan Wookie.

" Sungmin tak ada bersama Wokkie Kyu " Kyuhyun semakin frustasi sekarang, iaa mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Minnie eodiga? Hiksss jangan tinggalkan akuu " Kyuhyun terus merancau tak jelas membuat Hyukkie semakin iba.

" Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat, besok kau cari lagi Sungmin " Hyukkie menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Hyukkie sampai besment.

" Mana kunci mobilmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, tak memungkinkan kau menyetir sendiri dalam keadaan kacau begini " Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celananya lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Hyukkie.

Disepanjang jalan Kyuhyun terus merancaukan nama Sungmin sambil terisak, Hyukkie hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Meskipun iaa iba pada Kyuhyun namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kyuhyun juga bersalah dalam masalah ini. Kyuhyun bersalah karena sikapnya membuat Sungmin tersakiti, Sungmin juga salah membuat Haneul sampai begitu meskipun iaa tak sengaja, Haneul juga salah karena masih saja hadir ditengah-tengah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, semua punya porsi kesalahan masing-masing jadi Hyukkie mencoba tak menghakimi siapapun disini. Yang terpenting sekarang sahabatnya itu segera ditemukan, karena jika Sungmin belum ditemukan maka masalah ini akan mengambang begitu saja tanpa penyelesaian.

Setelah sampai dirumah Kyuhyun, Hyukkie membantu memapah Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Dibantunya Kyuhyun merebahkan diri dikasur. Kyuhyun tak hentinya merancau memeanggil nama Sungmin.

" Kyu istirahatlah,aku yakin Sungmin bisa ditemukan " Hyukkie menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

" Hyuk, bisa bantu aku menjaga Minhyun? Jangan katakan padanya kalau Sungmin pergi, katakan saja Sungmin mengunjungi bumonimnya di china " Hyukkie mengangguk mengerti.

" kau tak perlu khawatir, masalah Minhyun serahkan saja padaku"

" Gomawo, aku berjanji ketika aku menemukan Sungmin aku tak akan melepasnya lagi hikss aku tak bisa tanpanya hiksss " Kyuhyun menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sesak. Itulah yang iaa rasakan, bagaimana cara iaa bernafas jika sumber udaranya tak ada. Hidupnya sudah sepenuhnya iaa serahkan pada Sungminnya, jika Sungmin meninggalkannya bagaimana cara iaa untuk hidup? Ini sungguh sangat sulit.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi aku juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin, kau harus bisa tenang dan jangan berfikir macam-macam juga bertindak gegabah, kita pasti akan menemukan Minnie. Sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu, aku akan pulang " Hyukkie beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dikamarnya.

" Hiksss Minnie, eodiga? Aku merindukanmu sayang hiksss, kembalilah pulanglah jangan biarkan aku sendirian disini, datang dan peluklah aku hiksss jebaaal aku merindukanmu sayang hiksss Minniee hiksss maafkan aku hikss " Setelah lelah menangis dengan sendirinya Kyuhyun tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

" Ajhumma, kenapa Ajhumma menjemput Hyunnie? " Saat ini Hyukkie menjemput Minhyun, sementara waktu Minhyun akan tinggal bersamanya. Kondisi dirumah Kyuhyun yang tidak memungkinkan untuk Minhyun tinggal disana akhirnya diputuskan Minhyun pindah keapartemen Hyukkie sementara waktu. Hyukkie berjongkok didepan Minhyun sambil mengelus rambut Minhyun dengan sayangnya.

" Hyunnie, dengarkan ajhumma ne? Mulai saat ini sementara waktu Hyunnie tinggal bersama ajhumma dulu karena Eomma Hyunnie sedang pergi kechina bertemu Halmonie dan Haraboji Hyunnie, sedangkan Haneul Eomma sedang pergi menemui sodaranya. Appa sibuk bekerja jadi sementara Hyunnie tinggal bersama ajhumma ne? " Minhyun merengut tak suka saat tau kedua ibunya pergi tanpa mengajaknya apalagi berpamitan padanya.

" Kenapa Eomma tak mengajak Hyunnie? " Hyukkie mencoba tersenyum maklum.

" Hyunnie kan harus sekolah, dan tidak mungkin Hyunnie memboloskan? Hyunnie harus jadi anak yang penurut ne? Kalau tidak Eomma akan bersedih " Hyunnie pun menganggukan kepalanya.

" kajja kita pulang " Hyukkie dan Minhyun menyetop taksi dan segera pergi menuju apartemen Hyukkie.

Sesampainya diapartemen Hyukkie, Minhyun langsung mengganti seragam sekolanya dengan pakaian santai. Setelah itu Hyukkie mengajak Minhyun untuk makan siang.

" Ajhumma kira-kira kapan Eomma pulang? " Minhyun bertanya sambil melahap makan siangnya.

" Molla, Eomma sedang ada urusan disana nanti jika sudah selesai pasti akan segera pulang " Minhyun hanya mengangguk imut.

TUUT TUUTTT TUUTTT

" Yeoboseo " Hyukkie mengangkat telepon masuk dari Wookie.

" Hyuk, apa sudah ada kabar dari Minnie? " Hyukkie melirik sekilas kearah Minhyun yang fokus dengan makanannya, perlahan Hyukkie bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Setelah didalam kamarnya Hyukkie mengunci pintu.

" Belum ada Wok, Kyuhyun masih terus mencari Minnie " Terdengar helaan nafas dari Wookie.

" Kemana perginya anak itu yah? Apalagi sekarang dia tidak memberitahu kita sama sekali "

" Iaa kau benar, tapi aku sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun mencari Minnie diBusan karena mungkin saja iaa kesana seperti waktu itu dan mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada diBusan. "

" Tapi apa mungkin Minnie kabur ketempat yang sama? Aku rasa dia tidak mungkin ada diBusan " Hyukkie mengangguk membenarkan persepsi dari Wookie.

" Iaa kau benar, atau mungkin dia keJeju untuk menenangkan diri? "

" Itu lebih tak mungkin lagi Hyukkie, kau tau sendiri Kyuhyun sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jeju? Kemungkinan mereka bertemu pasti sangat besar jadi tak mungkin Minnie ke Jeju, Minnie pasti ketempat terpencil yang memberikan kemungkinan kecil iaa bertemu Kyuhyun. Jika iaa saja tak memberitau kita tentang keberadaannya itu artinya iaa benar-benar ingin pergi jauh agar tak ditemukan " Lagi-lagi hyukkie mengangguk membenarkan persepsi Wookie.

" Akhh kenapa kau selalu benar Wookie, jadi kita harus bagaimana? "

" Aku akan meminta bantuan Yesung Oppa untuk melacak keberadaan Minnie didaerah terpencil, dia punya banyak channel yang bisa melacak keberadaan orang "

" baiklah, jika sudah ada kabar atau perkembangan apapun segera beritahu aku, aku tak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti mayat berjalan seperti itu "

" Ne arrasho, yasudah aku tutup ne telponnya " Setelah Hyukkie menutup telepon dari Wookie, iaa pun keluar dari kamarnya dan dilihatnya Minhyun sedang menonton kartun diruang TV. Sepertinya Minhyun sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Hyukkie tersenyum miris saat melihat Minhyun tertawa terpingkal saat menonton kartun kesukaannya, entah apa iaa masih bisa melihat senyum gadis kecil itu jika tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya. Minhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami masalah rumit yang dihadapi kedua orang tuanya. Hyukkie kembali kedapur untuk membereskan piring kotor bekas makan siangnya dan Minhyun tadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dipantang Gwanganri, pantai ini penuh kenangan karena saat liburan kebusan satu tahun lalu Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Minhyun pergi kepantai ini. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya disandaran jok kemudinya. Iaa menutup kedua mata dengan sbelah tangannya, iaa lelah karena sudah pergi kebusan sejak jam 4 subuh tadi sambil menyetir mobil dan setelah sampai diBusan iaa langsung berkeliling mencari Sungmin, sampai saat ini pukul 3 sore. Tubuhnya semakin lemas karena semenjak kepergian Sungmin belum satu suappun makanan yang masuk keperutnya, iaa tak berselera untuk makan sebelum berhasi menemukan Sungminnya. Bahkan iaa tak mengunjungi Haneul dirumah sakit, iaa meminta bantuan Hyukkie mengantarkan pakaian ganti untuk Haneul dan meminta dokter menjaga Haneul. Bahkan putri kesayangannya iaa titipkan ke Hyukkie, sekarang iaa hanya fokus untuk mencari Sungmin.

Sekelibat memori kejadian kemarin terulang kembali diingatannya, bagaimana tanpa sadar iaa menyakiti Sungmin begitu dalam. Iaa merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan tega memperlakukan Sungmin sampai Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya untuk kedua kalinya. Tak terasa Kyuhyun kembali menitikan air matanya, iaa meremas dan menekan dadanya yang sesak. Semakin lama iaa tak bertemu Sungmin, semakin sesak yang iaa rasakan.

" Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Cho Kyuhyun hiksss kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAA? "

BUK

Kyuhyun memukul stir mobilnya, iaa menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyesal, sesak, sakit, bodoh. Itulah yang iaa rasakan, mungkin ini karma untuknya karena selalu menyakiti wanita sebaik Sungmin. Wanita yang rela menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk menikah dengan laki-laki yang dulu bahkan tak mencintainya sama sekali, rela merawat anak yang bahkan bukan darah dagingnya sendiri dan juga harus kelelahan setiap hari mengurusinya, mengurusi Minhyun, mengurusi rumah bahkan harus membagi waktu untuk kuliahnya. Betapa baiknya Sungmin selama ini, bahkan iaa tak mengeluh meskipun Kyuhyun tau Sungmin pasti merasa lelah. Sungmin bagi Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang terhebat, bisa membesarkan Minhyun dan mendidik Minhyun menjadi anak yang pintar dan memiliki sikap yang sangat baik, menyayangi Minhyun dan menganggap Minhyun seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Baiklah penyesalan memang akan selalu datang terlambat bukan? Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin terus terlarut dalam penyesalan, iaa harus menebus segalanya dengan menemukan Sungmin dan menebus semua kesalahan yang telah iaa lakukan kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar, iaa menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, iaa tak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Iaa harus segera menemukan Sungmin. HARUS. Kyuhyun pun melajukan mobilnya membelah kota Busan, mencari istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk dipinggiran sebuah pantai, disampingnya sudah bertengger koper besar yang iaa bawa saat pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun. Sampai saat ini iaa belum tau akan menyewa tempat tinggal dimana, iaa baru saja sampai dikota terpencil ini. Kota yang menurutnya tidak memungkinkan Kyuhyun akan menemukannya. Iaa sudah bertekad untuk menyerah jadi untuk itu iaa juga harus tinggal ditempat yang tidak memungkinkan Kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengannya. Sungmin menghela nafas berat, perjalanan yang memakan waktu yang cukup lama membuatnya sangat lelah dan memutuskan beristirahat dipantai yang tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ketempat ini sudah dihabiskan Sungmin dengan menangis, dan sekarang air matanya seakan mengering tanpa sisa. Iaa sudah berjanji tidak akan mennagis lagi dan memulai hidup barunya disini dengan senyuman, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa iaa bisa melewati ini semua dengan baik. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mencari tempat untuk iaa tinggali.

Sungmin terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar melewati kios penjual makanan, iaa lapar sangat lapar. Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya kekios tersebut.

" Ajhumma aku pesan bimbimbap 1 ne " Wanita paruh baya itupun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Ne, tunggu sebentar nona" Wanita paruh baya itu segera masuk kedapur didalam kios tersebut, tak lama Wanita paruh baya itu kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bimbimbap.

" Silahkan dinikmati " Sungmin tersenyum pada wanita itu.

" kamsahamnida Ajhumma " Sungmin pun melahap makanannya, iaa sangat lapar dan dengan cepat menghabiskan makananya. Setelah selesai makan dan akan mebayar makanannya Sungmin terpikirkan untuk menanyakan soal sewa rumah disekitar sini. Iaa harus segera menemukan rumah untuk iaa tinggali sebelum malam menjelang.

" Ajhumma, aku ingin bertanya apa disekitar sini ada rumah yang disewakan? " Wanita itu berfikir sebentar.

" Ah iya, didekat rumahku ada yang barus saja pindah dan katanya rumah itu akan disewakan, mungkin kau bisa melihat dulu rumah itu " Sungmin langsung mengembangkan senyumannya.

" Iaa aku mau ajhumma, bisakah ajhumma memberitahu jalan kearah sana? "

" Kau tenang saja, anakku akan mengantarkan kau kesana, sebentar lagi iaa akan kemari setelah pulang bekerja. Kau tunggu sebentar ne " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, iaa kembali duduk sambil menunggu anak Ajhumma itu datang. Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menghampiri Ajhumma tersebut. Pria itu sangat tampan dan bentuk tubuhnya juga bagus, kalau diSeoul pasti dijadikan aktor.

" Eomma, apakah kios ramai hari ini ? " Pria itu duduk disamping ibunya tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang melihatnya sejak tadi, mungkin bukan tidak memperdulikan tapi tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin disana.

" lumayan, oia bisakah kau antar nona ini kerumah yang dulu ditempati Jung Ajhumma? Nona ini ingin menyewa rumah itu " Pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sungmin dan saat pria itu sudah menatap Sungmin dengan ramah Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Annyeong, aku Lee Sungmin " pria itu membalas uluran tangan Sungmin dan juga tersenyum ramah.

" Annyeong Lee Donghae imnida " Setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Sungmin pria yang bernama Donghae itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang ibu.

" Apa aku harus mengantarkannya sekarang Eomma? "

" Iaa lebih baik kau mengantarkannya kesana sebelum malam tiba " Donghae pun mengangguk paham dan berdiri dari duduknya.

" kajja Sungmin Shii, mari aku antarkan kesana " Sungminpun bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk dihadapan Ibu Donghae.

" Lee Ajhumma, aku permisi dulu, terima kasih banyak " lee Ajhumma tersenyum ramah.

" kalau kau menyewa ditempat itu maka kita akan bertetangga jadi tak usah sungkan lagi ne " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kios Lee Ajhumma bersama Donghae.

Selama perjalanan Sungmin dan Donghae tidak terlibat pembicaraan yang serius, hanya pertanyaan biasa yang Donghae lontarkan pada Sungmin. Mereka berjalan kaki, dan ternyata dari kios menuju rumah itu sangatlah jauh, keringat dingin sudah bercucuran dipelipis Sungmin, perjalanan jauh ditambah iaa menangis terus membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Tiba-tiba mata Sungmin berkunang-kunang sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

BRUK

Donghae yang melihat Sungmin jatuh pingsan pun membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya, Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dan mengangkat kepala Sungmin lalu menaruhnya dipahanya.

" Sungmin Shii irona, ada apa denganmu? " Donhae menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin namun tak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan sadar. Dengan sigap Donghae menggendong Sungmin ala koala ( Gendong dari depan maksudnya ) Lalu tangan Kanannya menyanggah tubuh Sungmin, tangan kirinya membawa koper Sungmin. Untuk tak jauh dari situ ada klinik jadi dengan segera Donghae membawa Sungmin kekelinik itu. Sesampainya disana dokterpun langsung memeriksa Sungmin, tak lama dokter itu keluar menghampiri Donghae.

" Donghae, dimana kau mengenal wanita ini ? " tanya dokter yang bernama Shindong ini, dokter Shin adalah satu-satunya dokter didesa itu, jadi semua orang berobat kekliniknya jadi tak heran dokter itu mengenal Donghae.

" Dia pembeli makanan dikios Eomma dan dia sedang mencari rumah sewa jadi aku disuruh Eomma mengantarnya kerumah yang dulu ditempati Jung Ajhumma. Bagaimana keadaanya "

" Dia baik-baik saja hanya saja saat ini iaa sedang mengandung, usia kandungannya sudah 3 minggu "

" MWO? ? " Donghae mebulatkan matanya terkejut.

" A.. Apa? Saya Hamil dok ? " Dongahe dan dokter Shindong mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Sungmin yang berdiri mematung dipintu ruang periksa diklinik itu. Entah Sungmin harus senang atau sedih saat ini namun dua perasaan itulah yang iaa rasakan saat ini. Senang karena iaa memiliki anak seperti harapannya dan sedih karena anaknya tak bisa tubuh bersama ayahnya kelak.

TBC

Chap 10 update, ini aku buat udah panjang. Maaf kalau dichap kemaren ada yang kecewa karena chap kemaren kayak sinetron ceritanya. Aku berusaha untuk ga buat cerita ini kayak sietron tapi kalau pada akhirnya terlihat begitu aku minta maaf ne? Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki lagi. Dan sempet kaget juga bca komen kalian yang menghujat Haneul, wajar sih kalau pada sebel tapi sebenernya aku ga ada niat buat karakter Haneul sejahat yang kalian pikirin. Jadi aku jelasin nih yah, Haneul kan lagi hamil kan? Dia itu kayak merasa kalau dia mau anaknya besar dengan orang tua lengkap makanya ngomong gitu ke Sungmin, meskipun cara penyampaiannya salah. Memang dia jadi ingkar sama janjinya sendiri, tapi dia emang gak bermaksud jahat, jadi disini tuh karakter Haneul gak sejahat itu Cuma dia itu terlalu egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri, dan perang dingin dia sama Sungmin itu sebenernya perang dingin kayak anak kecil gitu, main pelototan lah dan gak mau kalahlah satu sama lainnya itu faktor kehamilan mereka yah meskipun Sungmin gak menyadari kalau dirinya lagi hamil. Dan aku juga gak mau buat konflik yang selalu dipicu sama Haneul, jadi dichap ini aku buat Sungminlah yang memicu pertengkaran sama Haneul. Nah gitu deh ceritanya, kalau ada yang mau ditanyain tanya aja langsung ne. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG NGERIVIEW DAN YANG NGEBACA, dan MAKASIH UNTUK YANG KASIH MASUKAN DAN KRITIK. Aku seneng banget baca review kalian semua ^^ dan aku minta maaf juga kalau merasa gak puas sama chap kemaren atau chap ini, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya jadi lebih baik lagi, maaf kalau ada typo, dan maaf chap berikutnya aku gak bisa update cepet karena sejujurnya aku lagi sakit. Ini aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawab aku di chap 10 ini, entah kondisi aku lagi gampang menurun akhir-akhir ini jadi suka sakit-sakitan. Jadi mohon bersabar ne, kalau demam aku udah agak menurun aku langsung ngetik chap 11 kok jadi mohon sabar yah menanti chap 11, sekali lagi gomawo. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan aku, mohon dimaklumi, dan jangan lupa REVIEW neeee ^^ Gomawo.

NB : Sempet sedih kemaren sama masalah Wookie Oppa di Sukira waktu duet sma D.O huft semoga orang yang jahatin Wookie Oppa dapet balasan dari Tuhan AMIIIIINN.


	11. Chapter 11

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 11

Author POV

Sungmin dan Donghae duduk diteras rumah yang disewa Sungmin. Tak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Setelah dari klinik tadi mereka langsung menemui orang yang menyewakan Sungmin rumah, meskipun sangat kecil namun rumah ini sangat bersih sehingga Sungmin langsung menyewa untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

" Sungmin Shii, mian sebelumnya jika aku kurang sopan, aku hanya ingin menanyakan mengenai ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung " Donghae akhirnya membuka pembicaraan setelah dari tadi keduanya bertahan dalam keheningan. Namun Sungmin masih belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, iaa hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

" kau jangan salah paham dulu, aku bukan ingin ikut campur masalahmu. Kau tau ini perdesaan, dan kau pendatang baru. Meskipun saat ini perutmu masih rata namun lambat laun perutmu akan membesar, semua penduduk akan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Setidaknya jika kau mengatakan padaku, aku dan Eomma akan membantumu " Donghae menatap Sungmin intens, sebenarnya Sungmin mengerti maksud baik Donghae tapi dia hanya bingung harus memulai cerita dari mana. Terlebih Donghae orang yang baru saja iaa kenal, jadi iaa tak bisa menceritakan seenaknya masalah pribadinya. Iaa mengerti jika perdesaan terpencil di daerah Mokpo ini masih sedikit kolot akan adat istiadat juga tata krama, namun jikapun iaa mengatakan permasalahannya apakah warga desa disini mau percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan wanita muda pendatang yang sedang mengandung ini? Sedikit banyak guncingan pasti ada.

" Baiklah jika kau tak mau menceritakannya, aku tak aka .. "

" Bukan begitu" Sanggah Sungmin, " Aku hanya bingung mau memulai cerita dari mana, dan jika aku menceritakan padamu apa kau yakin percaya pada ceritaku? Aku hanya orang baru disini " Sungmin menghela nafas sambil memandang kedepan. Kearea persawahan yang berada tak jauh dari rumah sewaannya.

" Entah mengapa, meskipun kita baru saja megenal bahkan hanya hitungan jam tapi aku tak pernah merasa ragu padamu, aku tau pasti kau wanita baik " Donghae mencoba tersenyum pada Sungmin, mencoba meyakinkan wanita ini kalau yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

" Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Hmm Aku sudah menikah sekitar 5 tahun lalu. Aku menikah diusiaku genap 18 tahun. Aku menikah dengan seorang pria yang dulunya sahabat kecilku, sejak aku kecil aku sudah mencintainya " Sungmin tersenyum sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya lagi " Waktu itu keluargaku sedang tertimpa musibah, ayahku berhutang kepada renternir dan harus segera membayar dan jika tidak maka aku akan dijadikan istri oleh renternir itu " Suara Sungmin mulai terdengar bergetar, Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung meremas bahu Sungmin berusaha menenangkan, Sungmin mencoba menghela nafas lalu mulai bercerita kembali " Tiba-tiba keluarga suamiku datang saat itu, beruntung mereka mau membantu keluarga kami namun mereka juga mau aku bersedia dinikahkan dengan anak mereka. Karena aku sangat mencintai dia maka aku bersedia menikah dengannya. Ternyata saat itu dia sudah pernah menikah bahkan sudah mempunyai putri kecil yang cantik, namun ternyata setelah melahirkan anak mereka wanita itu meninggalkannya demi pria lain. Saat kami akan menikah aku dan dia membuat perjanjian bahwa kami akan berpisah jika wanita itu kembali " Sungmin tersenyum kecut mengingat masa itu " Akhirnya kami pun menikah, sampai usia pernikahan kami 5 tahun. Awalnya suamiku memperlakukanku tidak baik, namun lambat laun sikapnya mencair, aku membesarkan putrinya dengan segenap hatiku, dan putrinya pun tidak tahu jika aku bukan ibu kandungnya. Sampai malam itu tiba, malam dimana wanita itu kembali memasuki kehidupan suamiku. Aku sempat pergi dari rumah itu karena malam itu aku mendengar suara suamiku dan wanita itu melakukan hubungan **" itu " **hiksss maka dari itu aku pergi dari rumah hikss " Sungmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya mengingat kejadian itu, Donghae merasa kasihan tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat mencoba menenangkan. " Namun suamiku menemukanku dan meminta aku untuk kembali. Awalnya aku tak mau namun suamiku mengatakan bahwa dia baru menyadari bahwa iaa mencintaiku, sangat bahagia mendengar itu, kamipun melanjutkan kehidupan rumah tangga kami sampai kabar itu muncul, wanita itu hamil anak suamiku, awalnya suamiku ingin menceraikannya namun saat tau hamil terpaksa iaa menundanya. Semakin lama masalah semakin bertambah diantara kami, dan aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Aku tak sengaja membuat wanita itu terjatuh dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan kalau wanita itu kritis, aku sangat bersalah namun yang paling membuatku terkejut saat suamiku bersikap dingin dan juga menyalahkanku, ternyata wanita itu masih sangat penting baginya. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan meninggalkannya dan akan segera mengirimi surat cerai untuknya. Aku juga sengaja memilih desa ini sebagai tempat persembunyianku, aku sudah tak ingin menengok kebelakang lagi. Aku ingin memulai hidupku didesa ini, namun siapa sangka saat aku ingin melupakan semua hal tentangnya namun didalam sini ada hal yang akan membuatku semakin sulit melupakannya " Sungmin mengelus perut ratanya.

" Aku tak menyangka kau punya masalah kehidupan yang rumit. Ditambah lagi kau hamil dan tinggal seorang diri pasti sangat sulit menjadi dirimu " Sungmin menoleh kearah Donghae dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Ini tidak akan sesulit yang aku bayangkan, setidaknya didalam sini ada seseorang yang akan menemaniku dan menguatkanku untuk bertahan hidup disini. Awalnya aku tak yakin bisa menjalani ini semua sendiri namun Tuhan berbaik hati mengirimiku malaikat kecil yang akan menemaniku, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku lagi untuk mengeluh " Donghae semakin berdecak kagum pada wanita dihadapannya ini, Sungmin adalah wanita yang berasal dari kota namun caranya berpikir diluar perkiraan Donghae, iaa pikir wanita kota hanya bisa berfikir bagaimana mengenai penampilan dan gaya hidup, lalu jika banyak menghadapi masalah yang rumit mereka lebih memilih bunuh diri sebagai penyelesaian namun kini iaa melihat yang berbeda. Sedikit banyak Sungmin sudah membuatnya terpukau dengan kebaikan juga sikap dewasa yang Sungmin miliki.

" kau tidak perlu khawatir, selain anak yang sedang kau kandung. Aku dan Eomma juga akan menjagamu, kau tidak perlu sungkan pada kami. Aku yakin Eomma sangat senang jika bisa menjagamu, iaa dari dulu menginginkan anak perempuan, mungkin kau dan dia bisa cepat akrab nanti " Sungmin menatap Donghae tak percaya, pria dihadapannya ini sungguh pria yang baik. Mereka baru mengenal dan iaa bersedia membantu Sungmin. Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi senyumannya.

" Terima Kasih karena bersedia membantuku, jadi mulai sekarang kita berteman? " Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Donghae, sekilas Donghae tersenyum kemudian membalas jabatan tangan Sungmin.

" Ne kita berteman " Mereka saling menatap kemudian melempar senyum satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali dari Busan, setelah dua hari berada disana namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun sedang meringkuk disudut kamar sambil memeluk sehelai pakaian milik Sungmin yang tertinggal. Kyuhyun terus memeluk pakaian itu sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang tertinggal disana. Tak bisa ditahan lagi, air mata Kyuhyun kembali jatuh, dadanya kembali sesak. Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah karena beberapa hari ini tidak ada nasi yang masuk kedalam perutnya. Iaa hanya memakan roti dan meminum air putih beberapa hari ini, tentu saja itu membuat tubuhnya melemas. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar, iaa beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mendial nomor seseorang.

" Segera cari keberadaan istriku, aku akan mengirimkan fotonya. Jika kalian segera menemukannya, aku akan membayar 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya " Setelah itu Kyuhyun memutuskan teleponnya lalu mengirim foto Sungmin kepada orang itu setelah itu Kyuhyun naik keatas tempat tidur dan kembali meringkuk sambil memeluk pakaian Sungmin.

" Sayang kau dimana? Maafkan aku hikss cepat kembali, aku sangat merindukanmu hiksss " Kyuhyun terus saja menangis sambil menggumankan kata maaf untuk Sungmin.

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara Bel rumahnya membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, iaa berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajahnya yang sangat kusut juga mata yang sembab dan berkantung, Kyuhyun menyisir rapi rambutnya sebelum beranjak menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu.

" Appaaaaaa bogoshipoyooooo " Minhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan memelukanya, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Minhyun sambil melirik kearah Hyukkie dan memandang Hyukkie seolah-olah berkata **" Kenapa kau bawa Minhyun kemari? " .** Hyukkie yang mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas sejenak.

" Anakmu merindukanmu, apa aku harus terus mencegahnya menemui Appa nya? " tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Hyukkie melenggang masuk lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Minhyun dan mengikuti Hyukkie kedapur.

" Appa, Hyunnie mau kekamar sebentar, turunkan Hyunnie " Kyuhyun pun menurunkan Minhyun dan dengan segera Minhyun berlari menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi ruang makan. Iaa memperhatikan Hyukkie yang sedang memindahkan beberapa lauk pauk yang iaa bawa dari apartemennya kedalam piring lalu menatanya di meja makan.

" Aku tau kau pasti tidak makan dengan baik maka dari itu aku memasakannya untukmu, lihatlah wajahmu tampak mengurus, jangan harap Minnie masih tertarik denganmu jika melihat wajahmu yang jelek ini. Makanlah dengan baik meskipun sesulit apapun masalahmu itu, disini kau punya banyak tanggung jawab. Kau punya Minhyun yang masih membutuhkan perhatianmu, perusahaan yang juga membutuhkanmu, dan tidak lupa Haneul dan Bayi kalian juga membutuhkanmu " Kyuhyun tersentak saat Hyukkie menyebutkan Haneul dan Bayi mereka, iaa hampir saja melupakan keduanya. Seketika Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya dan raut kecemasa tercetak jelas dari wajahnya.

" kau tak usah khawatir, Haneul semakin baik dan mungkin 3 hari lagi iaa akan pulang " Kyuhyun bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Hyukkie.

" Aku dan Wookie meminta bantuan Yesung Oppa namjachingu Wookie untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin tapi belum ada tanda-tanda, aku juga kemarin sempat menghampiri butik Sungmin dan semua pekerjaannya dilimpahkan pada Yoona asistennya. Aku sempat melacak Sungmin dari kartu atmnya dan terakhir iaa melakukan transaksi ya dimalam saat iaa pergi dan itu lokasinya masih di Seoul dan saat kemarin aku mengecek kembali tapi belum ada transaksi apapun yang Sungmin lakukan, aku juga melacak kartu kreditnya tapi tak ada tanda transaksi yang Sungmin lakukan. Maka dari itu aku dan Wookie menyimpulkan kalau Minnie pergi ketempat yang terpencil " Penjelasan Hyukkie membuat Kyuhyun terperangah, iaa lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya. Kepanikannya membuat otaknya mendadak menjadi tumpul. Bagaimana mungkin iaa tidak berpikiran sampai sana.

" Makanya kau makan sekarang yang banyak agar otak jeniusmu bisa bekerja dengan baik, sehingga kita bisa cepat menemukan Minnie. Sudah cukup aku jengah melihat kebodohanmu beberapa hari ini, sekarang kau habiskan makananmu, aku ingin melihat Minhyun dikamarnya " Hyukkie beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap. Iaa ingin segera kembali pulih agar bisa berfikir jernih memikirkan keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap sampai-sampai tak ada sedikitpun sisa makanan yang tersisa dipiring itu. Tak lama terdengar langkah Hyukkie dan Minhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

" Aigoooo apa selama ini kau tidak makan, lihatlah makanan yang kubawa semua lenyap tak bersisa ckckck " Hyukkie sedikit mencibir kearah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum malu.

" Appa, kapan Eomma akan kembali? " Minhyun duduk disamping Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun namun sepertinya Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Hyukkie ajhumma kan sudah bilang kalau Halmonie dan Haraboji Hyunnie sedang membutuhkan Eomma disana jadi tentu saja Eomma akan lama kembali " Hyukkie mencoba membantu Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada Minhyun namun sepertinya Minhyun tidak puas dengan jawaban Hyukkie.

" Tapi Hyunnie kangen Eomma, Hyunnie ingin menelpon Eomma " Minhyun mulai melakukan aksi merajuknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Minhyun kedalam pangkuannya.

" Baby dengarkan Appa, jaringan telepon diluar negeri itu sangat sulit dan biaya telepon juga sangat mahal, Eomma pasti marah jika kita menghamburkan uang " Minhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Bahkan Appa membeli kaset game yang harganya berjuta-juta saja boleh, masa menelpon Eomma hanya 5 menit saja dibilang menghamburkan uang " Hyukkie langsung memandang Kyuhyun tajam sambil menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara _**" KYUHYUN PABBO " . **_

" Baiklah kita coba hubungi Eomma " Kyuhyun mengambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukkie dan Hyukkie hanya mengerutka keningnya.

" berikan ponselmu " Kata Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

" Andweee kau pakai saja ponselmu, biaya telepon keluar negeri itu mahal " Kyuhyun mengeram sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, kekikiran sahabat istrinya itu membuat otaknya yang bodoh semakin bodoh. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Hyukkie mendekat kearahnya dan berbisik pelan agar Minhyun tak mendengarkannya.

" Bagaimana bisa biaya telepon mahal bahkan nomer yang akan aku hubungi tidak aktif pabbo " Setelah itu Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Hyukkie dan kembali duduk seperti semula sedangkan Hyukkie hanya menunjukan senyum bodohnya.

" hehe mian aku lupa " Hyukkie mengambil ponsel didalam tasnya lalu menyodorkan kepada Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambar telepon Hyukkie lalu mendial nomor Sungmin.

" Baby, nomor Eomma tidak aktif, kau dengar ini " Kyuhyun mendekatkan ponsel Hyukkie pada Minhyun dan bisa didengar hanya suara operator telepon yang menjawab.

" Kalau gitu kita telepon Halmoni saja Appa " Oh Tuhan Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie sama-sama menegang kaku, Hyukkie merutuki Kyuhyun yang mewariskan kejeniusan yang luar biasa pada Minhyun.

" kenapa diam saja, palli telepon Halmoni " Minhyun menggoncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

" baby, Halmoni disana sedang sakit, jika kita menelpon halmoni maka iaa akan terganggu, dan haraboji juga sedang bekerja pasti tidak sedang bersama Eomma, lain kali kita menelpon Eomma ne? " Minhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju membuat Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie bernafas lega. **" Mianhae Eommoni, aku tak bermaksud menyumpahimu sakit "** batin Kyuhyun kepada ibu mertuanya.

" Baiklah, cha sekarang Hyunnie kita harus kembali pulang, besok kan Hyunnie sekolah " Minhyun langsung mendekap erat Kyuhyun.

" Andwe, malam ini Hyunnie ingin tidur dengan Appa, Hyunnie merindukan Appa " Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Minhyun lalu mengecupnya.

" Biarkan malam ini Hyunnie menginap disini Hyuk, aku juga merindukannya " Hyukkie pun mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu ne " Hyukkie beranjak dari duduknya dan Minhyun menghampiri Hyukkie dan memeluknya.

" Besok ajhumma menjemput Hyunnie lagi ne? Besok Hyunnie tidur disana lagi " Hyukkie menganggu lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minhyun.

" Jangan manja dan selalu menanyakan Eomma mu ne, dia akan segera kembali jadi jangan terus merengek pada Appamu, Arrachi ? " Minhyun mengangguk lucu.

" Arrasho Ajhumma " Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat putrinya yang bisa mengerti.

" Baiklah Ajhumma pulang dulu ne "

" baby, kau kekamar dulu nanti Appa menyusul, Appa akan mengantar Ajhumma sampai depan dulu " Minhyun mengangguk lalu bergegas kekamarnya.

" Gomawo Hyuk karena kau banyak membantuku "

" kau tidak usah sungkan " Kyuhyun pun mengantar Hyukkie kedepan, setelah Hyukkie masuk kemobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun, dengan segera Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang membantu Lee Ajhumma dikiosnya, Sungmin bertugas mengantar beberapa makanan kemeja pelanggan. Hari masih siang, Donghae tentu belum pulang bekerja. Sekarang kios sudah mulai sepi karena jam makan siang sudah berakhir, banyak pelanggan dikios itu adalah buruh pabrik dari beberapa perusahaan yang berdiri disana. Donghae bekerja di Hyundai Crop, iaa menjadi karyawan disana sudah sekitar 3 tahun. Sebenarnya penghasilan Donghae sangat cukup untuk menghidupi iaa dan ibunya namun ibunya tetap ingin bekerja dikios ini karena kios ini adalah warisan turun menurun keluarganya jadi mau tak mau Donghae menuruti keinginan ibunya.

" Ajhumma, lusa aku akan ke Seoul " Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelap piring yang sudah dicuci bersih kemudian ditaruhnya dikeranjang piring.

" Untuk apa kau kembali kesana? Bukankah kau akan menetap disini? " tanya Lee Ajhumma sedikit bingung.

" Iya, tapi aku harus segera mengurus perceraianku. Besok aku harus menemui pengacara juga mengurus beberapa surat cerai yang harus aku tandatangani " Sungmin menghela nafas berat lalu kembali mengelap beberapa sisa piring.

" Bukankah kau bisa bertemu dengannya jika kau kembali kesana? " Sungmin selesai mengelap piring terakhirnya dan menaruh lap itu.

" Aku berusaha agar iaa tak menemukanku Ajhumma, oleh karena itu aku harus secepat mungkin menyelesaikannya " Lee Ajhumma tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

" Apa kau yakin ingin bercerai? Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai suamimu " Lee Ajhumma mengerling menggoda Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Jangan menggodaku Ajhumma, Hhh meskipun aku mencintainya namun aku lelah jika harus begini terus. Salah satu dari kami harus ada yang mau menyerah, aku tak yakin dia mau menyerah jadi biar aku saja yang mundur. Lagi pula begini lebih baik, aku tak ingin memaksakan sesuatu yang memang sulit untuk dipaksa " Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

" Kadang kala apa yang kau fikirkan belum tentu itu yang terbaik untuk kau jalankan nak, Jika Tuhan tak menakdirkan kau bersama dengannya maka Tuhan tidak akan megirimkan malaikat kecil ini untukmu. Setiap kehidupan pasti ada ujiannya, mungkin Tuhan sedang menguji kekuatan cinta kalian, bagaimanapun kalian memulai pernikahan tidak didasari cinta oleh karena itu mungkin Tuhan ingin sedikit mengajari kalian arti mencintai, dicintai, menghargai, dihargai. Aku rasa masalah yang menimpa kalian sekarang ini hanya sedikit hukuman dari Tuhan karena mempermainkan janji suci pernikahan, dan kalau aku dengar dari ceritamu sepertinya suamimu laki-laki yang plin plan " Sungmin langsung mengangguk semangat membuat Lee Ajhumma meledakan tawanya.

" Dia memang lelaki plin plan huh " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

" Saran dariku kau tak perlu mengirimkan surat cerai untuknya, beri saja dia pelajaran dengan kepergianmu ini agar iaa bisa lebih mengharagaimu kelak " ucap Lee Ajhumma bijak.

" Apa memang harus begitu ajhumma? Tapi aku takut dia mengecewakanku lagi " Ucap Sungmin sendu.

PLETAK

" Akhh Appo ajhumma, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku " Sungmin meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya.

" Habis kau pabbo, jika kau berhasil kembali dengannya maka kau meminta ketegasannya ingin bersamamu atau wanita itu? Jika iaa memilihmu maka suruh suamimu menceraikan wanita itu dan jika sudah bercerai maka kau tak perlu meragukan atau menakuti hal lainnya. Tinggal bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tanggamu agar tak ada lagi ilalang yang menghalangi kesejukan didalam kehidupan rumah tangga kalian, arrachi? " Sungmin berfikir sejenak, mencerna ucapan Lee Ajhumma namun tak lama Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Ne Arrasho Ajhumma, aku mengerti sekarang. Ahhhh ternyata bercerita dengan orang tua lebih bisa menemukan jalan keluar "

" YAK ! Siapa yang kau sebut tua? " Lee Ajhumma menatap Sungmin nyalang, seperti tersadar Sungmin langsung membekap mulutnya.

" Mianhae Ajhumma, hehehe " Sungmin hanya bisa menyengir tak jelas.

" Oia apa kau masih mengalami morning sick? "

" Masih Ajhumma, tapi tidak terlalu parah, kupikir morning sick akan menghilangkan nafsu makanku tapi justru aku semakin bernafsu untuk makan. Kau lihat pipiku dan juga perutku ini? Baru dua hari disini sudah bertambah gendut " Sungmin menusuk-nusuk pipi dan perutnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Itu sangat baik, berarti janinmu tumbuh dengan baik. Kau harusnya bersyukur, kalau nafsu makanmu menurun maka akan berdampak tidak baik untuk janinmu, iaa akan kekurangan nutrisi. Mulai sekarang kau harus banyak makan makanan bergizi, minum vitamin yang dokter Shin berikan dan juga meminum susu ibu hamil dengan teratur, banyak istirahat dan jangan terlalu bekerja dengan keras. Kau boleh membantuku disini tapi mulai besok kau hanya membantu mencatat pesanan makanan dan mengelap piring bersih saja " Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Lee Ajhumma.

GREP

" Gomawo ajhumma, disaat seperti ini aku jadi merindukan ibuku, gomawo sudah memperhatikan aku " Lee Ajhumma menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

" Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku, anggap aku ibumu juga mulai sekarang ne? " Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Lee Ajhumma.

" Eomma aku pulang " Sungmin dan Lee ajhumma melepaskan pelukan mereka saat mendengar suara Donghae.

" Hae, kau sudah pulang? " Donghae meghampiri Lee Ajhumma lalu memeluknya.

" Ne, pekerjaanku sudah selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya jadi aku bisa pulang cepat. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak Eomma dan Sungmin kepasar malam, kalian mau kan? " Sungmin langsung tersenyum cerah mendengar ajakan Donghae dan mengangguk lucu membuat Donghae gemas melihatnya.

" Aku mau Aku mauuuuuu " Lee Ajhumma hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

" Kau dan Sungmin saja yang berangkat, Eomma ingin istirahat saja dirumah lagipula Eomma sudah terlalu tua untuk pergi ketempat seperti itu "

" Aigooo apa Ajhumma masih marah padaku karena tadi aku mengatakan Ajhumma tua ? " Donghae terkejut mendengarnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin.

" kau mengatai Eommaku tua? " Sungmin gelagapan untuk menjawab membuat Donghae semakin memincingkan matanya kearah Sungmin.

" kau tidak boleh ikut kepasar malam, kau mengatai Eommaku " Donghae sepertinya merajuk dan Sungmin yang mendengar Donghae akan membatalkan acara merekapun langsung mendekati Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Donghae.

" Hae jangan marah, aku tidak mengatai Ajhumma sungguh, kita tetap pergi ne nee neeeeeee " Lee Ajhumma tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin.

" Sudahlah Hae jangan marah, Sungmin tidak mengatai Eomma tadi Sungmin hanya mengatakan kalau iaa senang bisa bercerita dengan orang yang lebih tua "

" Haaahh Baiklaaaah, aku juga tidak bersungguh-sungguh membatalkannya tadi, dan kau kelinci gendut nanti malam jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu jadi jangan lama-lama berdandan " Donghae memencet hidung Sungmin gemas.

" Ishhhh aku bukan kelinci gendut, kau menyebalkan huh aku pulang dulu Ajhumma. Annyeong " Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kios sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya membuat Donghae dan Lee Ajhumma meledakan tawa mereka melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Pasar malam yang begitu ramah membuat Sungmin sedikit linglung, banyaknya penjual makanan dan pakaian juga pernak pernik lainnya membuat Sungmin sedikit berbinar. Sungmin dan Donghae menelusuri pasar malam, sesekali mereka mampir ke stand makanan karena Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa lapar sedangkan Donghae hanya mengikuti arah kemana yang ingin Sungmin tuju.

" Hae Haeee lihat disana, ada permainan tembak kaleng " Sungmin menarik tangan Donghae menuju stand permainan tembak kaleng.

" Selamat malam, apa anda mau mencoba permainan ini? Jika semua kaleng berhasil ditembak maka akan mendapatkan boneka beruang yang besar itu " Nona penjaga stand tadi menunjuk kearah boneka teddy bear yang ditumpuk sejajar dengan boneka lainnya.

" haeee kau coba ne? Aku mau bonekaaaa " rajuk Sungmin manja membuat Donghae gemas.

" Baiklah, nona saya mau mencobanya " Donghae pun mencoba permainan itu, iaa mendapatkan 3 peluru yang artinya kesempatannya hanya 3 kali. Jumlah tumpukan kaleng itu sekitar 6 kaleng, Donghae mempersiapkan diri dan memperkirakan arah tembak yang tepat agar mengenai kaleng itu. Donghae mengarahkan senapan kearah 3 kaleng teratas.

PRANG

" Yeaayyyyy " Tembakan pertama lolos dan Donghae berhasil membuat 3 kaleng runtuh seketika, tinggal tersisa 3 kaleng lagi. Donghae kembali mengarahkan senapanya ke 3 kaleng terakhir.

SRET

" Yaaaahhh" Seru Sungmin kecewa, tembakan kedua agak meleset padahal sedikit lagi akan terkena kaleng itu, namun Donghae punya kesempatan terakhir dan dia harus bisa memenangkannya.

" Ini kesempatan terakhir anda, jika gagal maka anda tidak bisa membawa boneka ini tapi jika berhasil maka anda bisa membawanya pulang " Donghae melihat kearah Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan boneka itu, namun saat Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya kearah boneka itu ternyata yang Sungmin lihat bukan boneka teddy bear melainkan boneka Bunny berwarna baby pink yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Donghae mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada Sungmin.

" Tenang saja, aku akan memenangkannya untukmu " Ujar Donghae tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dan dibalas Sungmin dengan senyuman pula. Donghae kembali mengarahkan senapan pada kaleng itu, iaa lebih fokus dan jeli lalu setelah yakin pada posisinya iaa segera menembakan peluru itu pada kaleng itu.

PRANG

" Kyaaaaaa Hae kau berhasil " Tanpa sadar Sungmin memeluk Donghae erat membuat Donghae berdebar-debar seketika, wajahnya merona. Ini kali pertama Donghae merasakan perasaan ini.

" Tuan, Nona ini bonekanya " Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan terlihat ragu menerima boneka itu.

" Nona bisakah kami mengganti boneka ini dengan boneka kelinci pink itu? " Donghae menunjuk kearah boneka Bunny pink yang tadi dilihat Sungmin.

" Tentu bisa tuan " Nona penjaga stand itu langsung mengganti boneka tadi dengan Bunny pink dan langsung menyodorkannya kepada Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan mengambil boneka itu kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Gomawo Hae " Donghae hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

" Hari semakin malam, sebaiknya kita pulang ne? " Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil terus memeluk bonekanya.

SRET

" Agar kau tak terjatuh, penerangan disini kurang jelas " Donghae menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, Sungmin merasa hangat saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Donghae sedangkan Donghae sendiri sedang menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Mereka terus menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah sewa Sungmin. Tak ada komunikasi diantara keduanya hanya sesekali mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Jika mereka sama-sama melihat pada waktu bersamaan maka mereka hanya bisa melempar senyum kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai depan rumah Sungmin, dengan perasaan tidak rela Donghae melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin.

" Gomawo Hae untuk malam ini, aku senang sekali " Donghae ikut tersenyum mendengar Sungmin bahagia saat jalan bersamanya.

" Cheonma, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi " Sungmin mengangguk.

" Aku masuk dulu ne, Annyeong " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya memasuki rumahnya namun.

GREP

CUP

Ternyata Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin berbalik kearahnya dan langsung mengecup kening Sungmin membuat Sungmin terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba.

" Jaljayeo " Setelah itu Donghae berbalik arah keluar dari halaman rumah Sungmin sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar semakin kencang dan sedikit merutuki tingkah spontannya tadi **" Kenapa kau lakukan itu pabbo " **batin Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Lain Donghae lain dengan Sungmin, iaa hanya bisa mematung menerima perlakuan Donghae barusan. Namun iaa berusaha berfikir positif. Sedikit menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya setelah itu segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali bekerja diperusahaannya, iaa berkutat dengan dokumen yang menumpuk pasca cutinya dari pekerjaan beberapa hari belakangan ini. Banyaknya pekerjaan tidak membuatnya lupa akan Sungmin, iaa terus memantau anak buahnya yang iaa suruh mencari Sungmin, tidak lupa iaa juga terus meminta Hyukkie mengabari apapun keadaan Minhyun dan Haneul. Sesuai kabar yang iaa terima Haneul akan pulang hari ini dari rumah sakit oleh karena itu Kyuhyun mempekerjakan beberapa maid untuk mengurus rumah dan mengurus Haneul juga Minhyun. Setelah Haneul kembali maka Minhyun pun harus kembali tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Haneul. Paling tidak dengan kehadiran Haneul, Kyuhyun berharap Minhyun tidak terus menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin sampai iaa menemukan Sungmin. Hyukkie sendiri sudah menceritakan mengenai keadaan rumah juga permasalahan Sungmin dan meminta Haneul bekerja sama untuk merahasiakan masalah ini dari Minhyun. Sebenarnya ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Haneul karena bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya lagi namun mengingat Kyuhyun masih membentengi hubungan mereka mau tak mau Haneul menerima dengan berat Hati untuk menahan diri memiliki Kyuhyun dan Minhyun secara utuh. Bagi Kyuhyun dan Minhyun sang ratu dan nyonya besar dirumah itu hanya Sungmin jadi Haneul sedikit tau diri untuk tidak memaksa suami dan anaknya.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk " Solbi sekertaris Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya masuk.

" Sangjangnim, mengenai kerja sama kita dengan Hyundai Crop saat meeting kemarin sudah mendapat kesepakatan akan bekerja sama dan sangjangnim juga sudah menyetujuinya maka dari itu saya ingin meminta tanda tangan sangjangnim " Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudia mengambil dokumen yang diserahkan oleh Solbi padanya. Kyuhyun membaca dokumen tersebut dengan teliti.

" Choi Siwon? Dia presdir Hyundai Crop? " Kyuhyun merasa tak asing dengan nama ini, namun seketika iaa teringat Choi Siwon adalah namja yang dulu ingin merebut Sungmin dari sisinya.

" Ada apa sangjangnim? " Solbi bingung saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras seperti menahan amarah.

" Batalkan perjanjian kerja ini " Kyuhyun melempar dokumen itu kearah Solbi, membuat Solbi terkejut pasalnya ini kali pertama Kyuhyun memperlakukannya begini. Biasanya semarah apapun iaa tak sampai hati berbuat sekasar ini padanya.

" Tapi sangjangnim jika anda membatalkannya maka perusahaan akan rugi besar " Solbi berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun nominal ganti rugi yang akan dikeluarkan perusahaan jika sampai perjanjian ini dibatalkan maka akan membuat perusahaan rugi besar.

" Aku tidak peduli, lebih baik rugi dari pada bekerja sama dengan orang itu " Kyuhyun mengeram tertahan mengingat tingkah Siwon dulu.

" Tapi Sang.. "

" AKU BILANG BATALKAN YAH BATALKAN ! " belum selesai Solbi berkata Kyuhyun langsung membentak Solbi membuatnya berjengkit terkejut. Raut wajah Solbi sangat pucat pasi.

" Maafkan atas kelancangan saya sangjangnim, saya akan mengatakan pada Hyundai Crop mengenai pembatalan ini. Saya permisi dulu " Setelah itu Solbi keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, setelah pintu ruangan tertutup rapat Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Arrggghhhhh " Kyuhyun langsung merogoh kantong celananya dan mendial nomor yang belakangan ini sering iaa hubungi.

" Sudah ada perkembangan mengenai keberadaan istriku? "

" ... "

" DASAR BODOH ! INI SUDAH HAMPIR SEMINGGU NAMUN TAK ADA TANDA-TANDA KEBERADAAN ISTRIKU? AKU MEMBAYAR KALIAN MAHAL UNTUK SEGERA MENEMUKAN ISTRIKU! SEGERA TEMUKAN ISTRIKU, JIKA DALAM TIGA HARI KALIAN BELUM MENEMUKANNYA JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MEMPEKERJAKAN KALIAN LAGI ! "

TUT TUT TUT

" Argggghhhhh " Kyuhyun berteriak fustasi, iaa segera mengambil figura dimeja kerjanya. Disana terdapat foto Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan juga Minhyun sedang tersenyum kearah kamera dengan Sungmin yang berada ditengah-tengah Kyuhyun dan Minhyun yang mendekapnya.

" Sayang, kau dimana hmm? Aku merindukanmu, kembalilah cepat, nafasku semakin sesak jika tak ada dirimu. Kumohon kembalilah sayang" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

TES TES TES

Air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes, iaa mendekap erat figura itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak iaa perdulikan lagi jika orang-orang akan mengecapnya namja cengeng, asal Sungmin kembali asal Sungmin berada dihadapannya sekarang apapun kata orang lain Kyuhyun tak akan peduli. Iaa hanya butuh Sungmin dan keluarga kecilnya kembali seperti dulu. Hanya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hari ini kembali bekerja seperti kemarin, berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen. Pembatalan kerja sama dengan Hyundai Crop memang sangat berpengaruh dengan perusahaan, banyak penanam saham lainnya diperusahaan ini yang mengeluh dengan keputusan sepihak Kyuhyun. Oleh karena itu Kyuhyun sedang menyusun rencana untuk membuat kerja sama dengan perusahaan lainnya. Setidaknya jika ada penggantinya mungkin kerugian yang dialami perusahaan dapat tertutupi.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk "

" Permisi Sangjangnim, tuan Choi dari Hyundai Crop datang ingin menemui anda " Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya **" Ada apa lagi dia kemari? Bukankah aku sudah membatalkan kerjasamanya? " **batin Kyuhyun.

" Suruh saja masuk " Solbi membungkuk hormat, tak lama Siwon masuk keruangan Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa kau kemari? " Tanya Kyuhyun datar tanpa memandang kearah Siwon, iaa sibuk berkutat dengan dokumennya.

" Tidak mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk terlebih dahulu? " Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

" Silahkan duduk " Siwon pun duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Well aku tak ingin berbasa basi lagi, aku hanya ingin meminta kau tidak membatalkan rencana kerja sama perusahaan kita."

" Aku tak bisa " Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Siwon tajam.

" Kupikir kau orang yang profesional dalam bekerja, tidak mencampuri masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan tapi ternyataa " Siwon tersenyum meremehkan membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

" Apa maumu? " Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya kearah Siwon.

" Aku hanya ingin kita tetap bekerja sama, keuntungan yang akan kita dapatkan sangatlah besar sangat sayang jika harus dilewatkan hanya karena masalah pribadi. Lagi pula aku sudah tak mengganggu istrimu lagi kan? Ingat, pembatalan perjanjian ini sangat berdampak bagi perusahaanmu dan akan banyak perusahaan lain yang meragukan perusahaanmu jika sampai ini terjadi maka tamatlah Cho Crop yang kau bangun susah payah. Tidak lupakah kau harus membiayai anakmu sampai dewasa dan juga membiayai KEDUA ISTRIMU " Siwon sengaja menyindir Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun emosi adalah kesenangan baginya, namun sekarang iaa sedikit kagum melihat Kyuhyun bahkan mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya, tidak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun masih belum merespon ucapan Siwon membuat Siwon jengah lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

" Pikirkan semuanya dengan baik, aku menunggu jawabanmu lusa. Jangan pikirkan keegoisanmu saja " Setelah itu Siwon benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun dan juga meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir keras untuk keputusannya nanti.

.

.

.

5 Bulan Kemudian

Ini sudah bulan kelima Sungmin pergi dari rumah, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan Sungmin. Kehamilan Haneul yang memasuki bulan keenam membuatnya sedikit kerepotan jika sewaktu-waktu ada kontraksi mendadak. Iaa juga disibukan dengan kerja sama dengan Hyundai Crop, belum lagi Minhyun yang sering sakit-sakitan saat mengetahui kalau selama ini Sungmin tidak berada diChina melainkan pergi dari rumah. Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah memikirkan semuanya sampai-sampai badannya menjadi kurus kering, mukanya tak sebersinar dulu. Saat ada waktu senggang Kyuhyun memilih mencari keberadaan Sungmin dari pada mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang semakin ringkih itu.

Kedua orang tuanya dan mertuanya sudah mengetahui permasalahan mengenai Sungmin, dan mereka marah besar. Bahkan orang tua Sungmin sempat mengancam Kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK

" MWO? APA YANG KAU PERBUAT TERHADAP PUTRIKU HAH? "

BUUUKKK

Kangin menonjok tepat diwajah Kyuhyun membuat wajah tirus Kyuhun langsung membiru. Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis didalam pelukan Heechul yang juga menangis melihat keadaan putranya dan juga kekacauan rumah tangga putranya. Hangeng sendiri tak bisa mencegah Kangin meluapkan emosinya karena disini memang sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyuhyun. Haneul dan Minhyun berada dikamar saling berpelukan, mereka ketakutan mendengar kemurkaan Kangin. Haneul juga takut menemui kedua orang tua Sungmin, oleh karena itu dia hanya bisa meringkuk dikamar sambil memeluk Minhyun yang terus menangis sambil memanggil Sungmin.

" KAU, JIKA SAMPAI TERJADI APA-APA DENGAN PUTRIKU JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA BERSAMANYA LAGI ! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU TAK BISA MENEMUI PUTRIKU LAGI JIKA SAMPAI AKU MELIHAT IAA TERLUKA SATU GORES PUN " Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertunduk diam tak berani membantah. Kangin berjalan menuju Leeteuk dan menarik tangan Leeteuk.

" Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini " Setelah kepergian Kangin dan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun masih terus menunduk tak berani melihat kedua orang tuanya. Iaa malu kepada orang tuanya kerena tak bisa menjaga rumah tangganya dengan baik. Heechul sendiri hanya bisa menatap iba Kyuhyun sambil menangis dipelukan Hangeng.

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Minhyun, dan dilihatnya Minhyun tertidur sambil memeluk foto Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Minhyun, demam Minhyun belum juga turun. Iaa sampai 3 kali kedokter, namun Minhyun masih saja demam. Minhyun juga menolak untuk dirawat dirumah sakit, melihat itu semua Kyuhyun makin merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya disamping Minhyun sambil membawa Minhyun kedalam dekapannya.

" Baby, Mianhae membuatmu seperti ini hikss maafkan Appa yang membuatmu dan Eomma menderita hiksss, maafkan Appa yang gagal menjadi Appa yang baik juga suami yang baik untuk Eommamu. Harusnya Baby memaki Appa, marah pada Appa karena ini semua kesalahan Appa hikss. Kenapa Baby menahan semuanya sendiri hingga sakit-sakitan seperti ini? Maafkan Appa belum bisa menemukan Eommamu hikss" Suara tangisan Kyuhyun membuat Minhyun terusik dalam tidurnya, Minhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya lalu mengusap air matanya.

" Eunghhh Appa " Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun, Minhyun mengucek-ucek kedua matanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang mengelus lembut kepala Minhyun.

" Mianhae membuat Baby terbangun " Minhyun beringsut mendekat pada Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

" hyunnie bermimpi bertemu Eomma " Ucap Minhyun lirih membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa tercubit.

" Eomma mengatakan apa dalam mimpi Baby? " Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minhyun.

" Eomma bilang agar Hyunnie cepat sembuh, jika Hyunnie sembuh maka Eomma akan senang. Apa Eomma benar-benar senang jika Hyunnie sembuh ? " tanya Minhyun pada Kyuhyun.

" tentu saja, Eomma kan dari dulu paling sedih jika melihat Baby sakit jadi mulai sekarang Hyunnie harus makan yang banyak dan minum obat teratur juga istirahat yang cukup agar cepat sembuh " Minhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" lalu jika Hyunnie sembuh apa Eomma akan segera pulang? " Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun, bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Appa selalu berharap Eommamu segera pulang nak " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, Minhyun mencoba tersenyum.

" Ne, Hyunnie juga berharap Eomma segera pulang " Kyuhyun dan Minhyun tak menyadari Haneul berada diambang pintu kamar Minhyun mendengar percakapan mereka. Hatinya terasa dilempar bongkahan batu yang besar, iaa juga merasa tak berarti dirumah ini. Mungkin jika iaa tidak sedang hamil maka iaa akan didepak dari rumah ini. Sebesar apapun usahanya mempertahankan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun justru itu membuatnya semakin jauh dengan mereka. Melihat kondisi putri dan suaminya membuatnya teriris, iaa tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa disini. Iaa sadar iaa bersalah namun kepergian Sungmin bukan keinginannya, iaa hanya bisa berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Haneul mengusap lembut perutnya yang membesar, air matanya mengalir memikirkan nasib anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Anak yang ada karena sebuh kesalahan yang bahkan ayah kandungnya tak pernah terpikirkan untuk memiliki anak ini. Bahkan 5 bulan terakhir kehamilannya, Kyuhyun tak lagi memperhatikan Haneul dan anak yang dikandungnya. Hanya sesekali jika ada masalah saja, itu cukup membuat Haneul mengerti bahwa kehadiran anak ini tak cukup berarti bagi Appany. Haneul mengusap air matanya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

" Minnie, sudah Ajhumma bilang kalau kau istirahat saja dirumah. Untuk apa kau memaksakan kemari? Lihat perutmu yang besar itu, membuatku merasa risih takut terjadi sesuatu " Lee Ajhumma terus mengomeli Sungmin karena memaksakan diri untuk terus mengunjungi kios padahal kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia 5 bulan, perutnya yang sudah membesar membuat Lee Ajhumma merasa risih jika melihat Sungmin berada ditempat-tempat tidak aman. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri merasa bosan hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Tidak ada yang bisa iaa lakukan disana selain merajut pakaian-pakaian bayi untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

" Tapi aku bosan dirumah terus huh " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Lee Ajhumma yang sedari tadi sibuk merapikan piring menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Sungmin. Dibelainya rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Aku mengerti, tapi kau juga tak boleh egois. Keselamatan bayimu sangat penting, kau tau peralatan medis didesa ini sangat terbatas? Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bisa-bisa Donghae lebih mengurungmu lagi bahkan dia tak akan memberi izin kau keluar rumah " semenjak perut Sungmin membesar Donghae selalu bersikap over protectif kepada Sungmin, iaa tak mau Sungmin merasa lelah atau sakit sedikit pun. Donghae bahkan rela pulang bekerja langsung ke kota demi membeli susu ibu hamil untuk Sungmin yang waktu itu kehabisan stok dari klinik Dokter Shin. Di desa ini tak banyak barang kebutuhan orang hamil dijual, mereka harus jauh kekota jika memerlukan sesuatu yang tidak ada didesanya. Sungmin sangat bergantung pada Donghae, hampir setiap hari mereka menempel satu sama lain. Beruntung Lee Ajhumma sudah menceritakan kondisi Sungmin pada warga, meskipun hanya garis besarnya saja jadi warga desa itu tak ada yang berfikiran aneh-aneh dengan kedekatan mereka.

" Iya aku tahu Ajhumma, huh Donghae pulang masih 2 jam lagi. Aku tak sabar menunggunya pulang, iaa berjanji akan membelikanku ice cream " Lee Ajhumma hanya tersenyum, memang semenjak kehamilan Sungmin beranjak tiga bulan sudah tak mengalami morning sick, Sungmin lebih cenderung merasakan ngidam. Pernah tengah malam Sungmin menelpon Donghae karena ingin memakan sup labu yang dijual tak jauh dari rumahnya, meskipun sudah tutup tapi Donghae berusaha agar pemilik kios sup labu itu mau membuatkan semangkuk sup untuk Sungmin. Beruntung Sungmin pelanggan tetap dikios itu, meskipun sudah tutup penjualnya rela membuatkan semangkuk sup labu untuk Sungmin.

Setelah dua jam menunggu Donghae tiba dikios Lee Ajhumma membawa satu cup ekstra jumbo ice cream pesanan Sungmin.

" Minnie- ah, Baby Minnnn " Donghae berteriak memanggil Sungmin, dan begitu mendengar suara Donghae datang Sungmin langsung bergegas menuju depan kios sambil memegang perutnya yang membesar.

" Haeeee " Sungmin menghampiri Donghae dengan mata berbinar menatap bungkusan pelastik yang dibawa Donghae.

" Ige, pesanan uri Minnie dan Baby Min " Ucap Donghae sambil menyodorkan plastik berisi ice cream itu pada Sungmin.

" Gomawo Hae Appa " Ucap Sungmin sambil merubah suaranya menjadi seperti anak-anak membuat Donghae tersenyum, Donghae berjongkok didepan perut Sungmin lalu menusapnya lembut.

" Sama-sama Baby Min " setelah itu Donghae mengecup perut Sungmin dengan lembut. Lee Ajhumma yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Iaa bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan putranya terhadap Sungmin, iaa seorang ibu jadi iaa bisa tahu jika Donghae memiliki perasaan lain kepada Sungmin. Bahkan bukan hanya pada Sungmin, pada bayi didalam kandungan Sungmin pun Donghae sudah menganggapnya sebagai putri kecilnya. Namun Lee Ajhumma juga sadar betul kalau Sungmin masih sangat mencintai Suaminya.

" Hae, besok kan kau libur, aku ingin jalan-jalan " Sungmin merajuk pada Donghae namun mulutnya masih fokus memakan ice creamnya membuat Donghae sedikit tidak percaya gadis dihadapannya ini sebentar lagi menjadi seorang ibu, bahkan tingkahnya saja seperti anak kecil begini.

" Mianhae Min, besok aku harus menyambut pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja yang akan memantau perusahaan disini selama seminggu dan mau tidak mau aku harus menemani mereka. Mianhe " Raut wajah Sungmin langsung muram dan matanya berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis namun sebelum Sungmin menangis, Donghae langsung membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

" Mianhae Minnie, aku janji setelah mereka kembali ke Seoul, aku akan cuti selama 3 hari dan aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau " Sungmin mengusap air matanya lalu mendongakan kepalanya kearah Donghae.

" jeongmal? Yakso? " Sungmin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Donghae, dan Donghae tersenyum lalu mengkaitkan jari kelingking mereka berdua.

" Yakso " Mereka hanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Lalu Sungmin kembali melahap ice creamnya dan sesekali menyuapi Donghae ice cream.

.

.

.

" Appa, Hyunnie mau ikut Appa ne? " Minhyun tengah merajuk kepada Kyuhyun yang akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis besok, padahal Minhyun baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Tidak Mungkin untuk ikut berpergian jauh.

" Tidak Baby, kau baru saja sembuh. Appa tidak mau kau kelelahan dan kembali sakit. Kau dirumah saja bersama Eomma " Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Baiklah Hyunnie tidak akan ikut tapi jangan salahkan Hyunnie jika Appa kembali tak menemukan Hyunnie dirumah ini " Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan pakaian yang akan dibawanya besok.

" Kenapa Hyunnie bicara seperti itu? " Kyuhyun menghampiri Minhyun dan berjongkok dihadapan Minhyun.

" Minhyun akan kabur dari rumah jika Appa tidak membawa Minhyun " Minhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada kemudian membuang mukanya tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

" Ck, Baby sudah mulai pintar mengancam Eoh? Baiklah Baby boleh ikut tapi Baby tidak boleh sampai sakit arrasho? " Minhyun langsung mengangguk semangat lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Gomawo Appa, Hyunnie akan siap-siap dulu ne " Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Minhyun berlari keluar kamarnya dengan semangat. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungin Siwon.

" Siwon, bisakah kau menyuruh pegawaimu di sana mencarikan seseorang yang bisa menjaga anakku selama disana? "

" ... "

" Minhyun meminta ikut, aku tak bisa menolaknya "

" ... "

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok " Setelah menutup teleponnya Kyuhyun kembali berkutat pada pakaian dan berkas yang harus dibawanya besok.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, Kyuhyun, Minhyun, Siwon dan beberapa karyawan lain sampai juga di perdesaan terpencil di Mokpo. Mereka sekarang berada dipenginapan meletakan barang-barang yang mereka bawa sebelum mencari makan Siang.

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Minhyun tidak ikut dengan karyawan lain mencari makanan dikota. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mencari makan ditempat jauh, akhirnya Siwon menyuruh salah satu karyawan yang bertugas menemaninya mecarikan tempat makan Siang.

" Selamat Siang sajangnim, Lee Donghae imnida " Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Minhyun menoleh kearah Donghae.

" Ah, kau karyawan yang ditunjuk untuk menemani kami? " Siwon menghampiri Donghae sambil menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

" Ne sajangnim " Donghae membungkuk hormat.

" Bisa kau tunjukan kami tempat makan siang yang enak dan bersih? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Hmm disini banyak tempat makan, tapi saya ingin menawarkan kalian makan dikios Eomma saya, itu pun jika kalian tidak keberatan" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sejenak meminta pendapat, setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Siwon pun langsung menyetujui saran dari Donghae.

" Baiklah antarkan kami kesana "

" Kiosnya tak jauh dari sini, jadi lebih baik kita jalan kaki saja " Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

" Oia Sajangnim apa gadis cantik ini yang ada maksud kemarin untuk dicarikan orang yang bisa menjaganya? " Donghae melihat kearah Minhyun sambil tersenyum.

" Oh iya, dia anakku. Apa kau sudah menemukan orangnya? "

" Sudah sajangnim, dia teman saya tapi apa tidak keberatan jika teman saya adalah wanita hamil? Meskipun iaa tidak bisa menemani putri anda jalan-jalan tapi saya yakin putri anda akan merasa betah bersama teman saya ini " Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

" tak masalah, yang penting anakku tidak rewel saja " Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama mereka berjalan akhirnya sampai juga dikios Lee Ajhumma.

" Eomma " Donghae menghampiri Lee Ajhumma yang baru saja selesai membereskan meja.

" hae, kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau harus menemani atasanmu? "

" Iya mereka kemari untuk makan siang, bisakah Eomma membuatkan mereka menu makanan sepecial buatan Eomma? " Lee Ajhumma menghampiri Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Minhyun.

" Anyeonghaseo, saya ibu dari Donghae " Lee Ajhumma memperkenalkan diri, dengan Sopan Kyuhyun dan Siwon membungkukan tubuh mereka kearah Lee Ajhumma.

" Saya Siwon "

" Saya Kyuhyun " Setelah memperkenalkan diri Lee Ajhumma kembali kedapur menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka. Donghae melihat keseliling mencari keberadaan Sungmin, lalu pandangannya terhenti saat melihat Sungmin baru saja memasuki kios.

" Haeeee " Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Minhyun langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin. Dan melihat wanita yang selama ini iaa cari ada didepan matanya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati. Sungmin sendiri begitu melihat kearah 2 namja dan satu gadis kecil itu pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya.

" Eommaaaaaaaaaa " Minhyun berteriak menerjang tubuh Sungmin membuat Sungmin terpekik karena perutnya tertekan oleh wajah Minhyun.

" baby, jangan tekan perut Eomma " Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Minhyun.

" Eomma hiksss Eomma kemana saja? Kenapa Eomma meninggalkan Hyunnie? " Sungmin tak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi, iaa membawa Minhyun kedalam dekapannya dengan memberi jarak pada perutnya agar tak tertekan. Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata lagi, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Melihat Kyuhyun terus diam, Siwon langsung menyenggol tangan Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan. Setelah tersadar Kyuhyun perlahan ingin menghampiri Sungmin namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Donghae menghampiri Sungmin.

" Minnie, hati-hati nanti uri baby Min tertekan didalam sana " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dengan Minhyun, menghapus air mata Minhyun kemudian mengecup dahi Minhyun.

" Maafkan Eomma Baby " Ucap Sungmin lirih.

" Dia putri yang kau ceritakan itu Min? " Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Donghae berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin, membelai sayang perut Sungmin yang membesar. Mereka tak menyadari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang seenaknya menyentuh istrinya.

" baby Min, lihat disini ada Eonnie atau Noona mu. Baik-baik disana ne agar kalian cepat bertemu " Minhyun memandang Donghae Bingung, Sungmin sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Donghae lakukan karena iaa fokus menantap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatap matanya dalam.

" Apa di dalam perut Eomma ada adik bayi? " Tanya Minhyun dengan polosnya sambil memegang perut Sungmin.

" Ne, disini ada dongsang kecil, adikmu " ucap Donghae sambil mengusap lembut rambut Minhyun.

" Apa itu anakku? " Tanya Kyuhyun setelah sedari tadi iaa membungkam mulutnya.

" ne sajangnim, ini anak anda. Saat Sungmin datang kemari ternyata dia sedang mengandung dua minggu " Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi berdiam diri, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya. Melihat sang Eomma dibawa kabur membuat Minhyun menjerit lalu menangis namun dengan sigap Siwon menahan Minhyun agar tak berlari mengejar kedua orang tuanya.

" Hyunnie, dengarkan Ajhushii baik-baik. Jika Hyunnie ingin Eomma kembali maka Hyunnie biarkan Appa dan Eomma bicara berdua Arrachi? " Minhyun menghentikan tangisnya kemudian memandang manik mata Siwon lalu mengangguk mengerti.

**" Minnie akan dibawa pergi? " **batin Donghae dengan lirih.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa tempat yang mereka datangi tak ada orang lalu lalang, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Memandang Sungmin tajam, sedangkan Sungmin sedikit ketakutan melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu menusuk. Kyuhyun tak tahan berdiam diri, Kyuhyun pun meghampiri Sungmin kemudian menerjang bibir bershape M milik Sungmin yang sudah 5 bulan lebih ini tak dijamahnya. Diraupnya bibir itu kemudian dilumatnya dengan kasar, tak perduli mendengar pekikan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin saat iaa mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu lagi iaa memasukan lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan gigi Sungmin. Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman panjang, setelah merasa oksigen hampir habis merekapun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin iaa pandangi mata Sungmin dalam, menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan. Kyuhyun tak pernah merasakan bernafas dengan baik selama 5 bulan ini, namun pertemuannya dengan Sungmin beberapa menit lalu mampu membuatnya bernafas dengan baik. Tak pernah Kyuhyun merasakan selega ini dalam hidupnya, setelah menanti moment ini akhirnya yang dinanti datang juga. Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin lama tanpa adanya lumatan, Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati kerinduan yang membuncah pada pria dihadapannya ini. Pria yang begitu iaa cintai, pria yang berstatus sebagai suami dan juga ayah yang ada didalam kandungannya.

Setelah lama mengecup bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepasnya kemudia membelai perlahan pipi Sungmin. Mengamati wajah Sungmin yang terpejam karena merasakan belaian lembut suami tercintanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin, iaa tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi. Iaa akan membawa kembali wanita ini bersamanya, dan iaa akan memastikan kali ini Sungmin tak akan pernah pergi lagi dari sisinya.

" kembalilah, pulang bersamaku sayang " ucap Kyuhyun lirih, Sungmin membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaaa update lagi chap 11 dan ini jauh lebih panjang dari kemaren kan? Seneng kaaaan? Aku udah sembuh dan langsung semangat ngetik sampe ga sadar ngetik sepanjang ini -.-

Makasih dukungan dan doanya buat kesehatan aku, makasih juga buat reviewnya dan selamat datang readers baru, makasih yang udah jadiin cerita ini favorite. Hmm apa lagi yaaah? Kayaknya segitu aja dehhh, oiaa yang kemaren request jalan crita maaf aku gak bisa ngikutin karena terlalu pusing juga buat Kyumin haneul saling cemburuan lagi. Chap berikutnya aku mulai memasuki masa penyelesaian masalah, kan males juga yaah bacanya kalau tiap chap masalah mulu ga ada beres-beresnya jadi aku mau mencoba membuatnya jadi mudah. Udah segitu aja kayaknya, tunggu chap selanjutnya yaaaaahh. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan kurang berkenan sama cerita ini. Terakhir tolong REVIEW neeeee kamshaaaa ^^ saranghae readers : )


	12. Chapter 12

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 12

" Mianhae Kyu, aku tak bisa ikut pulang denganmu " Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak ingin melihat tatapan kecewa dari mata Kyuhyun.

" Wae? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

" Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Lee Ajhumma dan Hae begitu saja. Aku.. "

" Apa kau menyukai Donghae maka dari itu kau tak mau ikut pulang denganku? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dingin dan juga tatapan mengintimidasi.

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu? " Kyuhyun berdecih mendengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Tak usah pura-pura lagi, katakan padaku mengapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae? Kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku suamimu dan Minhyun anakmu? " Hati Sungmin bergetar kala mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun yang tak beralasan.

" Dengarkan aku Kyuhyun Shii, pertama alasanku tak bisa meninggalkan Hae dan juga Lee ajhumma karena merkalah yang ada disampingku, menjagaku kala aku berjuang seorang diri dalam keadaan mengandung, kedua mereka bukan lagi orang lain bagiku, mereka seperti keluarga untukku, aku merasa berhutang budi terutama kepada Hae yang selalu menurutiku semua keinginanku ketika aku mengidam. Bahkan seharusnya suamikulah yang memenuhi keinginan aegya namun aku mengerti mungkin suamiku sedang sibuk menuruti rasa mengidam istrinya yang lain " Sindiran Sungmin barusan sungguh menohok hati Kyuhyun sampai-sampai Kyuhyun bingung harus berkata apa.

" Dan yang terakhir, aku tak pernah ingin memilihmu atau memilih Donghae karena kalian bukan sesuatu hal yang bisa dijadikan pilihan. Kau sedari awal memang suamiku, dan donghae sahabat sekaligus saudara bagiku jadi tak ada alasan untuku memilih. Bahkan harusnya aku yang menghakimimu karena sedari awal kau mengatakan mencintaiku dan aku satu-satunya dihatimu namun kenyataannya bahkan kau tak pernah bisa tegas dengan hatimu, kau tak benar-benar memilihku, kau tak benar-benar menjadikanku yang pertama karena hidupmu selalu dibayang-bayangi hal kedua yaitu Haneul, kau memang menjadikanku yang pertama tapi kau juga tak pernah bisa melepas yang kedua. Sekarang kau memintaku untuk kembali? Kembali satu atap denganmu dan pilihan keduamu itu? Tidak terima kasih, aku tak akan pernah kembali sampai kau benar-benar bisa memilih salah satu diantara kami " Setelah itu Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya berjalan kembali kekios Lee Ajhumma meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berfikir keras dan mencerna seluruh perkataan Sungmin tadi.

.

.

.

" Eommaaaaaaa " Minhyun berteriak kemudia turun dari pangkuan Siwon dan berlari menuju Sungmin, melihat Minhyun berlari kearahnya Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Eomma, Hyunnie benar-benar sebal dengan Appa. " Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

CUP

Sungmin mengecup bibir mungil Minhyun lalu mengusap pipi bulat Minhyun dengan sayang, sedangkan Minhyun tersenyum senang menerima perlakuan Sungmin yang iaa rindukan.

" Wae kau sebal dengan Appa hmm ? " Sungmin menggandeng tangan mungil Minhyun menuju kios Lee Ajhumma.

" Habis Appa curang membawa kabur Eomma, padahal kan Hyunnie merindukan Eomma " Sungmin tersenyum medengarkan celotehan Minhyun.

" Mianhae baby, sebagai permintaan maaf Eomma nanti malam Eomma akan tidur denganmu " Sungmin mencolek hidung Minhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Jinjja? " Minhyun berbinar mendengarnya, sudah lama iaa tidak tidur dalam pelukan Sungmin dan iaa sangat merindukan moment itu.

" Ne " Minhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Sungmin dari samping.

" Min, Kyuhyun mana? " Siwon yang melihat Sungmin tak kembali bersama Kyuhyun pun bertanya.

" Masih ditempat tadi mungkin, aku langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja " Sungmin mendudukan Minhyun dikursi lalu Sungmin duduk disebelah Minhyun, dan dimeja sudah ada berbagai macam makanan yang dibuat Lee Ajhumma.

" Kalian bertengkar? " Tanya Siwon menyelidik.

" Kau seperti tak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun saja " Sungmin mulai mengambil salah satu lauk yang ada disana dan menyuapkannya kepada Minhyun dan langsung diterima Minhyun dengan senang hati. Sudah lama sekali semenjak kepergian Sungmin, Minhyun sangat merindukan saat Sungmin menyuapinya makan.

" Bocah itu benar-benar " Siwon berdecak saat melihat Kyuhyun kembali dengan tampang lusuh, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menyuapi Minhyun dan memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang membuat Sungmin sedikit berjingkit terkejut.

" Sayang, Mianhae " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih dan suara yang serak. Kyuhyun menempelkan wajahnya dibahu Sungmin, dan Sungmin merasakan bahunya yang sedikit basah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menangis dan itu membuat hati Sungmin terenyuh namun Sungmin tak mau luluh begitu saja.

SRET

" Duduk dan makanlah " Sungmin melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dilehernya kemudian menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya. Sungmin mengambil lauk dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun dan langsung diterima Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang. Jadilah Sungmin menyuapi Minhyun dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Siwon hanya bisa menggelkan kepala melihat tingkah Appa dan Aegya yang manja itu. Sedangkan Donghae melihat interaksi ketiganya hanya bisa diam, namun hatinya tak bisa dibohongi jika iaa merasakan cemburu kala melihat Sungmin menyuapi Kyuhyun karena biasanya terkadang jika sedang manja Sungmin akan meminta Donghae menyuapinya dan Sungmin juga ikut menyuapi Donghae. Melihat Donghae makan tidak bersemangat membuat Sungmin mengambil daging asap kesukaan Donghae dan menyodorkannya kearah mulut namja itu membuat Donghae terkejut dan langsung menatap Sungmin.

" Kenapa makan tidak bersemangat begitu? Sekarang buka mulutmu " Sungmin kembali menyodorkan daging asap kemulut Donghae dan langsung diterima Donghae dengan senang hati. Kyuhyun melihat perhatian yang diberikan Sungmin pada Donghae hanya bisa menatap Donghae tajam.

" Appa, nanti malam Hyunnie akan tidur dengan Eomma loh " Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minhyun.

" Lalu Appa? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

" Appa tidur saja dipenginapan, Hyunnie akan tidur dengan Eomma dan saengie " Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin.

" Sayang, aku juga ingin tidur denganmu " Ucap Kyuhyun manja membuat Siwon yang berada disebelahnya ingin muntah.

" Tempat tidurnya tak cukup jika kau tidur dengan kami Kyu " Kyuhyun langsung cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Siwon semakin muak dan ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat itu juga.

" Masa aku tidur sendirian, Shirooo " Siwon yang semakin muak pun ikut angkat bicara.

" Kau pikir selama Minnie tak ada kau tidur dengan siapa? Kau itu tidur sendiri, tak usah bertingkah manja seperti ini, bahkan sebentar lagi kau sudah akan memiliki 3 orang anak masih saja kekanakan " Ucapan Siwon barusan membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya sendu membuat Siwon merasa bersalah dan Kyuhyun yang memeberikan death glare nya.

" Mianhae Min, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa " Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walaupun kentara itu senyuman yang dipaksakan.

" gwencana, itu memang kenyataanya " Kyuhyun langsung memegang tangan Sungmin namun dengan perlahan Sungmin menepisnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin memandang Sungmin lirih.

" Eomma, tapi kasian jika Appa ditinggal dipenginapan. Dirumah Eomma ada kamar kosong tidak? Kalau ada Appa tidur disana saja " Kyuhyun langsung merengut tak suka mendengar pendapat Minhyun.

" yak Baby, harusnya kau tidur dikamar kosong dan Appa juga Eomma tidur dikamar Eomma, dirumah kita juga kau tidur dikamarmu sendiri " Minhyun langsung tidak terima mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

" Appa mana bisa begitu, Hyunnie merindukan Eomma dan Hyunnie ingin tidur dengan Eomma, seharusnya Appa yang mengalah dengan Hyunnie " Minhyun melipat kedua tangan didadanya dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal.

" Bukan Hanya Hyunnie yang merindukan Eomma tapi Appa juga " Siwon dan Donghae yan memperhatikan pertengkaran Ayah dan Anak itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Sungmin sedari tadi memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka.

BRAK

" berhenti bertengkar sekarang " Setelah Sungmin menggebrak meja Kyuhyun dan Minhyun langsung bungkam da melihat Sungmin takut-takut.

" Kyu, apa kamar dipenginapanmu tempat tidurnya besar dan cukup untuk kita bertiga? " Kyuhyun bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin namun iaa tetap menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Baiklah, aku akan menginap dipenginapan bersamamu dan Minhyun. Aku akan tidur ditengah-tengah kalian. Jadi berhenti bertengkar lagi, Arra ? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Minhyun bergantian.

" Arrasho " Jawab keduanya kompak, Siwon terkekeh melihat ketiganya sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum kecut.

Mereka kembali menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, setelah selesai Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae kembali bekerja sedangkan Sungmin dan Minhyun berada dikios Lee Ajhumma membantu disana sampai Kyuhyun selesai bekerja.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang memberskan tempat tidur yang akan digunakan mereka bertiga untuk tidur dibantu Minhyun yang merapikan bantal dan guling, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mandi karena baru saja pulang.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang baru saja selesai merapikan tempat tidur. Dilihatnya Minhyun yang sudah siap diatas tempat tidur dengan mata yang terlihat mengantuk. Sungmin ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Minhyun dan mulai mengelus rambut Minhyun dan menyanyikan lullaby untuk Minhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri kembali membuka laptopnya dan mengecek beberapa email penting dari Solbi.

Setelah Minhyun tidur, Sungmin hanya duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen dan laptop yang menyala. Setelah mengecek beberapa dokumen untuk besok Kyuhyun membereskan dan mematikan laptop lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang memperhatikannya. Melihat Sungmin yang masih melihat kearahnya membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disampingnya.

" Kenapa belum tidur hmm ? " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

" Belum mengantuk " Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perut Sungmin yang membesar kemudian membelai perut itu perlahan lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada perut Sungmin.

" Baby Annyeong, ini Appa. Apa kabarmu didalam sana? Kau sehatkan? Mianhae baru menyapamu sekarang, dan terima kasih sudah hadir dikehidupan Appa dan Eomma, cepatlah keluar ne? Appa tak sabar ingin melihatmu "

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup lama perut Sungmin lalu mengusapnya kembali, dan dilihatnya Sungmin tersenyum kearahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Sungmin sangat terharu mendengar Kyuhyun bicara pertama kalinya dengan anak mereka, selama ini Sungmin menantikan moment seperti ini namun baru terwujud sekarang maka dari itu iaa sangat terharu sekaligus bahagia. Biasanya hanya Donghae dan Lee Ajhumma yang mengajak aegya mereka bicara namun sekarang Kyuhyun dan bahkan tadi siang juga Minhyun ikut berbicara dengan calon dongsaengnya membuat Sungmin terharu.

" Aku bahagia Kyu, akhirnya anak kita mendengar suara Appanya " Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Sungmin tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada Sungmin.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir, mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya aku akan terus berinteraksi dengan uri Baby " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

" Tapi, kau hanya seminggu disini Kyu " Lirih Sungmin.

" Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau benar-benar tak ingin ikut aku kembali? " Kyuhyun menantap Sungmin tajam sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk.

" Aku memang belum bisa menceraikan Haneul saat ini, namun perlu kau tahu jika aku belum bisa melepasnya bukan karena aku masih mencintainya tapi aku tak tega pada anak yang ada didalam kandungannya. Aku kan sudah pernah berjanji akan menceraikannya jka dia sudah melahirkan, kau tak perlu khawatir jika kau tak ingin tinggal satu atap dengannya, aku bisa membelikan rumah baru untuk kita dan kita bisa tinggal bersama dirumah baru itu dan Haneul tinggal dirumah kita yang sekarang "

" Bukan hanya itu, tapi aku kan sudah bilang tak ingin berpisah dengan Hae dan Lee ajhumma, aku pasti akan menangis dan teringat mereka jika pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja setelah kebaikan mereka yang aku terima selama ini " Kyuhyun menghela nafas mencoba mengatur emosinya, iaa tak mau memicu pertengkaran yang justru membuat Sungmin tak ingin kembali bersamanya.

" Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku meminta Siwon memindahkan Donghae bekerja di Seoul hmm ? "

" Aku tak yakin Donghae mau, karena Lee Ajhumma pasti tak mau pindah dari sini. Lee Ajhumma kan memiliki kios disini dan kios itu warisan turun menurun dari keluarganya, iaa tak akan mau pindah dan menutup kios itu " Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

" Jika kau membujuk Lee Ajhumma agar pindah dia mau tidak yah? Katakan padanya kalau masalah kios dia tak perlu khawatir, iaa bisa melanjutkan membuka kios di Seoul, masalah biaya tak perlu khawatir aku akan membantunya asalkan dia dan Donghae bersedia pindah ke Seoul " Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Baiklah, aku akan mencoba bicara pada Ajhumma, dan kau harus berjanji jika kita akan tinggal ditempat baru dan tak bersama dengan Haneul " Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" kau tenang saja sayang, aku akan mencarikan rumah yang sesuai dengan rumah impianmu setelah itu kita akan menempati rumah itu bersama uri Minhyun dan uri baby, kita akan menciptakan kenangan baru tanpa bayang-bayang haeul lagi. Bagaimanapun rumah kita dulu sebelumnya juga rumahku dan Haneul jadi lebih baik kita pindah saja dari sana dan Haneul bisa memiliki rumah itu dan tinggal disana bersama bayi yang ada dikandungannya " Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

Tak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun medekat perlahan kearah Sungmin, terus mendekat sampai keduanya saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Kyuhyun menatap intens bibir Sungmin, melihat itu membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menunggu lagi, iaa pun langsung meraup habis kedua bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin, melumatnya kasar. Menyalurkan hasratnya yang tak pernah surut untuk selalu menikmati bibir istri tercintanya. Sungmin pun merasa tak mau kalah dan ikut mendominasi permainan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun yang bekerja cekatan. Setelah lama berperang lidah dan saling melumat, Sungmin melepas ciuman Kyuhyun secara sepihak membuat Kyuhyun merengut tak suka.

" Yakkk, aku belum selesai menciummu " Sungmin meletakan jaru telunjuknya dibibir Kyuhyun agar tak berisik karena Minhyun sedikit menggeliat saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

" kau berisik sekali, kasihan uri Hyunnie jika terbangun. Lebih baik kita tidur " Sungmin sudah siap ingin merebahkan dirinya namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

" Jangan tidur, hmm bagimana kalau kita melakukan **" itu "** sudah 5 bulan aku tak mendapatkan jatahku " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohonnya sedangkan Sungmin hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

" Apa kau gila? Disini ada Minhyun, bagaimana jika dia terbangun dan melihat kita sedang melakukan itu? " Sungmin tak habis pikir dengan permintaan Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasa tak tahan terus memaksa Sungmin.

" Kita bisa menyewa satu kamar kosong lagi malam ini, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju.

" lalu kau ingin melihatnya menangis dan mendiamkan kita karena tidak melihat satupun kedua orang tuanya saat iaa terbangun hmm? "

" Kita bisa langsung kembali jika setelah selesai Min, jebbaaaal aku sudah tak tahan " Kyuhyun terus menunjukan wajah memelasnya namun Sungmin sepertinya tidak begitu mengambil peduli.

" Shirooo, lagi pula aku sedang hamil aku tak mau mengancam keselamatan uri baby " Sungmin langsung merebahkan dirinya menyamping mennghadap Minhyun dan membelakangi Kyuhyun.

" Kau tega padaku ! " Setelah itu Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sepertinya iaa harus menyelesaikannya dengan bersolo. Sungmin sebenarnya tak tega namun saat ini memang tak nyaman jika harus melakukannya dengan perasaan was-was karena memikirkan Minhyun. Biarlah kali ini Kyuhyun yang harus mengalah demi kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya Sungmin membantu Lee Ajhumma dikios dan seperti kemarin kali ini Minhyun ikut bersama Sungmin. Minhyun sedang sibuk dengan buku gambarnya sedangkan Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan piring bersih.

" Ajhumma, aku mendengar dari suamiku kalau Siwon berniat memindahkan Donghae kekantor pusat di Seoul " Lee Ajhumma menghentikan pekerjaannya menata piring-piring dan menatap Sungmin.

" Jeongmal? " Sungmin mengangguk.

" Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti Donghae diberi kepercayaan untuk mengembangkan pekerjaannya " Lee Ajhumma kembali dengan kegiatannya semula.

" Hmm jika Donghae pindah kerja di Seoul apa Ajhumma mau ikut pindah kesana? Donghae pasti tidak akan mau menerima itu jika harus meninggalkan ajhumma sendirian disini " Lee Ajhumma lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatannya, iaa berjalan menuju Sungmin lalu duduk disamping Sungmin sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

" Aku tahu itu, tapi kau juga tahu aku tak mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini. Selama hidupku dihabiskan ditempat ini, dan kios ini tak mungkin aku tinggalkan begitu saja " Sungmin merasa inilah saatnya memberikan tawaran yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi malam.

" hmm bagaimana jika Ajhumma ikut pindah saja ke Seoul? Masalah kios tak usah khawatir, Ajhumma bisa membukanya di Seoul, eotthe? " Ajhumma diam sejenak memikirkan ide dari Sungmin.

" Tak semudah itu Minnie " Jawab Lee Ajhumma dengan lirih, Sungmin sangat mengerti perasaan Lee Ajhumma dan iaa tak ingin memaksa Ajhumma lagi.

" Baiklah, semua keputusan ada ditangan Ajhumma. Aku harap Ajhumma bisa memikirkannya kembali, ini demi masa depan Donghae " Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Lee Ajhumma.

" Eomma, lihat gambar Hyunnie " Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minhyun dan menerima buku gambar yang Minhyun sodorkan kepada Sungmin.

" Waahh bagus sekali, ini pasti Eomma, ini Appa, ini Hyunnie, dan ini baby yang Appa gendong siapa baby? Kan digambar ini Eomma masih hamil dongsaeng Hyunnie " Lee Ajhumma melihat gambar yang dibuat Minhyun dan benar saja digambar itu Kyuhyun menggendong seorang bayi dan perut Sungmin juga disitu terlihat besar.

" Yang Appa gendong itu saengi Hyunnie dari Haneul Eomma " penyataan polos yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Minhyun membuat senyuman yang tadinya mengembang dibibir Sungmin langsung sirna sudah. Lee Ajhumma langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat mencoba menenangkan.

" Hyunnie mau setelah Saengi lahir bisa tinggal bersama dengan kita " Sungmin mengusap perlahan rambut Minhyun.

" Tidak bisa sayang " Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

" Wae? "

" karena saengi harus tinggal dengan Haneul Eomma, setelah Appa selesai dengan pekerjaannya Eomma akan kembali ke Seoul dengan kalian tapi kita akan tinggal dirumah baru dan haneul Eomma tidak akan ikut bersama kita " Minhyun merengut tak suka.

" Kenapa Haneul Eomma tak ikut tinggal bersama kita? Kasihan Haneul Eomma kalau ditinggal dirumah sendirian " Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendengar itu.

" Baiklah jika Baby ingin Haneul Eomma tinggal bersama dengan kita lebih baik Eomma tetap disini dan tak kembali ke Seoul " Minhyun semakin mengerut tak suka.

" kenapa Eomma begitu? Eomma jahat pada Haneul Eomma, Hyunnie tak suka " Minhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada dan membuang muka tak mau melihat Sungmin.

" Baby " Sungmin mencoba membujuk Minhyun tapi Minhyun malah menangis membuat Sungmin menjadi bingung sendiri.

" Eomma jahat Hyunnie kesal hiksssss hikssss " Minhyun terus menangis, Lee Ajhumma sibuk membujuk Minhyun agar berhenti menangis sedangkan Sungmin melihat Minhyun menangis membuatnya sedih dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Eomma, Eh ada apa ini? " Donghae yang baru saja datang terkejut melihat Minhyun menangis dan Sungmin yang diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" hae, bantu Eomma mendiamkan Minhyun " Donghae menghampiri Minhyun dan berjongkok didepan Minhyun sambil mengusap air mata Minhyun.

" hai Minhyun. Kenapa menangis hmm? " Minhyun menghentikan acara menangisnya dan menantap Donghae.

" Eomma jahat, tidak mau mengajak Haneul Eomma tinggal bersama dengan Hyunnie dan Appa, kasian Haneul Eomma kalau ditinggal sendiri " Donghae tersenyum memaklumi jika Minhyun sampai menangis begini, biar bagaimanapun Haneul tetap ibu kandungnya.

" Ohh begitu, ajhushii mengerti kalau Hyunnie tak ingin Haneul Eomma tinggal sendiri. Tapi Hyunnie juga tidak kasihan dengan Sungmin Eomma? " Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang kini matanya sudah berlinang air mata.

" Eomma " Panggil Minhyun dengan lirih.

" Hyunnie harus meminta maaf pada Sungmin Eomma ne? Sungmin Eomma tidak mungkin berbuat jahat " Minhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memelukanya.

" Mianhae Eomma " Sungmin membalas pelukan Minhyun.

" Mianhae kalau Baby marah karena Eomma tak mengajak Haneul Eomma tinggal bersama dengan kita tapi Hyunnie tau kan kalau Eomma dan Haneul Eomma sering bertengkar jika bersama? Eomma hanya tidak ingin selalu bertengkar dengan Haneul Eomma, tapi jika Hyunnie tak ingin meninggalkan Haneul Eomma sendiri, tak apa kok kalau Eomma tinggal sendiri dirumah baru kita. " Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya didalam pelukan Sungmin.

" Andweee, Hyunnie ingin bersama-sama Eomma, Mianhae Eomma jangan menagis lagi " Sungmin tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae sambil menggumankan **" gomawo " **Donghae hanya membalas dengan senyuman, Lee Ajhumma sendiri ikut tersenyum melihat itu.

" oia Hae ada apa kau kemari? Jam pulang kerja kan masih lama " Tanya Lee Ajhumma.

" Aku hanya ingin makan siang, tadi saat jam makan siang aku belum sempat makan dan Siwon sangjangnim mengizinkan aku keluar untuk makan siang makanya aku kemari. Eomma aku lapaaar " ucap Donghae manja membuat Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya.

" uuuhhh uri Hae manja sekali, cup cup cup " Ejek Sungmin, Lee Ajhumma sendiri sudah melenggang kedapur menyiapkan makanan untuk anaknya.

" yaakk Minnie! Jangan mengledekku " Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dan mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas membuat Sungmin meringis. Minhyun tertawa melihat Donghae dan Sungmin saling membalas cubitan dipipi mereka masing-masing.

" EHEM " Suara deheman seseorang membuat mereka meghentikan aksi saling mencubit pipi satu sama lain. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berdecak pinggang sambil menatap Sungmin dan Donghae tajam.

" Ah sajangnim, Mianhae " Donghae melepaskan cubitannya dipipi Sungmin dan beranjak duduk agak jauh dari Sungmin.

" kyu, sedang apa kau disini? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak suka saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari istri tercintanya itu.

" Tentu saja menemui istri dan kedua anakku, memangnya tidak boleh? " Sungmin menelan salivanya, iaa tau Kyuhyun marah saat ini. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat mencoba meredakan amarah Kyuhyun, Donghae sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat melihat kemesraan mereka. Kyuhyun melihat itu langsung menunjukan senyum kemenangannya.

" Tentu saja kau boleh menemui kami " Ucap Sungmin sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

" Aku hanya menemui kalian sebentar, 30 menit lagi aku harus kembali bekerja dan mungkin pulang agak malam. Aku akan pulang malam terus sampai dua hari kedepan karena setelah dua hari ini kita akan kembali ke Seoul dan kau Donghae apa kau sudah memberitahu ibumu soal kepindahanmu ke Seoul ? " Donghae menatap ragu kearah Kyuhyun.

" Sudah tapiii Eomma " Donghae mengehentikan omongannya dan menunduk sendu.

" Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Seoul " Ucap Lee Ajhumma saat keluar dari dapur, iaa meletakan makanan yang iaa buat dihadapan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae menatap Lee Ajhumma tak percaya.

" jeongmal? Eomma mau ikut pindah denganku? Lalu kios? " Ajhumma tersenyum membelai rambut Donghae dengan sayang.

" Eomma bisa melanjutkan kios ini di Seoul " Jawaban singkat Lee Ajhumma membuat Donghae senang bukan main, saking senangnya Donghae langsung memeluk Lee Ajhumma.

" Yeeeeeeyy Hae dan Ajhumma pindah ke Seoul " Pekik Sungmin senang, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, Sungmin pun ikut berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

GREP

Keduanya langsung berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dan aura setan yang terkuar dari dalam diri Kyuhyun. Minhyun melihat itu hanya bisa bungkam dan menarik Lee Ajhumma kedapur berusaha untuk tidak ikut dalam masalah. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan Donghae yang tengah berpelukan.

SRET

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka secara paksa dan memeluk Sungmin posesif, Donghae hanya bisa menelan salivanya saat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sungmin, memelas meminta bantuan.

" kyu, jangan begitu. Kami hanya berpelukan tak lebih " Sungmin mengusap dada Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

" Berpelukan kau bilang hanya? Dari berpelukan bisa menjadi lebih " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

" Tak akan lebih, kami sudah seperti saudara dan hanya kau yang aku cintai " Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Donghae tak tahan dengan situasi ini lebih memilih menyingkir dari tempat itu.

" Aku permisi dulu, aku akan kembali kekantor duluan " Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Donghae saat Donghae ingin pergi.

" tapi kau belum makan siang, kau makan saja dulu baru pergi " Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin.

" Anni, aku sudah tak lapar. Permisi " Donghae langsung pergi membuat Sungmin bingung melihat tingkah aneh Donghae.

" Ada apa dengannya? " Guman Sungmin namun masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun.

" Tak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik kau duduk dan peluk aku, aku ingin bermanja-manja denganmu " Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya mencoba menggoda Sungmin namun sepertinya Sungmin tak berminat sama sekali untuk menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

" Kau gila mau bermanja-manja ditemat umum seperti ini? Tak sadar umur sama sekali, bahkan uri Minhyun saja tak semanja dirimu " Kyuhyun seakan tak perduli, iaa malah memeluk Sungmin dari belakang sambil mengelus perut Sungmin dengan perlahan. Sungmin sendiri hendak berontak karena takut dilihat Lee Ajhumma atau pelanggan lain namun Kyuhyun berusaha menahan Sungmin.

" Biarkan seperti ini sebentar sayang, aku merindukanmu " Akhirnya Sungmin tak berontak lagi dan memilih menikmati dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Minhyun, Siwon sudah kembali ke Seoul, Lee Ajhumma dan Donghae baru akan pergi keSeoul setelah menyelesaikan beberapa hal di Mokpo. Sementara waktu Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Minhyun tinggal diapartemen yang sempat Sungmin beli waktu itu karena Kyuhyun belum menemukan rumah yang sesuai dengan keinginan Sungmin. Haneul sudah tau mengenai hal ini dan iaa pun hanya pasrah menerima keputusan ini, iaa sudah tidak mau ambil pusing soal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Baginya bayi yang ada didalam kandungannyalah yang terpenting.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang menunggu Kyuhyun selesai rapat diruangan Kyuhyun, hari ini mereka dan juga Minhyun akan berbelanja perlengkapan bayi, mengingat usia kandungan Sungmin sudah memasuki 7 bulan dan 2 bulan lagi iaa akan melahirkan. Sungmin sibuk membaca mengenai buku ibu hamil menghadapi detik melahirkan, saking seriusnya Sungmin membaca sampai-sampai tak menyadari Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang serius membaca.

" EHEM " Kyuhyun berdehem mencoba menyadarkan istrinya, begitu mendengar deheman Kyuhyun Sungmin pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

" Oh kalian sudah selesai rapat, apa kita akan pergi sekarang? Kau ikut dengan kami Wonnie? " Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka saat Sungmin memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan Wonnie.

"Anni, aku sudah ada janji Min "

" Dengan siapa? " tanya Sungmin penasaran.

" Dengan yeojachingunya sayang, kau tak tahu dia sudah ada yang punya sekarang? " Sungmin membulatkan matanya, iaa menghampiri Siwon.

" jinjja? Nugu? " Siwon jadi salah tingkah sendiri menghadapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Dia pacaran dengan Kibum sayang " Lagi-lagi Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ini benar-benar kejutan dan tak pernah iaa sangka Siwon akan dengan Kibum, bahkan seingat Sungmin iaa tidak pernah memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

" Hmm sebenarnya kami berpacaran sudah hampir 5 bulan ini Min, awalnya karena aku sering membantu Kyuhyun menjemput Minhyun kesekolah, dari situ aku mengenalnya tak lama melakukan pendekatan kami pun berpacaran dan rencananya tahun depan aku akan menikah dengannya " Terang Siwon sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

" Aigoooo akhirnya kau akan menyusul kami Wonnie kyaaaa aku senang sekaliiii " Dengan refleks Sungmin memeluk Siwon membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan tanduk setannya.

" YAKKK YAAAK YAAAAAAAKKK Lepaskan pelukanmu itu Min " Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin pada Siwon, setelah terlepas Kyuhyun langsung berdecak pinggang sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

" Jangan biasakan memeluk namja lain! " Sungmin menundukan wajahnya sedih mendengar Kyuhyun membentaknya, Siwon langsung menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak kemudian memeluk Sungmin.

" Sebaiknya aku duluan ne, nae Bummie sudah menunggu. Jangan bertengkar lagi, Annyeong " Setelah Siwon pergi Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya.

" Sayang, maafkan aku ne. Aku hanya tak suka kau terus menerus memeluk namja lain " Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

" Mianhae Kyu, itu hanya sikap spontanku saja " Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin bersedih seperti itu menjadi merasa bersalah.

" Baiklah tak usah diperpanjang lagi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

" Wae? Kalau kita tak berangkat sekarang bisa-bisa terlambat menjemput uri Minhyun dan kau tau sendiri kalau dia sampai marah kan? " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti maksud dari Sungmin.

" Poppo " Ucap Sungmin lirih dan dengan suara kecil sehingga Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya.

" Mwo? Kau bicara apa sayang, aku tak bisa mendengarmu " Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya kearah bibir Sungmin agar bisa mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin lebih jelas.

" Poppoooo " Ucap Sungmin manja, Kyuhyun menjauhkan telinganya dari bibir Sungmin, menatap Sungmin lekat sebelum menyambar bibir Sungmin ganas. Sebuah keberuntungan untuknya menghadapi sikap manja Sungmin akibat kehamilannya. Kyuhyun terus melumat kasar bibir Sungmin, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja membuat kyuhyun merengut tak suka.

" Wae? Kau selalu melepaskan ciumanku saat aku sedang menikmatinya " Sungmin mengelap sedikit saliva yang menetes disudut bibirnya.

" Aku sudah tak ingin lagi, sebaiknya kajja kita berangkat sekarang " Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeram tertahan karena sejujurnya iaa sudah sangat berhasrat tadi. Poor baby Kyu.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, tak terasa usia kandungan Sungmin sudah menginjak 8 bulan, semakin sulit untuknya keluar rumah. Semenjak satu bulan lalu Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Minhyun pindah kerumah yang sesuai dengan rumah impian Sungmin dan tak jauh dari kantor Kyuhyun. Haneul yang usia kandungannya menginjak 9 bulan dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan melahirkan pun tak luput dari pengawasan Kyuhyun. Terkadang Donghae membantu Sungmin menjemput Minhyun sekolah, sedangkan Hyukkie menemani Sungmin dirumah meskipun ada beberapa maid yang menjaganya. Seperti saat ini, Donghae baru saja tiba dirumah Sungmin setelah menjemput Minhyun. Hyukkie baru saja selesai memasakan makan siang dan sekalian mengajak Donghae makan bersamanya, Sungmin dan juga Minhyun. Terkadang Donghae memiliki beban tersendiri jika terus berada tengah-tengah keluarga Sungmin. Semenjak kembalinya Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun, saat itu juga Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perasaanya kepada Sungmin. Saat ini iaa juga sudah bersahabat dengan Hyukkie, terkadang Hyukkie dijadikannya tempat berbagi cerita. Semuanya terasa indah jika saja Donghae memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Hyukkie seperti hyukkie yang memiliki perasaan lebih untuk Donghae. Belum mungkin atau memang tak akan mungkin mengalihkan perasaannya dari Sungmin kepada Hyukkie. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

" Hae, setelah makan siang kau akan kembali ke kantor? " tanya Hyukkie.

" Ne wae? " Donghae menyuapkan daging asap kesukaannya dengan lahap, Sungmin sendiri sibuk menyuapi Minhyun.

" Antarkan aku ke sekolah dulu ne? Murid-mudidku sudah menunggu, mereka harus segera latihan karena sebentar lagi kompetisi dance akan berlangsung " Hyukkie lulusan Seoul University jurusan modern dance dan semenjak kelulusannya iaa membangun sekolah dance dan menjadi salah satu guru dance disana. Dan Sore ini iaa harus mengajar murid-murid yang akan mengikuti perlombaan dance tingkat nasional.

" Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengantarmu " merekapun kembali melanjutkan makan siang.

" Uhh aku ingin ketoilet, Baby lanjutkan makanmu ne? Eomma ingin ketoilet dulu " Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya perlahan sambil memegang perutnya yang semakin membesar.

" Min, sini aku bantu " Hyukkie bersiap bangkit dari duduknya untuk membantu Sungmin namun Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" tak usah, aku bisa sendiri, kau lanjutkan saja makanmu ne " Sungmin berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari dapur. Donghae terus memperhatikan Sungmin khawatir tiba-tiba Sungmin terpeleset atau apa. Namun setelah Sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi Donghae menghela nafasnya lega. Hyukkie melihat Donghae yang memperhatikan Sungmin diam-diam hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

BRUK

" AAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH APPO " Donghae, Hyukkie, Minhyun menolehkan kepala mereka kearah kamar mandi setelah mendengarkan teriakan Sungmin dan suara terjatuh. Donghae langsung menghampiri kamar mandi diikuti Hyukkie dan Minhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

" Min? Ada apa? Buka pintunya " Donghae terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

" Min, Gwencana? Apa yang etrjadi " Hyukkie yang panikpun ikut menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal.

" Eommaaaaa buka pintunya hikssssss Eommaaaaa " Minhyun yang mendapatkan firasat tak enak pun langsung menangis dengan kencang.

" Hyukkie bawa Minhyun menjauh dari sini, aku akan mendobrak pintunya " Hyukkie mengangguk mengerti, dengan sigap iaa langsung menggendong Minhyun menjauh dari sana dan Minhyun sempat berontak dalam gendongan Hyukkie membuat Hyukkie bersusah payah menahan Minhyun.

1

2

3

BRAAAAK

" Ommona Minnie-ah " Donghae langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style saat melihat Sungmin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari selangkangannya.

" EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Minhyun menangis meraung-raung melihat keadaan Sungmin, Hyukkie sendiri shock melihat Sungmin seperti itu.

" Hyukkie ambilkan kunci mobil dimeja makan, kita harus segera kerumah sakit " Hyukkie pun mengambil kunci mobil Donghae, setelah itu menghampiri Donghae, dibukannya pintu belakang ditaruhnya Sungmin disana dengan Hyukkie yang memangku kepala Sungmin dipahanya. Donghae menggendong Minhyun membawanya duduk didepan disamping kemudi. Setelah itu Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Selama perjalanan Minhyun terus menangis tak henti membuat Donghae dan Hyukkie semakin panik.

" Hyuk, segera hubungi Kyuhyun Sajangnim agar menyusul kerumah sakit" Hyukkie menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu iaa merogoh ponsel disaku celananya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang harus ditanda tanganinya. Semenjak perusahaannya bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Siwon membuat perusahaannya maju pesat bahkan sebentar lagi iaa akan membuka cabang perusahaan di Amerika. Ketika sedang asik membaca dokumen tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

" Yeoboseo " Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat telepon dari seberang sana.

" ... "

" Ne ada apa Shim ajhumma? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Haneul ? " Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan memfokuskan pada teleponnya karena mendengar suara salah satu maid yang menjaga Haneul tiba-tiba terdengar panik.

" ... "

" MWO? Cepat segera suruh supir mengantar Haneul ke rumah sakit Seoul. Aku akan menyusul, ne baiklah " Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan membereskan sedikit berkas penting dan memasukannya kedalam laci setelah itu menyambar jas dan kuci mobinya sebelum keluar ruangan.

" Sajangnim ingin keluar sekarang ? " Solbi sekertaris Kyuhyun langsung berdiri saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar ruangan.

" Ne, kau batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini, istriku akan melahirkan " Solbi mengangguk mengerti setelah itu Kyuhyun bergegas menuju lift untuk segera kerumah sakit Seoul. Saat didalam lift ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk dan kini nama Hyukkie yang tertera.

" ne Hyuk, ada apa? "

" ... " Kyuhyun menegang kaku mendengar penjelasan Hyukkie.

" Segera bawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit Seoul, kita bertemu disana " Setelah lift sampai bawah Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengegas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, beruntung jalanan legang sehingga iaa bisa leluasa mengendarai mobilnya. Selama perjalanan Kyuhyun tak hentinya memanjatkan doa demi keselamatan Sungmin dan Bayi mereka dan juga keselamatan Haneul dan Bayi mereka. Kyuhyun menatap cemas saat harus menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu penyebrangan menyala. Kyuhyun mengeram tertahan tak sabar ingin segera sampai kerumah sakit.

Setelah sampai di Seoul Hospital Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobinya cepat lalu berlari menuju ruang UGD dan dilihatnya Hyukkie dan Minhyun menangis sambil berpelukan, juga Donghae yang berusaha menenagkan keduanya dan Shin Ajhumma yang duduk dengan lemas disana.

" Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? " Begitu sampai dihadapan mereka Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan Sungmin.

" Appaaaaa " Minhyun turun dari pangkuan Hyukkie menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun menggendong Minhyun sambil mengusap punggung Minhyun mencoba menenangkan.

" Sungmin berada didalam, dokter sedang memeriksanya hikkssss " Hyukkie kembali menangis dipelukan Donghae. Kyuhyun menglihkan pandangannya kearah Shim Ajhumma.

" Ajhumma bagaimana dengan Haneul? " Shim Ajhumma hanya menggeleng perlahan.

" Dokter sedang memeriksanya didalam tuan " Kyuhyun menatap ruang UGD dengan cemas, kedua wanita itu ibu yang mengandung anak-anaknya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya didalam sana. Rasa cemas menguar dihati Kyuhyun, kaki tangannya bergetar takut dan khawatir terhadap mereka. Tak lama seorang dokter bername tage Daesung keluar dari ruang UGD.

" maaf disini siapa suami dari Ny Cho Sungmin? " Kyuhyun menghampiri dokter Daesung dengan cemas.

" Saya suaminya dok " Dokter Daesung tampak menghela nafas berat.

" Maaf sebelumnya Tuan Cho, keadaan Ny Cho sangat kristis, pendarahan yang dialaminya cukup serius ditambah usia kandungannya belum mencapai 9 bulan. Dan ternyata Ny Cho mengandung bayi kembar itu semakin membuatnya sulit bertahan, satu-satunya cara kami harus mengoprasinya dan terpaksa kami harus meminta anda memilih selamatkan ibunya atau kedua bayi anda. Ny Cho tak bisa bertahan jika kami menyelamatkan kedua putra kalian, harus memilih salah satu " Kyuhyun melemas mendengarkan penuturan dokter, air matanya menetes. Iaa memeluk Minhyun erat, mengapa ini semua terjadi padanya, disaat kebahagiaan akan diraihnya lagi-lagi Tuhan memberikan keluarga kecilnya cobaan. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun baru mengetahui selama ini Sungmin mengandung anak kembar, pantas saja perut Sungmin sangat besar. Lama Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan keputusan yang harus diambilnya.

" Bisakah anda cepat mengambil keputusan tuan? Saya tau ini sangat berat untuk anda tapi kami tak bisa menunggu lama lagi " Kyuhyun kembali menangis kemudian menghela nafas sebelum menatap Dokter dengan lirih.

" Selamatkan ibunya dok " Air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes, Dokter mengangguk mengerti.

" Sebentar lagi ada Suster yang akan memberikan surat pernyataan jika anda menyetujui keputusan itu, saya harus segera kembali kedalam " Kyuhyun menidurkan Minhyun disamping Hyukkie, kelelahan menangis membuat Minhyun tertidur dalam gendongan ayahnya. Tak lama seorang Dokter keluar bername tag Seungri.

" Siapa suami dari Ny. Cho Haneul ? " Kyuhyun berdiri menghampiri Dokter Seungri.

" Saya Dok, bagaimana keadaan mereka " Seungri tersenyum sekilas.

" Selamat putri anda telah lahir dengan sehat " Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyuman kelegaan mendengarkan penuturan Dokter Seungri.

" Tapi Mianhamnida Tuan Cho, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan istri anda. Kontraksinya sudah sangat parah saat dibawa kesini, kami berusaha menyelamatkan keduanya namun Ny Cho ternyata tak dapat bertahan.

Bagai dilempar batu yang besar Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dilantai rumah sakit, ini sungguh pukulan terberat dari Tuhan untuknya. Sungmin harus kehilangan bayi mereka sedangkan anaknya dan anak Haneul kehilangan ibunya. Permainan macam apa lagi yang Tuhan rencanakan untuknya. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya sakit, iaa memangis meraung-raung tak sanggup menghadapi ini semua. Hyukkie, Donghae, dan Shim Ajhumma hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun. Ternyata meraih kebahagiaan tak semudah orang pikirkan terkadang harus mengorbankan sesuatu jika ingin meraih kebahagiaan abadi.

TBC

Chap 12 update... Mianhae lama lagi updatenya, ada kesibukan didunia nyataku yang gak bisa diabaikan, Cahpter depan tamat yaaah. Terima Kasih yang udah review dan maaf kalau pertemuan kyumin kemaren kurang dapet greget, maaf lagi-lagi menyiksa Kyumin, abis lagi sebel gara-gara pesen Kyuhyun diradio star buat Seulgi, bete sebetenya deh pokoknya. Kasian uri Minnie, si evil doyan godain cwek lain sihhh uhhh.. Yaudah deh segini aja dulu, tunggu chap selanjutnya, gomawo. Jangan lupa riview... Annyeong ^^

**NB : Aku buat ff baru judulnya My Lovely Fiance , dibaca dan review neee ^^ ( Promosi )**


	13. Chapter 13

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE A****S COLD AS SNOW**

Chap 13

Bayi Haneul sudah dibawa keruang bayi, Kyuhyun hanya sempat melihat sebentar sebelum suster membawanya pergi. Sungmin sendiri masih didalam ruang UGD, Kyuhyun memasuki ruang UGD, terdapat 2 pintu disana. Pintu kanan tempat dimana Sungmin sedang berjuang, Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu tempat Sungmin berada. Tubuhnya bergetar, wajahnya sudah dibanjiri air mata dan iaa terus menggigit bibirnya agar bisa meredam tangisnya. Tiba-tiba seorang suster menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Mian tuan Cho, ruang Ny Haneul disebelah sini " Suster itu menunjuk arah pintu UGD sebelah kiri, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi suster itu dengan anggukan saja. Perlahan iaa memasuki ruangan itu, dengan tubuh gemetar Kyuhyun menghampiri jenazah Haneul. Dibukanya kain penutup jenazah Haneul, Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya menahan isak tangis. Dihadapannya sekarang seorang yeoja yang dulu pernah dicintainya, seorang ibu dari kedua anaknya terbujur kaku dengan wajah pucatnya. Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Haneul, iaa mengusap kening Haneul yang kaku dan juga dingin. Kyuhyun menangis, meskipun iaa tak mencintai wanita dihadapannya ini tapi bagaimanapun wanita ini yang memberikannya kedua putri yang begitu cantik, apapun kesalahannya dimasa lalu kyuhyun telah memaafkannya. Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Haneul, dikecupnya kening Haneul. Kyuhyun memandang Haneul dengan sesakma, Kyuhyun mendekat kembali kearah telinga Haneul dan berbisik.

**" Gomawo telah memberikanku putri-putri yang cantik, aku akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia disana. Aku menyayangimu. "** Kyuhyun kembali memandang Haneul untuk terakhir kalinya.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Haneul yang terasa dingin dengan lembut, setelah itu iaa pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menghampiri Shim Ajhumma yang masih menunggu didepan UGD.

" Shim Ajhumma, tolong persiapkan untuk pemakaman Haneul " Shim Ajhumma mengangguk kemudian bangkit pergi untuk mempersiapkan pemakaman Haneul. Kyuhyun menghampiri Hyukkie dan Donghae. Kyuhyun memandang Minhyun yang terlelap dipangkuan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengusap kening Minhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

" Bagaimana jika iaa tau ibunya telah tiada " Guman Kyuhyun lirih, Donghae dan Hyukkie menatap Kyuhyun iba. Hyukkie menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

" Kau harus sabar Kyu, ini ujian yang Tuhan berikan. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Hyukkie, Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya kemudia berjalan menuju pojok ruangan yang ada dilorong rumah sakit itu. Hyukkie hendak menanyakan ingin kemana Kyuhyun namun Donghae mencegahnya.

" Biarkan dia sendiri dulu " Hyukkie mengangguk mengerti kemudian duduk kembali disamping Donghae sambil menatap Minhyun dalam.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin, iaa sengaja memilih sudut ruangan yang sepi agar tak ada orang yang mengganggunya. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai memanjatkan doa.

_**" Tuhan, Kyuhyun imnida. Mungkin Engkau lupa padaku karena aku jarang berdoa padaMu. Maafkan aku yang jarang memanjatkan doa padaMu. Maaf baru sekarang aku menemuiMu dalam doa, aku tau sangat tidak pantas setelah sekian lama tak berdoa padaMu kini aku berdoa dan langsung berniat meminta kebijakanMu. Kumohon Tuhan, berikan kebijakan untukku. Selamatkanlah Sungmin dan kedua putraku, aku mohon dengan sangat padaMu. Aku akan mengabdi padamu dan selalu berbuat kebaikan jika kau bisa memberikan aku kebijakan itu. Aku hanya tak sanggup jika kehilangan mereka hikss aku mohon Tuhan, pertimbangkanlah permohonanku ini hikssss tak ada lagi yang bisa aku mintai pertolongan selain diriMu. Sekali lagi aku mohon Tuhan hikss kumohon hiksss "**_ Kyuhyun terus menangis sambil memejamkan matanya erat, apapun akan iaa lakukan jika sampai Sungmin dan kedua putranya selamat. Tuhan selalu punya rencana yang indah pada umat yang mengabdi padanya juga pada umat yag bertobat padanya, selalu ada jalan ketika kita percaya jika Tuhan tak pernah memberikan cobaan melebihi dari kemampuan kita.

.

.

.

4 Tahun kemudian

" Oppaaaaaa, kembalikan bonekaku " Seorang gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun mengejar seorang namja kecil yang merebut boneka Bunny kesayangannya.

" Shiroooo, ayoo Haneul-ah kejar oppa " Haneul berhenti mengejar namja kecil itu, iaa lelah sedari tadi mengejar namja kecil itu tapi tak juga mendapatkan kembali bonekanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

" Sungkyu Oppaaaa, Kyumin oppa nakal pada Haneul hikssssssss " Namja bernama Kyumin yang merebut boneka adik bungsunya mendadak panik saat Haneul memanggil Sungkyu kakak kembarnya. Dilihatnya Sungkyu menghampiri mereka sambil berdecak pinggang.

" Kyumin kembalikan boneka Haneul sekarang! Atau aku adukan pada Daddy dan Mommy! Cepat! " Kyumin memandang hyung kembarnya takut-takut kemudian menghampiri Haneul dan mengembalikan boneka Bunny Haneul. Sungkyu menghampiri Haneul.

" Baby Han jangan menangis lagi ne, jika Kyumin oppa berbuat ulah lagi langsung beritahu oppa " Sungkyu memeluk adik bungsunya dengan erat kemudian mengajaknya bermain dikamarnya dengan diikuti Kyumin dibelakangnya.

Empat tahun lalu Sungmin berhasil melewati masa kritis dan kedua putra kembarnya juga selamat dari masa kritis. Meskipun sempat dirawat didalam inkubator selama satu bulan namun keadaan kedua bayi kembar itu sangatlah sehat. Sungmin sempat shock mendengar Haneul yang telah tiada.

**Flashback**

Setelah berdoa Kyuhyun kembali menemui Hyukkie dan Donghae, ternyata Minhyun sudah terbangun dan sedang menangis didalam pangkuan Donghae. Hati Kyuhyun berdesir, bagaimana cara iaa menyampaikan pada Minhyun soal Haneul. Perlahan Kyuhyun menghampiri Minhyun, Donghae seperti berbisik kepada Minhyun dan dengan cepat Minhyun melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

" Appa hiksssss " Minhyun menjulurkan kedua tangannya ingin meminta Kyuhyun agar menggendongnya, Kyuhyun pun langsung membawa Minhyun kedalam gendongannya.

" Mianhae tadi Appa pergi sebentar, sudah jangan menangis lagi Baby " Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minhyun agar berhenti menangis, tak lama pintu UGD terbuka dan dokter Daesung keluar sambil melepaskan maskernya. Kyuhyun, Hyukkie dan Donghae langsung menghampiri dokter Daesung.

" Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak-anak saya Dok? " Dokter Daesung menghela nafas sejenak.

" Berterima Kasihlah pada Tuhan karena ketiganya selamat " kyuhyun, Hyukkie, dan Donghae tersenyum lega. Terutama Kyuhyun yang terus membungkukan badannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Tapi kedua putra anda harus dimasukan kedalam inkubator karena lahir prematur mungkin bulan depan baru bisa dibawa pulang " Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" Baik Dok, terima kasih " Dokter Daesung melihat kearah Minhyun yang sedari tadi diam belum mengerti dengan keadaan.

" Adik kecil selamat ne kau punya dua dongsaeng sekarang, jaga Eomma dan Dongsaengdeul dengan baik ne " Minhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" baiklah, Ny Cho sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan keruang rawat dan setelah itu anda bisa menjenguknya "

" iya terima kasih dok " Setelah Dokter Daesung pergi, Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk erat Minhyun namun pelukannya melemas setelah mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun.

" Appa, Haneul Eomma eodiga? " Hyukkie dan Donghae saling berpandangan, Kyuhyun sendiri memandang Minhyun sayu. Donghae menarik tangan Hyukkie pergi dari situ memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan kepada Minhyun.

" Sajangnim saya permisi membeli makanan sebentar, ayo Hyukkie temani aku " Setelah Donghae dan Hyukkie pergi Kyuhyun membawa Minhyun ketaman dirumah sakit itu. Kyuhyun mendudukan dipangkuannya menghadap kearahnya.

" Baby dengarkan Appa baik-baik ne " Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi Minhyun, sedangkan Minhyun hanya menatap Kyuhyun polos.

" Haneul Eomma sudah tidak bisa bersama-sama kita lagi nak " Kyuhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, Minhyun menatap Kyuhyun bingung belum mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

" Eomma sudah bersama Tuhan diatas sana, Eomma sudah tenang disana jadi Baby harus merelakan Eomma pergi ne " Minhyun yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, air matanya menggenang dipelupuk mata.

" Apa Eomma meninggal? Meninggalkan Hyunnie hiksss " Air mata Minhyun mulai jatuh, melihat itu Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

" Ne hiksss Eomma sudah meninggal nak, Eomma sudah tenang bersama Tuhan hikksss " Minhyun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menangis sesegukan dan Kyuhyun pun tak kuasa membendung tangisnya lagi.

" Eommaaaa hikssss Eommaaa jangan tinggalkan Hyunnie hiksssss Eommaaaaa " Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minhyun, akhirnya merekapun menangis sambil berpelukan. Setelah keduanya sudah tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Minhyun.

" Baby, biarpun Eomma sudah tenang disisi Tuhan tapi masih ada Sungmin Eomma yang akan menyayangimu dan masih ada dongsaengdeul yang harus Hyunnie jaga. Sekarang Hyunnie sudah menjadi Noona dan Eonnie untuk dongsaengdeul jadi Hyunnie tak boleh bersedih lagi dan harus tegar agar bisa menjaga mereka dan juga Sungmin Eomma, arrachi? " Minhyun masih nampak sesegukan namun iya menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengecup puncuk kepala Minhyun lalu menggendongnya kembali keruangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggendong bayi Haneul, Sungmin menatap bayi itu intens. Terbersit rasa iba pada bayi itu, belum sempat bertemu ibunya namun ibunya sudah tiada. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruang rawat Sungmin, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang menyusui bayi Haneul. Yah saat ini Sungmin tidak hanya memberikan asinya kepada dua putra kembarnya, namun pada bayi Haneul pun iaa berikan asinya. Beruntung produksi asinya baik dan berlebih sehingga bisa berbagi dengan bayi Haneul, Kyuhyun duduk kursi sebelah ranjang Sungmin.

" Sepertinya dia haus sekali " Kyuhyun memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang menyusu dengan rakusnya.

" Ne, oia Kyu kira-kira kita memberikan nama apa untuknya? " Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak nampak menimbang-nimbang.

" Hmm sebenarnya aku sudah mempersiapkannya sebuah nama tapi aku takut kau keberatan jika aku memberi nama itu " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi yang ada dalam dekapannya.

" Apapun nama bayi ini aku akan menerimanya " Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan mendekat kearah Sungmin dan menatap anaknya itu dengan sayang.

" Aku akan memberi namanya Cho Haneul, eotthe? " Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan kemudian Sungmin tersenyum.

" Kyu, bagaimana kita menjelaskan ini nanti pada Haneul? " Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya.

" Min bisakah kau menggantikan peran Haneul sebagai ibu Haneul Baby? Anggaplah iaa sebagai putrimu, dan suatu saat nanti jika iaa sudah cukup mengerti dan memahami situasi kita akan memberitahunya perlahan "

" Tentu saja aku akan menganggapnya sebagai putriku, tapi kau taukan kalau Haneul lahir dihari yang sama dengan Sungkyu dan Kyumin? Bagaimana kita menjelaskannya nanti? Tak mungkin kita bilang iaa Noona dari Sungkyu dan kyumin karena iaa lahir lebih dulu tapi kelahiran mereka ditanggal, hari, dan tahun yang sama " Kyuhyun seakan baru tersadar akan hal itu, bagaimanapun posisinya Haneul Noona Sungkyu dan Kyumin karena lahir terlebih dahulu.

" Hmm begini saja, katakan saja kalau kau melahirkan 3 orang anak pada semua orang terkecuali keluarga kita termasuk Hyukkie, Donghae, Lee Ajhumma, Siwon dan Kibum yang sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Anggap saja mereka kembar tiga, dan posisikan Haneul sebagai adik paling bungsu agar kelak Sungkyu dan Kyumin bisa menjaganya dengan baik "

" Ne Kyu, mulai sekarang Sungkyu, Kyumin, dan haneul terlahir sebagai anak kembar dan aku akan merawat dan menyayangi mereka bertiga sama rata " Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kebesaran hati istrinya. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat.

" Gomawo sayang " Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari samping sambil terus memperhatikan Haneul yang masih menyusu pada Sungmin.

**Flashback End**

Cklek

Seorang namja dengan balutan jas memasuki kamar yang berisikan tiga anak kembar yang sedang bermain bersama, mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka membuat ketiganya menoleh kearah pintu.

" APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " teriak ketiganya, mereka langsung berbondong-bondong menghampiri namja yang dipanggilnya Appa itu dan berebut memeluk namja itu.

" Aigoo aigooo anak-anak Appa, kalian sendirian dirumah ne? Kemana Mommy dan Noona juga Eonnie kalian heumm? " Namja itu menggendong si bungsu aka Haneul dan membawanya keatas ranjang.

" Mommy dan Noona sedang pergi kesekolah Noona, ada pertemuan orang tua murid jadi kami ditinggal dengan maid " Jawab Haneul sambil memainkan dasi namja itu.

" Appa, kenapa Eomma jarang main kemari? Kyumin kangen Eomma " Namja yang dipanggil Appa itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kyumin.

" Kalian tau sendiri kalau Eomma kalian sedang mengandung dan akan memeberikan kalian dongsaeng jadi tak bisa sering-sering keluar rumah " Sungkyu yang dianggap tertua disana hanya mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengerti sedangkan dua dongsaeng lainnya masih belum terima.

" kalau begitu hari minggu nanti Donghae Appa bawa Haneul dan Oppadeul kerumah Appa agar bisa bertemu Hyukkie Eomma " Kyumin mengangguk paling antusias.

" benar kata Baby Han Appa, kita saja yang menghampiri Eomma " Donghae tersenyum melihat ketiganya.

" Arra minggu nanti kita kerumah Appa, baiklah Appa harus kembali kekantor. Tadi Daddy kalian hanya meminta tolong appa mengambil berkas yang tertinggal dan sekarang Appa harus kembali bekerja " Seketika wajah mereka bertiga merengut tak suka membuat Donghae terkekeh melihatnya.

" Kalau kalian masih cemberut lebih baik acara kita hari minggu nanti dibatalkan saja " Mereka bertiga membulatkan matanya lucu kemudian menggeleng dengan keras.

" Baiklah kalau tak mau dibatalkan coba Appa ingin melihat senyum anak-anak Appa " Ketiganya mencoba tersenyum meskipun agak dipaksakan. Memang sudah satu bulan belakangan ini Donghae tak pernah datang kerumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, iaa sibuk mengurus Hyukkie yang kehamilannya memasuki usia 8 bulan. Yah, Donghae dan Hyukkie menikah satu setengah tahun lalu setelah penantian Hyukkie selama 2 tahun membuat Donghae berpaling kepadanya akhirnya membuahkan hasil, tak lama mereka berpacaran Donghae pun melamar Hyukkie. Dan masalah ketiga anak kembar itu memanggil mereka Appa dan Eomma karena semenjak di kembar lahir Donghae dan hyukkie sering membantu Sungmin mengurus ketiganya bahkan Lee Ajhumma juga sering membantu jika kios sedang tutup sehingga semakin bertambah usia si kembar akhirnya mereka memanggil Donghae dan Hyukkie Eomma dan Appa. Karena tak mungkin memanggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan sebutan yang sama akhirnya mereka memanggil Kyuhyun dengan Daddy dan Sungmin dengan Mommy, Kyuhyun pun menyuruh Minhyun memanggilnya begitu namun Minhyun menolak karena tak terbiasa tapi lambat laun akhirnya iaa ikut memanggil Kyuhyun Daddy dan Sungmin Mommy.

" Baiklah Appa pergi dulu ne " Donghae mengecup satu-satu pipi ketiga anak kembar itu, iaa berjalan menuju pintu namun belum sempat meraih knop pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sungmin dan juga Minhyun.

" Eh Hae, tumben kau kemari "

" Aku hanya mengambil berkas yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun " Semenjak kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Donghae akhirnya Donghae dipindahkan Siwon keperusahaan Kyuhyun dan menjadi wakil direktur dan panggilannya kepada Kyuhyun pun sekarang tidak sajangnim lagi jika diluar kantor.

" oh, anak-anak didalam? "

" mereka dikamarnya, Hyunnie tak mau memeluk Appa Eoh? Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu? " Minhyun tak menjawab, iaa berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan memeluknya erat. Usia Minhyun sebentar lagi memasuki 11 tahun tak terasa iaa semakin terlihat cantik meskipun masih tetap imut seperti saat kecil.

" Aku habis memarahinya disepanjang jalan, iaa membuat ulah disekolah bertengkar dengan temannya " Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun dan memandang Minhyun.

" Wae? " tanya Donghae sambil mengusap kepala Minhyun.

" Aku kesal dengan taemin, dia selalu mendekati Kai jika sedang bermain membuat Kai melupakan aku " Donghae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Minhyun.

" Aigooo uru Baby cemburu Eoh namjachingunya bermain dengan yeoja lain " Minhyun memukul pelan dada Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Appaaaa, isshh menyebalkaaaan " Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rengekan Minhyun.

" jangan harap Baby bisa lolos dari daddy arra? Mommy akan mengadukannya pada Daddy " Minhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

" Mommy selalu begitu, tak pernah membelaku lagi! Lebih sayang pada Sungkyu, Kyumin dan Haneul! Iya aku mengerti ibu tiri memang tak pernah benar-benar menyayangi anak tirinya " Minhyun berlari kedalam kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya sedih, Donghae memegang bahu Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Jangan ambil hati perkataan Minhyun, kau tau sendiri jika iaa marah akan bicara tanpa dipikirikan dulu " Sungmin mengangguk namun kesedihan masih kentara dari matanya.

" baiklah aku pergi dulu, jangan terlalu emosi menanggapi Minhyun " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, setelah Donghae pergi air mata lolos dari mata indahnya. Sakit sekali hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Minhyun tadi. Iaa tak bermaksud membedakan Minhyun dengan yang lainnya, iaa hanya tak ingin Minhyun jadi anak yang sulit diatur dan sering berkelahi disekolahnya. Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan mengatur nafasnya, iaa mencoba memahami Minhyun yang kini beranjak remaja.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam kali ini agak sedikit tegang, Sungmin dan Minhyun belum juga berbaikan lebih tepatnya Minhyun yang masih marah pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mengetahui dari Donghae soal kejadian tadi siang. Ketiga anak kembar yang tidak mengerti keadaan sekitar nampak acuh dan saling berceloteh membicarakan soal mainan mereka.

" Eonni, kenapa makannya sedikit sekali? " Haneul yang duduk disamping Minhyun pun menegur Minhyun.

" Anni, gwencana chagia " Minhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Haneul dengan sayang.

" Noona ini makan daging Sungkyu, Noona harus banyak makan " Sungkyu menyodorkan daging yang ada dimangkuknya kepada Minhyun namun Minhyun tak bergeming dan cendeung mengacuhkan Sungkyu membuat Sungkyu menunduk sedih karena diacuhkan. Sungmin melihat itu menatap Minhyun sedih. Kyuhyun menggengam erat tangan Sungmin dibawah meja mencoba memberi ketenangan.

" Noona kenapa diam saja? Apa hari ini bertengkar dengan Kai Hyung makannya Noona cemberut begitu? " Kali ini Kyumin yang bertanya namun lagi-lagi Minhyun mengacuhkannya membuat Kyumin ikut menunduk sedih. Sungmin tak tahan, air matanya sudah lolos dari matanya, iaa mengusapnya kasar takut kalau-kalau dilihat anak-anaknya.

" Oppadeul jangan ganggu Eonnie dulu, kalian makan saja makanan kalian " Kedua namja kembar itu menuruti kemauan si bungsu dan menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap.

" Eonnie, makan yang banyak ne? Nanti kalau Eonnie sampai sakit Hannie dan semuanya akan sedih, ini makan daging punya hannie saja ne? " Minhyun mencoba tersenyum dan memakan daging yang diberikan Haneul padanya, sedangkan kedua namja tadi menatap Haneul sedikit iri karena tak berhasil membujuk Noona mereka seperti biasanya.

Setelah makan malam ketiga anak kembar itu bermain diruang TV ditemani Sungmin, sedangkan Minhyun sedang dikamar bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tiduran diranjang Minhyun dengan Minhyun yang ada didalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus rambut Minhyun sambil meneliti wajah anaknya yang sudah beranjak remaja ini.

" Baby, kenapa sikapmu seperti itu pada Mommy, Sungkyu dan Kyumin? Kau tak melihat wajah mereka yang bersedih? " Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Kyuhyun membahas permasalahan ini, iaa dalam mood tidak baik untuk membahas masalah ini.

" Biarkan saja, Mommy juga sudah tak menyayangi Hyunnie. Tak pernah membela Hyunnie lagi, selalu memarahi Hyunnie jika bertengkar dengan mereka padahal dulu Hyunnie yang selalu disayang dan menjadi nomor satu. Hyunnie tau dia bukan ibu kandung Hyunnie tapi seharusnya dia bisa bersikap adil " Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun lirih.

" Baby, jangan begitu, Mommy akan sedih jika mendengarnya. Kau harus tahu Baby, biarpun Mommy memarahi Hyunnie tapi jika sudah dikamar Mommy akan memarahi Sungkyu, Kyumin bahkan Haneul sekalipun jika mereka bertengkar denganmu, Mommy sangat mencintaimu nak. Tak ingatkah Hyunnie kalau sedari Hyunnie bayi Mommy yang selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Baby? Kalau sekarang Hyunnie berpikiran seperti ini, itu adalah pikiran yang salah. Baby ingat saat 2 minggu lalu Baby sakit? Bahkan Mommy sampai sedikit melupakan tripel baby itu demi fokus merawatmu, bahkan Mommy meninggalkan Daddy tidur sendirian demi menjagamu. " Minhyun mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Minhyun menghampiri mereka. Sungmin duduk disamping ranjang Minhyun sambil memperhatikan Minhyun tapi dilihatnya Minhyun menyelusupkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

" Baby, Mianhae hikssss jangan marah pada Mommy, jangan acuhkan Mommy hiksssss " Minhyun melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menengok kebelakang kearah Sungmin, mata Minhyun berkaca-kaca saat melihat Sungmin menangis, langsung dipelukanya Sungmin.

" mianhae Mommy sudah membuat Mommy menangis, maafkan perkataan Minhyun yang menyakiti Mommy ne? " Sungmin membalas pelukan Minhyun erat dan mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun, melihat kedua orang yang dicintainya menangis membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan, direngkuhnya mereka berdua dalam pelukannya.

" Sudah jangan menangis lagi, mulai sekarang kita harus hidup saling menyayangi, tak ada istilah saudara tiri, ibu tiri atau apalah. Kita ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bersama karena kita adalah keluarga dan selamanya akan menjadi keluarga " Minhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan mereka.

BRAAAAK

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Minhyun menoleh kearah pintu yang menjadi korban penggebrakan secara paksa. Dapat mereka lihat Haneul berlari kearah mereka dengan berlinang air mata disusul kedua namja kembar yang saling berebutan mendahului masuk kedalam.

" Mommyyyyyyy hikksssss " Haneul berlari kearah Sungmin dan menaiki tempat tidur Minhyun kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Wae baby Han? " Sungmin membawa Haneul kedalam dekapan hangatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun sudah mempelototi kedua anak kembar itu menuntut penjelasan.

" Lagi-lagi Kyumin menjahili Baby Han Dad, merebut bunny Baby Han " Adu Sungkyu pada Kyuhyun, Kyumin tampak menunduk ketakutan ketika tatapan Daddy dan Noonanya mengarah tajam padanya. Sungkyu sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, dia menghampiri Haneul dan juga Sungmin.

" Baby Han, uljima ne mianhae tadi oppa tak melihat saat Kyumin oppa merebut Bunny " Sungkyu ikut memeluk Haneul bersama Sungmin.

" Baby Min, ada yang ingin dijelaskan pada Daddy sebelum kau dihukum? " Mata Kyumin sudah berkaca-kaca menatap Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

" Tak usah meminta perlindungan pada Mommy! Kau selalu berbuat ulah! " Kali ini Minhyun menatap nyalang kearah Kyumin, pasalnya hampir setiap hari iaa berulah dan sering mengganggu Haneul dan terkadang mengganggu Minhyun.

" Hiksss aku kesal pada kalian, selalu Sungkyu hyung yang lebih disayang dari pada aku! Aku selalu mengganggu Baby Han karena Baby Han hanya senang bermain dengan Sungkyu Hyung, kalau padaku dia ketus, Noona juga begitu! Kalau pada Sungkyu Hyung Noona berbicara halus tapi kalau padaku Noona acuh hiksss kalian menyebalkan " Kyumin berlari keluar dari kamar Minhyun meninggalkan semua orang menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

" Aigooo uri baby sama-sama saling cemburu " Sindir Kyuhyun pada Minhyun juga membuat Minhyun mendelik tak suka pada Kyuhyun.

" Daddy kau menyebalkan! Baby Han ayo ikut Eonnie, kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan Oppamu dan kau Baby Sung ikut Noona, Daddy dan Mommy jangan mengintip kami! Ini masalah antar anak-anak arrasho? " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk patuh, Minhyun menggandeng tangan haneul dan juga Sungkyu berjalan menuju kamar Sungkyu dan Kyumin. Hanya Haneul dan Minhyun yang mendapat kamar sendiri sedangkan Sungkyu dan Kyumin tidur didalam kamar yang sama. Setelah mereka keluar Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya menggoda Sungmin.

" Sayang, baby Kyu juga butuh perhatian " Ucap Kyuhyun manja sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin.

" Jangan mulai mesum Baby Kyu " Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun malas.

" Sudah lama kita tak bermanja-manja Mommy, ayolah sayang malam ini kita melakukannya ne ne neeee? " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Andwee, aku lelah kalau harus hamil lagi! Bahkan ketiga anak kembar kita baru berusia 4 tahun, mereka masih butuh perhatian lebih! Apa tak cukup kau ini sudah memiliki anak 4 Kyu " Protes Sungmin.

" Aku kan tidak meminta Baby lagi sayang, aku hanya ingin meminta jatahku saja dan aku tak akan mengeluarkannya didalam " Sungmin berdecak pinggang menghadapi tingkah Kyuhyun.

" Anak-anakmu disana sedang berusaha dewasa menyelesaikan masalah mereka, tapi kau malah bertindak kekanakan tak melihat situasi " Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

" Tak sekarang sayang, nanti saja kalau mereka sudah tidur " Sungmin melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Shirooo hari ini terlalu banyak masalah aku lelah dan ingin langsung tidur " Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya.

" Ck kau menyebalkan! " Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju ranjang Minhyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Melihat itu Sungmin hanya terkikik geli, sungguh kekanakan. Perlahan Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ikut merebahkan diri dibalik selimut bersama Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang lalu berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun.

**" Aku berjanji besok malam kita akan melakukannya dan kau bebas menentukan berapa ronde permainan kita " **Mendengar itu kontan Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Sungmin mengerling nakal padanya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

" Yakkso? " Kyuhyun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya, Sungmin langsung mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

" Yakkso Baby Kyu " Kyuhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Sungmin dengan pelukan hangat, meskipun harus menundanya tapi tak apa jika besok iaa bebas melakukannya sesuka hati toh Sungmin yang menawarkannya. Malam ini cukup begini saja, cukup berpelukan saling mendekap hangat tubuh satu sama lain. Seperti kehangatan keluarga ini meskipun terkadang masalah datang silih berganti namun tak membuat kehangatan keluarga ini pudar.

.

.

.

Minhyun, Haneul dan Sungkyu memasuki kamar Kyumin dan Sungkyu, saat membuka pintu dilihatnya Kyumin sedang menangis sambil memeluk gulingnya diatas tempat tidur. Mereka menghampiri Kyumin, Minhyun yang tertua duduk disamping Kyumin sambil memandang adiknya intens, tangannya menjulur mengusap kepala Kyumin dengan sayang.

" Baby Min, Mianhae ne? Noona tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu sayang, Noona sangat menyayangi Baby Min sama seperti Noona menyayangi Baby Han dan Baby Sung. Kalian semua adik Noona yang paling Noona sayang, maaf kalau selama ini Baby Min merasa Noona bersikap acuh. Bukan Noona bermaksud begitu tapi Noona pikir jika Baby Min mendekati Noona hanya untuk menjahili Noona saja. " Minhyun menunggu reaksi dari Kyumin namun Kyumin masih saja diam, kali ini si bungsu mendekati Kyumin dan memeluknya erat.

" Mianhae juga oppa, siapa bilang Hannie tak sayang oppa. Hannie sangat menyayangi oppa karena oppa juga selalu melindungi Hannie jika ada orang yang menjahili Hannie. Jangan marah lagi ne? Hannie sayang oppa " Haneul mengecup pipi Kyumin dan memeluk Kyumin erat, sedangkan Sungkyu hanya diam bingung mau bicara apa. Minhyun menarik tangan Sungkyu agar mendekat kearah mereka lalu membawa ketiga adiknya untuk saling berpelukan.

" Kita adalah kakak dan adik, kita bersaudara jadi tidak ada istilah tidak sayang dengan saudara sendiri. Mulai sekarang kita harus menunjukan rasa saling menyayangi satu sama lain agar tak ada kesalahpahaman seperti ini lagi dan baby Min maafkan kami bertiga ne, kami janji tak akan membuat Baby Min sedih lagi " Kyumin mendongakan wajahnya menatap ketiga sodara kandungnya itu.

" Noona, Hyung, Baby Han Mianhae hikssss aku menyayangi kalian semua " Mendengar Kyumin menangis membuat Haneul dan Sungkyu ikut menangis, entahlah Minhyun harus sedih atau senang tapi yang pasti mulai saat ini Minhyun akan menunjukan rasa sayangnya pada ketiga Baby ini juga pada kedua orang tuanya. Masalah dalam keluarga itu biasa justru dengan adanya masalah membuat ikatan dalam keluarga terkadang lebih erat dari sebelumnya seperti keempat anak ini yang semakin mengeratkan kasih sayang satu sama lainnya meskipun dilahirkan dari rahim yang berbeda.

.

.

.

5 Tahun kemudian

Sungmin sedang sibuk didapur membuat kue dibantu dengan Minhyun, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun tripel Baby. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang dirayakan secara besar-besaran, tahun ini tripel baby hanya meminta dirayakan bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Minhyun saja. Tripel Baby kini berusia 9 tahun, sedangkan Minhyun kini berusia 16 tahun. Semua sudah berubah dalam kurun 5 tahun ini, tak terasa anak-anak Kyuhyun dan Minhyun semakin besar.

" Mom, Hyunnie mau bertanya tapi Mommy jangan marah ne " Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk adonan dan menatap Minhyun.

" Wae? " Minhyun tampak ragu untuk bertanya namun dia mencoba meyakinkan diri untuk bertanya.

" hmm kapan Mommy akan memberitahu Baby Han soal Haneul Eomma? " Minhyun menatap Sungmin waspada, sedangkan Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun.

" Ka.. Kalau Mommy keberatan menjawab tak apa tak usah dijaa.. " Sungmin memotong omongan Minhyun.

" Mommy hanya bingung Baby, Mommy tak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya pada Baby Han dan juga Mommy takut dengan reaksi Baby han jika mengetahui kebenaran ini " Sungmin menunduk sedih, Minhyun menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Ne Hyunnie mengerti Mom, tapi bagaimanapun juga Hyunnie kasihan pada Haneul Eomma karena selama 9 tahun setelah dia meninggal Baby Han tak pernah menengok makamnya, aku mengerti jika tak mungkin kita membawa Baby Han kemakam Haneul Eomma karena akan menimbulkan curiga tapi kini Baby han sudah 9 tahun pasti dia mengerti dan menerima kalau Mommy bukan ibu kandungnya "

BRAK

Sungmin dan Minhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Haneul yang menjatuhkan mainannya dan matanya berkaca-kaca dengan ekspresi terkejut, sedangkan Sungkyu dan Kyumin tak kalah terkejutnya mendengar penuturan Noonanya.

" Baby Han " ucap Sungmin lirih, Sungmin hendak menghampiri Haneul namun Haneul memundurkan langkahnya sambil menggeleng keras.

" Jadi Mommy bukan ibu kandung Hannie hiksss? Hannie anak siapa hikss " Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat Haneul, saat suasana genting begini tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk kedapur dan dilihatnya suasana yang mencekam belum lagi Sungmin dan Haneul yang menangis.

" Ada apa ini? Baby ada apa sayang? " Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Haneul namun saat ingin menyentuh kepala Haneul dengan cepat Haneul berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menangis. Kyuhyun memandang semuanya bergantian.

" Ada apa ini sayang? " Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berlinang air mata, dipeluknya erat Sungmin.

" Kyu, Baby Han tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanku dan Minhyun soal ibu kandung Baby, Eottokhe? Hiksss " Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya namun iaa hanya menghela nafas beratnya.

" Cepat atau lambat Baby akan tau sayang, dan kita sudah harus siap dengan ini " Sungmin menggeleng keras dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Aku takut Baby membenciku hiksss " Kyuhyun hanya mengusap punggung Sungmin mencoba menenangkan, sikembar Sungkyu dan Kyumin menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan juga Noonanya yang masih berdiri kaku, Minhyun merasa bersalah karena iaa sekarang Baby han mengetahui kebenaranya.

" Mom, apa benar Baby Han bukan adik kembar kami? " Tanya Sungkyu, Sungmin Hanya diam tak menjawab oleh karena itu Kyuhyun yang akan mencoba menjelaskan kepada kedua anak kembarnya ini. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin lalu berdiri menghadap kedua putranya.

" Ne, Baby Han bukan saudara kembar kalian tapi Noona kalian, Ayo ikut Daddy kekamar baby Han, agar Daddy bisa menceritakannya kepada kalian " Kyuhyun dan sikembar berjalan menuju kamar Haneul tapi langkah Kyuhyun terhenti diruang kerjanya, iaa masuk sejenak kedalam ruang kerja dan kembali dengan album foto ditangannya. Setelah itu mereka bersama-sama memasuki kamar Haneul yang untungnya tidak dikunci.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun, dan si kembar memasuki kamar Haneul, dilihatnya Haneul menangis sambil memeluk boneka Bunny kesayanganya. Mereka menghampiri haneul diranjang, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Haneul dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya, Sungkyu dan Kyumin duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Haneul.

" Baby Han, dengarkan Daddy, biarpun Mommy bukan ibu kandungmu tapi Daddy adalah ayah kandungmu. Minhyun Eonnie dan juga Baby Han memiliki ibu yang sama, waktu itu Daddy menikah dengan Eomma dan lahirlah Minhyun Eonnie lalu Daddy menikah lagi dengan Mommy, saat itu Eomma Baby mengandung Baby Han, tak lama Mommy juga mengandung Sungkyu dan Kyumin. Karena suatu kejadian membuat Eomma dan Mommy melahirkan kalian dihari yang sama namun jam yang berbeda. Baby Han lahir terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu Sungkyu dan Kyumin lahir. Tapi ternyata saat melahirkanmu Eomma tak bisa bertahan sehingga dipanggil Tuhan lebih cepat sebelum bisa melihatmu Baby, dan karena itu Mommy yang merawat Baby dan kami sepakat menjadikan kalian anak kembar karena lahir dihari yang sama. Sebenarnya Baby Han 1 bulan lebih tua dari Sungkyu dan Kyumin tapi saat kandungan Mommy menginjak 8 bulan ternyata kedua jagoan Daddy ini tak sabar pingin cepat bertemu Mommy dan Daddy jadilah kalian lahir bersama. Dan Baby, maafkan Daddy dan Mommy ne karena tak mengatakan dari awal, kami menunggu sampai Baby siap dan bisa memahami situasi ini. Daddy Mohon jangan marah dan membenci Mommy, karena Mommy lah yang merawat dan menyayangi Baby sedari baru lahir sampai sekarang meskipun Mommy bukan ibu yang melahirkan Baby " Kyuhyun menatap Haneul yang kembali berlinang air mata, bahakan tak Hanya Haneul, Sungkyu dan Kyumin pun menangis mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka foto album yang dibawanya tadi.

" Baby, ini Eommamu namanya Cho Haneul. Daddy dan Mommy sengaja memberikan nama yang sama agar meskipun Eomma mu telah tiada namun namanya masih akan selalu kami ingat. " Haneul tampak tertegun melihat wajah ibu kandungnya yang begitu mirip dengannya dan juga Minhyun. Pantas saja teman-teman sekolahnya suka megejeknya karena tak mirip dengan Sungmin, kenyataannya iaa memang bukan anak kandung Sungmin.

" Dad, jadi kami harus memanggil Baby Han dengan Noona? " Tanya Sungkyu.

" Tapi aneh Hyung jika kita memanggil Baby Han dengan Noona " Sungkyu mengangguk setuju.

" Itu terserah kalian saja mau bagaimana, tapi kalian akan tetap jadi anak kembar kami " Haneul menoleh pada Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungkyu dan Kyumin bergantian.

" Tapi ternyata Hannie bukan adik kembar oppadeul hiksssss " Sungkyu dan Kyumin merangkak mendekati Haneul kemudian memeluk Haneul erat.

" Sampai kapanpun Baby Han tetap adik kembar oppa " Jawab Sungkyu dan Kyumin bersamaan membuat tangis Haneul semakin pecah.

" Oppa hiksssss Hannie sayang Oppadeul, kita harus terus kembar hikssss " Sungkyu dan Kyumin ikut menangis sambil menganggukan kepala mereka. Kyuhyun terharu melihat ketiga anaknya yang begitu saling menyayangi ini, Kyuhyun menyeka air mata yang keluar disudut matanya.

" Sudah jangan menangis lagi, dan Baby ayo kita menemui Mommy kasihan Mommy pasti sedih sekali sekarang " Tripel kembar itu melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian turun dari ranjang sambil saling menautkan jari mereka berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk menemui Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin dan Minhyun sedang duduk diruang TV, Sungmin masih saja menangis dipelukan Minhyun. Melihat sang Mommy menangis Haneul berlari kearah Sungmin lalu memeluknya tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin terkejut.

" Mommy Mianhae sudah membuat Mommy bersedih, Mianhae hiksss " Haneul mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sungmin, dengan segera Sungmin menggendong Haneul dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya.

" Baby Han hikss Mianhae Mommy tidak memberitahu Baby sejak awal hikssss " Haneul menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Anni, harusnya Hannie yang minta maaf Mom, sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi Mommy ibu kandung hannie atau bukan, yang terpenting Mommy selalu disisi hannie, Oppadeul, Daddy dan Eonnie " Minhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan adiknya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungkyu dan Kyumin untuk mendekat kearah mereka. Kyuhyun mengajak mereka semua berpelukan.

" Mulai sekarang kita jalani kehidupan kita seperti biasanya ne, tak usah dipikirkan lagi hal yang lainnya karena yang terpenting sekarang Daddy hanya ingin melihat Mommy dan anak-anak Daddy bahagia " Semua menganggukan kepalanya serempak saling berpelukan erat berbagi kehangatan satu dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

" Eomma Annyeonghaseo Cho Haneul imnida, Mianhae setelah 9 tahun lamanya Hannie baru menemui Eomma disini. Gomawo karena sudah mau berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkan Hannie hikss maaf Hannie belum bisa membalas semua kebaikan Eomma tapi mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya Hannie akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan Eomma diatas sana, sekali lagi terima kasih. Saranghae " Haneul menyeka air matanya, iaa menatap foto yang tertempel dinisan Haneul ibunya. Minhyun maju dan berdiri disebelah Haneul.

" Eomma annyeong, apa kabarmu disana? Hyunnie harap Eomma bahagia diatas sana, Hyunnie merindukan Eomma dengan sangat, apa Eomma sekarang sedang melihat Hyunnie? Datanglah kedalam mimpi Hyunnie nanti malam ne? Banyak yang mau Hyunnie ceritakan, dan Hyunnie berjanji akan menjaga Hannie dan dongsaengdeul yang lainnya dengan baik. Hyunnie akan menunjukan pada Eomma kalau Hyunnie akan selalu menjadi anak yang baik. Saranghae Eomma " Minhyun mengecup foto sang ibu kemudian mundur membiarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang maju.

" Haneul-ah, apa kabarmu disana? Semoga selalu bahagia, terima kasih sudah menitipkan padaku dua putri yang luar biasa cantik, baik, dan juga pintar. Aku sangat bahagia kini, maaf jika dulu aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Semoga kita selalu bahagia, aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga anak-anak kita " Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, seakan mengerti Kyuhyun kini menatap foto Haneul sambil tersenyum.

" Yeobo Annyeong, sudah lama tak memanggilmu begitu. Mianhae, selama kehamilanmu aku tak menjalankan kewajibanku untuk menjagamu dengan baik. Kau bisa lihat dari sana anak-anak kita, mereka semakin dewasa, dan Hyunnie kau tahu dia begitu tidak sabar menanti tahun depan karena tepat usianya 17 tahun aku akan merestui hubungannya dengan Kai, sudah mengenal cinta ternyata putri kita. " Kyuhyun menghentikan bicaranya sejenak lalu menoleh kearah Minhyun yang menatapnya tajam, Kyuhyun pun langsung menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Minhyun merengek dan mengadu pada Sungmin.

" Mommyyyy " Sungmin langsung mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun saat melihat kyuhyun menggoda anaknnya.

" Kyuuuuu " Kyuhyun hanya memberikan cengiran kuda tak jelas, Kyuhyun kembali menghadap kearah pusara Haneul.

" Kau tak perlu khawatir aku dan Sungmin akan menjaga anak-anak kita dengan baik, berbahagialah kau disana, sesekali datanglah kemimpiku aku merindukanmu ingin memelukmu dan kalau boleh menciummu juga " Sungmin melepaskan rangkulannya dipinggang Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda Sungmin.

" Aku hanya bercanda sayang " Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

" DADDY! " Protes Minhyun, Haneul, Sungkyu dan Kyumin berbarengan membuat Kyuhyun mencibir kearah anak-anaknya.

" Mommy milik Daddy juga jadi kalian jangan pelit dan tak usah protes! " Sungmin sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah segitu dulu yeobo, jangan lupa datang kedalam mimpiku Annyeong " Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, Kyuhyun sendiri langsung merangkul Sungmin dan juga mengajak keempat anaknya pergi. Minhyun, Haneul, Sungkyu dan Kyumin sudah jalan duluan, namun langkah Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti membuat Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

" Wae berhenti? " Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan dan memegang perutnya dengan tangan kiri.

" Hoek Hoeeekk " Kyuhyun langsung panik saat Sungmin ingin muntah.

" Baby kau kenapa? Kau sakit? " Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat sudah sebulan ini iaa belum mengalami haid dan juga sebulan lalu Kyuhyun menghabiskannya diranjang tanpa pengaman. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

" Apa sebulan lalu kau mengeluarkannya didalam? " Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Maksudmu? " Sungmin geram melihat Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti maksudnya atau pura-pura tidak mengerti.

" Tuan Cho apa kau mengeluarkan spermamu didalamku sebulan lalu? Cepat jawab! " Kyuhyun mendadak panik, iaa mundur berberapa langkah. Sungmin melangkah maju menuntut jawaban dari Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari secepat mungkin menghindari Sungmin.

" YAKKKK KENAPA KAU MENGELUARKANNYA DIDALAAAAAM PABBO! " Sungmin langsung melemas karena sepertinya iaa mengandung lagi, dan akan ada satu lagi malaikat kecil yang akan menghiasi kehidupan Cho Family. Kebahagiaan kehidupan Cho Family akan segera dimulai.

FIN

Kyaaaaaaa selesaaaaaaiii, huwaaaaaa aku gak tau deh kalian bakal puas atau gak sama endingnya, makasih banyak buat readers yang setia baca dri chap 1- akhir dan makasih buat yang review selama ini dan nungguin cerita aku, pokoknya makasih banyak banget-banget yaaaaaaahhh. Sebenernya agak sedih dan bingung sama yang ngereview di chap 12, ada yg suka sm jalan ceritanya ada juga yg bosen, bilang ini gak masuk akal, aku Cuma mau klarifikasi aja,

ini kan fanfiction yah jadi ceritanya juga fiksi. Menurut aku namanya cerita fiksi kan sesuai imajinasi orang, ada juga yang ngebuat cerita fiksi yang ttg vampirlah atau smcamnya yang didunia ini gak mungkin terjadi, ini hanya sebuah cerita bisa jadi dikehidupan nyata ada ataupun gak ada.

Dan bilang cerita ini terlalu gak masuk diakal, ga ada orang sebaik itu atau sesabar itu didunia nyata, kalian salah banget. Ada orang yang sebaik dan sesabar itu kok didunia ini bahkan lebih sabar dari apa yang ada dicerita aku sendiri karena orang kayak gitu ada disekitar aku, salah satu orang yang aku kenal terserah kalian percaya atau gak. Tapi dari sekian milyaran didunia ini pasti ada orang sebaik itu bahkan lebih.

Ada yang bingung ini cerita atau drama, kayak drama atau sinetron kali yah maksudnya, pada dasarnya apa yang terjadi didalam cerita sinetron suka terjadi dikehidupan nyata juga dengan kalian sadari atau gak sadari. Sekarang sih menurut pandangan kalian aja mau mandang cerita ini dari sudut apanya.

dan ada juga yang bilang gak masuk akal karena Sungmin gak nyadarin kalau bayinya kembar. Coba deh baca baik2 ff nya, apa disitu aku tulis kalau Sungmin gak menyadari dan Sungmin terkejut pas tau bayinya kembar? Yang terkejut itu Kyuhyun bukan Sungmin, lagian aku juga gak nulis spesifiknya ttg kehamilan Sungmin jadi ga ada yang gak masuk akal untuk itu. Tapi makasih atas sarannya.

Pokoknya semua kritik kalian aku terima kasih banget, maaf atas kekurangan aku dari segi alur cerita, penulisan dan lain2 karena aku juga masih belajar. Udah deh segitu aja cuap2nya, udh kebanyakan . Ayo Mari kita bertemu lagi di ff baru aku My Lovely Fiance. Aku akan lebih memperbaiki cara aku membuat alur cerita di ff itu, semoga gak mengecewakan lagi. Saranghae gomawo ^^


End file.
